Brainwashed: The Ultimate TLK2 Anthro Parody
by graywolf95
Summary: So, what if The Lion King 2 were to happen in a world more like our own? Takes place in the early twenty first century, in the city of Priderock, USA. Full summary inside! Finally complete with deleted scenes!
1. Prologue

**Summary: So, what if The Lion King 2 were to happen in a world more like our own? Takes place in the early twenty first century, in the city of Priderock, in America. Simba is the owner of a prestigious private academy known as PRSA. Kiara is the rebellious teenage daughter. Kovu is a badass kid from the trailer park. Zira is the poor drunk lioness left without a soul; only a drive for revenge.**

**Brainwashed**

**the ultimate TLK2 anthro parody**

**Rated M for language, violence, and sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Lion King characters. They are property of Disney.**

**((()-()))**

**Prologue**

It was late at night in the dead of winter. Zira was serving dinner to her three cubs: Nuka, who was four, Vitani, who was one, and Kovu, who was still an infant. They were just sitting down when the doorbell rang.

"Did you lock Daddy out again?" asked Nuka, in his cute voice.

"Stay here, Baby." said Zira getting up. Kovu started crying, so she grabbed him in her arms on her way.

Out the foyer window of their large house she could see red and blue lights flashing in the driveway. Zira nervously opened the door to find two cops standing on the porch. They looked grave.

"Zira, we need to talk to you." said one of them.

Zira nodded. "Come in." she said, "We were just eating, but I suppose I have a few minutes." she led the cops into the living room and motioned for them to sit down.

"Zira, are you married to Taka Farwell?"

"Um...no...not yet at least" replied Zira nervously, "I am his girlfriend and we are engaged...What's this all about?"

The cops paused for a second to confirm who would tell her.

"Zira...we regret to inform you that Taka is...dead."

"Oh my god!" Zira gasped in shock.

"It was either a murder or a suicide. But we have pretty conclusive evidence that it was a suicide."

Zira shook her head in disbelief. "There is no way! Oh my god! Scar would never..." she gulped, "He wouldn't commit...commit suicide!"

"We're sorry, Miss, but after all we've uncovered about your beloved Taka, we think he would have had good reason for suicide..."

Nuka walked into the room with a paw full of mashed meat loaf. "Who come over visit, Mommy?" he asked.

"Go! get out, Baby!" yelled Zira. "Mommy'll be back in a minute!"

Nuka stuffed some of the meatloaf into his mouth, spilling some onto the floor before returning to the kitchen.

"...Zira," said the cop, "We know this is all hard to take, and it's hard for us to tell...but Taka would have been in a lot of trouble. We think he killed himself because he knew it would have been life in jail for him. We've uncovered that he is, indeed, responsible for Mufasa's death. Yes, the conspiracy theories were all true. Simba _was_ alive all this time. He has returned to Priderock. He has reclaimed his rightful position as owner of all Mufasa's administrations and businesses."

Zira shook her head, still refusing to believe them.

"Since this house now belongs to Simba, you will have to leave. We are giving you two weeks to pack out, find a new job, and get your life back in order."

Zira blinked back tears. "Get out." she snapped at them.

When the cops didn't move right away she raised her voice so that she was screaming "I said, get the fuck out of _my_ house you bastards!"

"We will go, Miss." said the cop, maintaining his calm, "We are sorry to bring you such bad news. We will keep you informed of any updates." Both cops stood up and walked out. "Good night, Zira." said the other one.

Zira slammed the door on his back.

The young lioness went back into the living room. She set Kovu down on the floor before throwing herself onto the couch in a fit of tears and anger, pounding her fists on the cushions.

Nuka came over to her side. He noticed right away that she was crying.

"It okay, Mommy." he said, attempting to comfort her. "Daddy be home soon..."

Zira stood up. She shoved Nuka out of the way, enraged. She noticed a framed picture on the coffee table. It was one of her and Taka taken the day they had gotten engaged. Zira picked up the picture and threw it as hard as she could. The picture crashed into the huge mirror that was hanging above the fireplace. The mirror shattered into a million pieces before falling to the floor.

"Damn you, Simba!" she hissed. "I will kill you...If it's the last thing I do...I will destroy everything about you and your fucking life!"

Through her tears, Zira began singing a song she used to like.

_Strife..._

_Every thing in my life..._

_falling..._

_into despair..._

_Hate and pain..._

_No it won't be the same..._

_I'm sinking into a pit..._

_of rage..._

_I won't forgive..._

_I won't forget..._

_What you've done to me..._

_I will always resent..._

_Till the day you die..._

_I'll be after you..._

_I'll get my revenge..._

_if it's the last thing I do!_

**Please review :)**


	2. Please don't catch me

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Jeez I had to upload the story twice just to fix some stupid formatting errors. Story never looks quite as good on here as is does on OpenOffice. Hope you're having a relaxing afternoon. Here is chapter 2!**

_**Nerd Next Door: Thanks for the compliments :D Trust me, it will get interesting.**_

_**Crystal: Aw thanks so much! That made my day. I'll keep reviewing your stories! The Lion King is one of my favorite movies; glad you like it too. Which one do you like best?**_

_**Reldor: Thanks (I'll probably need it) :p You already know (beta reader) The secret's between you and me, so don't tell XD**_

_**Devil's Advocate: Thanks for the review! This will mostly be about Kovu and Kiara, but Zira's character will still be developed even more so than the movie showed. I love Zira too; she's so cute, and such a complex character :) And yes, I am stealing your review response method because it is awesome XP.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Please don't catch me.**

**~_11 years after the prologue~_**

"Alright...let me think. I've got my swimsuit, towel, sunscreen, and D.S." thought Kiara. "Now to get out of the house unnoticed..." The lioness cub looked at her watch. "10:17. Aw...I'm gonna be late! If Daddy would just finish cutting the _front _yard I could get out! He was just about to head to his office to work on his stupid finances. But _no_, he just _had_ to cut the grass _just_ when I needed to get out. And of all our yards, he just _had_ to do the front."

After what seemed like forever, Simba finally finished the front yard and moved on to the back. Kiara had constructed a sign for her bedroom door reading, "Pleese do not disterbe. I am worcking on my speeling projikt for mondae."

This, she hoped, would satisfy her parent's curiosity for the time she needed to slip away to the community pool to meet with her friends.

Kiara had the classic problem cubs of all types are subject to; the problem of overprotective parents, especially her dad, although her mom tended to agree with him when he was leaning one way.

It is one of those problems where anyone who has it falsely assumes that they are the only one, or that they have it the worst.

"All my friends have cool parents." thought Kiara as she locked her bedroom door behind her. "They're _all_ allowed to go to the pool whenever they want to and I'm the only one who _has_ to have an adult with me!"

She tiptoed down the stairs and slid out the foyer door. She smiled as she looked at the view from their front porch "Wow." she said to herself, "Last year, I never thought I'd do anything like this!"

She threw her pool bag down before descending the many steps to the road, but just as she started down, she felt a strong paw grab her shoulder.

"Noooo!" Her mind went wild with contempt, "All there is left to do now is play dumb." she thought.

Simba turned her around to face him. Kiara laughed, hoping if _he_ thought _she_ thought it was all a joke, maybe he'd leave her alone.

"Where do you think _you're _going in such a hurry?" he asked, "I was coming around because I needed the gas can, when I noticed you preparing to dash off!"

"Da-addy!" she giggled, "let go. I was just taking a walk. You know...around the block..."

"Well...I just want you to be careful."

Kiara's attention was suddenly diverted as a yellow butterfly fluttered past.

"Kiara, are you listening?" demanded Simba harshly, as he grabbed her by the tail and spun her back around. This was only one of his many annoying fatherly rituals. "Accidents can happen...You could easily get..."

"Hit, or stalked on, or even get lost..." Kiara knew his speech by heart.

"And remember..." continued Simba, "I want you to stay in sight of the house..."

"...at all times, I know!..." Kiara finished. This, to her, seemed the corniest rule of all. Their house _was_ located on top of a large hill and could be seen from quite a distance.

Still, it seemed silly to have to tell her friends that she wasn't allowed to leave sight of her own house.

Their home was also near the foot of the great mountain known as "Pride Rock Mountain" which was a popular tourist attraction in the town, as well as the name of the town.

(()-()))

To give a little backstory, the land had been purchased by Kiara's late grandfather, Mufasa Farwell, for a low price, due to economic depression.

Around Pride Rock Mountain, Mufasa had built the campus of Priderock Spirit University and Academy, the famed prestigious liberal arts school, of which Simba was now the owner and chief administrator.

Since then, Priderock's economy had improved greatly. They were now an island of economic wealth alone in an expanse of poverty. They prided themselves in their religion of ancestor worship. They attributed everything good in their lives as blessings from the ancestors.

((()-()))

"And..." prompted Simba.

"And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay okay, can I go now, please!" She made an extra cute begging face, hoping to convince him that she was doing nothing serious.

"Hmm, very funny." he said sarcastically.

By now, her mother, Nala, had stepped out too.

"Mind your father, Kiara" she said.

"Yes, Mom." she replied, rolling her red eyes.

"And stay away from the outlands." added Simba. "outlands" was the term they used meaning, "Trailer Park". It was located just outside of the city limits, and was where all the "bad people" lived, as Simba called them.

"Nothing there but a bunch of back-stabbing, murderous outsiders!" exclaimed Nala.

"Your mother's right." said Simba, "You can't turn your back on them."

"Really, how come?" asked Kiara.

"Never mind." said Simba. "I've still got work to do. Just, run along now."

Kiara gave her dad a hug, not really meaning it. A hug always meant, "Goodbye" in their home and she wanted him to leave and not watch her. But, Simba did nothing of the kind. They both stood on the porch and watched as she skipped down the stairs and down the street.

"And stay on the path we discussed together!" he yelled.

"Ugh!" groaned Kiara. Her irritation level near boiling. She looked at her watch again, "10:32. Great, now I'll be the last one there." she thought, "...as always."

As soon as she saw her parents go inside, she ran back and grabbed her pool bag and her bike so she could get there faster. The pool was just outside of her boundaries and she knew she wasn't allowed to go swimming without a parent or babysitter with her. "But when you're eleven years old, you just can't have stupid rules like that." she thought, as she made her way around the block to the neighborhood pool.

((()-()))

When Simba finally got a moment he made his way over to the phone to call up some old friends.

"Hey, Timon, Pumba?

"Good morning, Mon Capitan!" came Timon's cheerful reply.

"Look, I'm sorry about you're application for janitorial work at the school, but I just don't have any job openings. With you're size and all...well...there isn't much a mecrat can do, or a warthog. Not to mention I don't think you'd like it...I mean you'd have to hide between classes just to avoid getting trampled!"

"Well...no hurt feelings, Old Buddy!" replied Timon, "Our welfare check's been doin us just fine."

"Jobs are awfully scarce these days, aren't they?" said Simba as he picked up his iPad and began tapping around.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that thing we taught you way back in the day..."

"Hacuna matada." said Simba, "I know. I was calling because I had another job in mind for you. It doesn't even involve working with other lions and big cats."

"Really?" replied Timon, sounding interested, "Well...hit me with it. Whatcha got?"

"Would you mind being Kiara's babysitters?"

"Hmm"

"I'd pay you well...I need you to keep a close eye on Kiara...You know she's bound to run off..."

"Don't worry, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog..."

"Hey!" he heard Pumba shouting in the background.

"It's the hard truth, Pumba." said Timon, "Live with it."

"Guys, I'm counting on you! The crime rate in this town is so high, danger could be lurking inside every house and car!"

"Oh, Simba, you worry too much..." replied Timon laughing. "So, when do ya want us ta start?"

"Today." Simba stated, "If you're not busy.

"Well...Pumba's workin on a five bajillion piece puzzle. I've gotta go organize my dresser...We're very busy today. But...I suppose we _could_ find time."

"It's not like ya gotta entertain her or anything. She's perfectly capable of amusing herself. Just make sure she's supervised."

**Author's note: Just wait till Kiara finds out about this. Little does she know it'll only be the _beginning_ of her problems in life.**

**Please Review! Anonymous reviews is enabled.**


	3. She looks terrified up there

**This chapter should be more interesting than 2. From here out they get progressively better. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

_**Reldor: You're right, Pumba probably would not do too well with five bajillion pieces...should'a made it 25 lol. Thanks for reviewing :P**_

**Chapter 3**

**She looks terrified up there, doesn't she?**

When Kiara pulled into the parking area it seemed like all her friends were already there. The occasion was her best friend, Zoe Milton's birthday party. As soon as she got there, Zoe came running out to greet her, squealing with delight and giving her bff a big hug. "Kiara!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too." replied Kiara, giving the white tiger cub a hug back.

"What do you think of my new swimsuit?" she asked immediately. "My mom got it on sale at Macy for only forty bucks."

"It's gorgeous!" replied Kiara, "But wait till you see mine!" she pulled her brand new swimsuit out of her pool bag. "From Cato she said. Oh, aaaaand...I got a new Nintendo DS; video camera, internet, and it's pink!"

"Ooooh, let me hold it!" exclaimed Zoe, grabbing it out of her friend's paw. "This is amazing, oh, I hope my mom got me one, then we could play Mario Party over the internet! We could even do it during class!"

Both girls giggled.

Behind them a black Cadillac pulled up. The door opened and a panther cub jumped out. He was wearing a swimsuit and sunglasses.

"Oh, hi Springfield!" shouted Zoe. The panther put on a goofy grin.

"Whazzup girl!" he exclaimed, "That is _one_ sexy little swimsuit ya got on!"

Zoe giggled, "Thanks!" she replied.

"Oh my gosh, who was that?" asked Kiara as he walked away.

"That," replied Zoe, "Is Springfield. He just moved into the big house across the street from mine. His mom won the lottery, so that kid is loaded. He's right cute too...plays football."

"He's a panther but yeah...he's got some muscles. But really, he can't be your boyfriend."

"Of coarse not!" replied Zoe, "Well...maybe I like him just a little. He's a lot cooler than my current boyfriend. He's not very smart but he's so funny and cute."

"Oh, did you invite Daniel for me?" asked Kiara.

"He's right over in that group talking to everyone."

"Oh my gosh, how does my face look?" asked Kiara.

"You look fine." Assured Zoe, "Just come to the bathrooms with me and we'll get you all fixed up."

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were going to invite him?"

"I thought you'd expect it from your bff! Now get in the stall and change, I wanna see how that swimsuit looks on you."

Kiara went in, "So, how does he look without a shirt?" asked Kiara as she was changing.

"Not bad." replied Zoe, "not bad at all."

"Does he have abs?"

"Sort of."

Kiara stepped out. "So, how do I look?"

"Oh my gosh, that is adorable!" exclaimed Zoe, "Just a few things, I know your parents would never tell you, but you need to do anyway."

"What"

"Pull down the lower piece a little bit. See this little crevice between your leg and your waist? You need to show some of that."

Kiara did what her friend asked.

"...no not that much; that's just gross! Do it like mine. There you go. Now, pull the top piece down. Hey, you've already got a nice little cleavage there! You're gonna have some nice lookin boobies pretty soon. Oh yeah...and bunch up the part that goes around the hip so that it's as thin as possible...no, not like that. That _looks _like you did it that way on purpose. You want everyone to think you're an easy b-i-t-c-h? Do it this way. Now it looks like an accident. There, much better."

"I really wish I had an older sister." said Kiara.

"Believe me, older sisters are so overrated. Sure, you get someone to copy, but they're just so...believe me, girl, you _don't_ want one. Actually, when my sister goes to pool parties, she pulls her tail _over_ her lower piece! But don't tell your parents because they might tell my parents and my sister would kill me! But really, from the back, she almost looks naked!"

Kiara giggled. "I wonder what Daniel would say if I walked up to him like that!" said Kiara.

"Don't!" exclaimed Zoe. "My parents and grandparents are here! They would so call your parents."

"Do I look good now?" asked Kiara.

"Oh yes, very nice." replied Zoe. "But here, put on some of this eyeliner. It's waterproof."

"I wish I was allowed to wear makeup." said Kiara. "But my dad's so strict he won't let me till I'm thirteen. He says I'm beautiful already and that I'm too young to worry about my looks. It's all just nonsense though..."

"Well if it makes you feel better...I'm not allowed to wear it either." said Zoe. "I stole this from my sister. She has so much she never notices..."

Just then a cheetah from their class walked into the bathroom. Her face was down and she was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie. She didn't look at Kiara or Zoe but went straight into the stall.

"Who was that?" asked Kiara as they went back outside.

"Oh her? That's Kayla...she like _never_ talks."

Both girls giggled.

"So...why did you invite her then?" asked Kiara.

"I didn't really want to but my mom sort of made me." replied Zoe. "She said Kayla probably like _never_ gets invited to parties and that I should like "reach out" and invite her to mine. I don't really like her...nor does anybody. She always sits alone on the bus and she never takes her earphones out. It's her own fault she doesn't have any friends. She needs to be nicer!"

Kiara giggled. "Well, I don't hate girls like that, but really, it is her own fault for being such a grouch all the time."

As she said that, Kayla walked out. "Hi, Zoe!" she said quietly.

"Oh hi Kayla!" replied Zoe with a big smile. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she gave Kayla a hug.

Kayla eagerly hugged her back and then walked away. Once she was gone Zoe and Kiara burst into a fit of laughter.

"You are so mean!" joked Kiara still laughing.

"I know!" replied Zoe, "And she's so naive." They watched the small cheetah walk over to the crowd of cubs who were talking and laughing. She stood on the outside for a few seconds, hoping to get into the conversation, but after being ignored for a while she went and sat down on a bench to play with her iPod.

"Maybe we should go talk to her?" suggested Kiara.

"Oh stop pretending to be such a good girl all the time. You know you _want_ to go talk to Daniel."

A smile spread over Kiara's face. "Oh, okay. Do I still look good?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the sexiest young lioness at this party!" replied Zoe, "Now I've got to go talk to my boyfriend. Good luck, girl."

Kiara slipped right into the ring of cubs where her crush was standing.

"He does look cute without a shirt on." she thought. She looked off into the distance to see her best friend lip locking with her boyfriend, although she was only eleven. "Oh gee, I wish that was me and Daniel." she thought longingly. She slid out of the circle and then slid back in...right beside Daniel. "Hey, Daniel!" she exclaimed.

The boy loin jumped in surprise and turned around, "Oh, hi Kiaire!" he exclaimed.

Kiara giggled, "That's not how you say my name." she said.

"Oh...sorry, would you like to tell me what your real name is?" he asked.

"No, I kinda like you calling me Kiare."

Daniel chuckled awkwardly.

"So..." she asked, "What's new with you?"

"Well..." he said, "Tonight, my big brother is taking me to the trailer park! We're sneaking out once my parents are asleep!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Kiara, "My daddy calls it the outlands." she giggled, "I wonder what's out there."

Daniel was suddenly distracted by a big splash. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, "Did you see that? Kiba just jumped off the high diving board! I didn't know she could do that!"

"Oh no!" thought Kiara, "Oh, I hate Kiba. I hate her! I can't jump off the high dive. I'm scarred to even climb the ladder! Daniel can't be interested in her. He's _my_ future husband!"

"Kiba jumped off the high dive. So what?" replied Kiara casually as an attempt to draw his attention away.

"So what?" replied Daniel. "And I bet _you_ can jump off the high dive?"

"Uh...duh! 'course I can!" she exclaimed, "I do it all the time! What do you think I am, a baby?"

"Alright then, do it!" replied Daniel

"Okay." said Kiara turning toward the ladder, nose held high.

"Oh my gosh. oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh!" she thought, "I am going to die. I will get dizzy and pass out before I'm halfway up that ladder and then I'll fall and break my head and die and I'll never forgive myself and Daniel will laugh at me and I'll never be able to speak to him again and oh my gosh what have I done!"

Kiara put her paws on the first ladder rung. She looked up. It was _so_ high. The sun glared down into her eyes between the distant handles at the top of the ladder. "I've never even been in the deep end without a noodle." she thought. If I do even make it up the ladder I'll drown in the pool and the lifeguard will have to save me and they'll have to call an ambulance I just can't look down. Oh my gosh I'm at the top of the ladder!"

she looked down and almost fell from sheer terror. "I feel like I'm hanging on a bridge high above the river. Oh, all my friends look like ants down there. I must be a mile up in the sky. I hope I don't get hit by a low-flying jet. Maybe Daniel's forgotten what I'm supposed to do." she looked back over at him. "Oh no he's staring at me. I wonder if I _look_ scared." Kiara smiled and waved at Daniel and he waved back.

She heard several of her friends talking. "Hey look, there's Kiara. I didn't know she jumped off the high dive."

"I didn't know she could even swim in the deep end."

"She looks terrified up there, doesn't she?"

"yeah."

Kiara carefully walked to the end of the diving board and stood there, looking down at the water. "I can't do it." she thought, "This is crazy. I can't. I won't. I'd die. Then I'd be so embarrassed I'd just kill myself." Kiara slowly turned around just in time to see Timon and Pumba walk right into the back entrance of the pool. Kiara screamed. Timon screamed back to see her up so high. Kiara slipped on a wet spot and fell down into the pool. Instead of landing on her feet like she was supposed to, she landed in the water flat on her back, making a splash so large, everyone felt it. All of her friends started laughing. Pumba immediately scrambled up the ladder.

"Don't worry, Kiara. Uncle Pumba's coming!" Pumba made a giant leap off the diving board and did a cannon ball into the pool with all his clothes on. All the people there laughed even harder. Timon immediately pulled out his cell phone to call Simba, the first number on his speed dial. Simba didn't pick up, so he left a voicemail. "Uh...gee, Simba...The good news is...we found your daughter...the bad news is...we dropped a warthog on her...Is there a problem with that? Gotta go. Call me back." He flipped his phone closed.

Pumba came up, holding Kiara in his hooves. She was coughing and sputtering but still conscious. "Kiara? Kiara can you hear me?"

"Pumba, let me define BABYSITTING!" shouted Timon.

Pumba dragged Kiara to the edge of the pool. "Sorry"

He sat her on a chair and wrapped her towel around her. "Now Princess Kiara, as Simba's daughter, you know better than to run off all alone. You could have been hurt!"

"Oh, Simba would kill us!"

"I think I could live with that." grumbled Kiara.

"You didn't slip a diss, did you? Catch a fever, get a hangnail?"

Kiara scoffed. "_Uncle Timon_!"

"I had one once." he continued.

"Very painful." added Pumba

"Excruciating!" continued Timon as he pushed the umbrella over Kiara. "Darling, with your completion you should limit your exposure to the sun. Which reminds me...when did you last refresh your sunscreen?"

Kiara pushed the umbrella away. She felt like everyone was watching her and wondering who the heck these crazy things were that were trying to take care of her.

"Wha-at? Do ya wanna wrinkle?"

Pumba spoke up, "We've got some good news for ya,Squirt! Your father has hired _us_ to be your babysitters! This means we'll get to spend a lot more time together."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be babysat." she said.

"Consider it hanging out with your uncles." said Pumba, as if it was supposed to be a _good_ thing.

"Time to go." said Kiara shortly. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the enclosure without looking at anybody. Timon and Pumba followed. Kiara climbed into Pumba's small car.

"Now, Kiara, you'll have to stay with us at our house until your mom and dad can come pick you up."

Kiara groaned. "You get your TV fixed yet?" she asked, still pissed.

"Whadda ya think we are, rich? 'course not. We only get three channels and that is only if I stands on top of the TV and holds the antennae, but then I can't see unless Pumba sits on the couch and holds up a mirror, but then it gets in his face and he can't see, so we don't watch much TV at our house."

Kiara groaned louder.

**Please Review :)**


	4. This is gonna get me in so much trouble

**I've decided to update every day for now. Enjoy chapter 4!**

_**Crystal: I agree. I've never even seen 1&1/2. I hear it's really corny and not as good as the first two. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Reldor: Yeah lol. Timon and Pumba are fun to write for. Thanks for reading XD**_

**Chapter 4 **

**This is gonna get me in so much trouble!**

When they got to Timon and Pumba's house, Kiara sat down on the couch. She was about to cry out of pure humiliation, but she didn't dare in front of them because then they'd start asking her stupid questions.

The whole drive she had been internally watering her anger and frustration. Now she felt like she might explode. The TV did pick up a faint signal, but the only thing that was on was a rerun of Judge George.

She groaned again and yanked the plug out of the wall. She always pulled the plug when she was mad. It was so much more fun to watch the image slowly fade off than to simply push the power button.

She flopped herself back on the couch and flipped out her DS. "Of course they don't have wifi here." she thought to herself. "And the only game I have with is Mario Party..." she began a fifty turn game against 3 CPUs. "One turn is about 20 seconds. Fifty turns times four players is about..." she stopped to think, "Oh what the heck, it'll be a long time."

By turn twenty two she had fallen fast asleep on the couch from sheer boredom. She woke up three hours later to find her battery dead. She rolled off the couch and slipped into the kitchen to get a drink.

Pumba was already out there. He had his shoes kicked off. His chair was leaned way back and his hooves were on the table. He was contently reading the paper.

Kiara sat down at the other end of the table and looked at him contemptuously "You know, what you did to me today was really embarrassing."

"Sorry." replied Pumba nonchalantly. "If you want, we can just let you drown next time."

"I wasn't drowning!" exclaimed Kiara, "I had everything under control!"

Pumba scoffed and turned his attention back to his paper.

Timon walked in. "So what's new, Pumba?" he asked.

"It says here that some scientist monkeys in Afghanistan just discovered a new form natural gas...one that could really affect the world!"

"Pumba, with you, everything's gas." replied Timon. "Gas gas gas...can't you think about anything else?"

"Will somebody please just listen to me?" exclaimed Kiara.

"What!" Pumba turned his head. This caused him to loose his balance and his chair flew out from under him. His body hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Nobody panic!" he exclaimed, "I'm okay!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." said Timon turning back to Kiara. "Hey, did you say something, Princess?"

Kiara groaned, frustrated, "I really hate being called Princess you know!"

"Well we wouldn't really be your uncles if we called you by your first name now would we?" asked Pumba.

"Well...I uh..."

"Well while you're figuring it out," said Timon, "let's eat!" He pulled a can of pickled worms out of the refrigerator. "I found these at the market yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"Very fortunate!" added Pumba, "You know, in a big cat city, these goodies are rarely in stock!"

Timon opened the can and scooped out several spoons onto each plate. "Mmmm, grubs!" he explained. "Look at all the white meat...and so high in protein!"

"Eeew! gross!" cried Kiara, "I'm not hungry. May I be excused?"

Timon looked hurt, but he nodded. "How about you, Big Boy?" he asked Pumba, handing him a plate full of the disgusting green glop.

"Mmmm!" exclaimed Pumba as he twirled a long worm around his fork and popped it into his mouth. "Love grubs!"

"_Not like_" added Timon, shaking his paw, "Love!" they both repeated together.

Kiara slipped out into the living room and pulled out her DS. She hoped that sitting idle might bring back enough power for a few minutes. She tried to tone out her two crazy babysitters as they continued to argue in the kitchen.

She'd hear them peacefully crunching on their disgusting meal for a minute, then Timon would speak up. "Awww, Pumba, ya do it every time!" he would say.

Kiara mouthed right along with him. She had heard this argument many times before.

"Ya take one bite out of every one and then put it back on the plate! It drives me crazy!"

Then Pumba would retort, "But you can't tell from the outside which ones are the _real_ slimy ones!"

"But Pumba, my complaining comrade, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" And of course with the next bug, Timon made an extra loud crunch to illustrate his point.

Kiara sank deeper into the couch. Swiping her paw across the touch screen to kill mushrooms was getting less and less interesting by the minute.

"Slimy!" shouted Pumba.

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy" Each time getting louder.

"This," thought Kiara, "would be the perfect time for a bike ride." She had been stuck in the hot house all afternoon with the crazy mecrat and the even crazier warthog, whom she was embarrassed to even be associated with.

She didn't have anyplace she particularly wanted to go. She just wanted to be away from their supervision for a time. She found her flip flops by the door. She slipped them on. Then, ever so carefully, she slowly opened the door, not making a sound.

Once it was safely closed behind her, she knew she was free to do whatever she wanted for a couple hours at least. Timon and Pumba would just assume she was playing down the basement.

It felt good to finally be in the fresh air. Kiara ran around the side of the house, where Timon's tiny car was parked beside Pumba's medium size one. She looked at the little car and thought about pushing it into the woods again as a joke.

It had always been somewhat of an embarrassment to her when Timon would come to visit her dad. His car was the only half pint gas tank on the road in their town and, to stay safe, he had to take extra precautions to ensure he was seen.

The ugliest feature was a huge, bright red light on the top of the car that flashed constantly whenever his key was in the ignition. No doubt other lions pointed and laughed at the sight of this little 'doll buggy' puttering down the highway among their normal sized cars.

She grabbed her pink bicycle from where it was leaning on the side of the house. As always, she first fastened her helmet securely to her head. She was completely unaware that most kids never wore helmets. Her father had warned her about all the horrible risks of _not_ wearing a helmet. He repeated the talk almost every time she got on her bike so that now wearing her helmet was an automatic instinct.

Once secure, Kiara mounted her bike and pedaled away down the street. She started out slow, not wanting to displace to much gravel and, by doing so, attract the attention of her babysitters.

But, once she was far enough away, she began pedaling as fast as her legs would go. After a long afternoon of nothingness, a little exercise didn't feel so bad. She rode down several streets along the edge of town and finally came to the river.

Normally, the river was her absolute boundary and she would never be allowed to go further, but the road that followed the river looked so inviting.

"I'll just go a little bit further." she resolved, "Nobody has to find out."

She was also motivated by curiosity. The fact that she was specifically _not_ allowed on this particular road made it all the more exciting. To her disappointment, the road was not very long or very exciting. In fact, there was nothing along it but a few trailers.

She figured it was time to turn around. Being the 'good kid' that she was it felt somewhat awkward to be directly disobeying her father's command. But at the same time, it felt exciting to have made her own choice.

However, this short road had not given her the thrill she'd expected. At the end, the road curved and went into a wooden bridge that crossed the river. Kiara wondered how that bridge could still even hold vehicles. It looked so old and so rickety; like it would fall into the river any minute. While she was still deciding, a muddy black pickup roared by. It took the sharp turn so fast, Kiara thought she saw it rear up on two wheels. In a cloud of dust it whizzed right over the old bridge without slowing down, and disappeared down the hill.

"I really shouldn't." thought Kiara, "If Daddy found out, he'd take away my DS and my phone and my iPod for a century!" She turned her bike around. "On the other paw..." she thought, still staring longingly at the old bridge, "I could just cross it and take a quick look. Daddy'll never find out."

Kiara turned her bike around again and cautiously advanced across the bridge. It was so bumpy that her helmet almost came off. Beyond the bridge, the road turned to dirt. She saw a sign that read, "Priderock City Limits"

"So I'm on the outskirts!" thought Kiara, "This is going to get me in so much trouble!...But I love it!"

**Review Question: If you were a kid being babysat by Timon and Pumba, what would you do? "Leave your interesting and creative responses in the review section below"**


	5. It's so much fun to be bad

**Author's note: Well, somehow I went from less than 70 hits to well over 200 in one fucking day! Don't know how the hell that happened, but thanks! I'm pretty sure you will like this chapter.**

_**547: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Your compliments made my day. Glad you like the story :) So you would push Timon's car over a cliff? I gotcha. I probably wouldn't be very nice to them either lol**_

_**Reldor: Yeah, Kiara could use a little adventure to spice up her boring afternoon :D**_

_**Crystal: I don't like them either. All their lines in the movies are so damn corny Xp Thanks for the review!**_

**Chapter 5**

**It's so much fun to be bad.**

After the bridge, the road turned to dirt. Her bike now made clouds of dust as she rode along. Suddenly, she came to the hill. Fear immediately gripped her. This was by far the longest and the steepest hill she had ever ridden down, not to mention it was also the first time she had ridden on an unpaved road. At the bottom of the hill was a sea of trailers and campers.

"I can do this." thought Kiara as she picked up speed, "Balance and control. Balance and control."

Suddenly, she felt a jolt as her bike hit a root. Kiara screamed as she was thrown from her bike and tumbled down the hill. She desperately grabbed at other roots and rocks, trying to get hold of something.

Finally she stopped; dazed and confused. She stepped into the street only to be hit by a boy cub on a bike who had been flying down the same hill at top speed. At the impact he was thrown from his bike and landed hard on the ground a few feet away.

Kiara looked over at him. She noticed he had a much darker coat than most lions and the bit of mane that sprouted from his head was jet black. She assumed that this cub was about eleven, like her.

She noticed that his bike was very old and faded looking, compared to her shiny new pink one. In fact, it was covered in rust and it had no tires.

The cub got up immediately and growled at her, "Who are you?" he asked, threateningly, "City girl?"

Kiara was terrified. He spoke with such authority. She looked over him for a moment, not knowing what to say. She noticed he was barefoot. His jeans were full of holes and he wore a dirty black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, not cut, ripped.

After a pause, the other cub offered her his paw.

"Thank you." said Kiara, and then she started backing up. Staring at him like he was a criminal.

"_What are you doing_?" he asked after a while.

"My father says to _never_ turn your back on an outsider!"

The other cub looked slightly hurt for a second. "So what's with the hat?" he asked finally

"It's called a helmet, you idiot. My daddy told me to always wear it."

"You always do what _Daddy_ says?" taunted the other cub, laughing a little.

"No!" Kiara shouted immediately.

"Betcha do!" retorted the other cub, "Betch you're _Daddy's little girl_!" then he laughed again.

"Well..." replied Kiara, "In this case, I would've _died_ if I hadn't been wearing my helmet." Kiara wiped some blood off her knee as she said it.

The other cub left his bike and started walking further down the dirt road. Kiara followed.

"An outsider doesn't need anybody." he bragged, "_I_ look after _myself_!"

"Really?" exclaimed Kiara, impressed that someone her own age could say so much.

"you wanna see my hideout?" asked the cub.

"Um, okay." replied Kiara.

"Follow me...and be very quiet." The two cubs walked along the riverbank through several yards.

Before they passed each trailer, the cub would glance at the windows to make sure they weren't being watched. Then, he would run quickly and quietly in front of it. Kiara followed exactly as he did.

"He's kinda cool." she thought, "He's a bit rough, but he's not afraid of much."

They went through the woods and climbed over fences. Kiara even forgot she was disobeying and trespassing.

They finally came to a shack off on it's own, away from the other trailers.

"Here," said the cub, "is the best apple tree you'll ever find!" He walked up to a tree with a barbed wire fence around it. The fence had a keep out sign on every side, but the cub ignored the signs completely and began to climb the fence, carefully placing his bare paws between the barbs. Kiara watched in shock. He was _climbing_ a barbed wire fence barefoot.

"Won't you get caught?" hissed Kiara.

"Of course not!" replied the cub, "I come here all the time. Come on!"

Kiara was hesitant to just ignore the sign, but she had to admit, the tree was covered in delicious looking apples. The brown cub was already at the top of the fence, and he had nimbly swung up into a tree branch.

"Come in!" he exclaimed. "You can crawl under the fence if you don't want to climb it."

"Okay." replied Kiara. She got down low to the ground. She cringed as she noticed her clothes were now covered in dirt and dust. The fence was not quite high enough for her to avoid touching it. A barb scratched into her back but after quite a bit of effort she wriggled herself in.

Once inside the enclosure, the tree was easy to climb. The cub came down and helped her up to a good branch.

They had just settled down to eat their apples when a big truck pulled into the driveway. The brown cub immediately crouched down to avoid being seen. He hoped his new friend would follow his lead

Kiara just screamed and almost fell out of the tree.

Three scraggly hyenas stepped out of the truck. Kiara screamed again, she had never seen a hyena in real life, she had only heard wild stories about them from her friends.

They all turned their heads and looked directly at the two cubs. "Well...what have we here, boys." said the first one. They all laughed.

"Look, kid, we've had trouble with you before. This time you ain't gettin away!"

"Run" shouted the cub to Kiara.

Kiara started trying to climb down.

The cub swung over to her and intentionally _pushed_ her out of the tree.

One of the hyenas flipped a switch on a nearby post. Kiara was pinned under the fence when she felt a jolt of pain unlike anything she had ever experienced. She let out a shriek of agony; tears of pure pain immediately flowing down her face.

The hyena fell over laughing and snorting. Kiara jumped up into the wire from the pain. A barb ripped the back of her shirt and her skin but she did not even notice because of all the electricity running through her body.

The cub was at the top of the tree. He carefully lowered his foot onto the top of the seven foot tall fence, just to test it. He then attempted to go out far enough so that he could jump down and miss the fence.

The branch started bending lower and lower. He began sweating as he heard cracking from within. Part of the branch was already touching the fence. Just as he was about to jump, the branch snapped.

He fell down onto the top of the fence. His body jolted once and slid down the side; the electric barbs tearing his shirt to shreds and slicing deep slashes into his body.

One of the hyenas was carrying a gun. He jokingly fired a shot at Kiara who was still struggling to get her shorts untangled from the fence.

The bullet hit the base of the tree instead. Kiara screamed anyway as if it had hit her. The boy cub picked himself up from where he had landed. He ran over and grabbed Kiara.

They both ran through the brush until they came to the river's edge. The hyenas continued shouting and shooting at them as they picked out a path among the rocks. This cub had obviously been here a million times, because he knew flawlessly, and without hesitation, how to navigate through the mess of undergrowth.

Once on the other side of the river they scrambled up a steep embankment, staying low to the ground. At the top they came to a tall chain link fence. Both cubs climbed over it and fell down panting on the other side.

Kiara had a few scratches on her back. The other cub's shirt was ripped all the way through. His chest and stomach were dripping with blood.

They both looked back through the fence to see the hyenas searching on the other side of the river.

"I did it." whispered Kiara. "...I did it!" she whooped; then started laughing. The hyenas were too far away to hear them.

The other cub laughed somewhat fakely as not to embarrass his new friend.

"Did you see the size of those barbs? They were going..." She suddenly noticed how much he was bleeding. "holy crap! What...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine." he replied, "I get cut all the time so...it's no big deal."

As she stared at him thoughts began to enter her mind, "He sure is handsome...I've never seen a lion cub quite that color. I think he's almost as handsome as Daniel...maybe even just a little bit more...Daniel would never climb a barbed wire fence or steal apples." she thought, "He just does what he's told..._which is a good thing_...but...this guy's more interesting and more fun...And I can't actually _marry_ Daniel any more after what happened to me earlier today. I wonder if he likes me."

She sat down beside him, "Don't you think we make such a good team! You were _really _brave." she said.

The cub looked down, "Uh...thanks...you were pretty brave too." There was a long pause." So...what's your name?"

"What's yours?" asked Kiara giggling.

"My name's Kovu." he said.

Kiara giggled again, "I'm Kiara." She tried to make her name sound as beautiful as possible.

The other cub backed away some. Nobody had ever flirted with him before and it was somewhat creepy to him the way she said that.

"Kovu." she thought, "What a cool name. It's much cooler than Daniel. Everybody's name is _Daniel_ these days but I've never heard of a Kovu."

"We need to get help for you." she said at last, "You wouldn't want to bleed to death."

"I said I'm fine!" replied Kovu harshly. "Did you know you can loose half a gallon of blood and not die? My mother had to look it up once after my brother's car accident. You see, he had bled about a quart of blood, but we estimated that he would be fine and it wasn't worth a trip to the ER. It was his own fault though since he was only eleven then and mother said we can't drive till we're thirteen."

"Thirteen?" exclaimed Kiara, "I thought it was illegal till you're sixteen!"

"My mother doesn't really care about the law...she says driving restrictions are a violation of our freedoms and that it should be a matter of personal decision when a kid is old enough to drive.

"Well...okay..." she said cringing as she dared to look at his messed up front again. "We should go forward. We're near my daddy's work. I see the top of his building from here!" she pointed to a tall brick building in the distance.

The two of them walked through the overgrowth until they stepped out into a nicely landscaped parking lot.

"Are we actually _in_ Priderock City?" asked Kovu as they walked towards the back of the building.

"Of course. Right now we're behind the administrative building of PSU My daddy's office is in that building over there." she pointed at a what looked like a giant estate home with huge imposing columns and a wide portico. "He might be there now. You wanna meet him?"

Kovu looked surprised for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Really, why? He owns this whole place. He's really nice!"

"I'm good. I don't need to meet him."

"Well...okay. Do you...wanna tour? I can show you the whole place!"

"I guess so." replied Kovu shrugging.

"Normally you wouldn't be allowed here. But since _I'm_ Simba's daughter and you're with me it's okay."

Kovu just nodded.

Kiara led him through a couple buildings. She explained everything from the portraits on the walls to the inscriptions on the bricks. Kovu just followed. He didn't really care about who all the people were in suits and ties. He was just glad for some company.

"Oh yes, and here is the gymnasium..." Kiara led Kovu into the largest enclosed space he had ever been in. There seemed to be miles of gleaming hardwood floors and six full size basketball courts. It was so unlike his school with the dark, cold concrete gym they had.

"We also have a roller skating rental place." she added. Kiara led Kovu to a door.

"It's closed." remarked Kovu.

"My daddy lets me get skates whenever I want." said Kiara confidently as she entered the combination for the door.

"This is top secret," she went on, "but the combination is one nine one four one one. Nineteen stands for "S" which is the first letter in my daddy's name. Fourteen stands for "N" which is for my mother. Eleven stands for "K" which is _my_ initial! All the doors in the school have that combination, but only _my_ immediate family knows what it stands for."

She turned the handle and the door opened. They stepped into a room full of roller blades.

"What size do you wear?" she asked.

Kovu shrugged.

"Well...I wear size eight. You're about my size but since you're a boy you would have bigger feet. Try a ten." She handed Kovu a pair of blades.

"I-I've never skated before." said Kovu.

"Awww, it's easy." replied Kiara. "It only took me a few lessons to get the hang of it. I'll teach you what I know."

They both put them on and scooted back out. "Now here's the fun part," said Kiara. "My daddy doesn't make me stay in the gym. He lets me skate all around the school...but only when school isn't in session, although skating when school is in session _would _be amazingly awesome!" she giggled.

The two cubs skated through the miles of halls, which Kiara knew perfectly. Within five minutes, Kovu was skating just as easily as Kiara. They went into an elevator and came out on the third floor which was completely empty.

"They haven't built the classrooms up here yet." said Kiara. "They won't start on that 'till next spring. So for now, it's our own private rollerskating arena!"

Both of them talked and roller skated for over an hour until Simba walked in.

"This is my daddy." whispered Kiara to Kovu.

"Hey Kiara!" called Simba from across the room, "I thought I told you you couldn't roller skate in here! There's too much construction equipment laying around!"

"Oops! Sorry, Daddy." replied Kiara.

"And why aren't you with your uncle Timon and uncle Pumba? Didn't they get you already?"

"They let me go, Daddy." replied Kiara. It was only a half truth, since they hadn't _intended_ to let her go.

"And who is this with you?" asked Simba, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Kiara blushed. Her dad had a way of always embarrassing her in front of her friends. "This is Kovu and he is _not_ my boyfriend."

Both cubs skated over to where Simba was standing.

"Pleased to meet you, Kovu." said Simba, offering his paw to the cub. Kovu shook it nervously, not really used to interacting with adults.

"um...and you." replied Kovu

Simba noticed how poorly the cub was dressed. "Kovu, where do you live?" he asked.

"In the trailer park."

"Then how did you come to meet my daughter?"

"She was...I was riding my bike around here and we just met up and started talking." he lied, as not to let Simba know that it was really Kiara who had overstepped _her_ boundaries.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Uh...Zira Brukner. Why?"

"Zira." Simba said to himself. He looked down at Kovu and smiled "Kovu, I want to be your friend. May I have your mother's phone number?" He handed Kovu a pen and a piece of paper.

Kovu wrote down a number and handed it back. Simba quickly entered the number on his Blackberry and pressed talk.

"Southside Bar..." said a gruff voice on the phone. "You callin ta get a prostitute?"

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Simba is _not_ the good guy in my story.**

**Please Review XD**


	6. We will be back

**Here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

_**Reldor: Are you sure she wouldn't be better off with Daniel? He is rich, isn't he lol XP**_

_**Crystal: And maybe he'll just say yes XD Thanks for reviewing :) **_

_**547: That's probably what he's thinking lol. You won't have to wait long :D**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Don't you just wish they existed? The world would be so much more interesting. Thanks for reviewing! **_

**Chapter 6 **

**We will be back.**

"Um...Is Zira Bruckner available to talk?" asked Simba, confused as to why Kovu had given him the bar's number.

"Ah, Zira..." He let out a laugh. "She's busy fucking a random guy right now, so if you can get back with...Oh...no wait...there she is. Hold on a sec...(Hey Zira!...Phone call...no, it's not your kids...it's some guy named)...Hey, you," he whispered, "what's your name?"

Simba certainly did _not_ want the bartender yelling _his_ name for all the low drunks to hear. What would they think? "My name is Bill." he said.

"Bill!" The bartender yelled. "She's coming, Bill." he said.

Both cubs looked at him confused as to why Simba had lied about his name.

"Wadda ya want, Bill? And I only take cash." came a very cranky female voice over the phone.

"Zira, you need to come to the administrations office of PRSU right away. Your son, Kovu is here; and I need you to pick him up immediately."

"He gots legs. You wan 'im out just tell 'im ta scram. If he's got a problem it's none'a my business."

"Zira, _you_ are his legal guardian and _he_ is just a cub. Now, I need _you_ to come...in person!" he persisted, "I can and will get in touch with the higher authorities if I have to!"

"Fuck you little bastard and eat my ass shit you big fucking dickfac..."

Simba clapped a paw over the speaker as to keep Kiara from hearing Zira's fowl language.

He bent down to Kovu. "Alright, Buddy, your mother will be here soon to pick you up. Now if you could just follow me to the office that would be great."

"Sir, I can walk home." replied Kovu.

"I know you could." replied Simba. "A strong boy like you could walk twice that far. I just want to talk to your mother; remind her of some things..."

"You know her?"

"Oh, we've met."

"Are you friends?"

"Oh...lets just say we're more like...never mind."

Simba led them down to his office and had them take off their skates. "Now just sit down here. I'll put on the cartoon network for you guys."

"Wow, Cool TV!" exclaimed Kovu.

"Oh, yes." replied Simba, "It's the most recent model."

"We have one...but ours is about the size of a microwave. We only get two channels and it's really staticy and all that..."

"Oh...I see." replied Simba. "Well I have a couple things to do, but I'll be back before your mother comes."

"Okay."

"Sorry you have to go." said Kiara, after Simba had gone. "I hope he lets us see each other again soon."

"Yeah...me too." said Kovu, "Your dad is really cool..." he looked at the floor sadly, "I wish I had a dad." he said after a pause.

"Aw, you don't?" asked Kiara sympatheticly.

"Well he's somewhere...But I never knew him. I've asked my mother about him before...but she always gets upset and says she doesn't want to talk about it."

"That's so sad!" replied Kiara. "I don't know what I'd do without my dad."

Kovu sighed. "She was in love with this other guy...she had my two other siblings with him; but then he was murdered. That was when she started drinking and being gone more often. She says her heart and soul died with him...whatever that means."

Simba returned a few minutes later with Timon and Pumba. He was, carrying a stack of papers, as usual, and in his other paw he was holding Kiara's shoes she had taken off at the skate rental shop. He handed them to Kiara.

"Don't you have any shoes, Bud?" he asked Kovu.

"Of course I do...but I only wear them to school."

Simba's secretary came on over the speaker. "Mr. Farwell, you have a visitor...and she's not very happy."

"That's my mother all right." muttered Kovu.

"Send her in." said Simba into the microphone.

Zira came into the office, an agitated look in her bloodshot red eyes.

"Zira." said Simba, nodding at her.

"Simba" she replied with a sneer.

"Timon, Pumba." said Timon sarcasticly. "Great! Now that we all know each other," he raised his voice, "GET OUTTA OUR OFFICE!"

"_Your_ office?" said Zira disapprovingly, "This office belongs to Scar! And you, little shrimp, oughtta be sizzling on a skillet in a restraunt!"

"No can do, Missy." replied Pumba, "_We_ have protection cards from the VSPA (Vulnerable Species Protection Association). Touching us would be a criminal offense and could result in twenty years of..."

"Pumba, that won't be necessary." interrupted Simba,

"Zira, I fired you from this job and banned you and your family from being on this campus! See that this son of yours never trespasses here again! Now..."

"Dad..." Kiara interrupted.

"What is it, Kiara?" asked Simba, annoyed.

"Kovu wasn't trespassing here...I...I invited him...I didn't know."

"But what about?"

"He lied, Dad. _I_ was in their trailer park when we met. H-he didn't do anything wrong."

Simba paused for a moment.

Kovu looked at Kiara as if to say, "You didn't have to do that."

"I'm sorry, Zira. I guess there was a misunderstanding. I will have to talk to my daughter later. You and your young one are dismissed to go."

"Oh, haven't you met my son, Kovu?" replied Zira, ignoring the fact that Simba had dismissed them. "He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his footsteps, and become chancellor of your administration!"

Simba snarled at her. Kovu looked scared and confused.

"Kovu was my last child...before _you_ evicted us. We now have little money for food...our house has no hot water...my children are dressed in rags and live in a dump!"

"I said you are dismissed!" repeated Simba coldly.

"After I left _my_ party and drove all this way to get yelled at for _your_ daughter's bitching! The _least_ you could do would be to reimburse me for my gas."

Simba grumbled and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet.

"Here." he said, "Now take him and get out; we're finished here."

"Oh, lord, twenty dollars. Gee, Simba I sure hope you can still afford to _eat_ this week." said Zira sarcasticly. "We're _not _finished, Simba. You _will _ hear from us again! Come, Kovu."

Kovu got up.

"Bye" whispered Kiara.

Kovu looked back, "Bye" he whispered, although he wasn't sure if she had heard.

**Please Review!**

**Also, I just created my beta reader's account. I would love to beta read any of your stories; so check it out when you've got a minute XD**


	7. There must be more to it

**Author's note: So, this chapter will begin a 2-chapter flashback...ish...thing describing how all the events of the first movie happened. A lot of this is based on real world events which you may recognize if you live in the USA and are very involved in religion. Enjoy :)**

_**Reldor: Yes, yes she is. XD She's actually one of my favorite TLK characters. I really don't know why the hell I treat her the way I do lol Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Tymia Jones: Thanks so much for your reviews! To your first question, we never know for sure if Zira is a real prostitute, but it does seem logical. After all, a welfare check is not enough to support a full time drinking habit. As for your other questions...you will soon find answers to all of them. I will say, Kovu and Kiara have quite a relationship in the second half of this book. Just keep reading ;)**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: (your pen name is adorable :) Yeah, that's about right. I'm guessing you love anthros too? What you said is about how I imagine it, except I think of Kovu as wearing black...I dunno, he's just the badass type lol Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 7**

**There must be more to it than what you are saying.**

Simba and Kiara drove home in silence. Kiara knew she would be in trouble as soon as they arrived, so she prayed for all the stop lights to be red. All but one of her prayers went unanswered.

Nala was waiting to greet them when they got home, since she got off her job about half an hour before Simba.

"Hello, Kiara!" she said, giving her daughter a hug. "Hey, Simba!" she threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"Hi, Sweetheart." replied Simba, still making out with his wife, "How was work?"

"Mmm, it was great." answered Nala. She lowered her voice to a seductive whisper "You want to go into the bedroom and we can talk some more?"

"I would love to..." replied Simba.

Kiara looked hopeful for a minute; but it was soon shattered when Simba continued,

"but I still have one more item of business to take care of with our little princess."

Five minutes later, Kiara was sitting on her bed, wondering about what her dad had meant when he had spoken to Zira. He had never mentioned her before. She wondered if maybe Zira had been his ex-girlfriend. Even then, he shouldn't be so hateful of anyone.

She was so busy trying to put all the information together, she completely forgot to put on ten pairs of underwear in preparation for the spanking she was bound to get.

She heard her father coming up the stairs and figured it would be too late. Simba opened the door and stepped in. He sat down on the bed beside his daughter.

As a last resort, Kiara tried the big grin strategy, hoping to somehow make herself too innocent to be punishable. Some of her friends had told her about how it worked with their parents. Kiara was annoyed when her father responded only with a cold glare to her cuteness.

Simba cleared his throat and finally spoke up. "Kiara, what did you think you were doing out there? You know it's dangerous. People out in the trailer parks don't live with the same morals as we do. You know you could've been killed?"

"But Daddy...I-I didn't mean to disobey..." Kiara looked down at her feet.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you."

"I know..."

"One day I won't be here...and I need you to carry on in my place. You are a part of the great Circle of-"

"Circle of Life, I know..."

"Exactly. You need to be careful. As future owner of..."

"What if I don't wanna own all your stuff. It's no fun..." she kicked her shoes off.

"That's like saying you don't wanna be a lion. It's in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other." He smiled and gave his daughter a playful shove.

"There's an old song my father taught me...If only I could recall..."

Kiara watched him for a moment.

"Aw...I can't remember it. It was a really corny song anyway. You probably wouldn't like it."

"Daddy?" asked Kiara after a pause, "What was that you were talking about with Kovu's mother? I noticed you were acting strange around her. Did she used to be your girlfriend before you married Mom?"

"My girlfriend?" laughed Simba, "Oh, hell no! She's just an old worker here who used to cause a lot of trouble."

"That's all?"

"Of course, why would there be anything more to it?"

"Daddy, I'm not so little anymore. I know there's more to it than what you're telling me."

Simba smiled, "You really are a smart one..." he said, rubbing her back, "Just like your mother."

"Sooo..."

"Well...I wasn't looking forward to telling you this story...since it brings up a lot of bad memories for me, but I'm afraid I have no choice. You would have to know sometime.."

Kiara scooted up closer to her dad, eagerly anticipating what he was going to say.

"Now, I know you know all about my father, Mufasa." Simba began, "But what you didn't know was that Mufasa had a brother named Taka. Everyone called him Scar though. He had a huge white scar across his right eye.

I asked him how he got it when I was a cub. He told me that my father gave it to him when they were fighting as cubs. I asked my father about it and _he_ told me it was a birth mark and that Scar was only teasing me, as always.

To this day, I still don't know which it true...although I suppose it doesn't matter...since they are both dead.

Believe it or not, Scar, started Priderock Spirit Academy academy soon after college in the late 70s. It was called Pinecrest Academy at the time and met in the old Pinecrest Meeting Hall, which also served as a worship center. Scar was actually the older of the two brothers; but Mufasa was definitely more competent.

My father, Mufasa graduated from the community college six years after his brother with a degree in business and management. He quickly became manager of several stores around the town. His expertise in the subject made him quite wealthy.

Before long he was owner of seven different stores around the town of Priderock; yes, back then it was just a small town. He took over several small businesses that were failing and made them successful.

Meanwhile, Pinecrest Academy was dying. Only a handful of students remained. Due to low income, and lack of tuition money, Scar ended up laying off most of his teachers and workers.

The school was only one year away from closing when Scar finally allowed his younger brother to buy the whole thing from him for a small amount of money.

Mufasa was now an expert at finances. He had a vision for the school and he had a lot of faith in that vision. I believe that he also had much favor with the ancestors because they allowed him to be successful in so many things.

Scar, on the other paw, had a darkness in him he couldn't escape. In the end, it destroyed him...but I'm getting ahead of myself here.

Mufasa's vision was to create a school that would educate children in the ways of the circle and teach them the importance of seeking council from the all wise ancestors.

Modern society, at that time, was beginning to reject the truth. The public schools stopped having prayer time; they stopped teaching the circle as the ultimate connection to all existence; they replaced the teachings about the world being created by the great lion spirit, Assyron, with their nonsense that we all evolved naturally through a big explosion. My father knew that to be wrong. Scar's academy had always been listed as 'religious' but the spirits did not allow him to prosper because he himself did not believe the teachings.

He believed strongly that the spirit world does not exist and that all religion was old fashioned and irrelevant to modern society.

So anyway, Mufasa took the academy. He relocated it to the base of Pride Rock Mountain where it is today. He renamed it Priderock Spirit Academy, and he completely refurbished the school's finances into a much smoother, more efficient, balanced budget.

The academy began prospering almost immediately. Mufasa's advertising and financial assistance programs won over the parents of hundreds of kids. Within five years, the school grew from a mere 37 students to well over five hundred.

About seven years after Mufasa took over the administration of Scar's failed academy, he felt his ancestors telling him to found a university on the same principals. Mufasa took the call. He borrowed five million dollars to get started. Within the first few years of Priderock Spirit University, he had paid off his loan and was now running a private liberal arts college of over three thousand students...still small compared the the eleven thousand we have now, but quite an impressive stat for his day.

The campus soon sprawled all around the inner city, taking over any old building they could find and converting it to be used as dorms, recreation, classrooms, and whatever else the school needed. Because of Mufasa's legacy, thousands began turning back to the spirits for guidance.

As time wore on Scar became bitter. He still felt a sense of possession to the whole administration. As his brother's name grew larger, more famous, and more loved, _he_ was sinking into a pit of despair.

Every night he fed his hatred toward my father. He regretted his decision to sell the academy and wished he had just let it die. He hated to see his younger brother receive credit for something _he_ had started.

He sank into a state of low depression. During that time, he lost his job as an assistant manager and somehow ended up working in the school as a janitor. He began smoking very bad drugs...and drinking...and going to bad places with a very bad group of friends. After a while he decided to kill my father..."

Simba looked down at the floor in sadness.

"But Daddy?" said Kiara, "You always said Grandpa died in a car wreck..."

"He did, Kiara, but the wreck was intentional. You see, Scar knew that if Mufasa died, _he_ would be the owner of the school...since he was my father's closest relative. But Scar had a problem."

"What was that?" asked Kiara.

"Mufasa got married to Grandma Sarabi and they had me. This meant that if Mufasa were to die _I_ would be the new owner of the administration, not him.

This did not stop him for long though. His hatred had become so intense, he was willing to _kill_ whoever he needed to in order to get what he wanted. He got some hyena friends to help him carry out his evil plan; promising them insane amounts of money he didn't even have at the time."

**Author's note: Sorry if this is boring you. I felt a need to write out a summary of the first movie since I don't plan on writing a full length novel about it. Tomorrow, we will see how the rest of the first movie plays out :)**

**Random thought: If there was a Lion King 3, I think it would be awesome to make it a parody of Shakespeare's _Julias Caesar_. Since TLK 1 was a parody of Hamlet, and Tlk 2 was a parody of Romeo and Juliet, TLK 1&1/2, well...let's just pretend it never existed. But really, I've read _Julias Caesar _several times, and the plot might just work out well in the pridelands...Excuse my complete and total randomness...**

**Please Review!**


	8. The way it happened according to Simba

**Hello people. Hope your day is going well. I was supposed to go work on landscaping for some people all day, but it rained...At least I have time for the more important stuff in life (like facebook, youtube, fanfiction...really important stuff) Enjoy the chapter :)**

_**Tymia Jones: Don't worry. You shall not be disappointed ;)**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: She probably has all of that. As for the first movie, I cover that in chapters 7-8. Sorry, I don't have enough inspiration to do a full length parody of it. Also, all my favorite characters are in the second movie. Glad you're enjoying this and thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Nerd Next Door: I completely understand. I have been raised in a highly religious environment where everyone is expected to talk as if they are the only ones who know the truth, and everyone else is wrong. It still annoys the hell out of me when religious people act all arrogant and self righteous. Also, when religion is turned into a business, as it is in this story. It's no wonder everyone hates us. Simba, basically, represents everything that is wrong about the way modern religious leaders think, based off of my own recent experiences.**_

_**Reldor: I see Nala as being the type of wife that always wants sex :3 I have never heard of those people who pray to snakes. I guess I thought Americans were above that. Silly me.**_

_**Depressed Lioness: Glad you're enjoying this! I try to update every day. Thanks for the subscription!**_

**Chapter 8**

**The way it happened according to Simba**

"Now, from the beginning, Scar was destined to fail" Simba continued.

"The first part of the plan was to get me kidnapped. He hired some hyenas to kidnap me after school. I usually walked home...back then the world was a much safer place and my father allowed me probably more freedom than is safe for a cub...I was only eight at the time.

I remember it was a normal day. I was alone about a half mile from my house. A rusty green van stopped right beside me. Two hyenas stepped out...mind you, this was _before_ we had cell phones...One of them clapped a wet rag over my mouth.

I must have passed out from whatever poison it was soaked with. The next thing I remember was waking up alone in the cold, dark basement of an abandoned warehouse. I was very afraid.

I laid there for I don't know how many hours. I was still sick from whatever poisonous drug they had used to knock me out. The next person I saw was my uncle Scar. I was very happy to see him. When I was a cub I didn't know all about him. I just loved him as an uncle and didn't know why my father didn't let me see him much...I mean, he was always nice to me and all. Scar took me up in his arms and hugged me. He seemed both happy and sad. He then told me..."

Simba's face now looked very grave, almost like he was fighting tears.

"...that the hyenas had killed my father. He said they were going to kill me unless Mufasa came to take my place. He told me that my father had come and let them shoot him in the head so that _I_ could go free.

It was all a lie, but I believed it. I cried and cried as he held me. He whispered comforts into my ear...well...he wanted me to _think_ he was comforting me; but really, he was instilling guilt into my heart that I would struggle with for the next fourteen years of my life.

He told me things like, "If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive...not like it's _your_ fault or anything." and "What will your mother say? She always _did_ love Mufasa more than you, didn't she?"

It wasn't true about my mother, but the way he said it...he was manipulating my mind. He expanded on how my mother would be so upset with me, pointing out specific times when she had gotten mad at me before for his sake and so on.

He then told me that _she_ had never wanted me in the first place, and that she'd only had me for Mufasa; another lie. After that he told me it may not be safe to go home.

Through my tears I told him I had no where else to go. Scar thought about that for a moment and then withdrew a piece of paper from his coat pocket, "Simba, I was planning to take a trip tonight, before this...tragic incident occurred. But...I won't be able to now. I've got a funeral to speak at."

"Uncle Scar?" I said.

"What is is, my dear boy?" came his gentle reply.

"I wish they had killed me instead of him. If I'd been awake...I never would have let..."

"I know...I know...if only you had...this would be much better...for you to have taken his place...that's why I'm giving you my plane ticket...to take you far far away. Everyone will think they killed you too. Nobody has to know it was really _you_ who killed Mufasa." his voice turned down to a low whisper, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with your dear uncle."

I took the ticket from his paw and thanked him. He said he had some friends there who would take me in; another lie. He then said he had to go and see my mother and that I had better get out immediately if I wanted everyone to think I had died too.

Scar never planned for me to get to the airport that night. He had hyenas outside the building ready to kill me as soon as I stepped out of the building...but I escaped.

The two guards were unprepared when I stepped out. They woke up and started chasing me, but I still had time to escape. I walked several miles to the airport in the middle of the night. I made up a lie to explain why I was traveling alone with no luggage...this was _before _the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center, so there was much less airport security.

I flew all the way to a remote dessert way out west. I found out when I got there that Scar had _not_ arranged for me to be picked up like he told me. I waited at the airport for many many hours. I finally realized that I was in the wrong place.

I left the airport and wandered the town. I had no money, the hyenas had taken my little wallet when they kidnapped me. I ended up walking out of the town in my misery. I wandered the dessert for two days. Just when I had given up on living entirely and dropped down from exhaustion, I was picked up by Timon and Pumba.

They took me in and let me live with them. They lived alone in a small house in the forest; so we rarely ever went out. They taught me to eat bugs. They gave me books to study from. They also taught me hakuna matada; that annoying little song I used to sing at you in the mornings when you wouldn't get up...They basically told me to forget about everything that happened in the past and to live life for pleasure and nothing else.

They weren't rich by any stretch of the imagination; but they did give me all the freedom I wanted. They never went to the town of lions with the airport I got off; and they didn't ever tell me where it was.

Whenever we went into town, which was rare, we went to _their _town of small herbivores. I always felt quite weird there; everyone would run away from me, since I was a lion and they were not in a government protected town, then Timon and Pumba would always laugh and say I was "tame".

I was somewhat happy there...but it was a fake happiness...I'd try to erase the memories of the past, thinking I could just forget about everything and it wouldn't matter anymore. But I was never able to.

Every night memories of my parents and uncle Scar came back to haunt me. I spent all of my teenage years thinking that _I_ had killed Mufasa and that my mother never loved me, and that she would probably kill me if she knew about it.

Well, back home Scar had taken over everything my father used to own. He did it by marrying my mother..."

Kiara gasped, "Grandma used to be married to _him_?"

"Yes, it was all a part of Scar's evil plan. He did not love her one bit. He did it so that he could legally justify taking 100 percent of what Mufasa owned. He used a lot of Mufasa's money to pay everyone who had helped him kill Mufasa and get rid of me; then he had to hire a bunch of lawyers and legal professionals to help keep his secret covered.

Later on, a few of his goons decided to talk. They told some of their friends who threatened to tell everyone unless Scar gave them insane amounts of money, or high-paying jobs. As many of the good people Mufasa had in business got replaced with idiots from the trailer parks, the quality of service went down, resulting in major loss of profit as well as loss of public support.

All of the stores, malls, the academy, university, and religious center crumbled. Around the same time, your grandmother found out that Scar had other girlfriends and was only using her to get what he wanted. They got divorced soon after, but somehow Scar kept all of his positions while Sarabi became a simple store clerk.

Now Scar's murder was kept under cover for a long time, but with all the people involved, it would be impossible to keep hidden forever. At least a dozen people knew for a fact that Mufasa's and my death had been framed.

Also his explanation for why my dead body was never found was somewhat suspicious, but investigators never turned up anything to prove him wrong. Eventually, rumors leaked out that I was still alive...although they were all discredited. They stayed as "conspiracy theories", never really getting much attention.

Raffiki was the biggest advocate of the idea. He said that Mufasa's spirit came to him directly and told him where I was. Nobody believed the ghost story except your mother.

She found out that Raffiki was planning a trip to find me and opted to go with and help. They found me; I was twenty two at the time. Well anyway, they convinced me to go back. I also fell in love with your mother that week...We were married within a month."

"That's fast." said Kiara.

"Well...I hadn't seen a girl lion since leaving Priderock. I also knew nothing about romance...Timon and Pumba were against the idea completely."

Simba sighed, "Nala probably thought I was really weird...but she didn't seem to care. We spent the whole next week together, just the two of us. We did everything together." Simba looked up at the ceiling, fondly remembering, "We slept together...we had great s..." he quickly stopped himself, before revealing too much information.

"Great what?" asked Kiara.

"We enjoyed a great supper together." he said.

"Oh."

"Yes...it was an amazing, romantic...steaming hot...meal."

Kiara rolled her eyes. She thought it was really corny how he always went on about his love for Nala.

"I was so afraid to go back. I still thought I was responsible for everything; but Nala and Raffiki convinced me that it was my responsibility. We went back home.

My old town had changed a lot from the town I used to know. It was run down. The trailer parks were bigger. There were brand new houses sitting empty because nobody could afford them. Restraunts and shops were out of business. And the private schools were now down again to a handful of students.

The first thing I did was look up my uncle and go to his house. Nala came with of course.

I expected him to be happy at my return. Instead he looked horrified. He still thought the hyenas had killed me fourteen years ago. He was devastated to find that they had missed. He quickly put on a fake smile and received me with a big hug.

He then told Nala to wait upstairs and that he had something to show me in the basement. He closed and locked the door from behind as we went down. Once we were both downstairs, Scar grabbed me and clapped a paw over my mouth, pinning me against the wall. With his other paw, he pulled a pistol out of his belt and thrust it into my face.

"Simba," he said with fake sympathy, "it's such a shame...You see...I have a secret...and...since you are going to die anyway...I might as well tell you..."

He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "_I_ killed Mufasa! And no one will ever know!"

Scar pulled the trigger but I ducked. I was far to angry to let myself die just then. Scar shot a hole in the wall right where my head had been. I heard Nala scream upstairs.

"You murderer!" I screamed at him, "I trusted you...I'm not about to let you get away with this fraud! You made my life a living hell for the past fourteen years! Mufasa was a father, a husband, and manager of several multimillion dollar corporations. Not only did you take his life, but you put the blame on me! I bet you never felt a bit guilty for it either! I don't think anyone could possibly be more selfish than you!"

"Are you done venting?" asked Scar.

Just then, we heard a crash from above. The door to the basement came flying down the stairs, broken it two. Raffiki came running down screaming with Nala behind him. Scar aimed at her. I jumped on him and tackled him to the floor. I grabbed his wrists and tried to control him.

Scar tried to turn the gun up to me, but he couldn't. I was holding him too tightly. So instead, he turned the gun to his own head; and pulled the trigger...on himself."

"Scar killed himself?" exclaimed Kiara.

"Yes. It is called suicide when someone does that. It's a terrible sin for one to take his own life...but in his case I must say he was doing the world a favor."

"What happened next?"

"The next month or so was an endless string of legal debates. Everything Scar had done was uncovered. The police got a few of his hyena friends to tell them everything. They told about how Scar had actually arranged for Mufasa to be in a car accident on his way to rescue me.

He'd had gallons of oil poured on the road right at a curve. Mufasa was always a fast driver and Scar knew it would result in his driving off the edge of the cliff onto the rocks below. Had Scar not killed himself, He would've been sentenced to life in prison for sure.

They granted me full control over everything Scar had taken over as well as a sum of money to help get it back in motion. I had a degree in business from my online college classes. I still needed a lot of council in the early years. That, I got from my mother, and from Raffiki. They also taught me how to communicate with the ancestors through prayer; one of the many practices Timon and Pumba had taught me _not_ to do.

So basically, we redid everything; all the money, employment, facilities, strategies. It was a long process. The schools had ruined their reputation. Besides that we had you to take care of. Between then and now we've rebuilt most of Mufasa's legacy. I am proud to now be in charge of a better town than that which my father lived in."

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the anthro version of the first movie. I want everyone to know that the religious content was written purely for Simba's character development, because he does represent a real person I know, who is also a public figure. If you think Simba is an arrogant, egotistical, self righteous, money grubbing person, you _are_ reading this right. **

**But I don't think most of you really care about all that bullshit. You just want to get to the part where Kovu and Kiara meet up again, don't you? Well, a lot still has to happen before then, but come back tomorrow (or hit the "next" button) to find out what's been going on with Kovu's family!**

**Please review!**


	9. We can't afford anything better

**Hey everyone! I am really excited because I just got over 1000 hits! (I don't know if that's really all that good, but whatever. I'm happy) Chapter 9 is one of my favorite chapters in this story. Hope you enjoy it too :)**

_**Reldor: lol. I kept thinking about deleting that part because it was so damn corny. Glad you liked it :D You must mean never overestimate Americans. Yes, we are dumbing down...must be due to too much time doing 0_0 in front of screens lol...but I don't care. How did you make that face? That is so cool. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Aw, thanks. That made me so happy :) Thanks for reading.**_

_**Kblade: Your avatar is like the cutest pic I have ever seen. Thanks for all your comments. Timon and Pumba are definitely not my favorite characters from the movies, but they are fun to write for; same with Nuka. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Crystal991: Thanks! Glad you're still reading. Zira is one of my favorite TLK characters. What about you? **_

**Chapter 9**

**We can't afford anything better.**

The Rouge River Trailer Park was least inviting of all places, shaded by nothing but a few dead trees. A few twisted posts here and there were all that remained of what had once been nice white picket fences between each lot. Having been destroyed by years of neglect and vandalism, some of them even resembled the ribcage of a large animal under certain lighting conditions.

The air was hot and dusty. Among the sea of trailers were two free standing chimneys, from eighteenth century farmhouses, which had somehow managed to remain through years of being climbed and played on.

Of all the run down, falling apart trailers in the park, the Brukner trailer was among the worst looking shack of them all. The place was dark, termite-infested, and moldy. The lawn was nothing but a few thorny weeds. Several windows were broken and patched up with duct tape. There was no porch, only a makeshift stack of leftover boards and cement blocks served as steps to get to the door, which hung on only one hinge.

Inside was no better. The once bright green carpet was stained with every color juice imaginable. The wall paneling was warped and falling off. Neither the heating, nor the air conditioning worked at all. The ceiling fan still worked but the blades had been broken off long ago so it was rather useless. As for the furniture, the Brukner's was the absolute cheapest of leftover junk one could find at a dump or a yard sale. To make everything worse, there was nothing inside that did not absolutely reek of alcohol, or cigarette smoke.

Vitani, the twelve year old lioness, was in her room pulling on a cord. Her older brother, Nuka, walked right in, since the latch had long since been broken off the door. He was muttering to himself in his usual way, about how everything was so unfair. "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu," he went on, "Scar wasn't even his father, we just...took him in."

Vitani paid no attention to her brother, who was three years older than she, although not one day smarter. She rarely paid any mind to his barging in on her, even when the door was closed. He had been doing it since forever so Vitani had never known the concept of privacy. She just ignored him and continued pulling the cord.

"Oh, hey Vitani!" he exclaimed in a sarcastic way, as if he had been surprised to find her in her own room. "What the hell are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"I found this old radio at the Brungard's yard sale." she said flatly, "They sold it to me for only fifty cents."

"Oh goody goody" mumbled Nuka, "Does it like...actually do anything?"

Vitani pulled some more, "Not yet...but they said if you pull the antenna cord hard enough in the right direction, sometimes it can pick up Rock'n Roll FM, but only on a clear day...and they hadn't used it in twenty years."

"Rock'n Roll FM sucks." said Nuka, "Only old geezers listen to that shit."

"Easy for you to say!" retorted Vitani, "You've got a radio _and _a CD player in your room!"

"So where's Little Termite _Kovu_, the _chosen _one?" he asked after a while, completely out of the blue.

Vitani ignored his question and pulled harder. After a very hard excursion, she managed to get a faint staticy sound with some very distorted, indistinct talking in the background.

"It works!" she exclaimed. "Nuka, get me the duct tape so I can tape it here!"

Nuka let out his claw and nimbly snapped the taught cord it two. There was a small spark, then the static died.

"We're all out of duct tape." he said laughing, "Mother used it all to prop the mailbox back up...says we have to have a nice place for the mailman to leave our welfare check every month."

Then he shoved his sister across the small room, into her bed, which broke and fell on the floor as she hit the mattress.

He laughed, "Somebody's getting fat!"

Vitani got up in rage and pushed Nuka hard against her dresser. She was not offended by her brother's comment, knowing she was only a step away from being a considered "walking stick". They both exchanged hits and punches like little cubs.

Finally when they stopped to catch their breath, and the room was thoroughly trashed, Vitani spoke up, "So Nuka, where _is_ Kovu?"

Nuka just shrugged.

"Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey, it's every lion for himself out here! That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own!"

"Mother's gonna be furious. She told you to watch him!"

Nuka scratched his mane, "Oh who cares! I should've been the chosen one! I'm the oldest! I'm the strongest! I'm the smartest! As long as he gets home before Mother gets home..." He stopped to rub his itching back against a nail in the wall. "...we're...fine."

Vitani had only asked so that her brother would_ think_ they were done fighting. Then, when he wasn't expecting it, she shoved him forward straight into her closet and slammed the door on him. Nuka roared.

"Ha ha!" laughed Vitani, "And I unscrewed the inside doorknob...thought having a little prison would come in handy...oh, and the biggest termite city in the house lives in there...I'm sure they'll_ love_ you're sensitive skin!"

It was no secret that Nuka was allergic to just about everything in their house, termites being the _most_ intolerable. He scratched the little mane he had constantly, which only made the problem worse.

His mane and fur were all but ruined from scratching too hard, and from not showering. Nuka screamed and pounded on the closet door. Vitani just laughed.

"Aah! These termites are _killing _me!" He thumped around some more and, although the door was only made of little more than a thick cardboard, it still took several tries before he succeeded in breaking it off it's hinges.

"I…could be…a leader…if she'd…just give me…a chance!" he panted as he desperately tried to scratch his whole body at the same time.

Vitani scoffed. "Yeah, right!" she said sarcastically, "Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Oh, yeah!" Nuka retorted, "Don't think I won't!"

"_Oh yeah_!" replied Vitani, "Here's your chance!"

They heard the rumble of the engine outside, indicating that their mother, Zira, was home from the bar.

"Holy shit, it's what...six thirty! That crazy woman's been gone twenty and a half hours. She left at eight last night."

Vitani laughed at his stupidity, "Twenty _two_ and a half." she corrected as they peered out the window.

"And wadda ya know," she added, "She's got Kovu with her in the front seat." She gave Nuka _the_ look.

"Oh, _he's_ gonna get it!" said Nuka trying to forget about the fact that Kovu was _his_ responsibility.

"Oh, we'll see which one of you gets it worse..."

Zira shoved the door open and stomped in, clutching Kovu by the collar. Nuka ran to greet her, hoping she'd forget to punish him for losing Kovu.

"Mother, hi!" he exclaimed, giving her a big hug. Zira growled and shoved him aside.

"Mother, I went down to Southside Market and picked up some frozen mice for dinner just like you asked me to! I left them by the...micro-"

Zira ignored him and stomped straight past.

"Oh...uh…okay" His smile faded as he realized his punishment was unavoidable.

Zira was a bit tipsy. Nuka and Vitani could tell by the way she staggered when she walked, and the way she had knocked over both garbage cans when she parked the car.

"Hey Kovu!" said Vitani as Zira released her firm grip on him.

"Don't try anything on Mother." He whispered, "She's in a very bad mood."

Vitani ignored his warning and shoved him in the chest. "Ya wanna fight?" she asked, giving a playful snarl. Vitani enjoyed wrestling Kovu much more than she did Nuka. Nuka was so tall, she couldn't even kick him in the nuts.

He usually just threw her against a piece of furniture, which was no fun. Kovu, on the other hand, was more her size, although he hated nonsense fighting and usually didn't do it unless they were really arguing. But now he needed to make his mother forget that he was in trouble. Vitani knew this. Kovu shoved her back and growled. This left Nuka standing alone beside his angered mother. She turned to him, in a furious rage.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" she roared.

"I-It's not his fault!" Kovu interrupted, forgetting his fight in effort to defend his poor older brother. "I-I went off on my own." he admitted.

"What the hell were you doing out there, Kovu?" she hissed.

"N-nothing" replied Kovu, shaking in fear of his mother's wrath.

"Who has made us trailer trash?" She stepped forward, forcing Kovu to step back.

"Uh...uh, Simba!" he replied desperately.

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba!" Kovu tripped and fell back onto the dingy couch as his mother continued advancing at him.

"And _what _have I told you about _them_?" she roared.

"I-I'm sorry mother...s-she didn't seem so bad. I-I know she's rich and all...but..."

"That _girl_ you were with...that _bitch_ was Simba's own daughter!" she screamed. "Did you know that?" she asked in a slightly softer tone.

Kovu shook his head. "Not until I saw Simba...b-but he...he didn't seem so bad either." he replied.

"Well, now that you know, I forbid you to speak to her! You know you are not allowed near any of Simba's buildings. Well, you aren't allowed near his kid either! They are our worst enemies!"

Kovu nodded. "But...I-I don't have any real friends...I just want..."

"Friends are overrated." replied Zira shortly. "And if you want to accomplish anything when you grow up...friends only slow you down. You should be thankful you don't have any. I like how you're turning out anyway. Cold hearted and closed off...you're just what this family needs to overthrow Simba and take over his stupid institution and reclaim Pride Rock Mountain in the name of Scar." she looked up at the ceiling dreamily, still missing her old boyfriend, even after he'd been dead nine years.

Kovu looked at the floor sheepishly. "Maybe I don't wanna be all lonesome...maybe"

"Hush, Kovu!" snapped Zira. "Nuka, Kovu, go to your room. No supper tonight. Let _that_ teach you to not disobey me! Hell knows I have enough problems of my own without all this_ shit _from you kids!"

Kovu and Nuka obeyed and went to the small bedroom they shared at the end of the trailer. Both boys flopped down on their bunks, Nuka on top and Kovu on the bottom. Nuka pulled an old porn magazine out of a tear in his mattress. His friend had sold it to him for help stealing some video games from the store. That friend was now in jail, but Nuka had managed to get away unseen.

Kovu pulled out a notebook and pencil and began trying to sketch Kiara from memory. He was quite good at sketching from memory, considering he was only eleven.

He was disrupted when the whole bed began to squeak and shake as Nuka started "jerking off".

"Hey, would you keep it down up there!" cried Kovu, "I'm trying to draw a picture...I still don't see what's so great about yanking your junk anyway!"

"Aw shut the fuck up, ya Little Termite!" shouted Nuka, "When you get to be thirteen or so you'll understand!"

"Hey, Nuka, Mom's coming." said Kovu loudly.

"Yaah!" Kovu heard Nuka scream and pull a sheet over himself.

"Just kidding." muttered Kovu as he tried to recall the distance between her eyes.

"You big...piece of sh-"

"I'm trying to concentrate." interrupted Kovu.

"Me too!" panted Nuka from the top bunk. The whole bed shook harder. Kovu tried to tone it out and focus, but Nuka was only getting to be a worse problem.

"Waah Wheeeeeeeeeee!"

Kovu worried the top bunk might come crashing down on his head any second.

"Will you stop!" demanded Kovu.

The bed stopped shaking. "Alright...I'm done...oh shit that was a good one" he said, panting for breath, "Okay, I'm ready for bed...goodnight Little Termite."

Kovu looked up at the clock. "It's not even seven yet." he thought, "Lazy butt. Whatever he's doing, I'll never do when I'm his age. That's probably what makes you lazy and crabby, but I guess that's just part of being a big brother anyway. Oh well, at least the bed's still now so I can finish my drawing."

He looked at his representation of Kiara. Most older lions would've looked at it and praised him for how good it was. But Kovu was an extreme perfectionist. He hardly got praised for anything in life, so he didn't know that anything less than perfect was worth praising.

"Aw, this looks nothing like her." he muttered, as he tore the picture in half and tossed it into the trash can.

"If I practice drawing every night, instead of doing...whatever he does, I might get really good." he thought. Once Nuka was fast asleep (which only took about two minutes), Kovu opened the window and slipped out into the evening as usual to take a long walk.

He had no fear of his mother finding him gone, since she never checked on them after they had been sent to bed. He would romp out, possibly for several miles in no particular direction, mostly just to have more time alone with his thoughts before school the next day.

As he walked along the dusty road into the sunset he thought about his encounters earlier that day. He thought about Kiara and why his mother hated her so much. Neither Kiara or her dad seemed so bad; although Simba had been quite mean to his mother, so maybe Simba was still evil inside.

But even if that was the case it wasn't Kiara's fault. She never _asked_ to be born into an evil family. It just happened that way. And then he wondered about his own family. Was it possible that _they_ were evil too?

**Author's note: Well, now you've heard the story of my life: trailer park trash, sibling rivalry, and sneaking out at night just to take a walk. It's all part of the basic equation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Come back tomorrow for the next one.**

**And of course,**

**Please review :)**


	10. I have thrown my life away

**Author's note: I have to say I am thrilled at how many people are reading and reviewing this story. I never expected so much for my first fic. You guys are what keeps me going right now. Thank you all for your support!**

_**Reldor: That's crazy! I never knew what the numpad was even for, dude. lol. Yes, Nuka is weird. But come on, 90 percent of teenage guys jerk off, and the ten percent who don't are lying XP**_

_**Kblade: Yeah, they've got it rough. That's pretty much how I grew up, except my family situation wasn't quite so bad. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Thanks for all the compliments. You're so sweet. (I am a guy btw lol)**_

_**547: Thanks. I wasn't planning on doing the song, but I added it in last night because of your request and another one; turned out better than I expected. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal: Thanks; it's fun to write fiction from personal experience. I was afraid you were ditching fanfiction for youtube lol. With Zira I also love Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara. They're awesome. Everyone else is just so so XD**_

_**Tymia Jones: haha, yes. I think of Nuka as the type that would jerk off twelve times a day lol thanks for reading :)**_

**Chapter 10**

**I have thrown my life away.**

Kovu spent the next day giving careful consideration to what his mother had said about him. School dragged on. Kovu was in sixth grade, so he figured he had already learned the important stuff in life. Now it was all about cells, ancient history, and dividing fractions; all the irrelevant stuff he knew he would never use in real life. He had more important things to focus his mind on today. Questions swam through his mind.

Kovu knew about Scar and how Simba had brutally murdered him. Kovu doubted it when he had met Simba. He seemed friendly. But after a lot of contemplation he decided that Simba may very well _be_ that evil.

"After all," he thought, "whether someone is friendly or unfriendly says nothing about his soul. It's perfectly logical that an evil person would _be_ friendly. Evil people crave power and friendliness gives them that."

For his age, Kovu was very intuitive. There were so many questions he longed to ask his mother. But whenever he tried she would always respond that she wasn't in the mood to talk. Because of this, Kovu had decided that a "mood" must be something that lasts for many years.

That afternoon, Kovu was surprised to find his mother at home. Stranger than that, she was sober. And even stranger still, she looked (almost) happy.

"Hello, Mother." said Kovu, as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his old backpack onto the couch.

"Why hello, My _Dear_ Child." said Zira with a smile.

Kovu was almost scarred. Had she lost her mind? Had some witch doctor switched her soul with someone else? Zira was _never _home, sober, and happy, at the same time.

"Mother," began Kovu, taking advantage of this rare opportunity, "um...about what happened yesterday...What did you mean when you said I was...?"

"Kovu." Zira interrupted, not even listening to him, "Kovu, I need to talk with you."

Kovu's jaw dropped. His mother _never_ talked with him. She never told him to pick up his clothes. She never told him to do his homework. She never told him to turn off the TV because he was watching an inappropriate show. She simply _never_ talked with him.

"Yes, Mother, I'm listening." replied Kovu.

"I was going to wait on this. But after what happened yesterday, I sort of...slipped up and revealed too much information to you _and_ to Simba...I _was_ still a bit drunk, you know.

Now Simba is probably too stupid to have caught on to this, but _you_, being the brilliant cub that you are..."

"Is this about me taking...?"

"Don't interrupt me!" shouted Zira. "Now, I said something to Simba about you being hand chosen by Scar to follow in his footsteps and bla blabla blabla, right?"

Kovu nodded.

"Kovu, how would _you_ like to become owner of everything Simba owns right now? You would be rich enough to buy anything you want. You would be famous. You would be in full control of this whole town."

Kovu's eyes widened. "Well...I-I'd love too...but that's kind of...impossible...since we're so...so poor and all...there's no way I could get in there."

"Kovu, look at your mother." said Zira, pointing at herself. "I am a failure, a train wreck, a nothing. I have thrown my life away. You, Kovu, are still young. You don't have to become like me. _You_ can do something better with your life. Kovu, I have a plan..."

She leaned in closer to her son so she could whisper. "I have a plan to destroy Simba's schools, and destroy Simba. Then _you_ will step up. You will rebuild your _own_ empire; for yourself, for me, for whoever and whatever _you_ want. I need _you_ to help me with the plan. Me and a few of my friends are planning a number of attacks on the school to carry out in a few years. _You_ are at the center of all these plans."

"I...I don't understand..." replied Kovu.

"_You _are going to attend Pride Rock Spirit Academy for one year of high school. During that time, you will work as a spy. You can draw floor plans of the building, of the heat vents, you can get Simba's schedule, you can even help carry out the attacks! Nobody will know you're involved. Since you're so quiet and innocent looking, nobody will even notice you're there, let alone _suspect _you." Zira stood up and pulled a folder out of a cabinet. Inside the folder was a school registration form.

"I printed this at the library a while ago. It says high school tuition is eight thousand dollars per year. Not to mention the textbook fee of an additional four hundred, and a first time registration fee of two hundred, a technology fee, lab fees...It's a big expense."

"_Mother_, that's like...all of what you get in a year. You know you could never save that kind of money. You can barely keep up with feeding us!"

"I know." replied Zira, "That's why I have appointed _you_ to go out and make the money."

"Me?"

"Well who _else_ could I be talking to, you _stupid_ child? Of course _you_. You're almost twelve years old. You're strong, tough, not to mention you have _way_ too much time on your paws! Not everyone in this neighborhood is as poor as we are. You can cut grass..."

"Mother...nobody around here _has_ any grass. It's just...dirt."

"You could offer to _plant _grass for people. Then they would pay you to cut it the next year. You could also scrub cars, paint houses, dig up tree stumps, rake leaves, shovel snow. I don't care what you do, but _you_ were appointed by Scar for this task. In order to complete the task you need to be _in_ the school as a student. In order to _be _a student you must be filthy rich. Because of...Simba..." She hated to even say his name. "we are _not_ filthy rich. Because we are not filthy rich, _you _have to go out and make eighty seven hundred dollars. You've got at least four years. That should be _plenty _of time. Kovu, you were born for a purpose. This is your purpose, it is your destiny! Scar was going to help you, but he was brutally murdered. Now, it is your _responsibility_ to do this."

Kovu smiled. He had never thought his life had any purpose before. Out of his three siblings Scar had chosen _him_ to follow in his footsteps. Not Nuka, not Vitani, _him_.

"I...I would be honored to be a part of your plan."

"Good, I knew you would. And _you_ will have the honor of _killing_ Simba _yourself._"

Kovu went back to his room to think about what it would be like to be rich. He flipped on Nuka's old radio before laying down on his bunk. Nuka never let Kovu touch his stuff, but as long as he did not come home, he might as well listen to his brother's radio. The song on was one of Kovu's favorites. It was called_ Lullaby_, done by a music group called _Demons of War_.

_I've been reviled_

_and I hate it._

_Life's not treating me so well._

_As I lay in bed I wonder_

_how this pain I can dispel._

_So I find something to muse on;_

_a delightful fantasy._

_What if I was someone else, oh,_

_and that someone else was me?_

_The sight of money in my paw,_

_When what I say becomes the law,_

_When everything I want I buy,_

_That's my lullaby!_

_As for now, this will not happen,_

_even in my best of dreams._

_The "switching places with a foe" part_

_being harder than it seems._

_So there's only one solution_

_to the problem that I face._

_I will have to kill this person_

_if I want to take his place._

_The thrills of fame become my own,_

_A large estate would be my home,_

_A banquet of rich meat and whine,_

_That's my lullaby!_

**Author's note: Yes, I am aware the song is longer. No, I do not posses the creative ability to do the whole thing. Hope you liked this chapter, and hope to see you back for more tomorrow.**

**Please review!**


	11. Go rob a bank

**Hello everyone. Hope your day is at least going better than mine. I came home from school today to find somebody in my neighborhood shot one of my cats! I'm gonna go find him and kill him right after I update here. Here is chapter 11.**

_**Hatari the Hyena: Oh yes; yes it will be! Keep reading :)**_

_**Reldor: lol yes. Surprising how long he sticks with her; being smarter and stronger (not to mention he doesn't even have to care about her revenge and shit)**_

_**Kblade: Thanks :D Don't wait any longer...**_

_**Tymia Jones: Glad you liked it. I'll have to add the last part in when I feel inspired (probably will never happen :I ). High school scenes to come!**_

_**Crystal991: I love to hear that :) Sorry today's update was two hours later than yesterday's. I just got home from school :/ I dunno about you, but doesn't it seem like we're just wasting our teenage years learning a bunch of useless nonsense?**_

_**547: Yes. Sometimes I wish my mom was more like that; just mindin her own business and lettin me mind mine. Thanks for the compliments! I don't know if I'll finish the song, but if I do I'll post an announcement. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Tymani Jones: "Playin hookie?" lol you're awesome :P**_

**Chapter 11**

**Go rob a bank.**

Kovu knocked on the door. His shirt was off. He was covered in paint and sweat. It was mid summer, five years after Zira had told him about the plan. Kovu was now sixteen.

The old lioness answered the door of her tiny home.

"I'm all finished painting your house, Miss Abbot." said Kovu proudly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dear!" The little old women gave Kovu a hug, not caring about how dirty he was.

"That was so...generous of you to offer to paint for me. You did such a great job too. And it only took you what...five days?"

"Seven" Kovu corrected, smiling at her comments. "...um, I was thinking of around five...hund-"

"Such a nice young man..." She interrupted. "I wish I could _pay _you."

"Um..."

"Oh, you weren't _expecting_ any money, were you?" She looked sympathetic.

"Oh...no, of course not...well...actually, I uh..."

"Oh, dear me...I wish I had some cash...but ever since my husband, Albert died back in eighty five, God rest the poor man's soul, I've barely been able to afford food for myself."

"Oh...I understand" said Kovu, trying to be pleasant. "It's okay...I know what it's like not having anything..."

"Can I get you a cold glass of water?"

"That sounds great...thank you."

"I'll be right back then." She said, smiling.

"Damn it!" though Kovu. "This is the third time this has happened! I just spent seventy hours slaving in the heat and I'm not one cent closer to the damn goal!"

For the past four years Kovu had been doing whatever work he could find. He was finally old enough to get a real job, and he had tried, but he knew he would never find one. His sister and brother had already filled out every job application within fifty miles with no luck.

Kovu had managed to save up fifteenth hundred dollars from his odd jobs. But time was running out. He was entering his junior year of high school and still had less than a quarter of what he needed.

In all that time, he had certainly _done_ eighty seven hundred dollars worth of work. But everybody he got a job with was poor too. What he did earn, he was very careful to save in an envelope.

This was the third time he'd done a huge job for nothing. Of the ones that _did_ pay him, he was averaging a mere five dollars per hour of labor. On a slightly positive side, he had gotten a car. Sure, it was a nineteen eighty one Ford. It was covered in rust and dents, not to mention it was a hideous brownish-green, but at least it was something to get him from point A to point B. The car was another unexpected substitute for cash when he had builta shed for some neighbors.

"Here you go, Hon" said Miss Abbot, returning with a tall glass of ice water.

"Oh, thanks" replied Kovu. He gulped down most of the water within a minute and dumped the rest onto his face.

"You're such a hard worker. If any of my friends need anything, I'll be sure I tell them about you."

"Thanks." replied Kovu, "Just wondering, but do you have any friends on the _other_ side of town? You know, the part where the Farwells own everything."

The old lioness shook her head. "Nope, I don't get out much." she said chuckling. "I buy my groceries at the old Southside Market, and all my friends live right here in the neighborhood."

"It's always the same story." thought Kovu.

"That's okay." replied Kovu, "I don't think I'd want to work for any rich ass religious fanatics anyway."

Miss Abbot raised an eyebrow at Kovu.

"Oh...excuse me." he said. He hadn't meant to use bad language in front of the dear old granny.

"Don't you believe in the spirits?" asked Miss Abbot, "Don't you believe in the great Circle of Life, and in Assyron, who created all of us?"

"Aww, I don't know." replied Kovu, scratching the back of his mane nervously. "I suppose they might exist, but I'm not fanatic about it or anything. I don't _pray_ if that's what you're asking. Why? Do _you_ believe in all that stuff? I mean, I thought it was just something rich people used to make excuses for themselves."

"I do believe it." said Miss Abbot confidently. "Now I don't like the way it gets used sometimes. I certainly don't want to be associated with Simba's religious schools or with any of that so called 'religious' nonsense that goes on across town. I think it's horrible how selfish they are with what they have, and I understand why you don't believe it's real stuff. But, the Circle of Life is a lot older than Simba's fake schools. Don't be fooled into thinking it's all about money and power. I know with the way things are right now it sure looks like it is. But there really is more to faith than that."

"Interesting." replied Kovu, "No, I've never heard it put that way. I didn't know poor people were ever religious."

"I prefer to call it 'faith'. I don't believe in religion." said Miss Abbot.

"Okay." replied Kovu, "Well, I have to go now."

"Okay, Hon. Just think about what I've said. Thanks again for giving of your time, and for doing such a wonderful job on the house!"

"No problem, Ma'am." replied Kovu, although it really _was_ a problem. "Have a good night."

"You too. Goodbye, Kovu." The old lioness shut the door. Kovu picked up the paint supplies and stacked them neatly under the porch. He wrapped his shirt around his neck, still too hot to put it on, and climbed into his car.

Fortunately it started without any trouble. The car was long overdue for an oil change and new tires, not to mention a paint job. Kovu had fake inspection tags, and a fake registration. He couldn't spare the money for insurance and he still had no license, but he didn't really care. He felt sorry for the kids whose parents forced them to participate in all that expensive, unnecessary government bullshit.

Kovu arrived home disappointed in himself. He had hoped to come home with five hundred dollars. But again, he had nothing. He couldn't be _mad_ at Miss Abbot. After all, she had _thought_ he was painting her house for charity.

"Besides," he thought, "I would've felt bad taking that much from an old widow anyway."

"Kovu!" exclaimed Zira as she saw him walk in the door. She was lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Mother...I need to make a confession." said Kovu.

"Well, get on with it!" snapped Zira.

"Mother, I failed you." said Kovu. "It's August before my junior year, and I only have fifteen hundred dollars. I will not be able to go to PRSA this upcoming year. Miss Abbot did not pay me for painting her house."

"What!" roared Zira. "And you just _let_ her not pay you! You idiot! You're telling me you just let that old ass rip you off a five hundred dollar job!"

"Mother, the means to make nine thousand dollars simply does not exist! I've been working my tail off trying. I've done everything I can possibly do! If I got every cent from every person in the damn fucking area it wouldn't be enough!"

"What about the rich side of town?"

"I've tried many times. They don't trust me. I don't know. _Not_ trusting trailer dwellers must be a part of their stupid religion. Mother, I have tried. The only way I could ever get the money is if I robbed a bank!"

"Go rob a bank then" snapped Zira. "We can double pay them back in ten years when we own this town!"

"Mother, don't be ridiculous, I'm _not_ gonna just _rob_ a bank. _That_ was a joke. Now I'm sorry I won't be able to get into the school, but don't you think we could still bring Simba down?"

"Well sure as fuck we're gonna try!" yelled Zira. "Now go take a shower and then get to work on plan B!"

**Author's note: Well, Kovu is finally grown up (okay, not..."_grown up_" but at least...you know...gone through puberty) Looks like his mother's plan is failing already. Too bad he won't be able to go to PRSA. Oh well; he never wanted to go to a "rich ass private school" anyway.**

**!Review por favor! (been taking Spanish for 2 years and that's still about all I know)**


	12. Stop being so good

**Hey guys. Still haven't found that bastard that killed my cat yesterday. Glad I've still got my other cat, Derwood (love of my life). He is officially an indoor cat from now on! **

**Thanks for all the hits and reviews. Here is chapter 12. Enjoy! :D**

_**Reldor: lol yeah. He's actually pretty modest. In trailer parks, some people don't even wear pants! And that is an observed fact. Lol thanks for reading.**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Thanks! Sorry bout the irrelevant chapter title lol Nuka and Vitani will be appearing in the next few chapters :)**_

_**Tymia Jones: Thanks. It is currently late summer, but school will be starting up soon! :) As for what Kovu and Zira will agree on for a plan, well, you will soon find out!**_

_**Zach Lector: Thanks :) Glad to have a new reviewer. I think you will like this chapter.**_

_**547: Yes. I find it almost cute how dedicated Kovu is to his mother even though he's clearly better than her, and she clearly does not deserve his respect. You will find out about the new plan very soon; so keep reading :)**_

_**Vitani825: Great :) nice avatar you got :P Also noticed you've got Joevil2025 on your favs list. He's one of my fav authors too! I read all his stories before I even made my account here. Thanks for the review!**_

_**TeamJacob4: Thanks for the fav :)**_

**Chapter 12**

**Stop being such a goodie goodie!**

"Aw, crap...I messed up again!" exclaimed Kiara. "It's always those measures of sixteenth notes..."

"Hey, nobody'll notice." said Kiba, who was sitting beside Kiara. "You're going to be a famous concert pianist someday. You and me will travel Europe together and play piano for all the famous people there!"

"Well...maybe _you_ will." replied Kiara chuckling. "I've got to start over on this piece...And let me turn the pages myself. I'll have to do it at the recital, so I need the practice...Oh, and can you record it with your iPod so I can listen to it when I'm done?"

"Okay."

Kiara took a deep breath as she held her paws above the keys. "Here it goes..."

She began to play her very advanced recital piece on her family's Steinway & Sons grand piano. It was a highly dynamic piece full of intricate musical sequences; very difficult to play, considering it was written in the original key of A flat.

"That was...epic." said Kiba as she finished.

"Really?" asked Kiara. "I messed up like five times."

"Don't worry about it...nobody can tell. I certainly didn't notice and you know I have a sharp ear for piano music."

Kiara laughed.

"Oh...have you asked your dad about going to Daniel's party after the recital?" asked Kiba.

"Yes."

"And..."

"He gave me the usual response," She tried to mimic his voice. "Let me talk with Mom about it and we'll get back with you when we come to a decision."

Kiba giggled, "That's just like my dad."

"It basically means no. I mean, he's always apprehensive about stuff like this, and Mom usually just goes along with whatever she thinks he wants."

"You know you _could_ just sneak out after they think you're in bed. I could come by your house and pick you up. That way your parents wouldn't hear your car pulling out of your driveway. I would turn off my lights and park up the street."

"I dunno." said Kiara, "If I got caught..."

"Aw come on, Kiara, you won't get caught! I've sneaked out millions of times. My parents are pretty smart...but _I'm_ smarter!"

Kiara perked up, "Hey, they're home! I heard the door."

"Great, now you can ask them!"

Nala walked into the music room. Simba was right behind her.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" said Kiara acting cheerful.

"Hello girls." said Nala sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. Farwell." said Kiba.

"So..." Kiara began, "Did you guys come to a conclusion about that...little, um, get together after the recital tomorrow?"

"Well..." began Nala, "We need a bit more information before we can just...grant you permission. Right, Simba, isn't that what we decided?"

Simba nodded.

"Okay..." said Kiara.

"First," said Simba, "Will the party be supervised by responsible adults?"

"Um..."

Kiba cut in, "Oh yes, Mr. Farwell. Mr. and Mrs. Wielers will be there. So will Shelly's parents. I think there's also a few other people, _from the church_ coming."

"That's a relief to know." said Simba. "What about sleeping arrangements. You are _far_ too young to go sleeping around with any guys."

Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, all the girls are going to Shelly's house to sleep. You know none of the parents would _ever_ allow guys and girls to sleep at the same house."

"Thank you, Kiba." said Simba. "And there's no alcohol, right?"

"Drinking is a _sin_." replied Kiba, before Kiara had a chance to answer. "Of course there's no alcohol. And even if there was, do you really think your sweet Kiara would drink?"

Nala smiled and looked over at Simba. He looked a bit apprehensive.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" asked Simba.

Both girls nodded.

"I still don't know..." said Simba.

"Simba!" exclaimed Nala, "She's given us no reason to doubt her."

"Oh all right..." said Simba, "You can go...Just make sure you..."

"Oh thank you Dad, I will!" She gave him a big hug.

Simba and Nala left the room.

"So do you really _know_ all that?" asked Kiara once she knew they were gone.

"No" laughed Kiba, "I just told them exactly what I knew they'd want to hear."

"Oh..." Kiara appeared a bit disturbed. "I'd hate to _lie_ to them..."

"Oh, Stop being such a goodie goodie." said Kiba still laughing. "You've only got one chance to be sixteen. You can't just let your parents keep you from having any fun in life.

When you're all grown up and married to Daniel Wielers, and your kids ask you what you did as a teen, what'll you tell em?" she mimicked a motherly voice, "Oh, I just stayed home and did nothing. My parents didn't let me go anywhere because they were afraid I'd get hurt."

Kiara laughed. "Okay, okay, you've got a point. Thanks for jumping in for me. I probably would've just told them the truth, then they'd never let me go."

**((()-()))**

"Well, Kovu, are you ready?" asked Zira at the family meeting.

"I've got the whole plan written out right here, Mother." replied Kovu proudly.

"Nice...very nice." said Zira. "You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had! I love it!" she chuckled. "Tell us the plan you told me."

"Here's my thought." said Kovu. "We don't want to bring down the whole entire high school and university administration at once. I think we would be much better off conducting a series of small attacks. This will shake things up. It will also create problems between the administrators.

Dropping a giant bomb might take down the buildings, but if we want to destroy the Priderock University spirit, we'll need to start by creating internal conflict. It's just what Scar would have wanted: internal destruction."

"Yes, yes." replied Zira proudly. "It goes right along with what I have taught you!"

Vitani butted in, "The only thing you've taught us is to be pathetic, lazy, drunk, no good..."

"Silence!" roared Zira, "What _else_ have I taught you?"

"To break the law." replied Nuka, " Not to mention: steal from stores, take advantage of charity..."

"Kovu!" Snapped Zira, "What have I taught _you_!"

"Simba is the enemy."

"Finally, a right answer." said Zira, "At least I have _one_ smart child."

Kovu spread a map of the city onto the table for his family to see.

"We can begin with the first attack tomorrow night." said Kovu. He pointed to a spot on the map. "Here, is the historic Pinecrest Meeting Hall. It's the location of the original Pinecrest Academy, founded by Scar. It is now used to hold drama events and piano recitals for the school."

Zira pulled some papers out of a folder. They were old photographs of the building.

"I hear they're bulldozing it ta build a new one in a few years anyway." said Vitani.

"Yes," replied Kovu. "But the goal is not to waste their money. They manage to do that quite well on their own without our help. We just need to shake them up. We need to create situations that will cause only minor damage, while still bringing out the worst in everyone on the administrative team. The way I see it, is that if we can do that much, they will pretty much destroy themselves...Of course I'll still kill _Simba_...if nobody beats me to it that is."

"Can I go now?" asked Nuka.

"No!" snapped Zira. "You will listen to the plan! Get on with it, Kovu!"

"This Friday night is the PRSA summer music festival. It is being held at the Pinecrest Meeting Hall. I propose we burn down the building on that night."

"Why waste the match burning down a building they're gonna tear down anyway?" asked Nuka.

"Yeah." added Vitani, "I mean...wouldn't that be doing them a _favor _ta get that old dump off their paws. If we just let _them_ do it they'll spend like a billion dollars taking it down one board at a time just to make sure nobody gets hurt."

"He just told you, you idiot!" snapped Zira. "We just wanna shake things up!"

"I don't think it's a big deal how they spend their money. Their economic status is so secure...We could drop the atomic bomb on top of their town and they'd get enough gullible old rich asses to feel sorry for them and give Simba whatever he needs to rebuild.

What we can't have is people feeling sorry for them. If we destroy them one bit at a time, the people will see it as_ them_ being unable to maintain order, and they will eventually withdraw their support.

I went to the meeting hall last night. There is a door in the basement that's always unlocked. We can get there before anyone else and hide in the basement. We'll light the fires and then come upstairs to watch the recital. We'll wear formal clothes and sit in the back. It's perfect. The building's a fire trap too. The way it's designed, it'll be engulfed in flames almost immediately! Not to mention they have one of those old alarm systems you can disarm just by flipping a switch in the basement. If anyone gets burned, they may attempt to press charges on the school. This will create even more trouble for the administration."

"It's brilliant." said Vitani.

"Yeah...whatever. I still say we should just use one big atomic bomb. But since we _have_ to go with whatever the little termite says..."

"It's a perfect plan." said Zira. "It's just so simple. Besides, it costs no money, and we won't have to get anyone else involved! Well done, Kovu. You make your mother proud!"

Kovu smiled.

Nuka just folded his arms and leaned his chair back. Even though he was twenty now he still hated Kovu for always getting the most attention.

"Whatever." said Nuka. "I'm going over to Rob's to play xbox. I'll be back when it's time to..."

"And not one word about this to anyone!" shouted Zira as he went out the door.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter will have some real action, so come back tomorrow!**

**Please Review!**


	13. We can just tie him up and let him burn

**Hello to all my friends on fanfiction. Everything up until now has just been setup. This chapter is where the actual story begins! I think it's also one of the funniest chapters. Also thanks for putting me over 2000 hits! Means a lot to me. Enjoy :)**

_**Reldor: Somehow...you always manage to review within ten minutes of the update. Don't know how ya do it lol. Kiara is definitely a rebel at heart. She just needs someone who's a badass to help her discover it...maybe a guy from the trailer park...I wonder who that someone is...Oh well, I'm sure we'll find out soon. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Zack Lector: Thanks dude. So true about religious people. I actually do believe in God, just because there is no logical way to explain him out of the big picture. But really, most so called "Christian" organizations now days are more about money, and drawing in people than anything else. Please email me if you wanna debate more about all that stuff. (graywolf95(at)rocketmail(dot)com) I'm always up to debate philosophy :p**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Thanks XD I'm sure she would have a very expensive one whatever it is (sorry man, I don't know shit about cars) Call me a redneck, but I totally wish my parents would let me drive without insurance cuz I'm too damn poor to get it. What about you? :p**_

_**Vitani825: That's right Kiara, just tell them what they want to hear so that they'll go away. Do not give them any information that would negatively impact their decision. Just keep a straight face when you lie. :p Kovu and Kiara will meet up very soon...Just keep reading!**_

_**Tymia Jones: Thanks! Kiara is back to stay...so is Kovu. Will they be together? Or will Kiara decide she loves Daniel Wielers more? Will Kovu decide he'd rather be with that goth girl that lives across the street? We shall soon see!**_

_**547: Thanks. Dude, I totally relate to that and sympathize with ya. I got most of their lines in that chapter straight from my parents. But after all I've done, I doubt they'd trust me no matter what I said...Your suspicions are probably right. Thanks for not spoiling XP**_

**Chapter 13**

**We can just tie him up and let him burn with the building.**

"What time is it?" asked Nuka.

They had been sitting in the cold, dark storage closet of the meeting hall basement for over an hour.

"I think we can go now." replied Vitani, "It's about eight o'clock. God, you stink Nuka, how many years has it been since you last bathed?"

"You're just smelling yourself." replied Nuka, "Now open the fucking door before I suffocate!"

"Okay, okay...OW!" Vitani almost yelled.

"What?" Nuka yelled back.

"Move you're fat, ugly dumpster, will ya? You're standing on my tail!" Vitani found the doorknob.

Both lions stumbled out of the cramped closet where they had been hiding.

"Good. The janitor's gone." declared Vitani.

"Aw, if he comes back we can just tie him up and let him burn with the building." said Nuka nonchalantly.

"I am _so close_ to doing that with _you_." hissed Vitani.

There was a sudden crash. Nuka jumped. "This place is even creepier than the hyena's graveyard."

Vitani rolled her eyes. "It was just the AC unit!"

"I'm not _scarred_, okay?" scoffed Nuka. "I just don't see why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu is so _special_ why does he need us?"

Nuka jumped again as the old machinery made another strange sound. "_I_ never even had a chance."

"Hard to believe the entire Farwell's administration started in _this_ old dump." Vitani stated.

"Oh, haven't you ever heard of _evolution_...?" asked Nuka, as if he was stating the obvious. "It applies to _everything. _The school just _evolved_ from this...into what it is now..."

"Really?" Vitani retorted. "Boy are you a smart ass. Cuz if the world _really_ worked that way, then our trailer park would have evolved into Beverly Hills by now."

"Aw shut up. Some things just evolve faster than others, okay?"

**()))-((()**

"Hey, Simba."

Simba turned around to see his friend in the lobby of the meeting hall. "Oh, good evening, Anthony." he replied.

"Simba, I was wondering if your family would like to come over tonight after the recital. It would just be for snack and a movie."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." replied Simba. "...Oh, wait...Kiara's going to the Wielers' party tonight...but Nala and I can go."

"Good...Wait a minute, you say your daughter's going _where?_"

"The Wielers' house. It sounded safe."

"Look, Buddy, I know I have no business being judgmental of your parenting decisions, but do you realize what she'll be exposed to?"

"She said it was supervised and..."

"Either she heard wrong, or she's lying. Mr. and Mrs. Wielers are in Hawaii right now for their anniversary trip. Only their seventeen year old son, Daniel is home. My daughter wanted to go too. I said "absolutely not! I got one of their son's friends to tell me about it. He laughed and said it was "the typical high school party" You know, the type where teenage girls always get pregnant; the type where everyone gets drunk and then someone goes out and gets killed in a car wreck; the type where they blare the most vulgar music they can find out the loudspeakers; the type were thirteen-year-old boys learn how to cuss and smoke."

Simba looked shocked. "Whoa...I didn't know that..." he said. "Hold on, let me give her a call right now before the recital starts. Thanks for telling me this. I really should've looked into it more...I just didn't think Kiara would lie to me."

"She's a teenager." replied Anthony. "Teenagers are gonna lie."

Simba tried calling Kiara's cell phone, but her phone was turned off.

"Drat!" he said.

"This is pretty serious." said Anthony, "If I were you, I'd go back there and tell her right away. You don't want her slipping out as soon as the recital's over."

"Yeah...but I don't want to totally embarrass her in front of all her friends either...She's back there preparing for the recital...If I make her mad, she'll be more likely to mess up on her performance and...Wait...I've got an idea..."

Simba pulled his phone back out and called Timon's number. He knew Timon and Pumba were in the building somewhere, but he couldn't actually _see_ them in the crowd of mostly lions and a few other big cats.

Timon answered the phone right away, "T&P babysitting service, how can I help you?"

Simba chuckled, "Yes, I need some help right now. You see, I had told Kiara she could go to a party tonight. I just now received some information that the party will be dangerous and un-supervised. I want you to sneak back to the backstage area and tell her that I said she can't go. I'd do it myself, but I don't want to embarrass her. Since you're so small, I figured it would be easier for you to do it without being noticed by her friends. And be firm with her too. She's not going to like it, but I really need to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Oh..." replied Timon.

"Is that a yes?"

"Don't worry, Simba old buddy, you can count on us!"

**()))-((()**

Kovu was already upstairs. The people were arriving for the piano recital. Kovu tried to blend in with the crowd. He was wearing some old dress clothes he had purchased at the local Goodwill store. He absolutely hated how he looked in a button-down shirt and tie, but it was all part of his obligation.

When nobody was looking, he slipped into the back hallway and up some stairs to the attic. A few nights before, he had sneaked in and hidden over a dozen bottles of lighter fluid under the insulation. This, he dug out and began pouring into the air-duct system. Since it was the old kind of pipe system, the fluid would hopefully be able to spread throughout the building on it's way down to the basement where it was to be ignited. The flames would then shoot through the ducts and come out at the vents in every room where they would catch onto the old carpet, igniting the entire building on fire.

The goal was to make it _look_ like the fire had started because of an electrical failure.

Kovu hurried back downstairs and slipped into the back row unnoticed. The recital had been going on for over fifteenth minutes now, but they were still on the little cubs who were playing their simplistic, boring, beginner level songs that nobody cared about except the particular cub's parents.

**()))-((()**

"So, Timon...he wants us to just go back there, pull Kiara aside, and tell her she can't go to her stinkin party?"

"That's it, Pumba, but we have to be sneaky. We don't want to embarrass her in front of her friends."

"Kiara's embarrassed of _us_?"

"Aw, of course not, Pumba, she's only embarrassed of you. Now follow me, I know how we can get back there without being seen."

Timon led Pumba into an old office. He went straight to the air vent. "Hey, Pumba, open the vent, will ya? We're takin the secret passage."

Pumba removed the grate from the vent and they both climbed inside.

"All right, Big Boy, what's your position?"

"Uh...down low, head ducked in a slightly uncomfortable position, tail...I don't even know where the hell..."

"I meant _directionally. _Whatever. I hear voices down...thataway..." Timon pointed straight ahead. "Come on."

"Uh...why is there like half an inch of liquid stuff down here?"

"It's an old building, Pumba. Every time someone flushes a toilet the water gets misdirected in here. It's nothing ta worry about...just don't _touch_ it cuz it's probably someone's pee."

"Oh, that's a relief...I thought it was something flammable...like gas or whatnot."

"Pumba, with you, everything's gas."

"You think we should report this to Simba so he can call a plumber?"

"Aw, come on, Pumba, it's not like a leaky toilet's gonna make the building burn down or anything."

**()))-((()**

Kovu was getting bored with the recital, but he knew he couldn't leave until the fire alarm went off. Then, he would simply exit the building with everyone else. He looked at his watch.

"eight forty five...ah, what's taking them so long? Nuka and Vitani are supposed to have this place a blazing inferno by now..."

He slumped down further into his seat.

The guy playing now was doing terrible. He was performing some overcomplicated arrangement of cannon in D, but he was messing up every other note, and playing in the wrong timing way too loudly. The song ended up sounding like nothing more than retarded musical gibberish. He finished by banging out the wrong chord. He attempted to correct it, but only succeeded in messing up further. He figured it was good enough and got off the bench, to everyone's relief.

Kovu wished he had a program so he could know how many more students were playing.

There was a halfhearted applause for whoever this retard was. Another student walked out onto the stage.

Kovu crossed his arms and tried not to stare at her body. "I hope she's playing something short." he thought. "I don't see _how_ such a boring event can attract such a crowd."

The lioness began her piano piece. She started softly, and _gradually_ the music built up.

"Now _this_ is actually bearable." thought Kovu. To his surprise, he found that he _liked_ the music and didn't want it to stop. The girl playing wasn't too bad to look at either. He even forgot that the building was supposed to be coming down at that moment.

The beautiful song finally ended. Zira came in quietly and sat down in the back row next to Kovu.

"The plan is in motion." she whispered. "I just finished dousing the outside foundation supports in lighter fluid. I put the empty bottles back in the car under the seats when nobody was looking. We _can't _let anyone know this fire was planned. I noticed _your_ bottles were _not_ there. Did you do anything to dispose of them?"

"Oh, fuck." replied Kovu, "No, I didn't think of that."

"Well go then, you idiot!" hissed Zira. "And don't bother trying to sneak them out to the car. Just stick them somewhere where they'll melt."

**Author's note: I'm sure you're all wondering who the pretty lioness playing the piano is...oh alright, I'll tell you, It's Kiara! Surprise! (not really) I figured she would have to be good at something artistic. **

**You won't want to miss tomorrow's chapter!**

**Please Review and my face will go as follows - :D**


	14. These are the bad guys They deserve it

_**Hatari the Hyena: lol. Yeah, you're just like my brother. So Kovu's car is a 1981 Ford Taurus and Kiara has a Bugatti Veyron Sport? Okay. Cool. Fine with me :)**_

_**Reldor: Really? Cuz I update about the time I finish school. Dude, we must live in the same time zone...WE'RE NEIGHBORS! lol**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks :D Simba is so annoying in the second movie. It's like he becomes a parent and all his coolness just...dies...Kiara totally should go to the party...but will she? Keep reading :P**_

_**Tymia Jones: Thanks :D But what if Kovu and Kiara don't meet up? Maybe Kiara will go to the party where she'll sleep with Daniel Wielers just like she's always wanted to...But then again, probably not. :)**_

_**Crystal991: Aw thanks. I am a huge cat lover too. Lemme think...now for you would be...about 3 or 4 am of what is my tomorrow. Sorry *trollface* And you're thinking, "Those stupid Americans" :P**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: That's cool. I am a Christian too, if you didn't already know. The undertone of this whole story is basically how corrupted the modern religious system is and all that. I don't blame you for not going to church. Sure I'd love to talk more :D I'll send you a pm later.**_

_**547: Thanks. Haha, yes. Timon and Pumba in the air-duct system...kinda goes along with that scene where Timon is sitting in the log to spy on Kiara. Yeah, the plan would require that all the airways in the entire building be level or sloping down. I think it would work in some very old buildings where they have those box like tunnels going all around. **_

**Chapter 14**

**These are the bad guys. They deserve it.**

****Vitani glanced at her watch. "Eight forty five. It's time." Vitani flicked her lighter on and held it to an old wooden beam. "Come _on_, Nuka. The recital's almost finished. We have to move quickly!"

"This fucking lighter won't cooperate!" exclaimed Nuka. He tried hitting it against the wall. There was a popping sound and the lighter burst into flames. "Yaaa!" The fireball disappeared immediately, not catching on to anything.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Here, Ass Face, use this." she broke a leg off an old chair and lit it on one of the small fires she had already set.

"Let's light fires!" Nuka started going crazy with his torch.

Vitani went up to the furnace and shoved her torch inside through the grate. "Come on!" she muttered as she jiggled it around, hoping Kovu's lighter fluid had reached the basement. "Oh shit it's not..."

Suddenly the whole thing burst into flame. Vitani smiled. She watched as fire began shooting out of all the vents, igniting the beams they were attached to.

"Hey, it it hot in here, or is that just me?" Nuka looked town to see his tail tassel on fire. "Yaaa!" He screamed and started stomping, trying to put it out.

"Come on, Nuka. Much as I'd love ta leave you down here and letcha burn, we've got to get upstairs before they evacuate the building."

((()-()))

"There she is, Pumba. Open the grate."

Kiara had just finished her performance and was now backstage again.

Timon and Pumba stepped out of the tunnel and crouched under a table. "Psst, Kiara"

Kiara turned around, accidentally stepping on Pumba's tail. Pumba screamed.

"Pumba, Timon! What are you doing back here?" Kiara demanded.

"Oh...just snooping around...we thought we'd..."

"My father sent you here. Didn't he?"

"Oh, no...well...actually there _was_ something he wanted us to mention..."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "So I'm not allowed to go to the party? Oh god, after he promised I could go. He lied!"

"No..." replied Timon sympatheticly.

"Well...he kinda did." Pumba chuckled.

"That's beside the point, Kiara." Timon continued. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I knew he'd never give me a real chance!" exclaimed Kiara. "Well I don't care if he says I can't go. I'm going anyway, and there's nothing he can do to stop me."

"Uh...Kiara."

Kiara ran out of the room and up some stairs.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Pumba.

"Aw not again. Come back!"

Timon and Pumba tried to follow her, but she had gone up the stairs. They were too lazy to attempt to follow her up, considering the stairs were far too big for them anyway.

"Oh, I _hate _him!" thought Kiara. She ran up to the third floor and down a hall. She closed herself into a small classroom at the end. Nobody'll find me here. I'll just wait until nine, then I'll sneak out and get a ride with Kiba."

((()-()))

Kovu hurried back up to the attic. He gathered all the empty bottles of lighter fluid and stuffed them into the vent where they would be sure to burn out of existence. He looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He was about to go back down when a flame shot out the vent. Kovu smiled. Everything was still going according to plan. The flame caught onto one of the beams, igniting it. Kovu watched for a moment as the attic began to fill up with fire.

Kovu opened the door to go back downstairs. He was surprised to find the fire farther along than he'd expected. There were flames crawling up the staircase, and he saw nothing but more flames below. Kovu ran through them, trying not to catch his pants on fire. He heard beams collapsing behind him. It would only be a matter of minutes before the building would be coming down.

He was circling back to the next staircase when he thought he heard screaming down the hall.

"Why the fuck would anyone else be up here?" thought Kovu.

He was going to ignore it, thinking it must be coming from downstairs, but he distinctly heard another one. This one was undoubtedly on the third floor.

Kovu ran through two small fires down the glowing hallway. More beams collapsed behind him. He came to a door at the end. A huge beam from the ceiling had fallen directly in front of it. Even if it had been unlocked, it would be impossible to open. The beam and the door were both engulfed in flames, but Kovu was sure this was the room where he'd heard the scream.

"Is anyone in there?" he yelled.

No answer.

Kovu kicked the door down. He jumped over the flaming beam and landed inside the small classroom. The smoke was getting to his lungs and he was coughing heavily. He took a quick look around. At first, he saw nothing but smoke. He was about to leave and run for his life when he saw her.

She was laying on the floor unconscious. Apparently she had been screaming out the window for help. But the window faced the back of the building and no one had seen her.

Now only the light of the flames illuminated her face.

"Oh my god!" thought Kovu, "It's that girl that played that beautiful song on the piano." Kovu was usually unsympathetic toward rich kids. But his heart went out to her.

She looked so helpless lying there among the dancing flames. Her very _life_ was now in his paws. He could choose to leave her lying there; and she would be dead within only a few minutes. Or, he could choose to put his own life at risk in attempt to save her. He had to choose fast, failing to do so would be the choice of imminent death for both of them, seeing as the building would come crashing down any minute now.

He chose to save her, not taking the time to think about who she was; not even thinking of how this would benefit or hinder his family's plan.

He picked her up by the arms and flung her over his back. She was surprisingly light.

The beam that blocked the doorway was now on the floor. Kovu jumped over it and ran down the hall towards the stairs, using one paw to hold onto her, and the other to keep the smoke out of his nose and mouth. He was sweating like crazy and barely able to breathe.

"Kind of ironic," he thought, "that I should die in a fire that I myself helped to start."

Kovu wondered why _he_ was not passed out yet. He was almost to the stairs when a main beam came crashing down from above. The floor started to give way all around him. Kovu desperately searched for a place to jump to, but there was no stable area to be found. The walls were falling in and he thought he could hear the roof coming.

Kovu heard a loud snap beneath him. The floor under him broke away and he fell down two stories into a first-floor office, with only blazing broken beams to slow his fall. He suddenly realized he had lost the girl. He jumped up and looked around frantically. He saw her about five feet away. He grabbed her and slung her over onto his back again.

The ceiling was falling in. Everything in sight was ablaze. Kovu found the exit and scrambled out into the first floor hall. He rounded a corner and went into another room. This room had a window. Kovu had no idea how high above the ground he was. He ran through the fire and leaped through the already broken window. The leftover glass on the sides sliced his skin open.

He landed hard on the ground about ten feet below with the girl safely on top of him. He rolled over and began coughing and sputtering. Blood from his glass cuts seeped through his white shirt, making stripes across his chest.

They were at the back of the building. Kovu saw a parade of fire trucks arriving. Some were already there and in action.

There was a crowd of people in the front of the building. Kovu heard several loud crashes and a smile spread across his soot covered face. He sat back and watched as the giant structure appeared to slowly sink into the ground. It was as if an enormous hole had just appeared and the building was now falling into it. Massive flaming beams snapped and flew all around him, as if they were toothpicks.

With the loudest thunder the roof hit the ground. Flames shot up a hundred feet into the night sky. People frantically scurried about, trying to put out the fire, but their attempts were about as feeble as those of ants trying to rebuild their pile of dirt after being stepped on.

As Kovu sat there, firelight dancing in his green eyes, a strange and haunting thought occurred to him.

"I was a part of all this. I could have prevented this. If it weren't for me, these people would all be going home with their families. I have helped to bring down a building that is bigger than any amount of money I will ever earn. Hundreds of people are miserable tonight because of what I have helped to do."

But it was quickly counteracted by another thought.

"What am I thinking? These are the bad guys. They deserve it."

**Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Not to spoil the mood, but I've been having this problem. Since about two days ago I haven't been receiving fanfiction email alerts. It's really been driving the hell outta me. I don't know when my friends update their stories, or when I get a review. Do any of you know what's going on or how to fix it? Thanks**

**Please Review :)**


	15. We need to work in the background

_**Reldor: lol. I live in VA. What state are you? Of course Kovu would feel just a little bad about burning down a building...just a little.**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: I looked up the 1981 Ford Taurus. That is exactly the car I imagined Kovu to have! It's not that ugly...at least to my standards...maybe it would be sitting next to a BMW lol**_

_**Timani Jones: Thanks :) Glad you're enjoying this!**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks! I noticed you're doing your own anthro version of the second movie. Good luck :)**_

_**Crystal991: That's cool. You wanna move to America you better come soon. We're 15 trillion dollars in debt and about to get nuked. Lol. My email started working again and I saw you're new stories. I'll be checking them out soon :)**_

_**Kiara621: Thanks :P Here's the update:**_

**Chapter 15**

**We need to work in the background.**

The lioness beside Kovu stirred. She coughed a couple times and opened her eyes.

"Where...where am I?" she asked, still somewhat out of it.

"You died in the fire. You are now in hell." Said Kovu teasingly.

"You...what...Hell?" she exclaimed, "But I'm a _good_ person, I'm supposed to go to heaven!"

Kovu sighed, "That's what they all say..."

The lioness looked bewildered, "But...there must be some mistake! I'm _not _bad!"

"Apparently, someone _upstairs_ had different ideas." replied Kovu. "But don't worry. You'll have _eternity_ to get used to it."

The lioness sat up and looked around. She came to her senses and realized she was not dead.

"What...no! What's going on? Why did you bring me here? _Who_ do you think you are?"

Kovu scoffed, "I _think_ I'm the one that just saved your _life_, Bitch!"

"Look, I had everything under control..."

"Well excuse me for messing up your suicide attempt! Cuz from where_ I _was standing, and _maybe_ I just imagined it, but you appeared to be passed out on the floor of a third floor classroom..."

"What were you doing up there?" she asked.

"What were _you_ doing?" Kovu retorted.

The lioness looked around, wanting to change the subject. "Would you, by any chance, happen to be Kovu, the guy I met in the trailer park five years ago?"

Kovu looked shocked.

He was about to speak, but he was cut off by a loud voice calling Kiara's name.

Kiara turned her head. She saw Simba, Nala, and a bunch of others running toward them.

"Kiara, you're alright!" exclaimed Nala, giving her daughter a big hug.

"Yes, I'll be okay." she coughed again. She had burns and bruises all over her body, although she was still in much better shape than Kovu.

Kiara turned to her father, "Dad, how could you break your promise to me. You said I could go to the Wielers' party. You lied!"

"_You_ lied to _me_ when you said it was safe and supervised. I trusted you, but not anymore. No more parties for you; not ever!"

"Simba..." said Nala, "We can talk about this later. What happened, Kiara? We've been looking all over for you. Timon and Pumba said you had run upstairs. We were afraid you had gotten trapped in the fire!"

"Well...um"

Raffiki, who was with them spoke up, "I'm pretty sure I saw _that_ young man" He pointed at Kovu. "jump out the window with her. She was unconscious. He went into the worst part of the fire to save her life!"

Kovu stood up. Raffiki thumped him on the back, "you're a hero!" he said.

"I was doing just fine!" exclaimed Kiara, "Even before Kovu..."

"Kovu?" asked Simba. "You saved her?"

Kovu nodded.

Simba crossed his arms. "I find that hard to believe." he said "Why would a kid like _you,_ the son of Zira, try to save _my_ daughter?"

"Because I didn't..." Kovu stopped himself. "Because _I_ am not like my father, Scar. I saved her because she was unconscious on the floor, and I wasn't going to just leave her to die."

Simba's expression softened. "Well thank you, Kovu." He held out his paw for Kovu to shake. "You really are a hero...I guess my assumptions about you were wrong. Maybe you're not a bad kid after all."

Kovu smiled, "No problem, Sir. It was all instinct."

One of the cops came over to them. "Simba," he said, "We need you and your family up..."

"Sorry, Kovu, I have to go." said Simba. With that, Simba walked away. Nala and Kiara followed, along with the rest of the crowd, leaving Kovu alone to watch as the fire started to burn down.

((()-()))

It was much later that night. The Brukners had left the fire scene unnoticed with the rest of the crowd.

"Kovu, I am both proud of you, and disappointed in you..." Zira declared. "Why did you have to save the Farwell girl? Didn't you realize you had the perfect opportunity to advance our plan a step further?"

"Mother, I didn't know it was Kiara. I thought it was just some random girl...She looked so helpless and...I dunno, I just had to save her."

"Kovu, a death in this fire would have been a _good_ thing. It would have made the administratives look careless. _Now_ they can brag that "In spite of this great disaster, everyone made it out of the building alive" and all that bull shit!"

"Mother, killing people wasn't part of the plan! We only wanted to shake things up a little, not cause any _real_ devastation...at least not yet!"

"Letting her die would have been doing the world a favor!" snapped Zira. "Compassion is your weakness, Kovu."

"...and yours is closed mindedness." retorted Kovu. "Come on now, I'm sure at least _some_ good will come out of it."

"Like what?" snapped Zira, "Your story getting on the news? Any public attention is a bad thing, Kovu. It will give people a cause to be suspicious of us. Right now, our job is to work from the background!"

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was so short...but at least Kovu and Kiara had a conversation XP Thank you all for reading. Come back tomorrow for chapter 16 where...I'll just let you guess :)**

**Please Review!**


	16. Simba dare not turn me down now

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Means a lot! This chapter is really short too, but it's important. Enjoy :)**

_**Starzinmieyez: It'll be pretty big. I won't disappoint you :P Thanks for reading!**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Kovu and Kiara are such a cute couple...unlikely too. Their personalities don't really go together naturally, but they'd be the type to stay together forever. Better than Twilight? *bursts out laughing* just about anything is better than Twilight XP**_

_**Tiemeeah Geons: So sorry about your name it's just so hard to spell! (jk, I'll try to get it right next time :P) Thanks for the compliments! Yeah, Kovu would so do that...I got that because in the movie when Kiara looks up at him he looks kinda devilish...what if he was just joking around?**_

_**Reldor: VA huh? Wow we're like...on the same street (in proportion to the world) I think it's funny how she's so out of it when she gets pulled away. Lol**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: OMFG! That's almost scary...but AWESOME! I'm guessing you live around Richmond. I live in this dinky little town called Bedford (you've probably never heard of it) It's about three hours away. BTW what is gt.? I'd add you if I knew.**_

_**Crystal991: lol, yeah, I'll probably just move to Siberia and avoid the nuclear apocalypse altogether :D I read your new stories. Don't remember if I reviewed all of them, but they were great!**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks! I know. Simba is soooo paranoid. Thanks for readeng :D**_

_**Kblade: Thanks! I try to re create almost every scene from the movie :)**_

_**547: Thanks XD Glad you liked it. Don't worry; we're nowhere near the end yet, and I'm already working on my next book :D**_

**Chapter 16**

**Simba dare not turn me down now.**

Three days later, Kovu found a letter for him in the mailbox. It was on PRSU stationary and the return address said "Simba and Nala Farwell". Kovu brought the letter to his room to read. He flopped down onto his bed and sliced the envelope open with his claw. He began to read.

Dear Kovu,

I cannot even begin to express my gratitude toward you for what you did to save my daughter. You put your own life at risk for someone else. This speaks volumes about your character. Such courage is rarely ever observed in today's young lions. I apologize for being so abrupt with you on the night of the fire. I had a lot on my mind, but it was still rude of me to dismiss you the way I did. Again, thank you a million times over for pulling Kiara out of the fire.

I would like to publicly honor you, if you don't mind. Sharing your story would be a great encouragement to other people, young and old. But even that would not be enough to repay you for your sacrifice. Ask me for whatever you want and I will give it to you. Want a new car? It's yours. A computer? Apple just came out with a new macbook air. Is there a place you've always wanted to see? You're on your way. Just want some cash? I can give you that too. Nothing I can give you would be enough. But please take me up on this as a small token of my gratitude. I want you to understand that I don't take it lightly what you have done for me and my family. I will be expecting your reply. May the spirits bless you and your family.

With Gratitude, your friend,

Simba Farwell

A smile spread across Kovu's face. "This," he thought, "is the chance of a lifetime." He pulled out his notebook and a pencil, and in his neatest penmanship, he began to compose his reply letter. He finished within less than an hour.

"It's a masterpiece." he thought. "Good manipulation is an art form." He read the letter over again in his head.

Dear Mr. Farwell,

I count it an honor to have been able do do something for someone so important as yourself and would do it again in a heartbeat if given the chance. Any child of yours, or is worth saving at all costs.

I do not want any public honors like you mentioned. Saving the life of your daughter to me was, in a small way, giving back to you what my father so maliciously took. I hope I have erased at least some of the bitterness you hold toward my family. I want you to know that I am not like Scar and do not hope to be. I am in full support of you and everything you stand for. I also hate the attention.

Again, what I did was all instinct and I certainly don't _need_ anything. However, I know someone like you would never accept _that_ as an answer, so I will not insist on turning you down. You said I could ask for anything and you would give it to me; a car, a vacation, a macbook air, cash, or anything. I have never in my life been given such a generous offer. All of these things appeal greatly to me, but there is only one thing that I _really_ want. That is, to be a part of your school. It's been a dream of mine since I was little. As you know, I come from a very poor family. Private school for us would be simply absurd to even think about. I know it's a little late, since I am a junior, but I absolutely love Priderock Spirit Academy and would enjoy more than anything to be a part of it for the remainder of my high school career. I am not your tipcal trailer park kid. I will respect your teachers and work hard on my studies. I make this request with all humility; if you cannot accept me for who I am, I totally understand.

Sincerely, your friend,

Kovu Brukner

In the space at the bottom of the page, he used his pencil to meticulously draw the school logo. The logo was a green silhouette of Pride Rock Mountain inside a yellow circle. The circle represented the circle of life. Green and yellow were the school colors; they were also the colors used to represent life, green representing growth and yellow representing light and nourishment.

Kovu hoped his drawing the logo at the bottom would both emphasize his love for the school, and show Simba that he had talent above the trailer park stereotype.

"Simba dare not turn me down now." thought Kovu as he sealed the envelope. "Mother's going to be so happy with me when I get my letter of acceptance!"

**Author's note: Yeah, I wish I had combined this chapter with yesterdays...Oh well...tomorrow's will be longer. Oh, and I uploaded a picture of the PRSA school logo to my deviantART account! It's just for my fanfiction readers because nobody else will know what the heck it's about :P Here's the link: **.com/art/PRSA-logo-293519733 **If it doesn't work here I have a link on my profile. Maybe you could check out some of my other artwork while you're there XD**

**But, don't let that dissuade you from also clicking the little blue button below; you know, the one that says "Review this chapter" Thanks XD**


	17. Signed, your friend

**Author's note: Thanks for all the hits and reviews! They are really motivating me to write more. This chapter is a bit longer that the last couple. Enjoy :)**

_**Reldor: lol. As you said before, BAMF!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Chesterfield? I think I've heard of it...Sorry, I don't have an Xbox. I'm too freakin poor and not even all that interested in gaming. I don't have Skype either because my home internet is too slow for it lol. I do have facebook. Add me if you have it: Matthew McConnelee. My profile pic is of me in a red hoodie. That sucks that your mom is trying to get you off FFN. I'm lucky my mom doesn't even know this site exists. She thinks I'm doing "research projects" *bwahahahaha* I'll keep it that way :P Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks for all the compliments :D You really think Simba would actually accept Kovu? Well...maybe. We'll soon find out XD Names for schools? Hmm...you could do Pridelands High...Outlands High...Circle of Life High...Mufasa Academy...Sarabi Academy...Raffiki Academy...the rebellious kids could call it "The Gorge" :P**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Thanks :D I think you'll like the ambush part (If Kovu gets accepted :P) Update = right now :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Zack Lector: Thanks man. Lol I'll try :P I'm replying to your PM right after this.**_

_**Crystal991: Thanks! Will do! I might be wrong, but I suspect you are a huge fan of wrestling? Lol**_

_**547: Yeah, sorry it was so short. Won't happen again. Kovu has such a complicated personality, doesn't he? Thanks for the review :D**_

_**mimoo01: Yeah, he looked like he totally wanted to cuss her out in the movie...then he remembered all the little kids watching and just had to swallow it. Definitely not a love at first sight relationship, but even stronger in the end :) Thanks for the review!**_

_**Devil's Advocate: That's great that you're still reading this! I thought I lost you at chapter 1. Thanks for the fav :) I'm sure being on your profile will increase my traffic, you being soooo popular and all XD I've been working on a 300k word novel since I was 12. I decided to take a 2 year break and just do fanfiction to improve my writing...oh, and making friends and get reviews doesn't hurt either :D Glad you like it!**_

**Chapter 17**

**Signed, your "friend"**

"...I will respect your teachers and work hard on my studies. I make this request with all humility and if you cannot accept me for who I am, I totally understand. Sincerely, your friend, Kovu Brukner." Simba stopped reading and looked up at his administrative team. "I don't know." he said. "What do you all think?"

"Sounds like a big evil plan to me." said one of the lions on the team. "Just look at the letter. It's written in intelligent English. Not to mention the penmanship would make a computer look bad. Do you _really_ think the son of a drunk whore could have written this? I wouldn't be surprised if Kovu doesn't even know how to read!"

"I agree with you, Anthony, replied Simba. "This is suspicious. I am thankful to Kovu, but I don't trust him."

A few other members of the council nodded in agreement.

"Simba, you owe him our daughter's life!" said Nala.

"Yes, Sir, clearly we are in his debt." Zazu added.

"I don't see any way around it, Simba. If we can't prove this letter to be fake, you'll have to accept him." Nala continued.

"Imagine if word got out that you turned him down." Zazu spoke, "It seems to go against this school's policy of acceptance. What would the public think of you?"

"I was just so certain that he would ask for money, or a car...something I can easily give him. It never even crossed my mind that he would want this!"

"What if he was serious?" said Nala, "What if he really does have good language skills and good handwriting? Maybe he just wants a chance for better education...a chance to rise above the trailer park status...a better future which you promise to everyone who attends this academy. If this is what he truly wants, then he has made a very wise, not to mention reasonable, choice. The way you worded your letter to him, he could've asked for a million dollars!"

Simba chuckled, "There goes the new football stadium!"

"Come on," said one of the other council members, "worst case scenario, he says a few bad words, has trouble with grades, breaks a few dress code regulations. We have students here that do all that anyway!"

"And if he is seeking self improvement," added Zazu, "your teachers and students will be the ones to give it to him."

"Very well..." replied Simba, "I make a motion we give the boy acceptance, free of tuition, for the remainder of his high school career. I'm apprehensive about it, but there's really not a whole lot else we can do without running into other conflict. Besides, he's only got two years and we can always dismiss him if he causes any major trouble. All in favor say 'aye', all opposed, 'nay'."

There were seven 'aye's and only three 'nay's.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'll send him a letter of acceptance this afternoon, although I am still a bit uncomfortable. But my father's law will prevail. The handbook clearly states, we can never turn down a student without sufficient reasoning. We'll have to find out who he _really_ is."

One of the members raised his paw, "I make a motion we adjourn this business meeting."

"I second that motion." said another.

"Not yet." replied Simba, "We haven't even _touched_ the subject of the new football stadium. Zazu, our record keeper, will go over the budget for that, _then_ we can adjourn."

((()-()))

Dear Kovu,

I am absolutely thrilled that you should choose to pursue better education over anything else. It shows me what an ambitious young lion you are. Your attitude will surely carry you far in life. I appreciate your eagerness to learn. The administration council has decided to accept you into PRSA. You are welcome to attend my academy free of charge until you graduate high school. I know you will find it to be everything you have ever dreamed of. Our school a great place to plug in and get connected with positive people. Please fill out and sign the enclosed registration form and send it back to us for verification. We look forward to seeing you walk our halls next semester. May the spirits bless you in all of your endeavors.

With gratitude, your friend,

Mr. Farwell

P.S. You should try out one of our art classes. You have a real talent in that area!

A smile spread across Kovu's face as he read over the letter. Enclosed in the large envelope, he also found a registration form, a tightly folded PRSA t-shirt, and a bumper sticker of the school logo. He ripped the shirt in half and threw in in the mud.

Just then, Zira pulled into the driveway. She had been gone at the bar for three days straight this time. She had a scowl on her face as she stepped out. Her fur was a mess. She reeked of alcohol, smoke, and sex.

"Hi, Mother!" said Kovu.

"Go away, Nuka!" scowled Zira, "Mother is tired and cranky and doesn't want to talk."

"Mother, _I_ am Kovu. Have you forgotten you have _two_ sons.

"Don't bother me with unimportant details!"

Kovu helped his mother stagger up their makeshift stairs into the trailer. He wondered at how she always managed to drive home being so drunk as she was.

"Did we get our check?" she asked.

"Yes, mother, it's on the table." replied Kovu. "Mother, I just got..."

"Whatever it is...I don't care." said Zira annoyed.

"But it has to do with Simba..."

"I'm already depressed, Kovu. Don't make it worse!"

"But mother, I'm accepted into his Academy free of charge! Simba fell for the letter I sent him!"

Zira flopped down onto the couch. "That's great." she said flatly, "Let me know when you have his severed head on a platter."

Kovu rolled his eyes, "...okay..."

Vitani walked in, "Mother, it's about time you showed up!"

"Hey, Vitani, how about a sandwich for your poor mother?"

"Mother, we are out of food! If you don't want us to starve, you need to get your lazy ass off the couch, go to the bank, cash the welfare check, and get more food. God, Mother, you expect the government to just bring food to your door _and_ spoon feed you! Why can't you just get a job?"

"Fine, I'll go to the bank later. If you're _that_ desperate just go to the food drive. They're open till six."

"Mom, you embarrass me so much!" said Vitani. "Mrs. Stinet used to be a on welfare. _She_ finally got a job at walmart and is now earning_ her own _paycheck. I wish_ you _could do the same."

"Vitani, how much longer will it be till you're eighteen?"

"Four months, Mother. Why, are you like...giving me something this year like the normal parents?"

Zira sighed, "Whew, only four months before I can boot you out. Then I'll only have _one_ child to have to worry about. You know, Vitani, I wanted very much to have you aborted; but we just couldn't afford it. I'm glad the eighteen year sentence of looking after you is almost over."

"What looking after?" Vitani muttered. "I going to my boyfriend's house now. I'll probably stay all night. I might get drunk and we'll probably have unprotected sex. I might get pregnant and ruin my life; but I'll only be following _your_ example. Goodbye, Mother."

"Bye, Honey, enjoy yourself!"

"I hope you die, Mother!" Vitani slammed the door.

Zira sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know, Mother, I am trying to do what you want."

"I know you are, my dear Kovu."

"Mother, once I'm in the school, I'll be able to get everything we need. I'll be able to hack the security system from their own computers. My friend showed me a site for pirating spyware!"

"Kovu, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I really am proud of you, you know."

"I know." said Kovu affectionately. "...Mother?"

"What is it, my son?"

"Promise me you'll get you're life back in order once we bring down Simba's schools."

"Kovu, once Simba is dead, and his administrations are in ruins, I will be the happiest lioness you'll ever know! We'll all have high paying jobs; and you will be like a king! Our lives will be perfect. We'll have nice houses, nice cars. Once _you_ are in charge, we can get this area's economics back together. You will restore the middle class! You will be a hero!"

**Author's note: Talk about loyalty...If I were him, I'd be out like Nuka and Vitani. I think the reason Kovu is so loyal to his mother is because of the way she treats him higher than his two older siblings. He feels like he owes it to her. What do you think?**

**Please Review!**


	18. What a jerk

**Sorry the update's a couple hours late...rough day and didn't get online till now :/ Anyway enjoy chapter 18 :)**

_**Reldor: But wait. How do you know Kovu and Kiara will get into a relationship? Kiara likes a guy named Daniel and Kovu thinks Kiara's a bitch...oh yeah...you already know :)**_

_**Devil's Advocate: Anyone who gets over a thousand reviews on anything is like a fanfiction celebrity. My original novel is about a sled dog in Alaska; kind of like the movie Balto, but a completely different plot; more complex and very dark ;P Obviously I love animal stories. What are your original works about? There is a site just like fanfiction for original stories called , but personally I prefer fanfiction. Oh, and I like the long review; not a bad thing :D**_

_**Hatari: lol your mom is a lot like mine :p Looked up your youtube account; wth is up with the dude in your background? Lol graywolf95(at)rocketmail(dot)com iz myne :D**_

_**Vitani: Yep. Although education is the last thing on his mind. Glad I could help with the names. Waiting for your next update :D Thanks for reading!**_

_**Zack Lector: No problem :) Are you still doing it? I'll keep reading. PM me later :P**_

_**Crystal991: Can't blame Vitani. I'd totally be that way too if I was in her situation...and was a girl :P You die a lot...You must haves many lives. Thanks For reading :)**_

_**547: Great! Kovu's my favorite character too; Zira, Vitani, and Kiara are all my second favorites. Thanks for the compliments and for reading :D**_

_**readsmanyfavsfew: Thanks for all the feedback. Your input and criticism was definitely valid, and I will take it into consideration as I work on my next book. However, I think you are missing the basic point. My goal here is to impress the fanfiction community, not the professors at Cambridge University. Maybe you should consider a career in writing advanced chemistry textbooks. **_

_**starzinmieyez: Thanks for the compliments :) Glad you're enjoying this. It was great fun to write ;p**_

**Chapter 18**

**What a jerk**

One week later Kovu started attending PRSA. He was not looking forward to it; but he felt it was his duty to his mother and his destiny. He rolled out of bed with ten minutes to get ready.

Normally, he would just throw on his dingy t-shirt and jeans that were still crumpled on the floor from the previous day. But today was not a normal day. He did not _want_ to appear poor and uncivilized for his first day at Priderock Academy.

He decided to forgo breakfast and take the time to iron his clothes. He had to sneak into his mother's room to get the iron; but that wasn't a big problem, since she was probably passed out on her bed anyway.

On her cardboard-box-nightstand he saw an old photograph of Scar completely naked she had apparently been masturbating with.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her sometimes. After all, life hadn't treated her very well. Everything that made her happy had been viciously stolen away from her; why shouldn't she be depressed? He grabbed the thirty year old iron and hurried back to do his clothes. His quick, unskilled job did little to make his ragged outfit look any better. He splashed some of his brother's cheap cologne on the front of his shirt, trying to mask the smell that indicated he hadn't done any real laundry in months.

On his way out the door he grabbed a raw potato to eat as he drove. He needed something in his stomach and potatoes was all about his mother ever bought for them anymore. Kovu longed for some meat. Vegetables were so bland and insubstantial; but, Zira always insisted that they couldn't afford meat and that they would eat potatoes until circumstances drastically improved.

Kovu parked his car in the back corner of the parking lot. His rusty old car certainly wasn't something he wanted to show off. Kovu walked past all the students who were chatting happily in front of the building. He ignored them.He was here as a spy. He had no intention or desire to "plug in and get connected" as Simba had said in the letter.

((()-()))

Meanwhile, Kiara, the model PSRA student, was also preparing for the first day of her junior year of high school. She was up at five am to shower and work on her makeup and eyeliner. She put on some tight jeans and a tight t-shirt. They were fresh from the department store, although you couldn't tell because of the heavily faded fabric and ripped jeans.

She then chose a hot pink hoodie jacket to wear on the outside. She even made sure that her hood strings were absolutely even. She did not appear downstairs until she was fully satisfied with her look. She wandered into the kitchen for an early breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom!" she said cheerfully

"Well good morning." Replied Nala with a smile. "Up and ready so early…we'll see how many days this cheerfulness lasts." She chuckled. "Hey Simba, get out here! Breakfast is ready!"

Simba walked in just as Nala was putting out the steaming platter of sausage and pancakes.

"My don't you look lovely this morning, my beautiful queen!" exclaimed Simba before hugging his wife and giving her a smooch on the neck.

"Oh shut up, dear" replied Nala teasingly, "I haven't even gotten out of my pajamas yet!"

"Good morning, Dad!" said Kiara excitedly.

"Hey, do you, by any chance, know what happened to that groggy, grouchy, tired and cranky daughter of mine?" asked Simba jokingly.

Kiara just laughed. "Do you like my outfit, Dad?"

"Oh for god's sake, pull your pants up!" he exclaimed. "No daughter of mine is going to school with her jeans about to fall off!"

Kiara blushed under her fur, "Dad!" she exclaimed annoyed. She raised them by about an inch. "does _this_ meet your approval?" she asked.

"I'd prefer you keep them a tad bit higher. We wear clothes for a reason, you know…And do you have a different shirt? That one's getting _way_ to small on you." Simba sat down and began eating.

Kiara rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of her father's overbearing on her safety. "Well, Dad, I don't know if you noticed, but I stopped growing back in the eighth grade. So _obviously_, if I'm wearing a tight shirt, it's because it makes me look thin and sexy. Is that such a sin?"

"Kiara, we've had this talk before, you are beautiful on the _inside_. Going to school half naked isn't going to make you any better." Simba insisted.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kiara sarcastically, "I really needed to hear that."

"Kiara!" Nala scolded, "Mind your father! We are your parents. Will you stop acting like you know more than we do!"

Kiara just groaned and looked at her cell phone. "I gotta go" she announced. She turned and pranced out the door. She had eaten only two bites of her breakfast.

Upon arrival at the Priderock Spirit Academy she was greeted by all her old friends, some whom she'd known since preschool.

"Kiara!"

Kiara turned and saw one of her old best friends, Zoe.

"Hey, Zoe!" she exclaimed, giving the white tiger a big hug. "How was your trip to Germany?"

"Oh, it was heavenly! We had such a blast. How was your trip to the Bahamas?"

"Wonderful." replied Kiara, "I think my fur is still scorched from laying in the sun all two weeks." She giggled. "Have you been waiting here long?"

"No, I just got here two minutes ago. Oh, Kiara, I met Mrs. Adams in the library and she told me that…" Zoe was interrupted when an orange tiger ran into her. His face had been downcast so he could not see very far.

The tiger looked to be about sixteen. He was wearing a black hoodie and tight jeans with huge holes in the knees. He also had a cheap mp3 player which was blaring some demonic heavy metal music so loud you'd think he had it in external speakers and not just earphones.

"Well excuse me!" exclaimed Zoe, "Are you alright?"

The tiger took out his earphones for a second. He obviously hadn't heard anything she said.

"Pardon me, Bitch."

Everyone standing around became silent suddenly.

"_What_ did you just call me?" demanded Zoe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were...someone else, but I guess you're one of the...never mind."

"I don't know you" said Zoe, "Are you new here?"

"...Well...actually yes...I'm from that place you guys call the 'bad school', you know, Rouge River?"

"Well welcome then…" said Kiara, not really knowing what to say.

"Okay, um, thanks" replied the tiger awkwardly.

"My name's Zoe; this here is Kiara. Her dad is chief administrator of this school."

The tiger looked appalled. He turned away and gulped as if trying to swallow his desire to slander out everything they stood for right to these girls faces. "You mean, um…Simba." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Replied Kiara proudly. "What's your name?"

"Ramone" he replied shortly. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his paw for either girl to shake, but his manners seemed stiff and outright fake to a disgraceful degree.

Zoe made no intention of making any contact with this rude outsider, so Kiara quickly shook his paw out of obligation. "I can introduce you to some people…if you want to make some connections. I think there's still time before the bell."

"No thanks, I've got to go see guidance about switching a class so I really don't have time." The tiger stood around for a couple more seconds before placing his earphones back in and walking away into the building.

"What a jerk." said Kiara after he was gone.

"He looked like he was about to vomit when I told him you were Simba's daughter. I wonder why."

**So I hope the introduction of a new character didn't confuse anyone. Weather you think him to be good, bad, or just plain funny, he will be making many more appearances in this story.**

**Please Review :)**


	19. Can I sit out today?

_**Reldor: Preposterous lol XD Thanks for reading!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: If your guessing Kovu and Ramone already know each other then your...well...you'll soon find out :D**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: glad to hear your still doing it. Here's my update. What about yours? (IJK, man, no pressure)**_

_**Vitani825: lol. My friend read that part and said, "That sounds sooooo familiar" Kovu is somewhat embarrassed about his car. His parking in the back corner is also a part of his personality. Some people like to be the center of attention...some just like to lurk in dark corners. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Crystal991: I know; Zira's life is so sad :( Even though the things she wants don't really exist, you still always wish you could see her happy. I'm a Zira sympathizer too. And then you wish something bad would happen to Simba in the second movie. It's so much harder to like a character whose life is perfect. Just my thoughts; what about you?**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: lol. I think most girls do that with makeup. I made Kovu do exactly what I used to do, roll out of bed with five minutes to spare, put on old clothes crumpled on the floor, and grab a shitty breakfast on my way out. Your original story sounds great too. If you ever write it please send me a copy! Thanks for the offer; I messaged you ;p**_

_**547: Thanks lol. Yeah, Kovu in that chapter represents like 90% of guys. Kiara represents like 90% of girls. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Kblade: Ramone = gothic to the core (he's also based on one of my old best friends) lol Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: WTH are you talkin about, man? No problem for not reviewing. I knew you were still here :) Thanks 4 reading!**_

_**Wolfsongs & Little Miss Triss: Thanks for the favs :)**_

**Chapter 19**

**Could I sit out today?**

"Damn, who does that sick bastard think he is! Manipulating people into thinking this place is some heaven on earth...It's all for more money too. I don't know why the hell nobody else gets that! Seriously, what the fuck else could this mother fucking institution get?"

Kovu was looking in the mirror of the guys room trying to tame down a crazy part of his mane. He saw his old neighbor behind him muttering to himself about the school, kicking the trash can across the bathroom floor.

"…a few punch bags wouldn't hurt." muttered Kovu.

"Kovu, is that you?"

"Yeah. You're Ramone, right? We had chemistry and geometry together last year, didn't we? How the hell did you get here?"

"Rich grandparents...said I needed some 'positive influence'."

Kovu laughed, "What idiots. They must believe everything they see in the commercials."

"I know, really. Don't you hate that new one advertizing _this_ hellhole? It shows all these smiling faces and happy people. Then it shows a sweet ass looking teacher helping a cutesie ass kid with her math. Then Simba comes on the screen and promises a positive experience and a bright future for everyone who attends his school. This place isn't like that at all. By the way, why the hell are _you_ here? Your mom doesn't even have a job."

"I got a scholarship." was all Kovu said. He wasn't planning on telling anybody anything.

"Why? Did you like _want_ to be here?"

"Fuck, no." replied Kovu, "My mom just made me accept the scholarship offer. She said I'd have a better future if I go here. Stupid, right?"

"I hate this hellhole!" muttered Ramone. "Hey, I met up with a couple bitches out in front of the place. One of em was ol' Simbastard's daughter."

"Simbastard, huh. I gotta tell ya, man, you really got a thing for funky nicknames. Maybe you should major in it."

"And maybe you should major in being a smart ass! But like, I accidentally bumped into the slut and all I said was, 'Pardon me, Bitch' and everyone acted like I had just…shot someone or something…I mean, I knew you could get in trouble for using profanity around a teacher or staff…person…but I didn't think anyone took it so seriously!"

"It's called living up to the stereotype." Said Kovu. "They think that because they're rich they must be all that. Their _not_ using certain words is one of the things they do to be better than us. It's all just fake shit, you know."

"That's why they're so awkward to talk to!" continued Ramone, "I finally had to tell them I had a meeting with guidance just to get away."

"You got any friends here?" asked Kovu.

"Just this goth dude, James. A few shallow friends; but I pretty much hate everyone here...wish they'd all just like...die!...What lunch you got?"

"B"

"Come find us. We're sitting alone in the back. James and I might be cutting our arms with sharp metal from crushed soda cans...you can too if you want."

"I dunno, maybe."

"But yeah...don't expect to like...actually have friends. There's only two types of people here. There's the fake nice kids; and the real mean kids. But they're all 'better' than us just because their parents have higher paying jobs and shit."

((()-()))

Kovu's life at PRSA was even more hellish than he had expected it to be. He found the kids to be drastically different than those from his old school. He couldn't decide if they were better...or worse. To him they seemed very self confident. Kovu figured that was due to the type of indoctrination they were getting. Everyone at the school was forced to take a spiritual theology class, usually just called "ST". Kovu's ST teacher was a former football star. Most of the students loved him; but Kovu found him to be just another jock with good looks and a good speaking voice. He was always telling stories about his football days, usually starring himself, then he would try to make what he called a "spiritual application".

"So this is what religion is all about..." thought Kovu. "It gives cocky people an excuse to brag about their skills without _looking_ prideful. They can just attribute their accomplishments to the spirits."

Right along with Spiritual Theology, gym was another class Kovu hated more than anything. Several of the football players happened to be in his class. Kovu was the only one in the class who was _not_ involved in a school sport. He was no weakling; Kovu was actually quite good when it came to weight lifting and push-ups. It was the team sports he hated, such as basketball and football. Kovu had no sense of teamwork whatsoever. Unfortunately for him, Coach Rocco preferred team sports over strength exercises.

"Alright class, I need you to line up for me!" shouted Coach Rocco. "Today we are playing some good old B-ball!" The cheetah twirled the basketball on the tip of his paw as most of the class cheered.

"Dakota, Brenton, Springfield, and Daniel, you four will be captains."

"Coach's pets" muttered Kovu under his breath as the four team jocks proudly took their places beside their instructor. Kovu sighed. He knew he was destined to be the last one picked. "I'm sure glad I brought my backpack to gym today." he thought.

The four captains began the process of picking teams. Naturally, they went in the order of popularity, laughing and chatting among each-other. Kovu raised his paw.

The cheetah coach finally looked in his direction and sighed, "What do you want, Kovu?" he asked, sounding as annoyed as he possibly could.

"Can I sit out today?" he asked timidly.

Coach Rocco crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath before speaking. "Look, kid," he said sternly, "If you wanna be a little emo son of a bit...gun and sit out on the bleachers to cry because you can't handle a little man to man competition, I can't legally _force_ you to participate. But be sure that I _will_ inform your parents of your bad attitude and hopefully _they_ can fix you! You're hopeless, Kovu!" He shook his head in dismay as the rest of the class laughed cruelly at him.

"Fine, see if _they_ care!" he retorted before shuffling over to the bleachers. "And good luck finding my dad." he added.

He sat down in the top left corner where there was the least light. He straightened his mane with his claws. "I wish I had my hoodie." he muttered as he opened his backpack and pulled out his black book to start sketching. Kovu had developed in to a reasonably good artist and he spent most of his spare time sketching.

As he did this, he noticed three girls slip into the gym. He recognized one of them as Kiba, a lioness. She was on the cheerleading team and was very pretty. Zoe Milton, one of the few white tigers in their school and unarguably the hottest girl there too. The third was Kiara, whom he hadn't seen since the night he pulled her out of the fire.

"Bitches." Kovu scowled, hoping to go unnoticed by them. There were several things he knew they had in common. First and foremost, they were all rich. Secondly, they all seemed to be popular. And third, they were all loud and obnoxious. Kovu looked at them for a minute as they laughed and gossiped. They sat down on the bleachers opposite Kovu to watch the boys P.E. class. Zoe was there to watch her new boyfriend play. She cheered loudly every time Dakota made any move. And, being the class jock, he seemed to be playing about half the game. Kiba had recently broken up with her old boyfriend and was now actively flirting with Springfield, not caring that he already had a girlfriend. And, Kiara was cheering mainly for a boy named Daniel. She was trying not to make it obvious, but Kovu could tell even from the top bleacher, that he was who she favored.

Kovu was disgusted when some of the jocks ripped off their shirts and threw them on the side. The girls cheered at this and clapped their paws. Everyone well knew that taking off shirts, even in P.E., was strictly against school policy, as was watching the opposite gender's P.E. class, and yet coach acted as if he didn't even notice. He just went on cheering for his favorite players while shaking his white tank top to cool himself down.

Kovu soon lost interest in the game and went back to his sketching. He was so absorbed in his work, that he did not hear footsteps approaching. His attention was finally diverted from his art by the sound of obnoxious giggling.

He heard Kiara's voice whispering to her friends. "This is the guy that pulled me out of the fire two weeks ago. My dad let him come here for free."

Kovu swung his head up to see the three girls standing over him. He blushed and looked down at his paper.

"Hey!" said Kiba with a big smile, "We thought we'd come sit here for now." The other two giggled.

"...Okay" grumbled Kovu, not even trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed. He turned his sketchbook away from their view but kept working. The three girls whispered some things to each other, obviously about him, he thought, and they all giggled.

"So..." said Kiba, "How come _you're_ not playing basketball with the other guys?"

Kovu shrugged, "I don't know...cuz I just hate it..."

Zoe whispered something to Kiara and they both laughed.

"How come you're so quiet?" asked Kiba after a while, "I mean...you like...never talk to anyone."

Kovu growled a little. He hated that question more than any, and he had been asked it a lot. "How come you're so loud?" he finally retorted. He then started mimicking her voice, "I mean...you like...never shut the fuck up!" He smiled at his comeback.

Kiba snarled at him, "Maybe it's because _I_ have a lot of friends to talk to."

Kovu gave her a mean look before turning his attention back to his sketch book.

"Hey," she said after awhile. Kovu ignored her. "Hey, you? Can I see what you're drawing?"

Kovu did not look at her. He thumped his book closed, grabbed his backpack, and walked out. The girls all laughed at him but he ignored them. He spent the rest of the period sitting in the library.

**Author's note: And you probably thought Kovu and Kiara would just automatically make friends, fall in love, and live happily ever after. Well, the hard truth is, Kovu and Kiara would naturally be unattracted to each other, especially in the anthro world. Kovu is introspected, unsocial, rough, and poor. Kiara is an extrovert, she's religious, and rich; most likely a hardcore Republican too. Will they even get together? You'll just have to keep reading to find out :)**

**Please Review!**


	20. Great another one word answer

_**The Devil's Advocate: Thanks! Well, Kovu and Kiara don't fall in love instantly in the movie either. And I agree, love at first sight relationships are boring (not to mention they don't exist except in Mary Sue stories)**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Yeah, you're right about that. Sorry, I'm still gonna do it one day at a time, but I'm glad you like it so much :P Kovu and Ramone's conversation = straight from me and my friend lol And I really like your reviews; thanks a lot!**_

_**Reldor: Me too. Don't you just hate bitches? But yeah, rich kids are always stuck with them as best friends (and only you know what happens later as a result ;P )**_

_**Nerd Next Door: Oh, I hate preppy people too. Kiara herself isn't that bad, it's more just the people she hangs out with. I was given that kind of shit too for being "too quiet" I like fanfiction because there is no bias against people for age, gender, looks, or personality type.**_

_**Vitani825: lol yeah, he is definitely more of a loner than a team player (can you even imagine Kovu doing group projects?) Loved your review! p.s. Don't worry about the swear word. Sometimes you just gotta let it out. I won't tell anyone :)**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Thanks :D glad you're still here; I was afraid your mom had forced you off.**_

_**Crystal991: Yeah. I always believed Zira really was committing suicide, since Kiara offered to help her but Zira just swiped her away, then the was she smiled as she was falling in. I think she let go of the cliff on her own choice. I don't really blame her either.**_

_**Zack Lector: Thanks for reading this XD**_

_**547: Thanks! I totally agree with you about Ramone. Kovu just needed a friend to converse with in this story, and people like him would tend to gravitate toward the depressed, goth type. Yeah, Kiara's friends are bitchy. I was gonna originally make Kiara a cheerleader, but I was afraid all my readers would hate her if I did. Kovu and Kiara could both learn from each other.**_

**Chapter 20**

**Great...another one word answer.**

"So, Kovu, it's been a few months. Show me what you've got!"

"I have everything you asked for, Mother." He pulled out the list she had written for him. Most all of the items were checked off "Map of the building..." He pulled out a beautiful hand drawn architectural layout of the PRSA building, including intricate details such as room numbers, fire alarms, and security cameras.

"Very good." Zira nodded her head in approval.

"I have a list of Kiara Farwell's class schedule, and a good photograph of her. I have a list of Kiara's closest friends, and their photographs. I have photographs of all the administrators, along with their names and schedules."

"Yes, yes...what have you learned about Simba?"

"Simba...is a very busy man. His schedule is difficult to follow. He is usually at the high school only on Tuesdays and Fridays. When he is there, he addresses us over the intercom. He also leads the school assembly every Friday morning."

"You have assembly _every_ week?"

"Yes, Mother, it's part of their religion. It's kind of like a church service."

"Isn't it a violation of our freedoms to _force_ religion on all students?"

"_Not_ in a private school, obviously. They seem to be exempt from a lot of public regulations. I don't care though. I usually just sketch, or do homework."

"Yes, whatever, so what do you know about the security system?"

"It's extensive."

Zira motioned for him to continue, an agitated look on her face.

"Okay, so they have cameras everywhere. On the map of the school I plotted the location of all the cameras. There's really no way possible to get around them. They have one in _every_ classroom. They have one in every corner of the cafeteria. They're in the halls spaced apart fifty feet or so. They even cover the outside of the building. The only place you can escape them is in the bathroom, and I hear they may even have hidden cameras in there."

"What a security freak. I suppose _that_ slows down business for the drug dealers?"

"No, not really, Mother. There seems to be just as much drug dealing at Priderock as there was at Rouge River, they're just a lot smarter in hiding it. Now the school also has emergency buttons in every classroom. They have lock downs every two weeks. Oh, and they have a school police on campus at all times, sometimes they even have two."

"How close are you to hacking the security cameras?"

"Already have. I disconnected one of the school computers from their network and hacked the wifi that comes from the librarian's Droid. She's a computer idiot, so I know she won't be able to spy on me. If I was connected to the school network, all my web addresses would be sent directly to them. They monitor everyone's web activity, just so they can catch anyone who tries to pull up porn."

"That's fucked up." said Zira, "I never would've survived high school without my porn...okay, so I only made it through my sophomore year, but whatever...continue!"

"So once I was on her network, I hacked the cameras. The data is now sent to that computer's hard drive, and it is still being sent to the school administration. But, we can cut it off for them anytime, and make them see old recordings. They will detect nothing. It's easier to do, since their system is wireless. All I had to do was intercept the signals. From that computer, I can shoot it over to any laptop or other computer, given a few numbers."

"Thank you, so much, Kovu. You are a genius."

"Glad to help, Mother. But now that you have all this information what are you going to do with it."

"Oh, you'll find out...when the time comes. But now I've got a new assignment for you."

"Okay."

"I want you to create a haters web page for the school. Get as many students involved as possible, just make sure to stay anonymous."

"Sure, Mom. But I've got a job to go to now...PRSA requires community service. They say working without pay makes you a good person."

Zira grunted in response.

"Yeah, really. If you're_ forced_ to work, then it really doesn't say anything about character. I think they just want free slave labor."

((()-()))

"So what do you think about this new community service requirement?" asked Kiara's friend Amanda. "To me it seems kind of stupid..."

"I know twenty hours per year seems pretty demanding." replied Kiara, "But I think it's a good thing. I mean, some of the kids in the school have never really worked before so it gives them real world experience."

There was a somewhat large group of students at the site of the burned down meeting hall. They were clearing the rubble and piling it into dumpsters to be hauled away. In reality, most of the kids were just goofing off, and only a few were really working.

"We're working so much harder than all the boys." said Amanda. "They're supposed to be stronger than us, but I don't believe it. Look at them over there! They're just standing around talking like they don't even know what to do!"

Kiara laughed. "Daniel seems to be working hard. Did you see how much wood he can carry in one load?"

"Yep, that's your future husband, right there. Did you see him looking at you just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes!" replied Kiara, "It gave me chills. I wish I could know if he likes me as much as I like him. I want to ask him, but everyone says that's improper, and I should wait for him to hit on me."

"It sucks being a girl. I would transgender, if I wasn't so afraid of going to hell."

"Um...yeah." replied Kiara, wanting to change the subject. "Oh, I invited Kovu to come work with us today."

"Oh, do you like _him_ now?"

"Um, no." replied Kiara, "Not in a million years. Kovu is the creepiest guy I have ever met. But he needs to get his community service hours to graduate, and since he's too freakin shy to come to anything without being invited, I thought I should call him up. I'm telling you, that is the last time I call him on the phone. His phone manners are atrocious. I'm somewhat glad he's not here."

Just as Kiara said that, an ugly brownish-green car pulled into the parking lot. Kovu and Ramone stepped out. They trudged over to where everyone was working, although nobody else even noticed their presence.

"Hey, Kovu! Hey, Ramone!" Kiara waved at them, trying to sound cheerful.

Both of them only nodded in acknowledgment. "So what are we doing?" asked Kovu as they approached the two girls.

"It's simple." replied Kiara, "We're just moving all this rubble into the dumpsters. Do you want me to get you some gloves? You might need them since there's all sorts of broken glass, nails, and splinters everywhere."

Kovu shook his head. "I can't stand gloves." he said. "What about you, Ramone?"

Ramone shook his head.

"So have you found out how the fire started yet?" asked Kovu after a somewhat awkward pause.

"Not for sure." replied Kiara, "But investigators say it was most likely an electrical failure in the basement. The building was old anyway. My father says it's burning was actually a blessing in disguise. Since they were planning to demolish it anyway. Now they won't have to deal with demolition, and the money they saved can go into the fund for the new preforming arts theater they're building right here. Now that the old meeting hall is out of the way, they can start construction just as soon as we get the site cleaned up!"

"Oh" replied Kovu, with little expression.

"Not like they really care." thought Kiara.

"They have _no_ idea." thought Kovu.

Kovu grabbed three heavy beams and carried them to the dumpsters like it was nothing. Even Ramone couldn't take half that much. For the rest of the day, Kovu worked beside Kiara, although they never said another word to each-other. Ramone gave up after about thirty minutes, and Kiara's friend Amanda gave up soon after to go talk to the girls.

Kiara was about to just follow her friends, but something compelled her to stay and continue the hard work. There was something about Kovu working beside her that she liked. He didn't look at her with disgust like he did all the other girls. She wondered what it was about herself that made him look at her with different body language. Whatever it was, she was afraid she'd lose it if she joined the other girls.

She also had to admit that she didn't hate hard work. In the past she would always quit working when her friends did, even though she herself wasn't tired. She found that she could work for much longer than she ever had before.

Kiara felt Kovu glancing at her every now and then. She wished she could think of something to say that would get him to start talking.

"Maybe if I appeal to _his_ interests, he'll open up some. But what do guys like...besides boobs and butts...? They like cars...but by the looks of his old clunker, he's probably not too interested in that. They like watching football...No, I can't imagine him getting excited over a bunch of guys chasing after a stupid ball. Wait, all guys love to play Call of Duty for hours and hours...Kovu might be interested in that..."

"So, Kovu..." Kiara started, "Do you like playing Call of Duty?"

"No." replied Kovu, not even glancing in her direction.

"Great...another one word answer" thought Kiara.

Kovu continued talking. "I have no interest in video games. I really don't get why people would want to spend hours and hours pretending to be something they'd never be in real life. If I wanted to be a solider, I'd join the _real_ army."

"So...it doesn't bother you that you might get killed in the real army...?" asked Kiara after a while.

Kovu shrugged. "Everybody has to exit this world someday. Wouldn't you rather die early for a noble cause than live long and die of something boring...like a heart attack?"

"I've never thought of it _that_ way before." replied Kiara.

Their conversation ended there, but Kovu and Kiara continued hauling rubble from the building for over an hour afterward. Almost all the other kids had quit working, or slowed down considerably.

At the end of the day, everyone received credit for six hours of community service, regardless of how much they had worked.

**Please Review :)**


	21. Did you join the hate club?

**Hello people. Today I am proud to bring you one of my favorite chapters in this story, the one where...okay, I'll just shut up before I spoil it. Enjoy! I'm updating a couple hours early today because I won't be home this afternoon.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys; always make my day ;)**

_**Reldor: Who likes COD? Dude, like, all my friends are freakin obsessed with it...oh wait...you said "who in their right minds" Nevermind that would not include them. Lol.**_

_**D. Brony: Kovu would do well in that type of service, I think. I'd love a spoiler :D PM ing ya right away!**_

_**Hatari H.: Dude, I'm serious, I actually want a Ford Taurus if I had the money. They're cheap and they aren't thaaaaaaaaaaaaat ugly lol**_

_**Crystal: It's "community service" xD (yeah, my old school required 20 hours per year...sucked) Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Nerd: Thanks :D Yeah, the way Kovu and Kiara are soooo different...they might be curious about each other's worlds, but certainly not attracted to...at least not yet. You have experience? Do tell! PM me if you want XD **_

_**Devil's Advocate: Thanks! Yeah, I love Zira's personality too. She's so...real. You just gotta feel sorry for her.**_

**Chapter 21**

**Did _you_ join the hate club?**

"What can I do for you today, Kovu?" asked the librarian.

"I'd like a guest pass for my friend to use the computer." he asked. He was nervous, but able to hide it well.

"Why doesn't your friend just sign up with us and get his own library card?"

"He's...um...visiting from out of town and needs to email his family." Kovu lied.

"Oh, very well..." replied the old lioness behind the desk. She handed Kovu a slip of paper with a login number. "And tell him that if he's going to be staying in the Priderock area for an extended period of time, he'll need his own pass."

"Yes...thank you, Ma'am." replied Kovu.

"No problem, hon, have a nice Sunday."

"Oh, god, I hope this is the right way to go about it." Kovu thought as he headed for the private study room in the back. Thankfully, the computer there was empty. Kovu logged on with the guest pass, just in case the system could track web activity.

He figured facebook would be his best bet for creating the haters group. The fact that he did _not_ have a personal facebook account would hopefully reduce his chances of being suspected.

Kovu created an email account, and then a facebook page, both under the name "PRSA Hatrs". He had to take out the "E" in haters, since the site would not allow him to use it as his name. For the profile picture, he found a picture of the terrorists flying into the world trade center, and merged it with a picture of the PRSA school building. He did a good job of it too. He then began typing in information to go on the front of the site.

"Attention, all students of Priderock Spirit Academy: this is the PRSA haters facebook page. This site is for everyone who is plain out pissed at the arrogance, overspending, and fake optimism that the school practices in excess. We want to point out to the administration just how disgusting they are. We need as many members as possible.

The school is all a big lie. Everything they advertize is absolutely false. The commercials show smiling faces and bright futures, but ask any student, and they'll laugh at the idea that PRSA is truly a happy place.

PRSA is not really a religious institution, and anyone who believes it to be so is being fooled. PRSA simply uses the religion to make themselves look better. But lay the facts out on the table, and you will see that nobody there really gives a shit about their damn religion. The only thing they really care about is money, status, and power.

The school serves as a fire for fucking rich parents to burn their surplus of cash. It serves as a congregation of spoiled brats whose parents spoon feed them whatever they want. These kids learn social cues and fake manners. They learn that being nice, and smiling can put them in a better place. In truth, this is the wort brand of young people that society can possibly crap out; the kind who feeds off of lies; the kind who masters the art of faking humility, compassion, and love, when their goals are ultimately selfish, targeted at lifting themselves up, and putting others down. That is what our school is brainwashing into us.

Every day we are told that we are the best school in the world. Here's to Simba: If you really believe in Assyron, the god you constantly speak of, then how can you go on like this? Isn't pride one of your so called "sins"? You're going to hell, and you're taking with you everyone who is naive enough to believe your stupid lies. Your school is no better than the tipical public schools. I'd even say it's a whole lot worse. Get that through you're shit filled head, you bastard.

As a school, we need to stand up for what is right. We need to speak out against this bull shit. Please join this group, and let your voice be heard.

Please post your comments and opinions on this page. If you wish to remain anonymous, you may send your rant in a private message and the site administrators will re-post it anonymously for the world to see.

PRSA may have been founded with good intentions, but they have gotten far too prideful, lost their focus on what is ultimately right, and all out destroyed everything that used to be good about them. They've been going on like this for far too long. They should have expected us."

Under interests he typed in, "Tearing down the administration, helping the greater good, blowing up the school".

Kovu posted the page to facebook. He then sent out invites to every student who had a facebook account. He deleted all browsing history before signing off the library's computer.

((()-()))

After it's first week, the PRSA Haters page had become the talk of the school. Over the intercom that Monday, all the students were requested to stay off the page. The announcement only invoked more curiosity among students. Almost four hundred of the one thousand invites were accepted, and Kovu received many messages. Some were in support of him, some were against him, and some were just the school busybodies trying to solve the great mystery of who was behind this.

Kovu's received a lot of hate mail that week, but since he was in complete control of the site, he could delete anything he wanted to.

The big questions all the students were asking each other was "Have you seen the new haters page?" and "Did you _join_ the hate club?"

There was obviously a huge variety of opinions on the issue. The ultimate question, of whether the site was good or evil. That was where the school was divided almost evenly, which was just the effect Kovu was looking for, internal conflict.

The psychology class took a day off regular class just for the sake of discussing the site. One of the spiritual theology classes took a day off to discuss how there were some students in the school who were not getting the "right" kind of influence, one of which had most likely created the page. All of the teachers were required to warn students to stay away from the page. Most of the "bad" kids were called to Simba's office over the course of the week to be interrogated.

Despite all opposing efforts, traffic on the site remained high. Concerned parents and curious students were clicking into it every day and sending their feedback to the "page administrator". Kovu, on the other end, sifted through all of his mail every day, and re-posted only the negative comments about the school. Since most of the students were not bold enough to post their slanderous propaganda to the site directly, they ended up sending through the site's private messaging system.

Within a week, the page contained some interesting posts.

PRSA Hatrs: An anonymous student says: I am a poor girl. Both my parents work their asses off full time so I can come here. The tuition rates are ridiculous, but they love me too much to send me into the public school system. We live in a tiny apartment and eat nothing but beans and rice. I hate going to school here every day. I hate seeing all the money they put into the technology, and facility, not to mention the staff are way overpaid.

PRSA Hatrs: An anonymous student says: I hope you were serious when you listed "blowing up the school" as one of your interests. Just call me first so I can be sure to stay home that day XD

PRSA Hatrs: A tipical PRSA bitch says: Oh my gosh. You are so wrong! PRSA is prospering because we have been blessed by the spirits. It is because we give them worship every morning, we pray in class, we study the ways of the circle, we are great in their sight. We are the best school in the world and there is no denying it!

Jordan Patterson: I bet the administration created this just to get us to say some shit about them and give them an excuse to kick us out.

PRSA Hatrs: An anonymous student says: I live in the same neighborhood as the Farwells. I saw Simba out with his lawn mower one day (surprisingly he cuts his own grass). The mower wouldn't start on the first pull and so he kicked it while shouting "fuck this shit!" over and over. What a hypocrite! My lawn mower takes about twenty pulls to start and I don't cuss until at least the tenth."

Avi Blankenship: I hate the dress code here! My ancestors didn't bless me with big boobs just so I could hide them under a "modest, loose-fitting" top!

PRSA Harrs: An anonymous student says: I agree with this completely. The whole religious deal here is fake. My parents are religious and all that shit, but not me! How can anyone believe the spirits (who obviously _don't _exist) would "bless" these money grubbing whores so much. Everything PRSA is, they got by means of false advertizing, and religious indoctrination. The way I see it, they first preach their religion to the common people. The people are stupid enough to believe them, and fall on their knees praying to nothing. Next, they are told that public school and college is unsafe, and promotes bad thinking, and that all children should be indoctrinated their way. This makes the parents feel obligated to send their children here at all costs. The administration now has the power to kick the price up as high as they want to, and people will be stupid enough to pay it! We sure do live in a fucked up world!

PRSA Hatrs: Thanks so much for all the posts. Please ignore the administration's stupid warnings to stay off here. No matter what they say, there is nothing they can do to kill us. Controversially, we must do all we can to kill them! Keep the messages coming, guys!

PRSA Hatrs: Also, Tuesday is school spirit day. You will be told to wear green and yellow to show your spirit. Come on, guys, this is all bullshit. Wear black, or, wear the colors of another school. Lets drive the administration insane!

**Author's Note: Now before you all go making haters websites for your own schools, let me remind you that you will likely get expelled for doing so. Trust me, I know from experience. In fact, some of the responses in this chapter are similar to the ones that I got when I did it. What happened to freedom of speech? (shrugs) I don't know...must've gotten flushed down the toilet accidentally...beats me... **

**So I was browsing the site earlier today and came across this hilarious oneshot fic from 2002. It's about Timon and Pumba visiting a convenience store in the real world. Check it out **.net/s/892174/1/Bug_Juice# **While you're at it, you might enjoy reading the other stories by the same guy. He's got quite a good sense of humor. Hatari, you might know him because he's a hyena too!**

**Buuuut, before you do that, please tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**


	22. What happened to the middle class?

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I usually work on Saturdays so that's why. I do lawn care and maintenance work for a bunch of lazy rich people. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

_**Reldor: lol thanks :D Glad you're havin fun!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Your dream car sounds amazing! I love led headlights :P I'm just curious, but what does Hatari mean?**_

_**Nerd Next Door: That's awesome that you did that and got away with it. When I did it it created a huge issue with parents and people. Read your message. It was cool. Will respond soon. (I've been really busy the past couple days)**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Man that sucks...kinda funny though. So did the kid get suspended, or is he just not coming back to school? I'd use it, but I've already got the entire story written out and I don't know where to insert something like that...maybe in my next book :)**_

_**Devil's Advocate: Thanks XD I hate dress codes too! I always want to wear a tight t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and an old tattered hoodie with the hood up. Lol, and girls should not have to wear a "modest, loose-fitting" top. Why are people so boring they want that? Got your message. Will reply soon.**_

_**Vitani825: All for that :D If you like the Simba vs. Kiara relationship, you'll really like/hate what goes on later in this fic. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Crystal991: lol and yes, I made a page almost exactly like the one Kovu made, but the school administration deemed it "untrue", "slanderous", and "a threat to school security" It was partly my fault though. Under interests I really put "blowing up the school" but I meant it as a joke and they took it seriously. BTW when are you updating your story?**_

_**TeamJacob4: Glad you like it. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**547: with you on that. There are so many people I want to say that to. It's not even funny. I thought of most the girls at my old school as bitches. Lol, Kovu may be pretty smart but he still can't spell the word typical. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Starzinmieyez: lol. Yes, that one was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading :)**_

**Chapter 22**

**What happened to the middle class?**

It was Friday. Kovu's economics class was giving essays on the disappearing middle class in America. Almost everyone else had gone.

"Kovu, you ready?" asked the teacher, an old female panther with glasses.

Kovu stood up and walked to the front of the class. He scratched his mane nervously before beginning. He looked only at his hand written essay and never at the audience. They didn't seem to care anyway.

"The middle class..." he began, "It's the American dream; not so much to be average in _proportion with _everybody; but rather to feel and be equal _to_ everybody.

The middle class is not so much a defined level of wealth. It is rather a state of being classless; of being perfectly equal to those around you; a sense of sameness with your friends and neighbors; a world where there is no such thing as "I am better than you", and, "you are better than me".

Is this not what we all want? How did the Communists take over so much of Asia? They did it by appealing to one of our deepest desires: the promise of a classless society.

You see it in all our movies; high schools where everyone is friends and there are no levels of importance among peers. Because of these movies, every middle schooler moving into high school must experience the same disappointment: the realization that that was all a fantasy world. The same is true of college graduates entering the work force. They dream of owning a nice house, a car, and having a little money for savings. They too are usually disappointed.

An ancient religious text says "Wide is the gate, and easy is the path that leads to destruction; and many be there that find it. But narrow is the path that leads to prosperity; and few be there that find it." This quote is just as applicable to economics as it is to religion.

The basic principle is: everyone seeks to be free of class; but rarely is anyone successful in doing so.

100 years ago, America was a land of prosperity. The vast majority of citizens were middle class. The rich and poor were few. But this kind of economy is fragile, and never lasts for long.

Today, the rich and the poor have near overwhelmed the once large middle class. We are all being forced into one side or the other. This is all a matter of political science.

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. This is more than a simple chemical formula; this law is true of all things.

For every success there is a failure. Every time someone gets hired, someone somewhere else is laid off. Every time someone is given a one hundred dollar bonus, someone somewhere else looses that same money to an emergency expense. This would equal everybody out, if it were the only law in effect, but it's not.

The middle class is then dissolved for this reason: Gains lead to gains and losses lead to losses. A person who gets lucky once and wins a thousand dollars can invest that money into a business and consequently earn two thousand. With the two thousand he will be able to expand and make five. With that he can buy a second business and make twenty thousand. Before long, a once-middle-class-citizen is now classified as rich.

Likewise, someone who gets unlucky and is forced to pay a large, unexpected medical bill will in turn be unable to make his mortgage payment on time. This will result in him going into debt. The debt will gain interest and grow bigger indefinitely. Inability to pay one bill leads to inability to pay future bills. The debt grows and grows. One more once-middle-class-citizen is now classified as poor.

Yes, actions create reactions; they also create potentials for bigger actions, with bigger reactions. One gain creates a strong potential for a bigger gain, while one loss puts one in great danger of losing even more. Basically, the rich tend to get richer while the poor tend to get poorer.

There is nothing "middle class" about our modern society. Everything in our lives is about success versus failure, gains versus losses, winners versus losers, haves versus have-nots.

Economies do not evolve to become better. History has proven that they are more likely to start out good, and get progressively worse, as is happening with the United States.

Capitalism will eventually go wrong. When that happens, we get a country of socialism."

Kovu looked up. "...That's, um...all I have." he said.

The class was silent

Kovu returned to his seat. Ramone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I hate you so much, Kovu." he whispered.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have to stay up all night playing Call of Duty."

"That was a very well written essay, Kovu." said the teacher. "Ramone, you ready, Hon?"

Ramone pretended not to hear.

"Ramone!"

Ramone jerked himself up.

"Do you have yo essay on classism in America?"

"Uh...well...I do...but it's not very good."

"Well you better present it or I'll give you a zero!" snapped the teacher. "You had a two week notice on this assignment."

The tiger trudged up to the front of the class.

The teacher looked over at his paper. "What language is _that_?" she snapped.

"...uh...English..."

"That sure don't look like no English! Well, what are you waitin foe? get on with it!"

Ramone gulped. "Um...America is filled with upper and middle and lower class people..." He squinted, trying to make out his chicken scratch handwriting. "Now the middle class is disappearing. This is because a zombie apocalypse is near. The are zombies who come out at night and bite middle class people. The people whom are the ones the zombies did bite do not become zombies, although the average person would think so but it is not true. Instead of becoming a zombie, the victims of zombie bites disappear instantly, kind of like the zombies you would kill in Nazi Zombies. These zombies prey only on middle class people for reasons nobody knows. Even scientists, the best scientists do not know why this occurs. I am middle class, but personally, I don't give a f-...uh..." Ramone realized he could not cuss in class, so he was stumped about how to finish the sentence.

"Very good, Ramone, you may be seated...See me after class so we can talk about extra credit assignments...though somin tellin me you aint gonna do 'em!"

Ramone put his head on the desk. The rest of the class was snickering at him, but he didn't seem to care.

The bell rang one minute later. Kovu was packing to go when he heard Simba's voice come over the intercom.

"Kovu Brukner, please report to Mr. Farwell's office immediately. Kovu Brukner, please come to my office."

**Ohhh Kovu just got called...So yeah, sorry if that chapter was a bore. The next one will have A LOT more action. I just wanted to give Kovu (and Ramone) deeper, more rounded personalities. I also needed something between the previous chapter and the next one.**

**Please Review:)**


	23. You should have expected us

**Happy Easter everyone! I just got home from church and dinner with my grandparents. Hope your days are going just as well. Again, late update. My bad. Now...let's find out why Kovu got called to the office. Enjoy :)**

_**Vitani825: Unfortunately, Simba is not known for his compassion. Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Reldor: I was so tempted to just delete it. The only reason I kept it in was because of your suggestion, so thanks :)**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Yeah, high school sure is a stupid place. I will be here awhile. I could consider doing a sequel to your book, but at least not until summer cuz I'm pretty busy right now.**_

_**TeamJacob34: Glad you're enjoying this. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: I could maybe co write a story with you, but it may not be until summer because my life is soooo busy right now. Also, I think you were trying to put your email address in there but the site deleted it. Try typing it like graywolf95(at)rocketmail(dot)com. It's stupid, but the site deletes all links.**_

_**Starzinmieyez: I don't think you'll be disappointed ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal991: Awesome. I thought you'd like him. That's fine that your writing songs instead of fanfics. I know, sometimes ya need a little variety in how you spend your creative energy. Lol, it's always good to have backup dreams.**_

_**Nerd Next Door: I think you're in for a surprise ;) I'm still gonna PM you. I've just been real busy with school, work, and church I can barely even get my updates up, so yeah.**_

_**547: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Kblade: You know it; BIG trouble**_

_**Lew Leon: Good old Pink Floyd :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Devil's Advocate: So you like Ramone too :D For the teacher, I was actually only trying to give her a deep southern accent like a lot of people I know. Yes, dress codes SUCK!**_

**Chapter 23**

**You should have expected us.**

"Kovu, do you know why you're here?"

"No...I have...no idea..." replied Kovu nervously.

"Have you ever heard of the _PRSA Haters_?" asked Simba. He raised his eyebrow.

Kovu thought for a moment about what to say. "...um...yes. Yes, I have heard of the group."

"Have you _seen_ their web page?" asked Simba.

"My friend showed it to me once." Kovu lied. "I thought it was...funny. But I don't _agree_ with it."

"Interesting." replied Simba. He scratched something down on his notepad which was deliberately _hidden_ from Kovu's view.

"Do you have a personal facebook account?" asked Simba.

Kovu shook his head. "I'm not that much of a social networker."

Simba nodded, still showing no expression.

"Do you see the site as a threat to the school?"

"No." replied Kovu, "I mean...it's not _nice_, but I don't see how it could do any _real_ damage."

"Kovu, I'm not accusing you of anything...but we have been trying to track the creator of this web page for over a week now. We have interviewed several students, all of whom deny any affiliation with the group. I had never thought of _you_ as a possible suspect. But a couple students, who I will not name, asked me if I had tried you. They said you never talk to anyone in the halls. You go to your locker, and go to class, and don't participate in any school activities. They said they thought _you_ were a hater. They said you were creepy, you showed hatred toward them and they were scared to talk to you."

Kovu nodded, still showing no expression.

"Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Well..." Kovu started... "I'm just extremely quiet natured...I've never been real social..." he sighed. "I can't help it. I probably have social anxiety disorder...I've never been checked for it, but..."

"Kovu, your behavior here has not been what I expected. Sure, your grades have been good, but you obviously don't _enjoy_ being here."

"Well..."

"Let me _read_ you your own words..." Simba pulled a piece of paper out of a folder. He scanned down the page of handwritten text and started reading. "There is only one thing that I _really_ want. That is, to be a part of your school. It's been a dream of mine since I was little." He looked up at Kovu. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Yes..." replied Kovu, "I wrote that."

Simba turned back to the paper. "I absolutely love Priderock Spirit Academy and would enjoy more than anything to be a part of it."

He looked back at Kovu, "Your exact words."

"Well if that's true, then why are you suspecting me?" asked Kovu. "The other kids you talked to don't know me like that."

"Kovu, your walk talks and your talk talks but your walk talks louder than your talk talks."

"Excuse me Sir, but that is _really_ corny."

"Kovu, you have been blessed with a gift for writing. You know how to create good, convincing sentences. But what you write doesn't define who you are. It's what you _do;_ how you conduct yourself. _That_ defines who you are. You can write whatever you want to, but it's just words."

Kovu squirmed. He had always been _told_ by everyone that Simba was a complete idiot. Now he realized nothing could be further from the truth. Simba had _found_ him.

"Mr. Farwell, my ST teacher says something like, "out of the heart...come all words." It's something like that. If I hated you, and your school, then why would I want to be here? You said I could ask for _anything_ and you would give it to me. Why then, did I _not_ ask for a million dollars? It's because I love this place. Your teachers and students are so positive. The teaching here is so much better than at my old school. The religious perspective gives everything depth and meaning..."

"Kovu, you say that...but you don't mean it. I can _see_ it in your eyes. You're lying."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Kovu insisted.

"Kovu, what you don't know, is that I've already had a writing specialist compare the writings on the website to yours and several other suspects' school papers. _She_ said that _you_ had undoubtedly written everything on the site. She pointed out the same sentence structure, the same text patterns, and the same vocabulary words. The way your spelling was almost perfect, except that in both texts you misspelled the word 'typical'. The word is spelled with a 'y', but in both texts, it was spelled with an 'I' as the second letter."

"That's a coincidence." replied Kovu.

"The writing specialist didn't think so." replied Simba. "Kovu, I called your mother a few minutes ago. She is here now, I will have _her_ answer a few questions for me."

Kovu was shocked.

Simba picked up his microphone, "Miss Brukner, please report to the administrative office immediately." he said.

Zira had been waiting right outside. She stepped in and took a seat beside her son.

"Zira," asked Simba, "Why did your son want to attend school here so badly?"

"Because he's a smart kid." snapped Zira. "He wasn't getting a good education at his old school because the teachers were all lazy drunk bitches like me. Kovu is better than that. He wanted an academic challenge. As you can see, his grades show what an intelligent young lion he is!"

"I see." replied Simba. "Zira, we have reason to believe that Kovu is responsible for creation of the PRSA Haters web page. What do you know about that?"

Kovu looked at his mother. Zira nodded to him. A sick look spread across Kovu's face as Zira stood up.

"Simba..." she said smiling. "You sick mother fucking bastard..."

Simba looked shocked.

Zira continued. "I am surprised it took you so long to find out what we're really up to..."

"What?"

"You shouldn't be surprised. You should have _expected_ us."

"Expected what?"

"Oh, are you really _that_ dumb? It's revenge I want. You killed my love. You have made my life a living hell for the past sixteen years..."

"Zira, Scar _murdered_ my father. He made _my _life a living hell for many years. And he _tried_ to kill me. I did not kill him; he killed himself!"

"Lie!" shouted Zira, "Kovu, it's time!"

"Now?" asked Kovu. His paws were sweating and his face was pale.

"Yes, now!" shouted Zira.

Kovu jumped up out of his seat. He pulled a pistol out from where it had been tucked away in the waistband of his jeans. He aimed at Simba.

"Kovu, don't shoot." commanded Simba, who was now scared. "You've obviously been brainwashed! You don't have to do what your mother says!"

"Oh really?" retorted Kovu, trying to sound confidant, although the fear in his voice was obvious. "Because I'm pretty sure your religion teaches "Obey your parents in all things, for this is well pleasing to the spirits."

"No!" replied Simba, "...I mean...yes...unless they're asking you to murder someone!"

"I don't recall hearing of any exceptions." Replied Kovu putting his claw on the trigger. "Simba...I really hate to do this...but it's my destiny...to kill..." He stopped and gulped. Fear was written all over his face.

"Go on, Kovu!" shouted Zira, "Just like we've always planned! Don't fuck up now!"

Kovu started shaking.

"Kovu, if you murder me, you will go to jail for the rest of your life. Is _that_ your destiny? There are security cameras in here."

"Actually..." Said Zira, "Kovu already _hacked_ the security cameras. What's playing now on the monitors outside is old footage. What's going on _now_ is being sent to my friend's computer, where we can edit it any way we want, and send it back."

Simba started sweating. His breathing picked up.

Zira started shouting "Kovu, put the fucking bullet in the old fucking bastard's fucking head! If you don't do it now, I'll kill you _and_ him!"

"Drop the gun, Kovu. You're just a boy. Don't throw your life away!" Simba retorted.

Kovu stepped forward. He pointed the pistol between Simba's eyes. He prepared to shoot, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Zira jumped up. She grabbed Kovu and pried the pistol out of his paw. Kovu fought back, but his mother already had control of the weapon. She aimed at Kovu.

Simba jumped over his desk and landed in front of her. Kovu grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down. Zira shot, aiming for her son's face. She missed by a mere inch. Simba rolled over her and tried to grab the gun. Zira wriggled out and fired another shot, this time at Simba. She managed to hit his arm. Simba let out a roar of pain.

Kovu got back up and tackled her before she could shoot again. The gun fell out of her paw.

Simba was crumpled in a heap on the floor, clutching his injured arm. The sleeve of his white shirt was already thoroughly soaked in blood.

Kovu held Zira down. She was now defenseless, as his physical strength far surpassed hers.

This gave Simba time to scoot over to where the pistol was lying on the floor. With his good arm, he reached out and grabbed it. He pulled off the silencer and fired a shot into the air, just to signal for help.

Zira frantically thrashed around, trying to scratch Kovu with her claws. She swiped him across the face several times and finally managed to escape his grasp. At the opportunity, she jumped up.

She jumped over Simba's desk and threw herself out the second story window, using only her body break the glass.

Kovu tried to stop her, but was unable to. He looked out the smashed window and saw her running as fast as she could across the parking lot. He stepped back over to Simba and offered to help him up.

Simba shook his head, refusing to accept help from Kovu. Kovu could tell Simba was only half conscious from being shot.

Just then a team of cops rushed into the office.

"What happened, boy?" one of them asked Kovu.

"I was being talked to...a woman came in here and shot Mr. Farwell!"

"Thanks, now get out!" snapped the cop. The rest of them were already surrounding Simba. Kovu slipped out, but stayed for a minute to listen through the door.

"Mr. Farwell, we're so sorry!" he head one of them say.

"Have you heard the news?" asked another one.

"No." replied Simba, only half conscious from pain.

"There was a massacre at the high school! Five people dressed completely in black, with masks...we don't know how or when they got in because the cameras were hacked...but they started shooting everywhere...they killed at least twenty people! Three administrators, six teachers, about a dozen students...Oh, Simba, it's terrible..."

**Need I ask you to come back tomorrow?**

**Please Review :)**


	24. I thought you were my friends

**Caution to readers: This chapter is dark and depressing. You have been warned. Enjoy ;)**

_**Starzinmieyez: Thanks :D I'm glad you like this so much. Wait no longer!**_

_**Vitani825: We like a lot of the same characters. My favorites are Kovu, Kiara, Zira, and Vitani...okay, I admit I like Nuka too.**_

_**Zack Lector: I'm going to PM you as soon as I finish updating.**_

_**Nerd next door: Hey, Kovu's to kind hearted to actually kill someone, although I think you all want Simba to die. We'll see if he lives to the end of this fic. Glad you were surprised. This chapter will be surprising again and even darker.**_

_**Reldor: Sucks knowing the future, doesn't it?**_

_**547: DOOOON'T kill me! I have it! Here it is!**_

_**Crystal991: Ramone? He's either sleeping in his next class or jerking off in the restroom. Your dreams sound really cool. You sure you don't want to teach kindergarten, or be a preacher's wife? Lol JK you're better than that xD**_

_**Kblade: Actually, Zira doesn't give a shit about Kovu's education. She was just seeing how long it would take for Simba to realize he shouldn't trust them. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Devil's Advocate: Ramone: he's such a looser that he's almost a winner. More of him later. I'm sorry you had to go back to school. I'm in school now too...so ready for this year to be over :/ 11 down, one to go...must survive must survive must survive x_x will PM soon**_

**Chapter 24**

**I thought you were my friends.**

Kiara was sitting with her friends at lunch. They were happily chatting about boys and parents. It was a regular day and nobody was expecting anything.

Suddenly, the lockdown alarm sounded. This was not unusual. PRSA was very safety focused and had at least one lockdown every month.

"We should just like...not go today." said Kiara to her friends. "You know, just to be funny."

"I hate lock downs." said Jessica. "I hate lock downs, fire drills, tornado drills..." Then she jokingly added, "...earthquake drills, avalanche drills, terrorist drills, tsunami drills, zombie drills..."

"God, I'm really worried." Said Zoe, "What if a spontaneous volcano just came up out of the ground right here...we don't have drills for that."

All the girls laughed.

Their laughing was cut off when they heard screaming in the other cafeteria. There were three gunshots followed by more screams.

"Go, get out!" screamed Kiba.

The whole cafeteria quickly turned to chaos. Some of the kids ducked under the tables. Some ducked under the counters. Many started running, using folding chairs as shields.

Three figures dressed completely in black with masks entered the annex cafeteria carrying pistols.

One of the lunch ladies jumped up to attack them. The shorter lion in black nonchalantly pointed his or her gun and shot the lunch lady in the neck. She dropped dead immediately. Everyone became quiet.

Kiara whispered to her friends, "Hey, girls, we're near the door. We can slip out and get to the parking lot."

They had hidden behind a row of fallen tables, and happened to be close to an exit. The five girls slipped out the doorway unnoticed. Behind them they heard another shot and another scream. Someone else was dead.

Once they were well out of the cafeteria, the girls broke into a run. The halls were dead clear. Everyone was in lockdown. Those in class were safely lined up against a wall. There was nowhere to go. Even the bathrooms were locked. They could hear footsteps approaching.

Kiara pounded on the door to the girls restroom. "Open up!" she hissed, it's Kiara Farwell, Zoe Milton, Kiba, Amanda, and Jessica! We're trapped outside and there's a gunman coming!"

There was complete silence.

The words of her homeroom teacher echoed through her mind again, "If you are in a lockdown, you don't open the door for anything. Even if the person gives his or her name, don't open, just stay quiet. There could be someone holding a gun to their head forcing them to talk."

Zoe pushed Kiara out of the way and began pounding on the door. "Let us in!" she screamed, "We're gonna get killed!"

Still no answer.

"Try the guys bathroom. Maybe they'll let us in..."

"Yeah, guys are stupid."

Before they could do anything else, two of the killers came around the corner of the hall.

"Well..." said one of them, "Looks like we've got a few stragglers. Didn't you bitches hear the lockdown alarm?" he taunted.

Zoe pulled out her wallet. "I've got five hundred dollars here!" she held out a wad of cash for the killers to see, then she put the money back into her wallet and threw the wallet as far down the hall as she could.

The two killers made no move toward the money whatsoever.

Finally the shorter one spoke. "We were going to pull that off your dead carcass anyway." she said as she aimed her gun.

"Don't kill me!" screamed Zoe.

"Oh, it's not _you_ we want." replied the taller killer. "We'll shoot you too if we have time, but we want Kiara first. In fact, I'll make a deal with you: Give us Kiara, and we'll let the other four of you live."

Kiara spoke up. "Ha, you think _my_ best friends would just..."

Zoe cut her off. "Okay, okay...we will!...Just don't shoot me!"

Immediately, Zoe, Kiba, and Kiara's two other best friends grabbed her.

Kiara screamed, "How can you do this to me? We're sisters! We've been together since preschool!"

"Sorry, Sister." said Zoe, "But do you want _all_ of us to die?"

The girls shoved Kiara toward the two lions in black, then took off running down the hall, leaving their best friend as a sacrifice to be killed.

Kiara tried to get away, but the shorter of the two killers grabbed her shoulder. She shoved a pistol into Kiara's face and put her claw on the trigger.

"Any last words, Bitch?" she taunted.

"Vitani, wait..." The taller of the killers cut her off.

"Oh, come on, what now, Nuka?"

"Don't kill her _just _yet. I want to have a little fun with her first."

"Nuka, you're disgusting."

"Well just look at her?" replied Nuka, "Her ass and boobs are way better than _yours. _You're just jealous because _your_ boobs look like disgusting bags of shit compared to these! Besides, she's probably a virgin...too goody goody to ever have sex with anyone." He looked down at Kiara. "Isn't that right, Bitch? You wouldn't want to die a virgin now, would you?"

Kiara squirmed some more, hardly believing what she was hearing. Vitani handed her over to her older brother, "Fine then, have it your way!" she said. She ran off down the hall, probably to go kill some more students.

Nuka dug his claws into Kiara's shoulder blades. Kiara let out a cry of pain, she realized he now had complete control over her movements. "This way, little bitch." Nuka led her into the library. There was nothing she could do. The pressure of his claws in her shoulder penetrating her nerves drew tears of pain from her eyes. If she even _thought_ about trying to escape he sensed it and dug his claws in harder.

"I wish he had just killed me." thought Kiara to herself.

Nuka stopped in the back behind a large bookshelf. He threw Kiara onto the floor and threw himself on top of her. He ripped off his black mask, exposing his ugly, evil face. He forced her head down and kissed her hard on the lips.

Kiara was disgusted. His breath smelled like he hadn't brushed his teeth in years.

He laid his whole body down on top of her. With one paw he held the gun to her head, with the other, he started pulling buttons off her shirt.

Kiara thought about fighting him. She _wanted_ him to kill her. On the other hand, she couldn't bring herself to. She was afraid he'd shoot her and leave her to die a slow and painful death. The thought of death, in and of itself, was too much for her to process.

Nuka began ripping off her shirt, when a gunshot went off, inches away. Kiara saw a smoking bullet hole in the floor right beside her head.

Nuka jumped up off Kiara. He turned around to see Kovu standing behind him.

"Get off her!" he demanded, "What's this all about?"

"I don't have to answer to _you_, Termite." replied Nuka.

"Get out, before the cops arrive." said Kovu, remaining calm. "If I had just murdered a bunch of people, I wouldn't be back here screwing some bitch. I'd be in a plane headed to Siberia."

"You were just as much a part of this attack as I was."

Kovu looked at the floor. "Yes," he said, ashamed, "but I quit. I don't want to be a killer."

"Well, good for you." replied Nuka. "Too bad the feeling isn't...mutual." Nuka aimed his gun at Kovu.

"I'm your brother!" exclaimed Kovu, "You wouldn't kill me. Mother would kill you."

"She already _has_ killed me." replied Nuka, as he perfected his aim. "By hating me and loving you...by treating me like shit, and you like you're some god, even when you aren't one bit better than me. Kovu, I don't give a _fuck_ what happens to this school. I only want to kill you." Nuka prepared to open fire on his brother, but Kiara had crawled behind him. She grabbed his leg and yanked him back down. The gun went off, blowing a hole in the ceiling.

Nuka fell to the floor. Kovu scrambled over to the bookshelves. He grabbed one of the shelves and threw the entire bookcase on top of his brother.

Nuka roared as he was showered with dictionaries and encyclopedias. The metal structure crashed on top of him, pinning him to the floor but not killing him.

**Author's note: The "shower of dictionaries and encyclopedias" was my tribute to the avalanche in the movie, if you didn't figure that out. Sorry this chapter was so dark. Things are definitely going downhill fast for everyone. What will happen? Come back tomorrow!**

**Please Review :)**


	25. Are you good or bad?

**Author's note: 5000 hits YAY! :D I never thought I'd get so many. This update is early because I won't be able to get on the internet later today. Enjoy!**

_**Nerd Next Door: Yep. He's an asshole alright. Sorry if that was a little overboard there. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: 5 hours early just for you ;D**_

_**Zack Lector: Man, that sucks. I feel the same way sometimes. I got your PM. Thanks for reading :D**_

_**Vitani825: Yes, Nuka was really going to rape her. Thanks for the long review. I always enjoy reading them.**_

_**Reldor: T-T Dude, I feel your pain!**_

_**547: You will soon find out all that. Thanks for the comments and the long review. Means a lot.**_

_**Laredo Jeep: Thanks :D I'm glad you like this so much. Thank you for the review!**_

_**Lightning Eyes: (cool name :D ) Glad you like this so much. Thanks for the review!**_

**Chapter 25**

**Are you good...or bad?**

Kovu reached out to help Kiara up. "We've got to go hide." he said. "There are still killers loose and _you_ are on their list of targets."

Kiara was buttoning her shirt back up, embarrassed as ever, but still grateful to Kovu for helping her out, _again_.

"We should go down to the basement storage rooms." said Kovu, "Since we can get there the soonest."

"How do you know about the basement storage rooms?"

"I have a way of figuring things out; now let's go!"

Kovu led Kiara to a door. There was a sign on it that read, "Authorized Personnel Only". Even Kiara had never been down there. She knew what the door led to. And, being the chief administrator's daughter, she could have gotten permission to go down there if she had wanted to. But she had never had a strong desire to see the storage rooms.

On the door handle, there was a combination. Kovu quickly punched in a six digit number and the door unlocked.

Kiara looked shocked. "How the heck did you know the combination?"

"_You_ told it to me. Don't you remember...five years ago? It's a pretty dumb combination anyway. Doesn't your dad know any hacker could just guess that?"

They could hear approaching footsteps.

"Get in!" hissed Kovu. "That's probably them!"

Kiara stepped down the dark staircase. Kovu followed, closing the door behind him. They felt their way down the stairs, not knowing where the light switch was. Kovu finally found one once they reached the bottom.

They were standing in a large room which contained the building's AC units and water tanks. Along the sides of the room were stacks and stacks of the school's surplus folding chairs.

Kiara pulled out her phone. "I've got to call my dad and let him know what's going on!"

"Um...I'm pretty sure he knows." said Kovu, thinking Simba was probably in the hospital by now.

"Well, just to tell him I'm alright..."

Just then they heard a sound at the top of the stairs. It was the sound of buttons being pushed. Did the killers also know the combination?

Kovu ran over to the switch and turned out the light. They slipped behind a huge rack of chairs, using the light from Kiara's cell phone. As they were getting settled they heard the door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs. Kovu and Kiara huddled closer to the wall, not even breathing. They were squished uncomfortably close together, although neither was thinking about that.

The light came on in the room. Kovu and Kiara could see through the chairs as three black clad figures with guns walked in. They overheard them talking.

"Well..." said one, "where are we?" It was a husky female voice.

"We're in the..." He stopped and pulled a crumpled up map out of his pocket. Kovu immediately recognized it as a photocopy of the one _he_ had made. "We should be under the auditorium...Uh...wait a minute..."

"Oh, give me that thing, you dumb ass!" said the smaller female, snatching the paper out of the other's paw. "You idiot! We're in the wrong place. You were holding the map upside down! You're so dumb, you wouldn't even be able to tell!"

"...I dunno..."

"Let's go. We've got to get out of here before the cops arrive."

"...But..."

"What, Rob?"

"...Uh...don't ya think we should have a look around...ya know...just ta make sure nobody's hidin down here." He pointed to the racks of chairs. "I betcha there could be some people behind those motherfuckers."

The other two paused for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Finally the husky female voice spoke up. "Neah, we don't have time to search the whole basement. Besides, nobody could get down here anyway unless they knowed the combination."

The killers turned out the light and headed back up the stairs. Kovu and Kiara heard shouts, and then a gunshot. Either they had shot another victim, or they had been caught by the police.

They stayed hidden in the dark room for a long time, not daring to move, should the killers decide to come back. After a few minutes they at least felt free enough to breathe again.

"That was a close call." said Kovu after awhile.

"Kovu, I don't get you...I'm not naive enough to just believe you had nothing to do with any of this..."

"Kiara..." Kovu began, "Oh...well...you're right...It's...never mind...I mean...why do you care anyway?"

"Kovu...come on...we're friends, aren't we?...Stop being so secretive! People are getting killed. This is serious!"

"Kiara, I'm sorry." Kovu replied. "A simple "thank you for saving my ass from that fucked up dickhead" would be sufficient."

Kiara was about to reply, but she stopped herself. Kovu had made it clear to her that he was not an easy person to get to know.

"Kovu, all I want to know is who you are, and are you good or bad?"

"Oh, fuck, you can definitely say I'm bad." replied Kovu quickly.

"Then why did you pull me out of the fire? Why did you save my...um...ass?"

Kovu shrugged. "I guess I just don't like to...can't _stand_ to see you in pain...Besides, I couldn't let you get raped by your cousin...You know he's your cousin, don't you?"

"Yeah, aren't you my cousin too?"

Kovu shook his head, "Nope, our mother was at the bar one night and got raped by an old truck driver. _That's_ my father. She never got up the nerve to _tell_ Scar, but she says when I was born she immediately recognized I had the same evil looking eyes as the truck driver."

"Wow, that sucks..." said Kiara.

"I don't really care..." replied Kovu, "At least I'm not scrawny like my two siblings."

"You know something, Kovu," said Kiara, "I know you say you're bad... you look bad, you talk bad, and you act bad...but behind all that...I think you have a good heart."

((()-()))

By that night, the story of the PRSA massacre was all over the news. Reporters were interviewing students for television broadcasts. The entire city was in a panic. Notices went out that night that PRSA would be out of session for the next week, until they had renovated the school security system, and further investigated the murders.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please Review :D**


	26. What are you doing here?

_**Vitani825: No problem ;) Thank you!**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Sure, man. I'm busy with school and crap but I'll try. I totally understand what it's like to feel alone.**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Iloveyoutoo ;) Glad you're liking Kovu and Kiara so much because the second half of this is primarily going to be about them. Simba? You'll soon find out how he feels about being shot in the arm and having a shooting at his school. You know I would never actually let Kiara get raped. Thanks for the review :D**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: That's cool. I was wondering where you'd gone, buddy. I'll email you later. So about the story, I already had it all written out and didn't want to edit it anymore, but since you asked I found a place to add you in :D That's cool that your writing a story now. I can't wait to read it.**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Thank you so much :) Your review made my day. I think that's one of the best reviews I've gotten so far. It really meant a lot. Just so you know, I am not really making this up a chapter a day. The whole story took about six months to write and I edited it several times; there's no way I could ever just write freestyle and have it turn out into anything :P Thanks again for the great review!**_

_**Reldor: Gotta love him. He's at least one of my favorite TLK characters. What are yours?**_

_**Nerd Next Door: I wanted to illustrate how some of the most awesome people are the ones who are, for the most part, invisible. While some of the most "outwardly nice" people are, inside, heartless bitches.**_

_**Devil's Advocate: Algebra, why you so evil? Why you no just burn in hell? :P Yep, I can totally sympathize with you on that. BTW, I LOVE your new story. The knife, the blood, YESSSS! Thanks for the review!**_

_**547: That was my exact intention. It means so much to me that people are actually reading this every day. Thanks for the great review!**_

_**Mimoo01: Thanks :) There will definitely be loads more of drama, suspense, and action, as well as a couple more dark chapters! Glad you like it!**_

_**Crystal991: Good to see you again :D I just checked out Feral Heart and it looks fucking awesome ;) I will probably join. What are you on there?**_

**Chapter 26**

**What are you doing here?**

_~ Look here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending - Evanescence ~_

"Hey, Zoe, Kiba, Amanda, Jessica!" Kiara ran to meet her friends. She hadn't seen them for the whole week school was out of session.

"Hey, Kiara." Their meeting was awkward to say the least. "We're so glad you're alive." said Amanda. "We were afraid you'd...you know...get killed..."

Kiara laughed awkwardly. "Well...Kovu helped me out...again..."

"You know he's dangerous." said Kiba. "As your friend, I recommend you stop talking to him. It's almost as if you like him! You know you love Daniel Wielers deep down inside, and I think he loves you too. He just doesn't show it..."

"Kiara, we're so sorry for what we did to you last week...handing you over to the serial killers and all..."

"Hey..." Kiara giggled again, not really knowing what else to do. "Of course I forgive you. We're still friends..."

"Actually..." Zoe cut her off. "I'm afraid we can't be..."

"What?"

"Kiara, we love you and all...but with the whole haters thing, the mass murders...we almost all got killed last week...and it's _you _they want. All the hate going around now is targeted toward _your_ family. They ultimately hate your dad, but if they want to hurt him, they'll do it by hurting you. We've seen that already..."

"Yes, I know it's a difficult time for all of us..." said Kiara, now very uncomfortable, "But we're sisters. We need to ban together in hard times! Remember the pact we made back in third grade, to be best friends forever?"

"Kiara, don't be ridiculous, we were just cubs then. We're grown now. It's not because we hate _you_ or anything...It's just not safe to be around you all the time. The haters are not through with you. They will try again, we know it. Suppose they plant a bomb in your car? We don't want to be around when _that_ happens."

"Come on, girls..." A tear oozed out of Kiara's eye. "You're my closest friends..."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Amanda butted in. "You seem to have a crush on the lead serial killer. I hope you know he's only _using_ you. Once this town is a smoking crater, he'll kick you to the curb. Besides, he's got aspergers."

The other girls laughed.

"He does _not_ have aspergers!" Exclaimed Kiara. "I have homeschooled cousins who_ really_ have aspergers. Kovu does _not_ have it!"

"Either way he's mean and rude." retorted Zoe.

"Mean and rude?" exclaimed Kiara. "He risked his life to save someone he's supposed to hate _twice_. _I_ am his enemy, and he _still_ cares about me. He's a bit rough on the outside, but he's got a _huge_ capacity to care. _You_ on the other paw, are sweet, pretty, cheerful, and fun. You call me your sister, but on the inside, you don't care about anyone but yourselves!"

Kiara was saved from having to prolong the conversation by the eight o'clock bell.

So that was it.

She had just lost her dearest friends. The same girls she'd learned the alphabet with; the same girls she'd had to every birthday party since...She couldn't even remember a beginning; and they had just dumped her in the trash, like unwanted leftover lunch.

She was too devastated to listen in any of her morning classes. At lunch she went to sit down at her normal table.

"Sorry, Kiara, you can't sit here." said Zoe, the self proclaimed leader of the cliche.

"There's an empty chair. I can sit here if I want to. I have been sitting at this table for longer than most of _you_ have!"

The lioness beside the empty chair picked up her backpack and set it on the chair before Kiara had a chance to sit down. "Sorry, this seat's taken. My friend, Backpack is sitting here."

All the girls laughed at this.

"Come on, Kiara, don't you realize that if the killers come back they'll be looking for you, because you are Simba's daughter. If you love us, then you wouldn't put us in that kind of danger!"

Kiba spoke up. "Go sit with your new _boyfriend_. Just don't tell him anything personal because he'll use it against you."

((()-()))

Kovu was sitting at his table. He had no lunch, so he used the time to practice his drawing skills. He was working on a beautiful sketch of Priderock Mountain, when he felt a tap on the shoulder . He turned around, surprised.

"Kiara?"

Kiara laughed awkwardly, "That's an amazing picture. Do you...mind if I sit here?"

James and Ramone, who were sitting at the other side of the table both snickered to each other. They gave Kovu a "what the hell?" look before getting up to leave.

"Um...sure." replied Kovu, obviously embarrassed by his friend's reaction to her.

Kiara put her tray on the table and sat down. She took two bites of her gazelle sandwich and threw it back down. She pushed her tray aside and put her head on the table.

"Are you...not going to eat that?" asked Kovu.

Kiara shook her head.

"Can I...have it?"

Kiara nodded.

Kovu began eating her food eagerly. He hadn't had meat so long he had almost forgotten how good it was.

"So, why are you sitting here?" asked Kovu after a while. "Not to sound...rude, but this is the antisocial pessimist table, and you...you're like the coolest girl in school." 

"My friends just abandoned me." said Kiara, starting to cry.

Kovu put his paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

"They said...it was dangerous to be around me...because I'm Simba's daughter...and people want to kill me...Why?"

"...I don't know." replied Kovu.

"Can I tell you something...personal?" asked Kiara after a pause.

"Um...okay. Whatever it is you know _I_ won't go telling anyone."

"I hate being Simba's daughter. I feel so bound to my destiny."

"I know what _that_ feels like." muttered Kovu.

"What?" asked Kiara, "_You_ aren't bound to anything."

"Well...never mind." replied Kovu, putting his head down.

"Kovu, I hate being me! Everything bad that's happened to me is because of my father!"

"It's not _his_ fault" replied Kovu, daring to go against _everything _he had been taught. "Your father was successful. Is it wrong to be successful?"

"If he wasn't so great...if only he was a janitor or something...nobody would hate me then!"

"I see what you're saying." replied Kovu.

"We were all going to hang out today after school, and then eat dinner together at the steakhouse, and then go see a movie. Now I'll have _nothing_ to do."

Kovu thought for a minute "If you want you can...come to my house." he said.

"Really?" Kiara's face brightened a little.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything tonight...I'd love to have some company."

"Great...we can..."

Kiara was cut off by her father's voice. "Kovu Bruckner!"

Kovu swung around. "Mr. Farwell...what's...?"

"What are you doing here?" he roared.

"Um...eating lunch..."

"Didn't you get my letter?" snapped Simba. His arm was in a cast.

"No...I-I haven't checked the mail in weeks...we-we never get anything."

"You were expelled last week!"

Kiara gasped.

Kovu just looked stunned. "I-I had no idea...I"

"So you _really_ think you can create a haters webpage, slander _everything_ we stand for, spread lies about me,_ lie about it _, _bring a gun to school_, threaten to _kill_ me, put the entire school in panic, let your mother shoot me _with _the gun _you_ brought to school, hack the security system, _knowingly_ give information to _murderers_, and just waltz back in here the next week as if it's your_ right_?"

"Mr. Farwell, I'm sorry..."

"You're _sorry_...oh, so that makes it okay then." he taunted sarcastically. "Sure, two dozen innocent people were killed because of what you helped to do. Sure I was in the hospital in a tremendous amount of pain when I should have been working. Sure we had to close school for a week. Sure the PRSA massacre was the first article on Yahoo News four days ago. But since you say you're _sorry,_ I guess that justifies _everything._"

"Mr. Farwell...I can explain..."

"Do you realize you were banned from being on this campus seven days ago? I could have you arrested. I was _so_ merciful to you. We could have pressed charges; you could have gone to jail for a decade! But _I, _being the sucker I am, stood up and felt sorry for you, I don't know _why_ I did though."

"Dad, Kovu is _not_ evil!" exclaimed Kiara.

"And _why_ are _you_ sitting with _him?_ Why are you letting _him_ eat _your_ lunch?" Simba swiped the tray away from Kovu and dumped the food into the trash. "I paid for this food. I can throw it away if I want to!"

Simba picked up Kovu's beaten up backpack. He pulled out all his textbooks. "You won't be needing these anymore. You aren't coming back to school here. And if you show up here again, I won't hesitate to have you arrested."

"I..."

"I _could_ call the cops now. Don't make me change my mind." He threw Kovu his lightened bag. "Get up! Leave!"

"But my locker?"

"_I_ will clean out your locker. I will _mail_ you anything that is yours and _keep_ whatever is mine."

Kovu stood up to leave.

"Dad, _please_!" exclaimed Kiara.

Kovu looked back.

Simba grabbed Kovu's shoulder and ushered him out, the way a parent would a young cub. He led Kovu out to the door of the school and closed it behind him. He did not walk away, but stood behind the glass and watched as Kovu walked out to his old car.

Kovu switched on the radio, wanting something to distract his mind. As he was pulling out, he looked back at the school building. Simba was still standing in the doorway staring at him.

A song came on the radio which Kovu had never heard before, but it seemed to speak directly to him, although not necessarily in a positive way.

_Depression..._

_disgrace..._

_I'm stuck in a hole that I cannot escape!_

_My life.._

_(my soul)_

_has drained..._

_(I'm empty)_

_There's no where to turn; now I'm left here to break..._

_(might as well end it all; jump in a lake)_

_Go away!_

_You're hurting me!_

_Your very breath is my agony!_

_If you were dead_

_I'd feel alive._

_It's you or it's me but we can't coincide. _

_And you're my pain..._

_I'm so confused..._

_You're supposed to be good; so why must you let loose?_

_Don't know what to think of you..._

_Thought I had your trust..._

_I don't know...what to do..._

_now that it's my time..._

_'Cause you've left me alone in this darkness;_

_and I feel at the end of my line._

_Go away!_

_You're hurting me._

_Ooh...depression_

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry the song parody sucked so bad. I honestly didn't mean for it to be so cheesy, but I think it turned out that way. Oh well, you won't want to miss tomorrow's chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	27. I would rather cut my arm off

**Hey guys. Thank you all for coming. Again, early update cuz I'll be working all afternoon. I'm really tired now because I was up until four last night (it was my own fault) I took a bike ride around my town at like...one in the morning, then I came home and started experimenting with Feralheart (really cool game Crystal991 introduced me to) So...yeah. Sorry for the randomness. I think you will like this chapter. Enjoy :)**

_**Reldor: Cool! Other than Kovu I like Zira, Vitani, and Kiara. I only like Simba in the first movie but obviously not in the second one.**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Cool. My spring break was a few weeks ago so there's no end in sight for me. I'll definitely check out your new chapter.**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks :) You too!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: You are the manager of an auto shop. I already had an auto shop scene, so I just changed the name of it to Hatari's Auto Shop XD You can definitely trust me, man. I'll email you about your story soon.**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Yep, I'm 16. Wow, you were seriously waiting for it? I live in VA, USA, and I usually update between 2-5pm (my time) I agree about the exile scene. It's probably my favorite scene too, and song. I even have the song on my ipod. Commenting on replies was just an idea I copied from another writer, but I believe anyone who takes the time to leave a review deserves a reply. Thanks for all the compliments :) And don't be sorry for the long comments; I love reading them :)**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Thanks :) I didn't think it was that great but I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, Zira and Simba are both evil in their own way. I'm glad you like Kovu. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Nerd Next Door: Yep, biiiiiiiiiig asshole. Seriously, how can he judge Kovu when he doesn't even know the whole story? Thanks for reading :)**_

_**547: Glad you think so about the song. Yes, they were all bitches from the start. Kiara will be better off without them anyway. Kovu and Kiara are slowly but surely growing on each other. All the complications were there in the movie, only not as obvious, but when you really understand it, it just makes the ending less satisfying.**_

_**Mimoo01: Thanks XD Glad you liked it!**_

_**Kblade: With ya on that! He's such an asshole.**_

_**Crystal991: I joined! Still figuring out how the game works and all, but it's really cool. My name on there is Graywolf95 and right now I have one wolf. Thanks for telling me about that XD**_

**Chapter 27**

**I would rather cut my arm off.**

_~Can I be someone else, for all the times I hate myself?~_

"Kiara, we need to talk." said Simba the moment Kiara walked in the door.

"Dad, do you know how embarrassing that was...what you did to me at lunch?"

"Have a seat." said Nala. She was in the living room beside her husband. Both had stern looks on their faces.

Kiara took off her backpack and sat down. "Well...what's this about?" she asked.

"Your safety." replied Simba. "As you know, there are a lot of dangerous people on the loose right now. We are all in danger and need to take extra precautions...Our lives depend on it."

"Yeah...whatever." said Kiara, rolling her eyes.

"First off..." said Simba, "We need to establish some rules for you. You will not go anywhere by yourself. You must have an adult with you at all times. We're even considering hiring a bodyguard for you, but until then, these rules will apply."

"And the adult has to be someone _we_ know and trust." Nala added, "It can't be just "one of your friend's parents" If your father or I doesn't know them personally, you can't go with them."

Simba nodded. "Secondly," he added, "You cannot be out of the house after dark. At night you run a higher risk of being assaulted, kidnapped, or murdered. Once the street lights are on, you better be in."

"Oh my god." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Third, you must let us know where you are at all times. You have to ask before you go anywhere. You must tell us when you are leaving to go to school, and you must tell us when you get home. You may drive to school alone for now, but you can't make any stops, and we _will_ tighten that rule further if we have to."

"This is stupid." said Kiara.

"We are your parents. You _must_ obey us." said Nala firmly. "It doesn't matter what _you_ think. We are doing all of this because we love you and want you safe."

Simba pulled a package out from under the couch.

"What's that?" asked Kiara.

"Come here." said Simba.

Kiara came slowly.

"Hold out your arm." he commanded.

Kiara obeyed. Simba clapped a metal band around her wrist. It clicked shut.

"Awhile back, Timon suggested I get a beeper for you. At first I thought that was a bit 'over the top', but now I realize it wasn't such a bad idea. I ordered this last week and it came in the mail today. This wristband has a GPS in it. Now your mother and I can see exactly where you are at all times from our smartphones and ipads. It's just a safety precaution."

Kiara looked at the new device on her wrist, appalled. "Um...how do I take it off?" she asked.

Simba just laughed.

"You can't take it off, Sweetie," said Nala. "That would defeat the whole purpose."

"I have the key." Simba assured. "I will take it off once all this danger clears up...Oh, and if you're getting kidnapped or are in an emergency, just push that button under it. That will alert us to get help right away."

"For your information..." said Kiara, "I would rather _cut_ my arm off than wear this thing."

"For _your _information, that is _no_ way to talk to your parents." retorted Simba. "_We_ are in authority over _you_. It is our responsibility to protect you no matter what, and your responsibility to do exactly as we say!"

"You'll get used to it, Sweetie, okay." said Nala, trying to sound a little more comforting.

"I'm going up to my room." said Kiara.

((()-()))

Supper was over. Kiara had just finished loading the dishwasher. She was thinking about how unfair life was, and how she _should_ be at the steakhouse with her friends. She tried running her new security band under hot water, hoping the little green light on it would go out. But after ten minutes of drenching, the band appeared unharmed.

She heard a voice behind her. "It's indestructible."

Kiara swung herself around, "Oh, hi Dad! I'm...um...done with the dishes." She smiled innocently.

"Good. How much homework do you have tonight?" he asked.

"A lot." replied Kiara. "I'm going upstairs to do it and I'm going straight to bed when I finish."

Kiara dried her paws. "I'll just say goodnight now." she said.

In the Farwell house there was an unwritten rule that they could not go to bed without saying goodnight.

Kiara gave her father a partial side hug and a peck on the cheek, out of obligation. "Goodnight, Dad." she said.

"Goodnight, Kiara. I love you." replied Simba.

"Love you too..." Kiara replied, although it was a complete lie.

After saying goodnight to her mother, Kiara ran upstairs. She shut herself in her room and locked the door. She went into her bathroom.

She tugged at her band, but it did not budge, so she opened a big bottle of paw lotion. She dumped the whole thing on her wrist and began rubbing it vigorously. She pulled her paw into a tight fist and tried with all her might to get the evil little band off. She opened another bottle of lotion and used that up. She pulled and pulled until her wrist was soaked with blood just from abrasion. By now she was crying, not so much from the pain as from the thought of having her every move monitored. It took almost half an hour, but Kiara finally managed to pop the band off her wrist. Her whole arm looked like it had been shoved into a blender, but Kiara didn't care.

With triumph, she threw the band into the trash can. It was only seven o'clock. Being early spring, it was just still light outside.

Kiara opened her window and climbed out onto the roof of the garage. Luckily, her car was parked in front of it, giving her something to jump onto. She was normally scared of heights, but she was so desperate to get out of the house, she was willing to put that fear aside. She decided taking her car would _not_ be a good idea. Her parents might hear her, and even if she did get away, there was a chance they would look out the window and see her car gone.

Kiara decided to take her bike instead. She hadn't ridden in a few years, but she still remembered the basics. She rode down their long, steep driveway, hoping like hell that her parents weren't looking out the window. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was free from that.

She rode on and on for several miles, past Timon and Pumba's house, across the old bridge, and into the Rouge River Trailer Park. It was somewhat scary riding through the area at night. Many of the lower income people were hanging out outside, smoking, cussing, and even drinking. She had looked up the Bruckner's address in the phone book. After riding down several streets of trailers, she pulled into the yard of number 1129, although the nine was up-side-down. It would have been mistaken for 1126, if not for the context provided by the neighbors' numbers.

She hoped she was at the right place. There was a creepy panther across the street staring at her. She climbed up the makeshift stairs and knocked on the door nervously. There was no answer, so she knocked again. She could hear a radio on, plus there were two cars parked in the yard, one of which she recognized as Kovu's. Kiara knocked one more time, this time louder. She finally heard footsteps on the other side.

Kovu opened the door. He was shirtless and he appeared disheveled. His downcast face seemed to brighten a little at the sight of Kiara.

"Hi Kovu." she said.

"Oh, hey." he replied. "What brings you here?"

"Well...you _did_ invite me over this afternoon, right?"

"Well yeah, but..." Kovu smiled. "Come in." he said.

Kiara stepped inside. She was hit with the wave of horrible odor. It was so bad she thought she would drop dead. "What is that smell?" she asked.

"What smell?" Kovu sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything different."

Kiara shrugged. "Hey, I just came to apologize..."

"I'm not mad at you." said Kovu.

"I know...it's just...on account of my father...I'm so sorry. He was so mean to you today. I just want you to know I completely disagree with you getting expelled, not only that, but he was so mean about it...I'm just so sorry."

Kovu gave Kiara a hug. "It's okay." he said. "I never fit in there anyway."

Kiara pulled off her backpack. She pulled out a plastic bag. "Here." she said, "I know you don't have much food at home...so I brought you some cookies."

Kovu opened the bag and smiled.

"I made them myself." Kiara added proudly.

Kovu started eating one. "They're delicious." he said. "Thanks so much! You didn't have to do that."

Kiara giggled.

"I've been stealing food from the Southside Market for the past three days just to stay alive. I hate to do it, but I ran out of potatoes on Friday."

"Oh my gosh...can't your mother..."

"She's gone." said Kovu. "Took all my yard work money from where I had it in an envelope under the carpet. She's in hiding...her, Vitani, Nuka...Even _I_ don't know where they are."

"Were the things my father said about you today true?" asked Kiara.

"Every bit of it." replied Kovu sadly. "Although I was never told they were planning a massacre."

"But you created the haters site?"

Kovu nodded.

"You did everything he accused you of?"

Kovu nodded again.

Kiara was silent.

Kovu finally broke the ice when he noticed the stained blood on Kiara's wrist. "What happened to you?" he asked, pointing to her arm. "You haven't been cutting your wrists, have you?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"No..." replied Kiara. "It's...it's a long story."

"Do you want to sit down?" Kovu offered, motioning her to the couch.

Kiara looked a bit surprised that he would care, but she flopped herself down onto the old stained couch. Kovu ran back to his room to put a shirt on before doing the same. Kiara secretly wished he had left it off.

When they were both seated she told Kovu everything that had happened to her that afternoon. She told him all about how she felt about her parents and her life. Kovu sat and listened quietly, but with sincere interest and concern.

"...and I just can't stand to go back!" cried Kiara. "I don't want to see them again."

By now it was late. Kiara finished talking.

After a long pause Kovu spoke up. "Kiara...do you...want to go for a drive?"

**Author's Note: They are finally becoming friends! One million points to whoever knows who the song lyric at the title is from. Don't miss tomorrow's chapter. There will be some serious drama ;)**

**And Please Review :) **


	28. I quit

_**Laughingcookie96: You got it! I love Skillet too; they're one of my favorite music groups ever! Thanks for all the comments. I LOVE reading your analysis on everything. With Simba's power struggle, that's something I had never thought of, but it does make good sense. Best TLK writer on the site? :3 I doubt that; but thanks for the compliment. If you want some more great Lion King stories, go to my profile and I have a section called "Other stories I think you should read with my own comments and links. Again, thanks for the awesome review :)**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: I might just do that. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: LMAFO XD Why didn't I think of that? Lol. Your appearance will be soon! Glad you like it!**_

_**Reldor: As always, Kovu's got a plan :) I really appreciate you reviewing every chapter even after you already read the whole story; thanks a lot :)**_

_**Nerd Next Door: I agree on that. Glad you're liking this!**_

_**Devil's Advocate: sorry you're sick :( I hate Simba and Nala too! Simba's okay in the first movie, but Nala's kind of annoying through both movies. They ARE my parents, lol. I agree on algebra; letters and numbers are okay by themselves, but mix the two together and it's just a big mess :/ Thanks for the review!**_

_**Lew leon: Thanks! I do agree that Kovu is not completely innocent on all that. And your right, people died because of what he helped to do. Then again, he was only being used by his mother. With his type of upbringing, he would have thought he was doing the right thing. If Kovu had known all the facts, he would have quit Zira's plan much sooner. But good insight on that. I love reading your analysis. Glad you like it, and thanks for the review!**_

_**RosiePosie465: I'm sure Kiara would, although she's still hoping they might accept her back later. Glad you like this and thanks for reading!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: I totally agree with ya on that. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks :) So true. He's treating her like a little kid again :/ Yep, she will probably wish she had thought of how to get it back on again. Glad you like it!**_

_**547: Total agreement. Thanks for reading :)**_

**Chapter 28**

**I quit.**

Kiara's face brightened. "Sure." she said, "Where to?"

Kovu shrugged. "Wherever." he said.

"We could...go to the movie..." Kiara hinted.

"Well...I aint got no money...we could sneak..."

"I've got money. I'll pay." said Kiara.

"Okay then. Let's go."

Kiara had never been in such an old car before, but she kind of liked the feel of it. It did not smell sterile like all the cars she was used to riding in. Instead, it had an old musty smell which she had to admit she liked. She climbed into the passenger seat. Kovu was munching on another one of the cookies she had given him.

"I have never had such good cookies before in my life!" he said. "My mother tried to make some once...when I was like five...but she was kind of drunk and accidentally replaced the sugar with salt...or something like that."

Kiara laughed. "She replaced the sugar with salt...that's too funny!"

"Oh yeah..." Kovu continued. "She never was the cooking type. She didn't have a timer...so she'd use the smoke alarm to tell her when the food was done." Kovu sighed. "I hope she's okay right now." He said.

"Have you ever been to a movie?" asked Kiara after a pause.

"I've sneaked in a few times." he said. I watched Lord of the Rings when it was released...but I only got through half the movie before the security guard found me and kicked me out."

They got to the theater close to midnight to watch the premier of the newest installment of Twilight. Kovu hadn't seen any of the previous episodes, but Kiara was able to fill him in on every detail.

Inside, Kiara saw her old friends. As usual, they were laughing and throwing popcorn at each other. Their boyfriends were there too, doing the same. They were all making a racket, drawing bad attention from the rest of the crowd. Kiara would have been one of them. Watching her old friends from the outside circle made her realize just how silly and immature they were. Kovu looked disgusted by the waste of food. For the first time that day, Kiara did not miss them. They were so absorbed in their own stupidity that they did not even notice Kiara and Kovu, standing among the rest of the crowd.

Kovu naturally sat down in the back corner of the theater.

"Don't you want better seats?" asked Kiara.

Kovu shrugged, but made no intention of moving, so Kiara sat down beside him.

She saw her old friends going to sit in the very front row, as always. They were talking and laughing loudly, still throwing popcorn. Zoe's boyfriend, Dakota, was standing on a chair, trying to make shadows on the screen by getting his claws in the way of the projector.

When the movie finished, it was after two in the morning.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" asked Kovu as they were driving away.

"I don't really want to go back there...but I guess I have to..." Kiara replied.

"Okay." said Kovu.

Kiara showed him how to get to her house. He stopped the car a bit down the street, just to make sure he wasn't seen.

"When will I see you again?" asked Kovu.

"I don't know..." she replied. "Soon, I hope." She leaned over and gave Kovu a big hug. "Thanks for such a great night." she said.

"Thank _you_." said Kovu.

Kiara got out of the car and started walking toward her house.

"I hope she doesn't get caught." thought Kovu.

He started the car and was about to pull out, when he noticed something on the passenger seat. He reached over and picked it up. It was two twenty dollar bills along with a note that read:

"Please don't steal from gas stations. If you went to jail I don't know what I'd do."

Kovu smiled and tucked the money and the note into his jeans. As he drove to his house he thought about Kiara, and how different she was than he would've expected. She was so unlike the spoiled brat he used to think of her as. He even realized he liked her.

((()-()))

Kovu soon got back to his house. Since he was the only one living there, he could really call it _his _house. He ate another cookie, unable to keep away from them. It was almost three in the morning now. Kovu went back to his room. He hid the note and money from Kiara behind a loose piece of paneling, just in case his family returned. As usual, he stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. He was almost asleep when he heard noises outside.

People often hung out on the street in his neighborhood, even in the middle of the night, but this seemed to be in his front yard. He wasn't too afraid of robbers. Everyone in the neighborhood well knew his family owned _nothing_ worth stealing. He had dozed off again when he heard someone opening the door. Since the lock was broken, it could be anybody.

Kovu jumped up. He rolled out of bed and put his jeans back on. He turned on his flashlight and found his pistol where it was stashed under the bed. He stuck it in his waistband and crept over to the door.

He heard at least two people in the living room, maybe more. He listened closely and heard whispers. They were coming down the hall toward his room. Kovu turned his flashlight on and slowly opened the door.

"Whose there?" he demanded. There were four figures standing in the hallway dressed completely in black. They were all wearing masks. Each held a flashlight in one paw, and a gun in the other.

"Kovu."

Kovu immediately recognized the voice as his mother.

"Mother, I haven't told anyone anything!" said Kovu.

"All the same," she replied, "You betrayed us." She aimed her pistol at him. Kovu knew she had a silencer, and that she could kill him right there and nobody would find out. He was not enrolled in a school. He did not have a job. He had no family left. He could lie dead in the hall for months before someone would find his rotting corpse. And would anyone even care?

"Please, Mother..."

"Nuka is in jail...I _heard_ about what you did there..."

"He was trying to _rape_ someone." Kovu insisted.

"That's beside the point!" snapped Zira. "He was sentenced to life in jail for murder of eight people. Nukka is good as _dead_ because of you. You have killed your own _brother_!"

"Mother, I quit. I am no longer a part of your plan. And I want nothing more to do with Scar...He wasn't my father anyway."

"It was your destiny, Kovu. You blew it. You blew it for all of us. Because of you, we're all in danger. If the cops find any of us, we'll also be sentenced to life in jail. You're so selfish, Kovu!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." replied Zira, aiming her gun.

Kovu pulled out his own gun and put his claw on the trigger. "This thing doesn't have a silencer on it." he said. "If you shoot me, my grip will automatically pull the trigger. Everyone will hear it. The cops will be here in minutes... After all you've done, I wouldn't risk it."

Zira growled. She stepped forward. Kovu aimed his gun at her.

Zira did not flinch. "You were too weak to Kill an evil man." she said, "Why should your own mother be afraid?" She continued to advance on him down the dark hall, until she was only inches from his face. By now, Kovu was breathing hard from terror. What she said was true. He did not want to kill her.

"Kovu..." she said coldly. "I have thoughts to offer you a second chance. I will give you one week...If Simba isn't dead by the first of May, we will come back and kill you."

Kovu's eyes widened, but he shook his head. "I-if that's the case...then you might as well save yourselves the trip a-and kill me now...I already told you, I won't do it!"

Zira raised her paw, claws fully extended, and swiped it across his face.

Kovu roared and crumpled to the ground. He dropped his gun as he clapped his paw over his left eye.

The four figures in black closed in around Kovu. They began relentlessly beating him and tearing at his bare flesh with their razor sharp claws. One of them even started whacking him with his (or her) flashlight.

Kovu fought back as hard as he could. His muscles were strong and well toned, but he was still no match to_ four_ opponents.

They beat him relentlessly. Kovu wished they would just kill him. After what seemed like hours of torture, one of them whacked him on the forehead hard enough for him to pass out.

It was a sudden, sharp pain. At first he thought he had been shot. After all, he _had_ dropped his gun. He was now defenseless. They could easily kill him with no risk of being caught if they wanted to.

His vision blurred and he felt like he was falling into a well. The sound of their viscous snarling subsided, and Kovu sunk into a state of unconsciousness.

_~ I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
><em>

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>

**Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to all you Twilight Haters, but I honestly couldn't think of any recent movie that's any good for them to go see. Also, does anyone know what song those lyrics are from? I won't put lyrics in every chapter, but I thought this was so fitting and relevant to the situation. Kovu and Kiara are both desperately trying to escape from the molds they have been forced into. Kovu's is not right, and Kiara's is not real.**

**On a random note, I have a job interview later today at Taco Bell...kind of ironic since it's Friday the 13 lol. Wish me luck (or pray for me if you believe in God)**

**Please Review :)**


	29. Leaving now

**Author's note: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. Thank you for being patient with me. It might happen again next week depending on my schedule :/ I feel like I haven't been online in forever...even though it's only been like...two days. To those of you who have PM or emailed me, thanks and I will reply soon. To those of you who have updated your stories, I'm sorry for not reviewing. I will catch up to you as soon as I can.**

_**Hatari: I hope you find it, man. I always panic when I lose stuff like that. Glad you liked the chapter! Panthers in Black?Never heard of that, but it sounds cool. Sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: :'( I'm sure he could use a hug right now. He's a tough guy; he'll recover. Thanks for reading and sorry you had to wait for this chapter.**_

_**Zack Lector: Thanks, man. The interview went well, I think. I haven't heard if I got the job yet :3 Still intensely waiting on that. TTYL :)**_

_**laughingcookie96: Sorry, I forgot about the points...(pulls points out of pocket) here, take two million, since you knew the other song too :3 Thank you so much for all the comments. It took me a long time to work all that out and I'm very glad someone recognizes the details. Thanks for all the compliments; your reviews always make my day better! Taco Bell? I don't know; never eaten there. Mcdonalds is too good. You can't beat Mcdonalds ;) Sorry you had to wait an extra day for this chapter :/**_

_**lew leon: It's so true...what Kiara is doing may be very foolish and Simba is only trying to be responsible as a parent. But Kiara is a teenager, as I am. She has had a very bad day. Also, she has a resentment toward the entire concept of "safety". It was because of safety that her friends left her; and it was because of safety that her parents took all her freedoms away. Her natural reaction to that would be to do something very dangerous, if only out of resentment. I actually wasn't even thinking that when I wrote it. I only made her do exactly what I would've done in her situation. My opinions on all this may change when I become a parent. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Reldor: Yes; had to make it more dramatic, because my audience it older than six...I think...;)**_

_**Nerd next door: He'll get more than that ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks! Yeah, the movie was a bit too abrupt. I so would do that too. About the interview, thanks for the luck ;) I think it went well. Sorry you had to wait for this chapter. So you're re reading the whole story? I'm so flattered XD thanks!**_

_**Dorumon-9000: So is that your FeralHeart name? Sure I'll add you, when I get back on (haven't been on since I created my account :/ ) Haha, I don't think Zira could care less about her language; but it will rub off on her kids. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Crystal991: I totally know the feeling. I have internet issues all the time. She probably made them in the afternoon...never thought of that lol. I think the interview went well...haven't heard back yet. That's great about your dad. I hope he gets the job. Skillet is one of my favorite bands too! My favorite songs by them: Monster, Whispers in the Dark, Open Wounds, Falling Inside the Black, Imperfection. They're popular where I am. I love TDG too! One X, Gone Forever, Animal I Have Become, I Hate Everything About You, Riot. What are yours? And sorry you had to wait an extra day.**_

_**Kblade: You got it! One million points for you. Are you a big LP fan? Thanks for the review. Sorry you had to wait an extra day...life happens :/  
><strong>_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Sorry for the extra wait. Here it is; hope it does not dissapoint :D**_

_**Alan: Yessss (high five) Thanks for reading :D**_

_**Zarden: Glad you're liking this story! Dude, me too, I've also been somewhat obsessed for awhile...not a bad thing...I don't think...Thanks for reading! :D**_

**Chapter 29**

**I'm leaving now.**

_~Just what we all need, more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be~_

"Kiara, get up now!"

Kiara moaned and rolled over in bed. She looked at her alarm clock, which she had somehow slept through. Her heart sank when she realized how much after seven it was.

"Kiara!" Her mother yelled louder and pounded on the door.

"I'm up already!" she yelled as she rolled out of bed, still half asleep.

She quickly got ready and ran downstairs.

Her dad was on his new macbook reading the news of the day. "Good morning!" he said, in his usual cheerful manner.

"'Morinin, Dad" she said, still half asleep.

Nala brought over a steaming platter of ham and eggs and set it down on the table. She looked over at Kiara "A little warm to be wearing a hoodie, isn't it, dear?"

"Oh, yeah...I guess." replied Kiara, scooping some of the food off the platter. "It's just for style."

Simba looked away from his computer screen and over at Kiara. He seemed to be carefully analyzing her.

"What, Dad? Am I showing too much of my body?" Kiara taunted.

"Take off the hoodie." Simba commanded.

"Why?"

"Take it off!"

"But I don't have a shirt on under it..."

"Yes you do, I see it! Now take the hoodie off!"

Kiara groaned and pulled off her hoodie. Simba reached over and grabbed her left wrist.

"Just as I suspected." he said, examining her somewhat...disfigured wrist. "What did you do with the GPS bracelet?"

Kiara looked him in the eye. "I took it off." she said. "I...I tried to get it back on, but I couldn't."

"Should've ordered a size tighter" Simba muttered to himself as he grabbed her backpack. He unzipped it and fished through her things until he pulled out the bracelet. He held it in front of her. "You thought you could be smart, didn't you?" he taunted. "You thought you could override your mother and I's authority."

Nala spoke up "How could you do this?" she said, "We've taught you better than to disobey us! Just because you're seventeen doesn't give you the right to make all your own decisions."

Simba continued. "We feed you. We clothe you. We put a roof over your head. We pay for your education. We pay for your piano lessons. We pay for your car. We pay for your cell phone. We even give you a good allowance. And how do you thank us? Kiara, I am very disappointed in you."

Nala sighed. "I'll go get the key, Dear."

Simba got up. "I'll go with" he said.

Kiara hated when they went into their room together. It meant they wanted to talk about things she couldn't hear. She found out that she wasn't hungry. She dumped her food back onto the tray.

She thought of just leaving for school before they returned, but decided against it. Her parents were out in less than two minutes anyway.

"Kiara," said Simba, "we have decided..."

Kiara hated those words. "we have decided" was almost _never _a good thing.

"We have decided that because of your disobedience, you are grounded for one month. You must come straight home after school. Not only that, you must also show us that you have your bracelet on every morning when you get up, every afternoon when you get home from school, and every evening before you go to bed."

"Kiara, you know this is all for your protection!" added Nala.

Simba unlocked the bracelet and forced it back onto Kiara's wrist. "Now that stays on!" he shouted in her face.

Kiara grabbed her backpack. "I'm leaving now." she said, coldly. "Have a nice day." She pranced out to the foyer and slammed the door behind her.

"Do you think we should let her drive herself to school?" asked Simba once she was gone.

Nala shook her head. "We can't take _everything_ away from her. If we did that, we'd have nothing more to take if she messes up again...unless _you_ want to drive her to school...right now I know _I_ couldn't stand it."

((()-()))

When Kovu woke up it was late morning. He was laying in a puddle of blood. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his skin was covered with scabs and claw marks. His jeans had been ripped to shreds so they hardly covered his legs. His mane was a mess. Kovu could taste dried blood still on his tongue from where one of his teeth had been knocked out. He had been in many cases of extreme pain before. But this, he had to say, topped them all.

Surprisingly, the killers had left his pistol on the floor where he had dropped it.

Kovu lay on the floor for some time. He had no one telling him to get up; no school to go to; no job to go to; no motivation whatsoever.

After what was probably no more than an hour, but what seemed like an eternity, Kovu realized he was extremely hungry. He remembered Kiara's cookies, which were still on the kitchen counter. That was motivation enough for him.

Kovu groaned in pain as he pulled himself up off the floor. He was literally stuck to the old carpet by dried blood. He finally managed to stand up and drag himself out to the kitchen.

To his horror, he found all of Kiara's cookies to be gone. The plastic bag was still there, but all that was in it were crumbs. Kovu was so hungry he picked up the bag and dumped the crumbs into his mouth. They didn't taste so good when mixed with dried blood, but it was something solid to swallow.

He didn't have the strength to get dressed and go to Southside Market to buy some food. He wasn't even sure if the money Kiara had given him would still be where he had hidden it. Even if he could, he was in no condition to be out in public without drawing serious attention.

He noticed his reflection in the kitchen mirror. He went to take a closer look. There were several nasty cuts across his face. But there was one, far worse than any other on his body, that went across his left eye. The dried blood that stained all the fur on his face and mane had come from that wound. He reached up and felt his mane. Some of it was still wet.

This wound would definitely require stitches to heal properly. It was so deep. But Kovu had no money or medical insurance or anyone to take him to the hospital.

He did the next best thing he could. He found and old dish towel, soaked it in alcohol, and slapped it onto his face. He let out a roar of pain as the wet alcohol seeped through the gash, sending intense stings through every nerve. But alcohol was all he had to use, and he well knew he would get an infection if he did not sterilize it.

Kovu tied the towel around his head to put pressure over the gash. It had started to swell some and his eye was almost swollen shut. Kovu flopped down on the couch. He found the remote and flipped on the TV. Nothing but static.

Kovu groaned and rolled over. He felt around under the couch and found one of his brother's old magazines. Kovu flipped through it with little interest, even though it was full of naked females and couples having sex. He didn't get turned on at all. He threw the magazine back on the floor.

He could not sleep. He needed something to do to keep his mind off the pain. He finally saw his sketch book on the other end of the couch, with a mechanical pencil on top.

He reached over and grabbed them. He flipped through to the next empty page and began to sketch a picture of an Alaskan wasteland, based off of a picture he'd seen in a magazine. If for no other purpose, it at least kept his mind off the pain.

**Hope you liked that! Sorry if it seemed like another "filler" chapter. The next one will be better, so come back tomorrow :D**

**Please review! (If you reviewed on my note Friday, you may have to log out or else they'll think you're reviewing twice. Thanks :)**


	30. That would be sin on my part

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! Means a LOT! Enjoy the chapter XD**

_**Nerd Next Door: They are. Sorry if I made them a bit out of character. I know they weren't quite this bad in the movie, especially Nala. I just changed them a little for the sake of my for reading!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: lol cool. That would be AWESOME :D I can relate on that. I'm hoping to get a car this summer. I'm almost 17 and I still don't have one :/ Hope to meet ya at Taco Bell (If I get it) I'll give ya a free drink. Don't tell the manager. Oh, and you will like this chapter ;)**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Yeah, sorry if I made them go a bit out of character. I know they aren't that bad in the movie, especially Nala but Simba too. Maybe someone will come and cheer Kovu up ;)**_

_**547: Thanks; glad you think so! We'll see about the happy ending ;) Always like your reviews. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Glad you were able to read Priderock High. I agree it had great potential. Yep, Simba is not all bad here. Thank you for observing that. He's very confused right now and only trying to do what's best as a parent. Thanks for all the other comments. You really should try writing. You've got great vocabulary and sentence structure xP I never have to 'decipher' your reviews like I do some. Lol about the clown at Mcdonalds I agree XD**_

_**Zarden: Thanks! I think you'll like it, although probably not what you're expecting XD Thanks for reading! There's a new update every day, so keep coming back!**_

_**Zack Lector: What a relief. You know I wouldn't let Kovu die, don't you lol. That's great about Secret Agency. Can't wait to read it XD Sorry about your computer. My parents take mine too sometimes. If I ever disappear from the internet for like...a month...you'll know what happened lol XD. I'm really busy right now, but I'll try to PM you soon.**_

_**Vitani825: lol. My parents ARE like that and it annoys the hell out of me. I can't wait to be eighteen. Sorry I made Nala go a bit...out of character here. She's very confused right now with the whole murders thing. They're both only trying to do what's best as parents, even if they're failing epically. P.S. I'm so happy you like it XD**_

_**lew leon: No problem :) I kinda relate to Kovu and Kiara half and half. Kovu with the poverty situation and personality type; also getting expelled from religious school for a similar reason. I relate to Kiara because of the strict religious background that seems fake at times, and the overbearing parents. I'm sorry I killed you. Happier chapters will come ;) Surprise ending: maybe. Killing Kovu: are you serious?**_

_**Kblade: best music in da world! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal991: lol. Sometimes I wish my parents paid less attention to me. I lose my laptop when I get grounded. If I ever like...disappear from the internet for like...a year, you'll know what happened xP Yeah, our internet is like that too. Whenever someone gets on the phone it stops working *trollface* Thanks about the job :D All those songs you mentioned are great too. Some of them I haven't heard but I'll probably download them from youtube downloader. Still figuring out Feral Heart, but haven't had enough time to really play it. I have a black wolf with Celtic markings.**_

_**Banana Beak: (awesome name lol) Thanks. You don't have to check every ten minutes. I only update once a day. It's usually between 2-4 Eastern American time ;) Glad you like it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Devil's Advocate: Thanks for all the compliments. Simba has a tendency to get on my nerves too in the movies. I think you can tell which characters I like and which ones I don't lol. Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 30**

**That would be sin on my part.**

Ever since the day of the massacre, Kiara felt like she was dying inside. Her best friends refused to talk to her, and although she was shallow friends with just about every girl in her grade, she did not feel like talking to them.

Life was no longer a pleasure. It was a chore. She was afraid to take off her GPS band again, knowing she could not get it back on. Her parents never once failed to check her for it three times a day. Sneaking out with it on would be suicide.

She desperately wanted her freedom back. She didn't care about the haters, she just wanted to be un-grounded, and to have the bracelet off. Maybe then she could work on finding new friends.

Her relationship with her parents was not getting any better. Whenever they asked to see her bracelet, it was as if they expected her _not_ to have it on. Kiara used to be able to talk to either of them about any of her personal feelings, but not anymore.

Besides all that, she wanted to see Kovu again. She had been in love with Daniel Wielers for most of her life, and she had thought he was in love with her. But lately, she had been able to observe him from a different angle. Although she did not realize it, becoming a loner had given her a sort of freedom. She was no longer bound to serving her circle of friends. Instead, she was free to observe people from the outside. And, as said by C.S. Lewis, one can almost always observe more clearly as an outsider, than as a part of the group.

She watched Daniel. He had a girlfriend, but he was always talking to other girls. He would make out with his girlfriend, and then, once she was gone, he would trash talk about her with his friends. He often winked or stared at other girls in his classes. He was arrogant, and always wore his football uniform to school. Kiara had never noticed that about him before. She had always thought _she_ was the only girl he teased in that way. She had seen this as signs that maybe he loved her. Now that she was no longer in 'the cool crowd', Daniel never even noticed her anymore. Kiara wondered why she had ever liked him in the first place.

((()-()))

It had been a week since Kiara had gotten grounded. It was late afternoon, and her parents were preparing to go to a church dinner party. They had a frozen microwave dinner for Kiara.

Kiara was doing homework at the dining room table when Simba and Nala came out.

"We're leaving now." said Nala. "We'll be back around ten."

"You still got that bracelet on?" asked Simba.

Kiara rolled her eyes and held up her arm so he could see it.

Simba nodded in approval.

"No TV until you finish your homework." said Nala. "And also, run the dishwasher when you finish supper. You may have an ice cream sandwich for dessert. If you need anything, please give us a call. If there is an emergency, the neighbors' home numbers are on the counter."

"So what do I do if the neighbors aren't home?" asked Kiara sarcasticly.

"Just do your homework!" said Simba.

With that, they both walked out the door, without even saying goodbye.

Once the door was shut, Kiara immediately jumped out of her chair. She ran to the door of her parent's bedroom. She was just about to open it when she heard Nala's voice again.

"One more thing..." she shouted.

Kiara ran back out into the foyer.

"Yes, Mother?" Kiara asked, annoyed.

"What were you doing back there, anyway?" asked Nala.

Kiara immediately thought up an excuse. "There was a bug on the floor...outside of your room...I went to step on it."

"Oh..." replied Nala.

"So what was your 'one more thing'?"

"The laundry will be done in fifteen minutes. Could you switch loads?"

"I _could_." replied Kiara, "Or I could just forget it."

"You will!" said Nala sternly, "And this disrespect has to stop, or you'll find yourself grounded a whole lot longer than you ever expected."

"Yeah...okay, goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Dear."

"Don't hurry back."

Nala slammed the door behind her.

Kiara watched them leave out the window. She made sure they were fully gone before sneaking into her parent's bedroom. She looked all over for the key to her ominous mark of bondage, flipping through all their drawers and belongings. She went into their closet and found a safe.

"It must be in here." she thought. But of course, the safe was locked.

"Damn it!" she cried. She turned the dial to one nine one four one one. This was the combination she knew her dad used for all the doors in the school. Maybe it would work for the safe too. But the number was useless. It was also one of those high-tech safes that would set off an intruder alarm after three incorrect combinations.

Kiara was desperate. She went back to her father's nightstand and began rummaging through the drawers. In the second drawer, she found several notebooks. One, was a prayer journal. One, was a will. One was marked "To my wife".

Kiara picked up the one that said "To my wife." In the cover it read, "This is for you, Nala. In the case that I should die unexpectedly, this notebook contains all of my passwords and codes for your access.

Kiara's eyes widened. She would've photocopied every page if she had been thinking about it, but right now her mind was only on getting the key to her bracelet. After pages and pages of bank account information and credit card pin numbers, she finally found an entry marked "closet safe"

In very old, faded ink, the first combination written down was indeed 191411. But that was crossed out, in much newer looking ink, and under it had been written 19141119.

"How arrogant of him." she thought, knowing that every two numbers stood for a letter. He knew I'd try to break in, and it was smart of him to change the code, but adding his own initial to the _end_...of course he would."

She went back to the safe and entered the new combination. She heard the lock click open. Her heart leaped. "Yes!"

Inside was just a bunch of backup hard drives and life insurance policies. Her dad was _so_ organized. Under all of it, she found an envelope marked "GPS wristband key"

Kiara opened it and took out the key. She immediately unlocked the bracelet and took it off. Her wrist felt so disgusting. Kiara went into the bathroom and thoroughly washed the area.

She was now free. She left the bracelet in her room and put the key in her pocket. She then got into her car and drove to Hatari's auto shop.

She was greeted by the Hatari, the manager, "Kiara!"

"Oh, great, it looks like one of Dad's friends." thought Kiara. "How could I have forgotten?" She walked up to the counter and handed the key to the muscular hyena.

"That's an interesting key." he said looking at it. "I've never seen anything like it. What does it unlock?"

Kiara had not prepared a good lie. "I'm in a hurry." she said. "Can you just make a duplicate of it."

"Well..." He looked closely at the tiny piece of metal. "I might be able to...hold on, let me see what I can do."

Kiara was impatient. She didn't want to see anyone else she recognized. The hyena came back. "It worked!" he said happily, handing her back the original key along with two duplicates.

"That's great!" Kiara smiled. "How much?"

The hyena just waved his paw. "Go on." he said, "It was nothing. I'm in a hurry anyway."

"Oh really?" asked Kiara, trying to sound at least remotely interested.

"Yep." he said, "Got a church dinner party to go to."

"Oh..." It suddenly clicked in her mind that he was probably going to the _same_ party as her own parents. She knew by the way he acted that this man was a big talker. "He'll probably tell my dad he duplicated a key for me...oh I'm so screwed!"

The manager was preparing to close up shop for the evening.

"I've got to risk it." thought Kiara.

"Excuse me...Sir..." she said, "Could you...um...do me a favor?"

The hyena turned around, "Sure." he said, "Whadda ya need?"

"Could you um...not mention to my parents that you saw me tonight?"

He ran his claws through the greasy fur on his head thoughtfully. "So why don't you want them to know?" He asked.

"Well...because...I'm not _really_ supposed to be out...and..."

"So your parents told you to stay home...and you went out?"

"Well...um...yes." replied Kiara, sheepishly.

The hyena's face turned grave. "That's sin, you know. You've been taught better than to disobey your parents. If you've been going behind their backs, they have a right to know."

"Please!" begged Kiara.

"I'm sorry." he said. "But I can't in my right conscience help you to do wrong. That would be sin on _my_ part."

"But..."

"No buts...Go on home, Kiara. I'll be praying that you turn back to what is right."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Tomorrow my update might be a little late. I have a doctor's appointment after school, so I may not get online till evening. Sorry :(**

_**Hatari: I really hope I didn't offend you by making your character an annoying religious fanatic. That's not what I think of you. It was just that this was a scene I already had where she visits an auto shop and it was easy to just change the name to include you. Please forgive me!**_

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	31. You'll find out

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! I found a little slot of time to update before my appointment, so it's not late XD Enjoy the chapter :)**

_**Reldor: You're okay, man xD I think you're the only one who's reviewed every chapter lol thanks. Watcha gonna do with Kovu? You know it! XD**_

_**Starzinmieyez: lol. I know about a million of em XD yes they are, but only when they're annoying in your favor lol :D**_

_**Nerd Next Door: She'll get it soon :D Thanks for reading!**_

_**Zack Lector: Yes, I know it xD Me too (as you know) Update on Kovu is coming up!**_

_**Vitani825: Oh yes *rolls eyes* Thanks for the great review!**_

_**Laughingcookie96: About Kiara becoming a sort of outsider, it was the only way I could think of for them to get together. I've always been sort of like Kovu myself, and I can tell you, I don't think I would ever be attracted to a rich popular girl. I really only like other "outsiders" And I'm sure no rich popular girl would like a poor, antisocial guy either. The pairing is very unlikely, but that makes it more interesting to work with. Lol, yeah, I realized when re reading this that the book seemed divided into three sections: the one where Kovu and Kiara are younger (which really does little for the story, I only put it in for the sake of following the movie), the pre massacre, and the post massacre. As for the auto shop manager, unexpected roadblock is the perfect way to put it...they seem to be so common we should almost expect them lol. As for writing, I've always daydreamed up big stories in my mind, like you. I've written the first page of so many books it's not even funny. This is the first long writing project I've actually finished. I don't have much time either. I usually write at night; cuz that's when I'm most awake. Thanks for the great review!**_

_**HellmotherEva: It's great to see you! So you've been one of the ghost readers on here? No problem xD Thanks for taking the time to review! I feel the same as you about the characters. I think the movies are too short and simplistic to really do them justice, which is what makes Lion King so good for fanfiction. That's cool about being Catholic. I'm a Baptist myself (which is similar in some ways) I believe the doctrine itself, but I hate all the shit that people add on to it. That's funny about you not liking anthros. I guess it's a personal taste thing. For me, I could never, in my simple mind, imagine the Lion King characters as anything other than lions. I've read fanfiction where they become human or are human and to me, that concept in incomprehensible. The Scar Zira thing: Thank you for catching that! I can't believe I never thought that through when I was editing. You're right. The way I worded it would have made Scar about 60 when Kovu was born, while Zira would have probably been half his age. Big mistake on my part. I have already gone back and corrected it. I made it the late 70s instead. Congradulations on being bilingual (knowing two languages fluently) I have been trying to do that for years and never even come close. Thanks for the awesome review! P.S. If you find any more weird little mistakes, please point them out!**_

_**Crystal991: Amen! Lol when I get in trouble I'm not thinking "oh shit I'll never do it again". I think "Oh fuck, I should've been more careful!" I don't get internet in my room either. So annoying. Of course if I did I probably wouldn't get any sleep. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Cool. Yeah, sorry I didn't do it exactly like you had said. I already had the story written out and didn't want to edit it too much. Yeah, he was originally a locksmith; but I think some car places would have a key duplicating machine. Sorry about you not getting your uncle's car. Must be disappointing :( But I hope you can get the Suberu!**_

_**Tymia jones: It's great to see you again :) thought I'd lost you. I'm really sorry if I offended you in my last reply. I honestly only meant that as a joke, but I think it might have come off as offensive. You will soon see why Kiara is in such a hurry. As for your idea, let's just say, it's quite possible ;)**_

**Chapter 31**

**You'll find out.**

The next week was rough for Kovu, to say the least. The first two days, he was still in severe pain from his beating. He lived in constant fear of being murdered. At night, he would lay awake for hours, too afraid to go to sleep. At every sound he jumped up. His pistol was loaded and never left his side.

The money Kiara had given to him, Kovu spent very carefully, and only on food. He wasted no money on frivolous items such as potato chips and candy bars. Instead he bought hearty, inexpensive foods.

The city social workers had showed up at his house on Wednesday and had enrolled him in the alternative school; basically, the school for the really bad kids who had gotten expelled from the other schools.

Kovu kind of liked the school. He fit in so much better there than he had at PRSA. Sure, the social status issue was still there, but nobody was rich. Almost all the kids there were fatherless, like Kovu. There were many quiet guys there, so Kovu did not feel weird at all for not wanting to socialize. The work load was easy too, considering _most_ of the kids had a very low IQ. Kovu was able to earn straight As with almost no effort. He was glad to have something to busy himself with.

Sometimes in the afternoons his friend Ramone would come over and hangout, or Kovu would go to his house. They were good friends, but not good influences on each other. They usually talked about life and how horrible it was.

Ramone would complain that Kovu was _so_ lucky to be going to the alternative school with all the "real" people. He would talk about how he planned to do something really bad to get himself expelled from PRSA, but he never actually did anything. Kovu would complain that Ramone was lucky to have nobody out to kill him. Ramone would always retort that he was contemplating suicide, and that he might very possibly kill himself. Kovu was not worried though. He knew Ramone well enough to know that he almost never carried out his ambitions.

-((()-()))-

It was Thursday evening, the week after Kovu had been beaten up. His wounds were mostly healed, except for the one over his left eye, which he knew would leave a permanent scar.

He was at his table working on his homework with Ramone. He was doing the serious work. Ramone was just doodling stick figures killing each other with knives all over his homework while listening to his cheap mp3 player at top volume. Kovu heard a soft knock on the door. He pulled out his gun before getting up to answer it. He was surprised to find Kiara standing there.

"Hi, Kovu." she said sweetly. "What's with the pistol?"

"Oh...um..." Kovu tucked it back into his jeans. "Come in, please. It's great to see you."

Kiara stepped inside.

"Yo, Ramone!" Kovu shouted

The tiger took out his earphones. "What?" he snarled.

"Mind if Kiara joins us?"

Ramone grunted and thumped his book closed. "I've gotta go." he said. "It's...um...after eight...and...I've got chores at home...see ya tomorrow, Kovu." He grabbed his stuff and left without even acknowledging Kiara.

"Please excuse him." said Kovu apologetically after his friend was gone. "He's...well...got problems...but whatever, nobody's perfect. How have you been?"

"Terrible." replied Kiara. Then she added, "That's why I came to see you." She gave him a big hug.

"I never got to say this," said Kovu, "But thanks so much for the forty dollars. I would not have survived without it."

"Well..." replied Kiara, "You saved my life on two occasions. The least I can do is help you out."

"Did you take off your GPS bracelet again?"

"Yes." said Kiara proudly. "I had the key duplicated, but I've got a problem. The guy who duplicated the key is from the church. He's going to the same dinner party my parents are going to. He said he would tell them what I've done!"

"That's terrible." said Kovu. "Well, you can stay here as long as you like."

Kiara looked up at Kovu's face. "What happened to you?" she asked, noticing his scar.

"Come sit down." said Kovu.

Kiara smiled and sat on the sagging couch beside Kovu. He told her all about how he had been attacked by his own mother in the middle of the night. He showed her some of his worst scars on his arms and legs. He then told her about his new school, and how it was different than PRSA. Once he was done, Kiara began telling him more about her relationship with her parents; how it used to be so good, but it was falling apart so fast and there was nothing she could do about it. Then how she had figured out, on her own, how to open her dad's safe, and find the key that would unlock her freedom.

By the time she was done, they were sitting very close together. Kiara was leaned up against Kovu's side. Kovu's arm was around her.

Kovu was the only friend Kiara had who could simply listen to her problems without trying to give input. He didn't give advice either, and yet he still showed, by the look on his face, that he cared sincerely.

Kiara looked at her watch. "Oh my god, It's half past nine!"

"So...?"

"My parents are coming home at ten. I have to go...but I'll be in so much trouble...Oh, I'd much rather stay here with you, but..."

"If you're going to be in big trouble anyway..." said Kovu, "you might as well put it off as long as possible."

Kiara looked up. "Do you think it would work if I told them I stayed home all evening and didn't go out?"

"You're the one who knows the situation." replied Kovu. "Based on all you've told me, I wouldn't count on it."

Kiara sighed. "I don't even care anymore. They have zero trust in me right now anyway."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" asked Kovu hopefully.

Kiara hugged him again. "If it's not too much trouble for you..."

Kovu chuckled. He thought for a moment "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

Walking was not something Kiara had ever done for entertainment. It always seemed like a boring idea. But, then again, Kovu did not own a game system, nor did his TV work. His gas tank was empty, and there was nothing else to do. And in his company, she could enjoy almost anything.

"Sure." replied Kiara. She giggled, "...I could probably use the exercise anyway."

Kovu laughed. "Yeah...you're so fat!" he said sarcastically. "Let's go. I know of a cool place we could walk to."

"Where?"

"You'll find out."

**Please Review! :)**


	32. You were planning this

**Alright, guys, so this chapter is really short, my apologies. However, I think it's one of the ones we've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

_**Reldor: Oh yeah!...I'll probably lose all my readers at that point. Ya think? I'm sure Kiara will remember this as the best night of her life...that is before...xD**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Yeah, sorry that one was kind of a filler chapter without much plot progression. This one should be better TTYL**_

_**Nerd Next Door: I always thought so too :) Glad you like it!**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks :D Yeah, originally he was just gonna be a dropout, but then I decided it would be better to put him back in school, especially one he fits into better. He needs a life of some sort ;p Thanks for the review!**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Again, there's another angle I had never really thought of before, the fact that Kovu and Kiara both spent time in each other's environments. I think the hidden similarity between Kovu and Kiara is that they have both been taught to think and act a certain way that goes against their true natures. They are both "stuck in a box" so to say, and desperately want to get out and see what they're missing. Haha, Ramone is based off an old friend of mine. I think most of us know at least one person like him. Kovu's comment was to show that he feels comfortable enough around Kiara to playfully insult her, a sign of true friendship on an even deeper level. That's great that you want to start writing your own story! I'd read it. Thanks for another great review!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: 3 ramen! I seriously eat that crap like every day! I can understand paying for cars. What I hate is the insurance laws and the expensive training you need just to get a license DX I hope you can get that Toyota! My dad had one once. Me? Like I said, I don't know s*it about cars. All I want is something cheap that can get me from one point to another. I'm gonna start lookin when I save up 15 hundred dollars. I'm almost there now thanks to work :D**_

_**Kblade: Aww all she wanted was a little bit of her freedom back ): I think Kovu and Kiara are so cute too! Hopefully they will soon be more than friends :3 Yes, she will be in BIG trouble. But, fortunately for her, her parents have already done about all they can do, so there isn't a whole lot more they can punish her with...or is there?**_

_**547: You think so? I always saw Kovu as being very independent; the type that knows what he needs without anyone telling him what to do. Lol, Ramone is based off one of my old friends. You really said it about Kiara! Thanks for the great review!**_

_**Crystal991: Sorry, Ramone had "chores" to do at home :/ OMG, I had never thought of that before *makes mental image of anthro Kiara putting keys in her underwear :3 I like it!* Haven't gotten a reply on the job yet, but that's great about your dad and all! I haven't had time for feral heart much yet. Maybe in the summer :/ But tell me when you put up the vid, cuz I'll watch it! Never heard those songs, but looking them up right away! I've heard of Amnesia, but again, I don't really have time to take on a gaming addiction lol. Life's just too short xP Oh, and, yes, this is DEFINATELY going M in a few chapters...all I'm saying...I'll let you guess why ;)**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: It's okay :) I'm glad you and others like the relationship sequences. They were the hardest to write. I had written the beginning and the end before I even started the part of them falling in love, but I think it turned out well. About the appointment, thanks! It went well :) Thanks for the review! PM soon :D**_

_**Lew leon: Farmacology? That. Sounds. Insane...and I don't even know what the heck farmacology is. My instinct says it's the study of farms but I know that's just stupid ;P Kovu had a different place in mind, but the idea of him taking her to the place they first met was good too. Lol, Kovu's too antisocial to hang out at a pub. Oh, and Zira will be making her way back into the story soon. Thanks for the great review! I always enjoy seeing what you have to say.**_

_**Brasta Septin: Thanks :D Glad you like it. Dude, I checked out your profile; you're like my evil twin! Also, I added you on facebook. So that guy in the hoodie who friended you is me.**_

**Chapter 32**

**You were planning this, weren't you?**

It was fully dark outside. Kovu and Kiara walked together down the main street of the trailer park and down onto another dark street. Most of the street lights were burned out, but Kovu seemed to know the road as if he'd been down it a million times.

Kovu made another turn up onto a steep embankment, off the road.

"This is a shortcut." he said.

"We're going into the woods?" asked Kiara nervously. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I can assure you of one thing..." said Kovu teasingly, "it's the _last_ place on Earth your parents would go looking for you." He grabbed Kiara's paw and helped her up the steep embankment. He led her a little ways into the woods before switching on his flashlight.

"It's not, strictly speaking, _legal_ to be back here, so we can't use the light 'till we're out of sight of the road."

"Come on, Kovu, what could possibly be up an old mountain, in the woods, at night."

"Kiara, I think, when you are old, you will not remember all the nights you spent _safely_ doing your homework, or watching TV, but you will always remember coming to my house to escape your parents, and you will always remember coming into the woods, with me, in the middle of the night, even though we are trespassing."

After what seemed like miles of trekking up the mountain in the dark, they finally intercepted an old dirt road.

"Here it is." said Kovu, speaking for the first time in what seemed like forever. "The dirt road on the mountain. What do you think?"

Kiara looked at him, stunned. "You mean to say you dragged me all the way up here, through mud, stickers, and god knows what, just to show me an old, unused, dirt road?"

"Um...yeah...don't you think it's cool?" asked Kovu.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I am." Kovu let out a laugh. "Come on, we're almost there."

Kiara wanted to slap him for making fun of her like that, but she followed on. Kovu seemed very confident as to where he was going.

They walked up the path about another five hundred feet. It obviously hadn't been driven on in years. Kiara couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kovu finally stopped. Kiara almost bumped into him. "We're here." he said. "Look up."

Kiara looked up and realized they were standing at the foot of an ancient fire tower.

"This is the same tower you can see from your school." Kovu assured her. "But I don't think anybody knows how to get here but me...I discovered it a few years ago...hasn't been used for at least a century."

Kiara looked at him speechless. "I-I've always wondered about this tower." she said, "I used to stare at it out the window of my sixth grade classroom...Is this really the same one?"

Kovu nodded. "Come on." he said, "Let's go up!"

"Wait...no way...I've seen it. I'm very impressed. I'm glad I came here. I don't need to go up."

A look of disappointment spread across Kovu's face. "So you're not even wondering what it looks like from the top?"

"That thing's a million years old! It looks like it's about to come crashing down any minute!"

"Trust me!" said Kovu, stepping anxiously onto the first step. "If you live life in the safe zone, you'll never really live life at all. Here, I'll help you. I've been up here a million times...and...I've always wanted to show it to someone."

Kiara thought for a minute. "Well...okay...I trust you...I don't know if that's such a good idea...but I can't resist."

Kovu smiled and grabbed her paw. He led her up one flight of stairs after another. The steps were steep and had no railings. Kovu had to warn her of occasional missing steps. This scared her even further, but she was determined not to give up on him.

Kiara wondered if Kovu would catch her if she were to fall, or if the step were to break under her. He never let go of her paw and encouraged her not to look around. Kiara counted one hundred and twenty one steps, eleven flights of eleven steps each.

They finally reached the top. Kiara had had her eyes closed out of terror. She opened them and looked out. Glistening lights were spread out endlessly before her. She leaned down on the railing to take it in. She felt Kovu lean down beside her.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, in mock surprise. "The tower...it's still standing...even under _your_ weight..." He leaned down so that his face was only inches away from hers. "So was it worth it?" he asked.

Kiara smiled at him. "It's beautiful." she said. "I can see my school...my dad's college...my house...everything! I...I'll definitely remember _this_ forever..."

Kovu turned toward her and bent his head down until their lips came together. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her body close to his. They held their first kiss for several seconds before breaking it apart. For a few more seconds Kovu stared into her eyes. Kiara saw all the lights of the city below sparkling in them. She threw her arms around him and buried her face deep into his lush, black mane.

"I love you, Kovu." she said.

"I love you too." he whispered into her ear.

The cool breeze blowing around them made the feeling of their shared body heat even more enjoyable.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" asked Kiara after awhile.

A grin spread across Kovu's face, but he did not respond. Kiara took it as a yes.

**Author's note: A little backstory: that was how I always planned to kiss my former girlfriend, because there is an old fire tower a couple miles from my house that me and a few of my friends have gone to a few times. I knew she had never been or even seen going as a possibility. So I asked my girlfriend to take a walk with me at night _several _times. Each time she replies something like, "but what if my mom catches me? I'd be grounded for a year, and then she'd never let me hang out with you again!" …. "so...your mom stands over your bed all night and makes sure you don't move?...that's kinda creepy..." (I never said that but I wanted to) For those of you in big cities, that may sound kind of boring and stupid, but in Bedford VA, the tallest building is three stories. There is no mall, no theater, no bowling ally, arcade, or putt putt. Teenagers in my town (no joke) go on dates to walmart because there is seriously nowhere else to go...so a fire tower is pretty cool.**

**Tomorrow's chapter will be longer aaaaand we will be getting a glimpse of what Zira has been up to the past week...besides hiding under a rock.**

**Please Review :)**


	33. How could I have forgotten?

_**Reldor: Dude, fanfiction absolutely took my mental virginity! I felt so welcome on the internet lol. Kovu doesn't want to move too fast with his relationship pursuit. He has to make sure it's serious first xP**_

_**laughingcookie96: Glad you thought it was sweet xD I use that argument all the time with people who only care about safety. I HATE safety! Safe people are so boring! Kiara is also teaching him to lighten up and look at life with more optimism. Thanks again for another great review and all your comments. I really appreciate it. I always look forward to seeing what you will have to say!**_

_**Harari the Hyena: Sounds like a cool idea, a fanboys fic; don't know if that's even been done before, but I think the idea has real potential! That's great that you might be getting a car! Did you get my email and do you think you could send it in some sort of text format?**_

_**Nerd next Door: Glad you think so :D again, I didn't want to over do it, ya know? Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lew leon: okay lol ;) I love finding those cool places nobody knows about haha. I'm sure there's a few in every town. Where I live most all land is privately owned except the public roads and such, but a lot of people trespass anyway :D Oh, I looked up Gdansk. Dude, I am sooo jealous of the beautiful architecture there! In America, all the beautiful buildings look like they're made of plastic lol. Oh, and thanks for the great review :D**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Glad you love it! 3 Aw, are you crying? *hands you a tissue* Here, take this ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal991: Oh man, she is gonna get her ass whooped. Ramone? Maybe his mom was making him pick up his toys or do his laundry...something lame xD One time I got in trouble and my parents asked for my laptop, so I gave them a flatbed scanner in my laptop case. They fell for it at first, but then my dad found out (I have no Idea what he was doing) So I lost it for like six months xp. Haha, I agree about winter. We didn't have a winter this year. It's like it just went from fall to spring and winter never even showed up :/ Maybe he died, I dunno, it's weird. Wow, that is absolute shit that people kill wild horses with helicopter blades D: Haha, you troll youtube too? Look up Jared Milton. That's where all the most creative trolls hang out and the comments are as funny as the videos. Oh, and one of your guesses was absolutely right ;)**_

_**Kblade: Great! No, she wont, that's for sure. Thanks for reading :D**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: I know that's exactly what you were all waiting for, which is why I made you wait so long *trollface* Glad you like it :D**_

_**547: Sorry. Yeah, it was short. I agree about a lot of lame fluff stories. It's really hard to write. There's a fine line between boring and cheesy. Neah, you didn't offend me about the girlfriend. I'm glad to be broken up with her and I'm much better off being single. Thanks for the great review!**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: I wouldn't say you bore everyone. I think relationships should be written slow because they're usually complicated and need a lot of detail to seem realistic. Yeah, I wrote this totally out of order. I didn't even know where the story was going until I was half done and I ended up deleting a lot of scenes. So yeah...it's weird. I start a lot of stories that I don't finish too. Thanks for the review :D**_

**Chapter 33**

**How could I have forgotten?**

Zirra shivered in her makeshift bed. She turned over and realized her blanket was soaking wet on one side. "Oh fuck this shit!" she snarled, still half asleep.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs. Zira rolled out of bed and turned on her little lamp.

"Sandra, what are you doing?" she snarled. "It's only..." she looked over at her clock, "It's not even three am yet."

"Well, it's close enough." snapped the voice.

"Still rude of you to wake me before the agreed time, don't you think?"

"Well, it's _my_ basement you're staying in." snarled the older lioness. "It's no worse than the prison you _should_ be in right now."

"Did you know there was a leaky pipe right above my bed?" she asked.

"Do you want me to make you a complaint box?...That way we could spend more time talking about _important_ matters, rather than how shitty you're feeling...and get Vitani up too, will ya?"

In a few minutes Vitani was up. The three of them sat down at a table made of moldy cardboard boxes. A single candle was the only light they dared have. The windows up near the ceiling were covered by sheets of cardboard duct taped to the cold, concentrate block walls.

"Zira, I still don't know why you let Kovu live last week." said her partner, Sandra.

"So I made a mistake." grunted Zira. "I was hoping if we beat him to a pulp, he might change his mind about killing Simba. He's the only one of us who got away from this whole deal with no criminal record."

"He was just being selfish." grunted Vitani.

"Still..." continued Zira, "He doesn't have to hide out like we do."

"Kovu is dangerous." said Sandra. "Your neighbors say he's already recovered from the beating we gave him. He's attending the alternative school. He's living alone in your trailer."

"Who's he talking to?" asked Zira.

"Well of course he's not that social, but your neighbor told me he's seen a girl going into his house...he said she was driving a nice car."

Zira scowled. "Musta made friends with one of those bitches at PRSA..."

"Maybe _that's_ why he quit on us." replied Sandra.

Vitani almost laughed. "Kovu would _not_ get a girlfriend." she said, "He doesn't even make friends with other _guys_."

Zira nodded in agreement.

"I have to disagree." replied Sandra. "I think Kovu is quite good looking. His fur is a beautiful milk chocolate color, and he has a very handsome mane."

"Yeah, but his personality...no. If I wasn't his sister, I would probably be _scared_ of him."

"I don't care." snapped Zira. "We're not here to talk about Kovu's girl issues. We're here to talk about where to advance now that he's dropped out of the picture."

"I still say we need to kill him." said Sandra.

"Exactly." added Vitani, "He quit on us. His selfishness is what got us here! The last thing we want is for him to go on and live a good life, while we're here living as outlaws, or in jail, because of him!"

((()-()))

Kovu and Kiara were back at Kovu's house later that night. They sat down on the old couch and snuggled together happily until they fell asleep.

When Kovu woke up the next morning Kiara was gone. She had left a note by his side. It read:

I have to go back home now. I love you so much and wish I could stay and live here with you. Thanks for such a great night. You're the only happiness in my life right now. Unless my parents chain me up, I will be back. Love, Kiara"

Kovu read over the note sadly. He was slightly disappointed that she would get up and leave without even waking him up. He pushed the thought aside as he stumbled off the couch. He heard the bus coming down the street, but he was pretty much ready for school. He was still dressed from the day before. He straightened his mane with his claws before grabbing his old backpack and a raw potato to eat on the bus.

((()-()))

"Kiara, you are in so much trouble, you'll wish you had never been born!" roared Simba.

A few minutes earlier, Kiara had come in the front door. It was about seven thirty in the morning. Kiara knew she was in for it, and she was prepared for whatever her parents could throw at her.

Nala came into the kitchen with them. "Kiara," she exclaimed, "your father and I were up all night driving all over town looking for you!"

Kiara put her head down but did not answer.

Nala continued "Do you realize the stress you put on both of us? We are both very tired and want to go to bed, but _no_, we have to go to work."

"We _heard_ about what you did." said Simba. "That was blatant disobedience!" He grabbed Kiara's arm and clapped the bracelet back over her wrist. "I should've known you'd go snooping through all my private files. I just thought I could trust you. Clearly I was wrong. I don't plan on making the same mistake again." He held out his paw. "Hand over the keys." he commanded, "The original _and_ the duplicate. Don't try to decoy me. I know _exactl_y what they look like."

Kiara sighed and pulled both keys out of her pocket.

Simba snatched them out of her paw.

"Go get ready for school." said Nala. "We still need to discuss how to punish you. After all you've done, I don't feel like you deserve any breakfast. However, since I'm _so_ nice, here's a granola bar." She threw a packaged bar at her daughter.

Kiara caught it before stomping up to her room. She slammed the door behind her. She had never felt less like going to school. Her clothes were slightly dirty from her hike up the mountain.

"I should at least change." she thought. She pulled off her shirt and jeans and tossed them into the laundry hamper. But as she did this, she noticed something fall out of them. She ran over to pick it up.

A smile spread across her face. "How could I have forgotten?" she thought to herself as she held the precious _second _duplicate key in front of her face. She tucked the key away in her top dresser drawer. She had lost a lot in the past few days, but now she at least had her freedom back. She would have to be extra careful to keep it a secret.

Kiara finished getting ready and hurried downstairs.

"Kiara!" Simba was still in his chair. To Kiara's horror, her backpack was sitting on the table, its contents were strewn all around him.

"What are you doing, Dad?" she cried, "You can't just go fishing through _my_ backpack!"

Simba looked up. "The contents of one's backpack can tell a lot about a person...I should know..." Simba held up a piece of paper. "Would you like to explain _this_?" he asked sternly.

Kiara came closer and realized her dad was holding a beautiful drawing in his paw, Kovu's signature in the bottom right corner. It was the drawing of Priderock Mountain. He had been working on it the day she had gone to sit with him at lunch.

"He must've stashed it into my backpack last night when I wasn't paying attention." she thought, lovingly.

"Oh, um...something my...um...friend gave me." replied Kiara innocently.

"I can _read._" said Simba, "...even messy signatures." He turned the paper over. His jaw dropped to the floor as he read out loud. "Kiara, I love you so much. You are the greatest thing in my life. You are the motivation for me to keep going. Thanks for the great night. Love, Kovu"

Kiara blushed. This was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her since...since that time when Pumba jumped into the pool to save her in front of all her friends. "Give me that!" she cried. She was about to grab the piece of paper from her dad's grip when Simba ripped it straight down the middle.

Kiara screamed.

"I can't believe you!" roared Simba. "You realize Kovu is _using_ you to get to me! He wants to kill you. He wants to kill me! He wants to destroy my school, my university, my business, my _name_."

"No, Dad! He _loves_ me, for _me_!"

"Because you are _my_ daughter! He's _playing_ you like a musical instrument, and you're just letting him! Besides, I thought you were in love with Daniel Wielers."

A tear formed in Kiara's eye. "I'm in love with Kovu." she stated.

"What's wrong with Daniel?" asked Nala. "He comes from a good home, just like ours. His parents are respectable citizens with high morals. He has financial security. He's just a good boy. Kovu has _none_ of that."

"This isn't the middle ages!" snapped Kiara. "I can love who I _truly_ love! You want to arrange your daughter's marriage, get a time machine and go back to 1300! I sure won't miss you here."

"Enough!" roared Simba. "If I find you've been going to _his_ house again, I will buy a chain and chain you up!"

**Author's note: Hope you liked that chapter. Kiara's life id definitely going down the toilet. For those of you who only read every other day, this story is going to change to an M rating very soon for content in a particular chapter. This means the story will not show up by default on the main page for Lion King stories. To see it, you will have to subscribe or filter to "all ratings"**

**And the comment question of the day: Do you like lemons? Leave your interesting and creative responses in the review section below.**


	34. Right here right now

**Happy Friday everyone! Thanks so much for all the hits and reviews XD (yesterday alone was over 500 hits; most ever!) It means so much to me. I never expected this to get so popular. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: great! That's one :D Enjoy!**_

_**Reldor: whoa, don't go giving out spoilers just yet ;P jk. He'll get exactly what he deserves; You know it ;)**_

_**laughingcookie96: Yep, she used to be so strong and self confident. Now that she is a wanted criminal, pretty much anyone can control her. I figured both Vitani and Nuka would have to resent Kovu, since he was their mother's favorite child and the only one to get out of their mess free. I think they could each have their own stories. Yeah, I guess I should've put some relief in there. I just figured they'd be more mad than worried after a whole night of searching. They also knew she had run away herself instead of being kidnapped, since the guy at the auto shop told them about duplicating the key. Experience? XD yes, my parents drove around all night looking for me once. It was about the millionth time I had sneeked out, so it wasn't a big deal to me, but it was the first time they had realized it. I was in pretty big trouble. Glad you liked how Simba found out about Kovu. I think a lot of parents still want to arrange relationships for their kids. A lot of girls especially seem to know which guy of theirs is the mom's favorite. Lol, my ex girlfriend's mom hated me xD Thanks for the awesome review!**_

_**HellmotherEva: Hello again. Lol English is weird. I'd hate to have to learn it if it wasn't already my first language. But learning from second grade is better than in high school. Most American's don't start foreign language till high school and by then we don't care. Wow, that story about your friend is so funny xD Fyes, Daniel is definitely a wiener, and there will be more about him too. (also wiener is another slang term for penis) I got the name from the jock in this hilarious movie called "Not Another Teen Movie" Glad you like lemons :x It's gonna be Zira gore raping Simba (just kidding) Thanks for da review XD**_

_**Nerd Next Door: The next chapter will be just that XD Also, there will be some serious ass kicking soon. Thanks for reading XD**_

_**anon: member of The Anonymous? XD yay! Another person who loves lemons! And great idea. The story is already written out, and I don't want to give away anything. Thanks for reading XD**_

_**Starzinmieyez: :'( Don't worry, she might have a better night tonight XD Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: haha, glad you like lemons :x I got the preview! It's great. We'll need a lot more context to put that into, otherwise people may not read all of it, but we can work on that later. I finally typed chapter 1 of your story this morning and posted it to your account ;) I edited a few grammar things. Hope you don't mind :D**_

_**Simba and Nala and Kiara: Yeah, sorry. They really aren't mean at heart. They're only trying to protect what they value most. But yeah, they do seem rather ass like lol. That's how I perceived them in the movie.**_

_**Kblade: you have good taste Xp Thanks for reading!**_

_**Tymia Jones: Glad you liked it xD As for the change, it's only because of one chapter that is a lemon. In my opinion, sex is not disgusting unless it is rape or something really perverted. But since you're twelve, you still maybe shouldn't read it. I'll tell you what: I will upload two chapters that day. That way you can skip the lemon if you want and still read the next chapter ;)**_

_**547: Yea, now that she's a wanted criminal, pretty much anyone can control her. She still hasn't given up yet. She'll do everything she can even from the rock she's hiding under. Thanks about Kovu and Kiara XD made my day! Lol yes, I made that quote only for the mental picture. I'm only human xP Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal991: How did you guess it was gonna be Kiara cutting off Simba's balls with pliers? XD just kidding. You got it. What's wrong with iphone besides the fact that they're so fucking out of my price range? XD Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lew leon: that's okay. I know the feeling. So Zira is normally a strong character, but now she is a criminal who is wanted for murder. Anyone can control her by threatening to release her over to the authorities. Unfortunately, we are nearing the end of this story, so there will not be a huge amount of development in Vitani or Sandra. One thing I regret in this story is that there is not enough of Nuka or Vitani. If I ever rewrite it I will definitely give them bigger roles. Okay, so I guess there is some good architecture in America, but still pales in comparison to European style. We're just too cheap minded over here :/ Lemons...creative response, although I was not talking about the fruit if you know what I mean ;) Thanks for the great review!**_

**Chapter 34**

**Right here...right now.**

It was Saturday night, the same week Kovu had taken Kiara out and kissed her. Kiara waited and waited for her parent's light to go out, so she could sneak away to Kovu's house. This had been one of the best and worst weeks of her life; Kiara couldn't figure out which. She just sat on her bed, arms folded, blankly staring at the TV screen.

She waited another five minutes before checking again to see if her parents were in bed. She cracked the door open and peered down the stairs. The door at the bottom of the stairs was closed. No light was peeking out from the crack under her parent's door. They were in bed for good.

Kiara's heart leaped with excitement. Before leaving she checked herself in the mirror. She dabbed on a bit more eyeliner and stood back to admire herself for a moment. Then, she grabbed her shoes and tiptoed noiselessly down the carpeted stairs, not putting them on until she was away from her parent's bedroom.

((()-()))

Kovu looked at the clock in his car again.

"It's been ten whole minutes!" he thought. "I wonder what's taking her so long."

It was drizzling outside. Kovu had his lights turned off. He didn't want to run the risk of being seen by Simba or Nala. At last he heard footsteps approaching. Kiara opened the passenger door to his car.

"Hi, Kovu!" she said sweetly.

"Hi." he replied, not showing much expression, as usual, but Kiara knew he was happy to see her. Kovu bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I've missed you." he said.

"Me too." replied Kiara. Kovu started the car and they began to drive toward his trailer.

"So what's going on?" asked Kovu after a long pause. "You're just awfully quiet tonight...for yourself..."

Kiara leaned over on him. "It's just...my parents know about us...they..." she stopped.

Kovu did not ask her to keep going, but she could tell that he wanted to know more.

Kiara looked like she was about to cry. "That beautiful picture you gave me...and note...My dad found it in my backpack before I did...he got really mad at me and tore it up! I fished it out of the trash can later and taped it back together...I'm so sorry."

Kovu put his arm around her. "I'm sorry too." he said. "Sorry that you have to put up with that kind of treatment. I used to wish I had a dad...but I guess in a way I'm pretty lucky not to have one...If I ever have kids, I sure won't micromanage them. I'll give them advice when they need it...but I'll let them make their own decisions."

"You would make a good father." said Kiara affectionately. "I wish my dad thought like you."

Kovu pulled the car into his yard. They had no real driveway in front of their trailer. The whole yard was just dirt. Now it was turning to mud from all the rain they'd been getting. The bit of drizzle had gradually turned into a soft rain.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Kovu, once they were in the trailer.

Kiara yawned. "I'm fine to just go to bed." she said. "We obviously can't take a walk tonight."

"Fine with me." said Kovu. "Let's sleep in my room tonight. It's better than sleeping on the couch."

"Okay." Kiara had never seen Kovu's room before. Kovu led her back down the dark, narrow hallway to a small bedroom at the end of the trailer. He flipped on the light switch.

Kiara's eyes widened as she saw a huge poster of a completely naked lioness taped to the ceiling above the bunk beds. The lioness was laying on a white sheet. She had huge tits and a big smile showing off her perfect teeth.

For a moment, Kovu looked confused. He finally realized what she was staring at. He chuckled. "That's my brother's." he said. "He's had it there since...since I was like six...but don't worry, I think _you_ look even sexier than she does with your clothes on."

Kiara blushed. "...Okay."

Kovu sensed that the poster still bothered her. He jumped up onto the top bunk and ripped it off the ceiling. He tore it in half a few times and tossed the pieces on the floor along with all the other junk that was laying around.

"Have you heard anything from your family?" asked Kiara.

Kovu shook his head. "Nothing new." he said, "I know they're still in this town somewhere. They still want to do damage to your dad's institutions, and to him. I think they're still planing to kill me. Any night, they could just come right in here when I'm asleep, and shoot me."

"I wish I could keep you at my house." said Kiara sadly. "We've got a good security system and bars on all the windows."

Kovu jumped down off the top bunk. He grabbed the whole bed and carefully lifted it off the pegs where it had been attached to the bottom bunk. He set the bed down beside the lower half, making a double size bed.

Kiara turned off the big light before sitting down on the bed beside Kovu. He had lit a candle which was sitting on his dresser. The flame cast a small, cozy light over the room. Kovu ripped off his shirt and laid down.

Kiara laid down beside him. She rested her head on his chest, the lower part of his mane brushing lightly against her cheek. She loved the feeling of his warm fur under her head. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. She could only hear it for a few seconds before the sound was drowned out by the sound of the spring storm picking up.

The rain outside started coming down harder. The sound of the raindrops hitting the aluminum roof of the old trailer was soothing.

Kiara watched the light of the candle dancing off the wall. She was somewhat tired, but she did not want to go to sleep just yet. If she went to sleep, it would be morning in an instant. She would have to go back to spend the entire Saturday cooped up alone in her house with her parents whom she could no longer even talk to.

The thought was so depressing. She suddenly did not feel sleepy anymore. She'd have all day tomorrow to sleep. Now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

As if on cue, Kovu spoke up. He asked the very question Kiara was hoping he would ask.

"Hey, Kiara,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have sex...right here...right now?"

**Author's note: Okay...yes, tomorrow's chapter will be the most lemony lemon you have ever read. Also, the rating of this story will change to M tomorrow. This means it will be hidden from the main page by default. Remember to filter "all ratings" or "rated M", otherwise you will not see it. For those of you who are young or just don't like the taste of lemons, I will be uploading two chapters tomorrow! That way you can skip the lemon and still have something to read! (the lemon contains nothing that is vital to the plot of the story)**

**Also, I put a poll on my profile. I couldn't decide how to go about writing the sequel to this, so I'm letting you give your input, so leave your vote there. Thanks XD**

**Please review ;D**


	35. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Chapter 35**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Final warning: This chapter contains fully explicit sexual content. Read at your own risk! The chapter contains no information that is vital to the story.**

**Chapter 36 is up if you want to skip this.**

**I will reply to reviews on chapter 34 there. I will reply to reviews on chapters 35-36 on chapter 37.**

**To the brave ones: enjoy ;)**

Kiara grinned. He had just asked he to have sex with him. She had been wanting to for so long. She was about to just say, sure, when a smart idea came to her head. He had teased her several times. It was about time he found out what it felt like.

Kiara looked up faking a grimace. "You want me to do what?" she asked.

"Do you want to have sex?" he repeated.

Kiara tried hard not to laugh as she replied in the most serious voice she could muster. "How can you ask such a question? Don't you know I have standards? My virginity is one of the most precious things I have. I'm not giving it away until my wedding night! Who do you think you are?"

"I-I'm sorry..." said Kovu shocked. "...I'm really sorry...I never should have asked."

Kiara reached up and kissed him hard on the lips. She laid down completely on top of him and grabbed his waist. When they broke apart she smiled. "I'm just kidding!" she said, laughing. "Let's do it!"

Kovu laughed, embarrassed to have fallen for her joke.

Kiara pulled off her shirt and jeans. She loosened Kovu's black, studded belt and pulled it out. Kovu pulled off his old, ragged jeans and threw them to the floor.

They stared at each other, stripped down to their underwear.

"Isn't this awkward?" said Kiara giggling.

Kovu chuckled, "Yeah."

"I've _never_ been naked in front of a guy before."

"Me neither...I mean for a girl!"

Kiara laughed out loud. "Isn't it great, though?" She laid down on the bed in a seductive pose, smiling her cute, innocent smile, the one that never worked on her dad. Maybe it would work on Kovu, she thought. She noticed something twitch inside Kovu's boxers and felt herself becoming wet in the crotch.

The rain outside picked up and turned into more of a thunderstorm. The pitter patter on the roof grew louder.

Kovu reached over and touched Kiara's thigh. He grabbed the waistband of her panties, using only the very tips of his claws, as if her body were a fragile rose. He held there for a minute and stared at her body.

"Go ahead!" said Kiara. "Pull them down. Are you nervous?"

"A little." replied Kovu.

"Me too." Kiara admitted. "But this is so much fun!" She grabbed the waistband of his boxers in the same way as he had hers. "You, count to three. On three, we both take them off!"

Kovu grinned. "One...two...can't wait!" he jerked Kiara's panties down and feasted his eyes on her beautiful, wet cunt. Kiara shrieked with laughter and pulled down his boxers. Kovu took them off the rest of the way.

Kiara stared at his fully erect member; the feeling of her eyes on his most private organ making him twitch. Kiara put her paw out and gently touched his penis.

"That must be at least nine or ten inches." Kiara thought. She tried to imagine how he would feel inside her pussy.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, touching him a little harder.

"It feels great." said Kovu. "Rub me as hard as you can." Kovu laid down on the bed.

Kiara bent down over him and began rubbing his large cock with her warm paw pad. As she did this, Kovu reached up and un-clipped her bra. Kiara bent down further so that her beasts would hang in his face.

Kovu reached up and gently touched her nipple. It felt hard and perfectly round. He pressed down harder and moved it in a circular motion. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

"No, keep going!...you can do that forever, if you'd like."

Kovu touched her other breast. He poked around with his paw, exploring the valley between her two mounds of flesh, then moving to the outside edges.

The fur running from her neck, down her belly and all the way down into her crotch was a beautiful cream color, almost white. Kovu was feeling very happy and very bold. He reached his head up and dragged his tongue over her nipple. Kiara moaned with pleasure.

Kovu sat up. Kiara rolled over so that she was laying on her back, facing him. Kovu touched her inner thigh. Kiara spread her legs apart wider for him, allowing him an even better view. Kovu leaned down and massaged her private area with both paws. He bent down even further so that he could lick her cunt.

Kiara shivered as his warm, rough tongue made contact with her sensitive skin.

Kovu allowed his tongue to slide into her slit and massage her from the inside. Kiara's inner walls squeezed tightly around his tongue. The taste of her secretions was unlike anything Kovu had tasted before.

His brother had tried to describe the taste to him once, but he said it was difficult to explain. Kovu continued rubbing deep into her vagina with his tongue. He loved the taste of her cunt; it was so...so...her.

Kovu twisted his head in attempt to go even deeper. Kiara spread her legs as far apart as she could get them. Kovu opened his mouth wide over her crotch, reaching his tongue as far out as he could get it. Kiara felt his teeth poking her skin. It was slightly painful, but pleasurable at the same time.

She finally came to a deep orgasm and ejaculated into his mouth. Kovu pulled out. He made the warm fluid swish around on his tongue before swallowing it.

"Delicious!" he said, cum still dripping down his chin.

"Let's do it for real now!" exclaimed Kiara, still breathing hard from her orgasm. She laid down flat on her back. Kovu sat up on her legs, the base of his shaft sitting in her crevice. He slowly bent down until his lips met hers.

Kiara slid her tongue into his mouth this time. She tasted his saliva mixed with her own vaginal secretions. As she kissed him passionately, Kovu used one paw to guide his rock hard cock into her slit. Kiara moaned as he pushed himself in deeper, still keeping his lips locked tightly with hers.

Kiara let out a cry of pain as he stretched her insides open for the first time.

Kovu stopped at the first indication of her discomfort. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Kiara. "The first time is supposed to hurt a little...it will get better...please, keep going!"

Kovu pushed himself on her a little harder. Kiara grit her teeth, but tried not to show the pain. Of course, Kovu read her expression perfectly. "Tell me if I'm going too fast." he said.

Kovu pushed in a little further. Once he got past a certain point, Kiara's pain disappeared. It was immediately replaced with intense sensations of pure pleasure in places that had never been touched before. His dick stretched her muscles tight. The pleasure was like an erupting volcano inside her. She felt like screaming. She could see in Kovu's emerald green eyes that he was feeling the same amount of pleasure.

Even through that, Kovu kept his cool, collected nature. It made Kiara feel peaceful, in spite of the new experience and the exploding sensations inside her, she felt safe, secure, and most of all, happy.

Kovu pulled out, and this time, he shoved his full length into her. Kiara felt more sensations, every second, the pleasure seemed to double. She had masturbated a few times, and thought she knew what a good orgasm felt like, but in comparison, she now realized, her sessions were like a fast tractor ride, and this was like a top speed roller coaster.

Pressure built up inside her as she neared her orgasm. Her vision became blurry. She felt like she had fallen out of a plane. She reached up and grabbed Kovu's shoulders, unintentionally digging her claws into her skin.

Her juices shot out in a jet, lubricating his cock, allowing him to go even faster and smoother. She hit her peak of ecstasy, then, her feelings subsided greatly, although the happiness and contentment stayed the same.

She felt lightheaded and dizzy. Kovu was now digging his claws into her fur and skin. His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth were grit. He was obviously feeling a huge sensation inside of him. He jumped a couple times out of sheer ecstasy before releasing his load of warm semen deep inside Kiara's belly. She felt the warmth spread throughout her whole body, as if his stream of cum had replaced the blood running through her veins.

He released into her for about ten seconds before collapsing on top of her. He slid his member out of her pussy. Kiara rolled over on top of him. She licked the leftover semen off the tip of his shaft, and off his lower belly. It tasted amazing.

Kovu was still panting. His penis twitched every time she touched it. When she was done, she scooted back up, so that hey were laying on the bed side by side. Kovu pulled Kiara close to him, so that her bare breasts were pressed against his chest, and her bare waist was pressed against his. Their breathing had slowed some, but their hearts were still beating fast.

The storm outside raged on, and the candle flickered out, drowning in its own wax. The room went completely dark.

Kovu cuddled Kiara's head as he squeezed her body tighter against his own. It was a cool night, and their body heat was comforting.

"Goodnight, Kiara." said Kovu. He kissed her cheek. "I love you, so much. Thanks for agreeing!"

Kiara kissed him back. "That was the most fun thing I ever did in my life! I love you, Kovu. You and no one else. Can we have sex again tomorrow night?"

"Let's do it every night!"

"You look so handsome naked...I'd never seen a guy naked before...at least not in real life. Sometime, I want a picture of you naked, that I can keep tucked away in my nightstand."

"I want one of you too." replied Kovu.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Kiara"

"Sweet dreams."

"Reality is good enough for me right now."

**Author's note: All I ask is that you do not kill me. I know that was by far more explicit than you were maybe expecting. I hope I didn't take any kid's mental virginity. Actually, this website took my mental virginity when I was about twelve, and I'm still okay with that lol. Remember kids, in real life you cannot have unprotected sex without getting pregnant, not to mention dying of STDs. So don't have sex, and if you do, wear condoms! (JK)**

**Please review before moving on to the next chapter! ;)**


	36. My ticket out of this hellhole

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter (if you read it) If not you didn't miss anything vital. These replies are for reviews on chapter 34. Enjoy :)**

_**Reldor: lol, They've both been through enough shit to deserve it. Got no idea what the trumpets mean, but I'll look it up ;)**_

_**Nerd Next Door: lol yep. Happy Saturday ;P Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Congratulations *high five* I literally got high when I saw my first review; I know how thrilling it is. What do you mean about Raffiki?**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Yeah, it would be more his backstory: the story of his childhood, teen years, and young adult life until he goes to jail for being in Zira's plan. I've got some good ideas for it. I'm just having a hard time keeping up with writing. Thanks for all the chapter analysis. It means a lot. As for the poster, yeah it would be awkward. But for Kovu, it would mean nothing if his brother taped it up there when he was a little kid. Still, I'd hate to be a girl and see a guy with something like that. Lol I had to read a few lemons to figure out the meaning of the term. I still don't know why they're called "lemons". Thanks again for a great review ;)**_

_**547: Will do...will do. I think we both share the same graphic perverted minds lol. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Anonymous: Duuude what happened with the plot to crash facebook? I would've helped you but the ion cannon didn't work on my computer. Thanks for all the compliments and for reading. I agree with you, FUCK SOPA. As for the government, well, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to say that, but okay.**_

_**Devil's Advocate: It's okay. I haven't been reviewing your stories that much either lately. I'm not connected to the internet enough :/ Sorry you had such a bad day. I hope today goes better for ya! It's okay about reading other people's replies. I've done it on your stories too sometimes. Hey, I have a pretty weird sense of humor too. If you hadn't noticed I love sex and toilet humor. You should see Not Another Teen Movie. It's fucking hilarious. Critics tore that it apart, but I admit I laughed my ass off the whole thing.**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: You might just want to do that. Lol. If my parents knew what I was reading and writing on the internet, they'd make like that redneck on youtube and put ten bullets through my laptop ;P**_

_**Kblade: haha, Sometimes ya just gotta be forward. you like it? Thanks for reading ;)**_

_**Crystal991: That conversation was hilarious. One thing: Kiara is supposedly a virgin. Why would words like blowjob and erect be in her autocorrect? Lol. I figured you would read it. I read that kind of stuff when I was twelve and I'm fine now. That's so funny about your dad. I have sooo many awkward parent stories. We should PM sometime :)**_

_**Tymia Jones: Well they haven't really just met. They've been together for awhile. I just haven't written out every time. Yeah, Kovu is being very forward with her, but he's at least better than most guys. If he was too "good" it would only seem fake and cheesy. Besides, just look at his older siblings and his mother. They're all he's ever had as examples. Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 36**

**my ticket out of this hellhole**

For Kiara, the next month was stressful to say the least. She dragged herself out of bed every morning to go to school. Through the day, she would sleep through her classes. She remembered how she had been just last year, and all the years before. She had been a straight A student. She could brag to her friends that she had never gotten a C on a report card, and that she had only gotten a few B's. Now, her motivation to do well academically was gone. She used to look at the kids who slept in class and think about how she was so much better than them. Now, she was one of them.

At lunch, she sat with a group of immature, clitzy, ditzy, giggly freshmen girls, but she did not talk to them. At first, they were proud to have a_ junior_ sitting at their table, and of all people, Kiara. But, they soon realized that she was no good to gossip with, so they ignored her. Normally, Kiara could make friends with just about anyone, but even her interest for that was now gone.

She had to come home right after school every day. She would walk in the front door. If either of her parents were home, they would flash her a fake smile and greet her. They would ask her how school went. Kiara would always force a smile and answer with one word, "Fine". Then, she would go up to her room and stay there until she was called for supper.

After supper, she would load the dishwasher, then go back up to her room and wait for her parents to go to bed. As soon as she heard their bedroom door close, she would take out her key. She would take off the GPS band and sneak out to Kovu's house.

Sometimes, he would drive to the end of her street and pick her up. This was Kiara's only means of happiness, and Kovu's for that matter. On nice nights they would take walks, often exploring the dark streets of the town where they had never been before.

They slept in Kovu's bed every night, cuddled up together, enjoying the comfort of each other's bodies. They They made passionate love every night, in every way. At five in the morning, Kiara would go back to her house, where she would put the GPS band back on. Over that month, she had became hostile toward her parents.

They would scream at her to get up in the mornings, but she was always tired from never really getting enough sleep. She had developed dark circles around her bloodshot eyes, which no amount of makeup could hide.

Simba and Nala would scream at her to get better grades, and to study harder, but she never did. She tried to concentrate on her school, but she could never keep her mind focused on anything.

Tonight was no exception to any of that. Kiara was finished with supper and was now back up in her room. Both her parents were gone; off on their various work-related business. Being in charge of a huge university, parties and ceremonies were an everyday occurrence for Simba and Nala.

Kiara was glad to have avoided them all day. She hoped they would stay late so that she would not have to worry about seeing them until morning. She looked at her full page of homework in her assignment notebook.

"Better start with Algebra." she thought. "I've wasted all afternoon watching TV...I have to concentrate." She pulled out the massive textbook, "I hate this thing!" she thought, "It's like...bigger than my whole freakin body."

The book flopped down onto her desk with an ear splitting slap. Kiara flipped over to page seven hundred and seventy nine.

"Second degree quadratic functions..." she read. She remembered the teacher telling them to listen carefully in class. She also remembered falling asleep in class thinking, "I'm smart. I'll just read it later and figure it out that way."

She flipped back through the book and realized the lesson was seven pages long (not to mention it was tiny print, no pictures). Kiara looked back at the assignment; maybe she could do it without reading, she thought. None of it seemed to make sense.

She remembered back to the day when she would remember everything from class and _still_ go home and read the lesson, no matter how long. She usually understood it, and if she didn't, she got help from a friend.

She thumped the book closed and put her head on her desk. "What difference does it make..." she thought, "if I do the assignment or not...I don't need to know this crap...I've got a seventy one average, so I'm still passing...I want to see Kovu right now...but if I go now, Mom and Dad might come home...and find me gone...not that it matters..." Within a few minutes, Kiara was asleep on her desk.

((()-()))

Kovu was at Ramone's house that afternoon. Ramone seemed somewhat happy, not by most people's standards, but happy compared to his usual demeanor. Kovu noticed the change in behavior right away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." replied Ramone, not even taking out his ear phones.

Kovu turned back to his homework assignment. He felt like he was back in middle school. The alternative school classes were so easy. After a long time, Kovu spoke up. "I got a death threat today in the mail." he said.

"lucky you." grunted Ramone.

"It's really starting to bother me." said Kovu. "They want to kill me. They said I have to kill Simba and if I don't they'll kill me!"

"Kill Simba then!" replied Ramone, "He fucking deserves to die!"

"Can't do it." replied Kovu.

"Oh...I forgot, his little bitch comes over and sucks your dick every night. If you killed her daddy she might get mad and not come anymore, then you'd have nobody to fuck and..."

"Okay, just shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Kovu.

"Kovu, I am seriously contemplating running away from home." said Ramone.

"Really?" replied Kovu with interest. "So am I."

"Do you know where you'd go?" asked Ramone.

Kovu shook his head. "Nope, no idea. Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." replied Ramone proudly. "I've been getting emails from my uncle Frank in Alaska. He owns a logging company...said he's short on labor."

"Really? Since when were you interested in hard work?"

"I'd be getting _paid_!" exclaimed Ramone. "He said if I could make it to Alaska on my own, he'd help me get into a school and keep me hidden from the authorities until I turn eighteen! The only problem is I don't have a car..."

"I have a car." said Kovu. "Would your uncle be interested in _two _extra laborers?"

"He needs all the help he can get."

"Count me in then." said Kovu. "We'll take my car. Do you have enough money for gas?"

"Yeah. I've got the banking card for the college fund my grandparents set up. They're so set on me going to Priderock University. This is my ticket out of that hellhole!"

"You wanna go to college?"

"Fuck no." replied Ramone. "That's the _reason_ I'm leaving. This'll even get me out of my last year as PRSA, fuck that place."

"How soon can you get in touch with him?"

"Tonight."

"Good. I need to be out of the state by next week."

"We can go sooner than that."

"Really, how soon?"

"Tomorrow. He said he wanted me up there as soon as possible."

Kovu stopped to think for a moment. "That's awfully abrupt." he said, thinking about Kiara.

"Hey, I thought _you_ said you needed to get out as soon as possible."

"I do, but..."

"So do I! I've got a two hundred point test in Algebra 2, and I'm gonna get a zero, and my parents will kill me!"

"Ramone, you do not even know the meaning of _problems_."

"Kovu, we can't wait!"

"Yeah, you're right. I can't stay around here much longer either. It would be irresponsible of me to just wait for them to come..."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure, meet me at my house around..."

"I'll sign out of school early, but my mom takes me every morning so I can't skip out completely."

"Is ten thirty good?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at your house then."

**Author's note: Sorry to leave you all on another cliff hanger ;P But at least it'll keep you all coming back ;D So the poll is still up on my profile. If you haven't voted yet, please do! I want all your opinions.**

**And also, Please Review ;)**


	37. It's over

**Hey guys, hope y'all are having a relaxing Sunday afternoon. It's raining here in Bedford, so it's nice. Thanks for all the reviews on the last two chapters; not as many as sometimes, but I still really appreciate it! Thanks guys; y'all are awesome ;)**

_**Hatari the Hyena: Yeah, I was originally going to give Raffiki a bigger part as a pastor or youth pastor, but the way the scenes worked out he never really fit in. I'm not a huge Raffiki fan anyway. Enjoyed chatting wit you last night :)**_

_**Vitani825: It's okay about not reviewing. Life happens. Yeah, I wanted to make it darker than the movie because the movie is made for little kids, while most members of fanfiction are teens and young adults. I totally agree with you on Simba and Nala, although they weren't nearly as bad in the movie. Some people are saying the problems are all Kovu's fault, but I don't really think so. In a way, everyone is kind of at fault, but they all have a good excuse. It's really complicated like that. Thanks for the long review! (cuz one good review is worth a million single sentence reviews ;)**_

_**Reldor: haha. When I watch the movie at that part I'm always like "WTF, Kiara? Why don't you just run away together and start a pride all your own? It's not that bad of an idea!" lol lemons are definitely an acquired taste. I hate to admit it, but I completely wrote that chapter thinking "insert self" XD**_

_**laughingcookie96: The monotonous atmosphere is something I think we all experience in life at some point or another. It can seem like every day is the same and you're going through life not accomplishing anything. The whole relationship thing is somewhat shown in the movie as well. You see Kovu becoming more confident and happy toward the end while Kiara becomes more depressed. The family situations have a lot to do with it. I totally feel like Kiara with the family situation. I'm old enough and smart enough to make my own decisions and accept consequences of those decisions, but my parents still try to micro manage me. Haha, Ramone is definitely shit jealous of Kovu. Don't you just hate it when your best friend has a better relationship than you? Yeah, Kovu agreed quickly. It's exactly what I would've done. He's the type to prefer thrill over safety, and he needs to get out anyway just to save his ass. Thanks for another great review. Means a lot ;)**_

_**Nerd Next Door: lol...totally a matter of "insert self" Glad you liked it. Haha, Ramone is my old best friend. I made it a little dark, just because most of us are teenagers and we can handle it ;P Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal991: I figured you'd read it ;P Oh, sorry you had to start school. Did summer break just end in Australia? Here we're almost finished with school for the semester. Lol I'm homeschooled at the moment. I got expelled from religious school for...yeah, you know the story. I was zoned to go to the school for dropouts and other expelled kids, but my mom didn't let me :/ Come on! That's where all the cool people are!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: haha. Sorry. Gotta keep you commin back :D Thanks for reading!**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: lol I like em too :D thanks for reading ;)**_

_**ironcross18: lol I know a few girls who do that like every night. Unfortunately my girlfriend was always scarred of her mom catching her. Yay! Another person who likes lemons ;P Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lew leon: Oh yes, you are very excused. I think it's amazing that you're bilingual. All Americans are forced to take two or three years of foreign language in high school, but 90% never actually learn anything :/ All the stereotypes you guys have about us Americans being dumb are probably true. Glad you enjoyed the lemon. Again, I don't have much experience writing them. Haha, the running away scene may be a little twisted in here from the movie. Personally, I thought the ending of the movie sucked (maybe because I didn't ever see it till I was like 14) Ramone has no idea what he's getting into lol. Kovu is much more suited for the job than he is. Thanks for the two great reviews :)**_

**Chapter 37**

**It's over.**

Kiara put her head up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at her clock. The time read eleven forty two. She crept downstairs. Her parents were closed in their room and the light was off.

Kiara hurried over to Kovu's house. She was glad she had not asked him to pick her up that night, otherwise he would've been waiting out there for fifteen minutes already. It was a warm night; perfect weather to walk. Kiara was well rested from sleeping through classes, and then the four hour nap she'd taken that afternoon. She was ready to do just about anything.

She arrived at Kovu's house. They had a wonderful night. They went for a drive, all the way out to the country and had sex out in the middle of a wheat field.

The whole evening, Kiara sensed something different in Kovu. There was something bearing on his mind that he was not telling. She knew from experience that pressing anything with him would get her nowhere. Whatever it was, he would tell her in his own time.

It was four in the morning when they got back to Kovu's house. They went back to his room and cuddled on the bed for a while.

Kiara was beginning to get irritated. Tonight he was so quiet she could hardly stand it. She knew he was quiet natured, but he had really been coming out with her lately. Most nights they could talk for hours on end. Tonight, Kovu was as quiet as he'd been the day they were doing community service at the site of the meeting hall. Kiara could not figure it out.

Finally, he started talking. "Kiara," he said, scratching his mane, "there's something I have to tell you...something...big."

Kiara leaned in closer to him. Kovu pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm listening." she said.

"I don't know how you're going to take this..."

"Well you'll find out soon if you just tell me!"

Kovu paused for a moment, thinking through what he would say, before saying it. "Let's get out of here."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wanted to just run away?...We could do that."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Kiara.

"My friend, you know that tiger, Ramone...he's emo...a bit rude and very unsocial but a cool guy...once you get to know him."

"Oh, like you?" asked Kiara playfully.

"Uh, yeah, but more so."

"I've seen him around. So what about him."

"He's got an uncle...in Alaska. This uncle of his has offered to give us a job in his logging business. He'll sign the papers to get us enrolled in school; basically help us get around the law 'till we're eighteen. He's got a shortage of manual labor and he's eager to have two young, strong guys help him out!"

"So...now that you aren't doing your whole...evil plan thing...you've decided that your dream is to carry logs around in a frozen wilderness?"

"Hear me out, okay. This is not a matter of perusing a lifelong dream. It's simply my ticket out of the Priderock area."

"What?"

"Kiara..." Kovu looked down and nervously scratched the back of his mane. "I _have_ to go. It's not a choice. Mother is now after me with the same anger she had against your father. Basically, she is going to kill me. I realize now that she never loved me in the first place. She was only using me as a way to fulfill her own dreams. Now that I have failed in her mind, she will always resent me."

"Kovu, I...I'd love to come but...our place is here...in Pride Rock...I've got a destiny here to take my father's place when he dies...I" Kiara looked down at her feet. "I-I don't know what to say...I love you...but I can't just...abandon everything I've ever had here..."

Kovu looked hurt. He thought about it. "Well...I'm doing this for _you._ I can't kill Simba because I love _you_."

"_I_ should have nothing to do with it!" exclaimed Kiara, "Murder is murder! You can't kill him because it's just wrong!"

"All the same..." replied Kovu, "I have always been taught that murder can be justified by a good cause. If I had never loved you...Simba would very possibly be dead right now."

"Believe me, if murder could be justified, I would've killed him a long time ago." said Kiara.

"I have to leave tomorrow. Can you go?"

Kiara looked stunned, "How long have you known about all this?"

"Kiara, it's all happened so fast! I just received another death threat. I have to kill your dad and help tear down his schools, or they'll kill me! All of it happened this week."

"Take it to the police!"

"The police are already doing everything they can. The problem is, my mother has so many connections, it's impossible for the cops to find them all. She's been planning this for my whole life. She basically has her own secret army assembled. The reason I'm not dead, is because she hasn't decided to let loose yet. The moment she gives her agents the go ahead, I'll be dead the same day."

"Kovu, there must be something..."

"Why do you want there to be something? I thought you hated your life here. Don't you _want_ to just leave it all?"

Kiara was silent. She thought for a minute. "I-I can't." she said.

"Then we may never see each other again..."

"Kovu, are you _sure_ this is the only way?"

"I already told you, my mother has access to a lot of resources...more than I thought...Anyone in town could be one of her friends...I can't stay here..."

A tear rolled down Kiara's face. She threw her arms around Kovu. Kovu pulled her tighter into his lap and nuzzled her face.

"Promise you'll come back...at least some time..."

"It's no use, Kiara. Our ways part here. You have to learn to be in charge of the University. You belong here...I don't. If I came back in five years, I'd find you happily married to some hot businessman..."

"Shut up!" snapped Kiara, "...I'm sorry...it's just that...you _really_ think I'd go and marry someone else? You think I'm just a shallow little whore? If you promise to come back, I will promise to wait for you."

Kovu shook his head. "You're asking too much of yourself. You're far too beautiful to stay single very long. If Ramone and I go, we won't be able to come back for several years."

"Does this mean you're..."

"Yes...it's over." replied Kovu solemnly. He looked at the clock, "It's almost five. You should be getting home..."

"Well..." Kiara was still crying, "Goodbye, Kovu, I'm sorry for all the trouble we got each other into..." She stood up and prepared to leave.

"Kiara, wait,"

Kiara looked back.

"I know we're technically...not...together anymore...but can you kiss me, one more time...?"

Kiara fell back onto him. She pushed him down on the bed and gave him the biggest, sloppiest, open mouth kiss. They let their tongues intertwine as they made out on Kovu's bed. Kiara rubbed her waist on his, hoping to feel him getting turned on.

As she did this, Kovu tried to focus his mind on things other than sex with the love of his life, but his attempt were worthless. His intense love and desire for this lioness pushed aside any other thoughts he tired to distract himself with. He gave in and closed his eyes, indulging himself in a wonderful sex fantasy. He slipped his paw into her jeans and rubbed her inner thigh. Kiara moaned with pleasure and kissed him harder.

Once they both ran out of breath, they broke apart. Kiara left without another word. She was crying again and knew she would never be able to make herself leave if she stayed with him another minute.

She climbed down the pile of concrete blocks, which the Brukners dared to call "front steps", and began her walk down the gravel road. She hoped that Kovu would chase her and say he was just kidding.

"He has a thing for sarcastic humor...maybe he just wanted to see me freak out, so he made up a crazy story...I'd slap him in the mouth." She laughed to herself before realizing how absurd her hope was. Kovu would joke, but she knew he knew better than to take it _that_ far.

She hoped beyond hope that he would come running after her...even if it was just to say goodbye a second time...She just wanted to look into his emerald eyes again.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her!

Kiara gasped and turned around. But it was nothing. Her hopes had gotten so high, her mind was playing tricks on her.

**Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Just review and come back tomorrow. The ending is soon and it will hopefully surprise you ;)**

**Thanks to those of you who voted on my poll. If you haven't yet, the poll is still open and I''d love to have your opinion. I am currently developing the sequel to this story.**

**Please Review!**


	38. Tell her the other news

_**Reldor: Don't we all just get that way sometimes? Are you sure you're not worried? Oh wait, you already know about her getting back with Daniel and...**_

_**laughingcookie96: I guess you need an account to do polls, but thanks for giving your opinion :) it helps. Haha, I know exactly what you mean about internet restriction. I have waited many a nights for my parents to go to sleep so I can be free for awhile. Sorry about all your best friends being in relationships. I know exactly how that feels. Lol, I know it's not highly respectable to base a main character on yourself, but I tried very hard to be honest with him and make him believable and not a (male) Mary Sue. It's true that Kiara is not just a dumb blonde, but (minor spoiler) if you respected her choices in this chapter, you may not so much later...xD Oh yeah, and it bothered me that Kovu was Scar's son in Not Exactly. The author knew he was changing the story. I'm still not quite sure why though. Thanks for the review!**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: Thanks! It's okay about not reviewing a few chapters. I've been guilty of that with your stories. Haha, you said it xD That's what I've always thought about running away from home. I've been fascinated with the idea since I was like...3. I've thought about it a lot and even made plans, but never actually done it. Thanks for voting. Every opinion helps. And thanks for the review :D**_

_**Crystal991: Wow, that's quite a story. I can't imagine getting expelled over something like that. But I thought what I did wasn't that big either. You have testicles? Lol I don't understand. Is that some Australian thing? (JK XD) Sounds like you've had a lot of drama in your life. Getting expelled isn't all that bad really. It's usually a relief because you hate so many people and you finally can escape them.**_

_**547: Glad to see you again. Thanks for reviewing all three chapters! Answer to your first question, yes, I am trying to turn you into a furry. I'm glad you thought the lemon was realistic. Well, that's the point: making unexpected turns of events just makes it more interesting! We'll see if it ends alright. It might. It might not XD Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: lol**_

_**Zack Lector: Well...It's still in early stages of development and won't be ready for posting for a long time. I'm kind of a slow writer. I'd give you some spoilers, but I'm not even completely sure of where the story is going...Oh, okay, I know one thing I'll tell you *leans close to ear (PM box)***_

_**Vitani825: Sorry about that. I know it's sad, but don't write them off just yet. The story isn't quite over ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ironcross18: Glad you loved the chapter. It's true that I'm developing a sequel, but it's still in early stages and won't be published for a while. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Nerd Next Door: lol well, don't write them off just yet. A lot is still to happen before this story comes to a close. Thanks for the compliments :) made my day!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: No, you don't know what's going to happen XD (unless you hacked me and found out) That's cool that you want to go to the anthrocon. I know I said I was furry, but I meant that just as in I think anthros are really cool. I still don't quite understand fursuiting, but if that's what floats your boat that's cool. I hope it works out. Sorry about your sister and the car situation. There's an asshole in every family...two in mine actually (JK) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lew leon: Trilingual? Yeah, it's actually a word. Impressive! I used to watch Zoom and learned how to speak ubi dubi (but that's just an absurd spin off of English) English is actually really weird. I'd hate to have to learn it if I didn't already know it. Your little scenes were hilarious XD Especially Kiara looking for Daniel's number. I died laughing ;)**_

**Chapter 38**

**Tell her the other news!**

Kiara crept in the basement door. It was five in the morning. She felt the cold, hard basement floor under her feet as she kicked off her flip flops. Her face was streaked with tears. She still could not fully swallow the fact that Kovu was leaving, never to return. It was like stepping out of a beautiful paradise full of passion and color and into a dark, cold prison.

That's exactly what her home life had become to her; a prison. As she tiptoed up the stairs to her room. She remembered back years ago, when she was only a young cub. She had been so happy then; happy with her life and happy with her parents.

She had been proud of her father's position; proud of her family's wealth. But all that was changing and Kiara did not know why. The fact that she was madly in love with the son of her father's old enemy was the obvious and natural explanation for the ever growing distance between her and her parents; but deep down inside her she knew there was something more.

She wouldn't have had she not sensed her parents treating her less affectionately even before they knew about Kovu. She had noticed both Simba and Nala looking at her kind of funny more than once. It was creeping her out; but she had become afraid to ask them about anything.

That was a month ago and then it was bad enough. Now, it was so much worse; she was afraid to even talk to either of them. They had been spending more time alone in their room whispering to each other so that Kiara could not hear even if she stood just outside their door.

Kiara walked past the door to Simba and Nala's room. To her surprise, the light was on!

"Do they know I'm gone?" she thought. She wondered if they were praying to their spirits to guide her back home.

She was about to knock on the door, just to let them know she had returned; but she decided against it, just in case they hadn't found out. Kiara held her breath and listened closely. She realized that she could hear what they were saying if she did not breathe.

It was apparent now that they were not praying, but instead, talking to each other. Kiara put her ear close to the door and tried to listen.

"I'm still not ready!" she heard Simba say.

"Look," replied Nala in a harsh whisper, "We can't keep it a secret much longer. Kiara is very smart just like you are. If she figures it out on her own it's going to be a lot worse. I say we tell her today!"

Kiara almost gasped out loud. "Tell me what?" she thought.

"Nala, I don't know how to tell her. It's not going to go over very well. I just don't want to be the one to hurt her feelings."

"Hurt her feelings?" asked Nala sarcastically, "It's about time she discover just what it feels like to have your feelings hurt by your family! After all the disobedience, rebellion, deception, secrets! Simba, I care about her. And if she hadn't been going through this phase of rebellion, I would be apprehensive too. But she's hurt your feelings; I know it. And she's definitely hurt mine too! She's beyond hope, Simba. And I believe, with a clear conscience, that we are a hundred percent justified in what we are doing."

"I realize we'll have to break it to her some time soon. But when we do, I want to present it as..."

Just then the air conditioning unit kicked on, drowning out her father's voice. That voice she used to adore so much; that voice that was deep and masculine, but at the same time soft and reassuring. She used to trust her dad so very much. She used to believe that nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as he was around. That very same voice was now plotting something bad against her. Had his love for her been fake all that time?

Kiara crept up to her room which was on the second floor. Another tear oozed out of her eye. It rolled down the front of her face and stopped for a moment before falling onto the white carpet beneath her. Once inside her room she flopped down onto her bed and cried her heart out.

"If only I hadn't gone home." she thought sobbing into her pillow. Just an hour earlier she had been at the happiest point of her life. Now, all of that was gone. Kovu was planning to leave; all to protect her. The guilt only made her emotional breakdown even worse. Her boyfriend's words rang in her ears over and over again, "I can't kill Simba because I love _you_."

Kiara began choking as she processed every word of what he had said. Everyone she loved was suffering, and it was all her fault. Then, her parents mysterious conversation about "it" only made matters worse.

"Whatever 'it' is, it's going to hurt me just as bad as I've hurt them...worst thing about it is I deserve it completely. Whatever it is..." She shuttered at the thought. Were they sending her to live with her old aunt in Canada? Were they taking away all her privileges; her room, her cell phone, iPod, laptop, car? Were they dis-owning her?

Suddenly it came to her, "They're forcing me to break up with Kovu! Well, at least it's nothing that hasn't happened anyway." She wondered if they knew she was still seeing him. She wondered if they knew she had her own key to the bracelet.

In spite of all her questions, she tried to go to sleep. The sun was just coming up as she dozed off. She was awaken by her alarm clock. The shrill beeping rang in her ears. Her already horrible day only intensified the auditory pain. She stumbled out of bed to slam her paw down on the snooze, hoping to silence the cruel enemy. Unfortunately, she ended up stepping on her tail and hitting her head on the bed post.

"Oh...oh...shit!" she exclaimed.

Kiara had never cursed like that before in her life. She felt a ripple of guilt; but at the same time, it did help to suppress her anger...at least a little bit. She was now laying on the floor, like a plant with no turger pressure. She scooted over to the outlet and pulled the plug for the clock. Out of habit, she looked up and watched the green digital display fade out. At last it was quiet. All she could hear was the soothing sound of wind from her ceiling fan and her mother downstairs cooking breakfast for the family.

Kiara was not a bit hungry, nor did she want to have to face her parents. Between the fights they'd had recently and the partial conversation she'd overheard; she didn't think her heart could sink much lower.

Kiara got up. She was still wearing the same clothes she had worn the previous day. She was too depressed to change her outfit; to depressed to smooth out her fur; too depressed to put on any makeup; and certainly _not_ ready to go downstairs.

She just sat back down on her bed and pulled her iPod touch off its dock. She flipped through her music collection. She still had all her old Hannah Montana and Justin Beiber music she used to like; but now it all seemed stupid. She turned to a techno compilation that Kovu had suggested she download.

She wanted to escape everything for a few minutes and enter a world of music. Kiara plugged in her earbuds and turned the volume up to full blast, something she used to be afraid to do. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the beat. She saw whirlpools of color and fireworks in her mind as she entered a musical bliss. That song faded into a different beat; only this one had words.

Your fur [thump thump] so wet [thump thump]

You drip [thump thump] with sweat [thump thump]

Your blood [thumpa thumpa] like ice [thumpa thumpa]

It tastes [thumpa thumpa] so nice...so nice...so nice nice nice nice

It was a weird song; but at the same time, the techno-like beat of the music had put her into a trance of artificial happiness which she liked.

Your cruel...devise...

Your blood...like ice...

One move...could kill...

My pain...Your thrill...

The tempo picked up into an even heavier, more upbeat chorus.

I want to know you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous; poison...

You're poison runnin through my veins; you're poison...

I don't wanna...break these chains...

"This music would be great to masturbate to." she thought, as the words faded out and back into a beautiful techno piece which brought her to a nice, eargasm. Just as her trance faded out she heard someone knocking at her door. Cold, dreary reality set in and she reluctantly took out her earbuds.

"Kiara, you better be downstairs soon! I have breakfast ready!" It was Nala pretending to be cheerful.

"Go away! It's not even seven o'clock yet!" yelled Kiara.

"Your father and I have something we need to talk with you about and you are not going to school until we have!"

"What if I choose to stay in my room and not go to school?" retorted Kiara.

"If you aren't downstairs in five, your dad will be here to _drag_ you down!"

Exactly five minutes later, and not one second sooner, Kiara made her appearance in the kitchen. She had washed her face in attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Good morning!" said Simba cheerfully, although it was so fake it could almost come off as sarcasm. Her father's optimism was enough to make Kiara feel like vomiting.

"What's good about it?" she mumbled.

"Sit down, Sweetie. Your father and I have some news for you." Said Nala, placing a large platter of fruit on the table.

Kiara took her seat. "Look, I know what this is about." she said.

"You do?" asked Simba, in shock.

"I told you she probably already knew!" exclaimed Nala. "She's such a smart girl."

"So what do you think then?" asked Simba.

Kiara squirmed in her seat. She took a deep breath, then spoke. "The answer is no." she said flatly. "You can do whatever you like, but you can't change what's in my heart." She knew it didn't matter anymore what they thought about Kovu, but she would stick up for him anyway.

Simba and Nala looked at each-other, confused.

"I refuse to break up with Kovu. I love him. He loves me. He is a good guy and considering the life he has..."

"Kovu is trailer trash!" exclaimed Simba. "No daughter of mine will go running around with such a disreputable asshole like him! We've had this talk before! Get it into your head. As long as I'm around, you will not be seeing Kovu!"

Kiara longed to tell him about all the times she had outsmarted his security measures, but she decided against it. Simba's hatred toward him made her love him all the more. She began to wonder why she had refused to go with him.

"Simba," Nala interrupted, "We can discuss Kovu later. Tell her the other news."

**Author's note: So...you can probably guess what the other news is, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out for sure *trollface* Tomorrow's chapter will also include an interesting parody of _Love Will Find a Way_ which will not be what you're expecting XD**

**A little side note about reviewing (and I'm not trying to point fingers) but please at least say _something_ about the chapter. If you want to chat about your life that's cool with me and I'd love to hear from you, but PM me. Reviews are for...well...reviewing.**

**Thanks to those of you who voted on my poll. Your opinions are very helpful.**

**Please_ review_! :)**


	39. I'm sick of you

**I want to say something about the song from the last chapter, just for clarification. I know now that it is not really a techno song, but an old song by...I think Marlyn Manson. The version I was thinking of was from a techno compilation. (I have this thing on my ipod and seriously listen to it almost every day) Here is a link to it **www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=P0O4N0fFQrg **. The song **_**Poison**_** is from about 0:30:00 to 0:33:35. But it will seriously give you eargasms in some parts if you listen to all of it.**

**Before you read the chapter, please read this short scene sent to me by lew leon. It's fucking hilarious.**

~Dead dreams~****

(Beautiful beach on tropical island. Zira is sitting on sunbed and Vitani is lying on sand, suntanning. Some palms and a volcano in the background if you'd like) ****

Zira: Ahh, what a life! Those dim cops probably think that we are in Priderock. They can look for us for rest of their lives!****

Vitani: Yeah, Mom. I love you. And it was so brilliant that you made a secret account on Cayman Islands when Scar was alive.****

Zira: Your daddy advised me to do so. He always said "Be Prepared" (looks at Vitani) Could you dress up, young lady! It's not a nudist beach!****

Vitani: I can't. Wind carried away my bra.****

Zira: Never mind. I'm going swimming. Water must be great. ****

(She jumps into water)****

Zira:Ahhh! It's so cold!****

(Zira wakes up in basement from chapter 33. It turns out that 'sea' was just a leaking pipe).****

Zira: Back to fucking reality. At least I have my secret army. Vitani! Do you feel secretly?****

Vitani(waking up): What?****

Zira: Nothing. Just my another dream has gone to hell.

**I just had to post that. Thanks lew leon ;) Now for review replies.**

_**Zack Lector: haha Sorry. You'll soon find out :) It's not going to be a good thing lol thanks for reading :)**_

_**Reldor: lol I love how you worded that: have had a huge pole stuck up their asses. And about the scene after chapter 8, I decided to cut it just because it was like this random, unnecessary porn stuck in for no good reason. I might post it later as a oneshot. Yes, just pretend that never happened.**_

_**Nerd Next Door: haha. I'm glad you're getting into this. Sorry bout the cliffhanger. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: Thanks! Oh yes, me too. My parents do that a lot and it never turns out to be a good thing. That's what I always thought about running away. I never had enough cash to last too long or a good partner for that matter.**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Glad you thought it was so good! Yeah, you kind of get Simba and Nala's perspective on the whole deal just to show that they are only reacting to having their feelings hurt. Yeah, taste in music really can change with your feelings. I know mine has over the past year or so. Thanks for **__**all your other thoughts. I know it takes time to think all that through and type it out. Really appreciated ;)**_

_**Starzinmieyez: You shall soon find out! Thanks for reading :D**_

_**HellmotherEva: lol about the lemon. Glad you thought it was hot. That's what I was really going for; hot but realistically so. Alaska is my favorite state too! I've always wanted to go there! If I ever left home that's where I'd go. Thanks for the great review! You changed your pic! I liked the one of Zira.**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: so classic XD Well, if you were in college I'm sure you could make up some story. Yeah, you'll need a bit more than $27 lol. Sorry you got your wolf ears taken. That must suck :(**_

_**lew leon: I guess you're right about reviewing after something so short, but thanks for doing the poll :) Glad the chapter came as a surprise to you. Hopefully the last few chapters will have the safe effect :) You're right. I never thought to show her really good relationship with her parents, except maybe a little at the beginning, but even then she was annoyed by them. If I ever re write this, I'll remember to do that. Thanks for the scene! Hope you don't mind me posting it.**_

_**Ironcross18: haha, already told you :) I've felt like my house is a prison and I think a lot of teenagers have. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal991: I hate rich people so much! That's stupid that she's three years older than you. People can be so immature :( Sorry if I murdered the song. I gave a link so you can see where I got it from. I listened to the original version and it was really awesome! That would be hilarious. Actually what they're doing is a little worse than that ;)**_

_**547: I don't think you'll be disappointed on that ;) Sorry you had to wait so long to find out. Thanks for reading :D**_

**Chapter 39**

**I'm sick of you. We're done. I'm through.**

**What you want from me I will not do!**

"Other news?" asked Kiara, shocked.

Simba sighed, "Yes, Kiara...Kiara, your mother and I...are having another cub."

Kiara sat speechless. This was the last thing she was expecting. She didn't know what to think.

"We have already seen the doctor. It has been confirmed that your mother is, indeed pregnant, and the baby will be a boy. He will be born sometime this fall. And his name will be..."

"Let me guess..." interrupted Kiara, "Kopa?..."

Simba and Nala gave her a confused look before Simba spoke up, "No. His name will be Simba Junior. We can call him SJ!"

"I don't know what to think." said Kiara.

"Well considering some of your recent choices, I'm surprised the word _think_ is even a part of your vocabulary! Someone will have to take over my responsibilities here when I'm not around. Well it certainly isn't gonna be you!"

Kiara gasped.

"The university and the academy are staying in the family! You were going to be the next chancellor of the administration. Well you've gone too far! We didn't plan it this way, but now I can see that the spirits knew about it all along. They put it in our minds to get pregnant three months ago because they knew you were about to goof your life up big time!"

"Simba, please." Nala interrupted. "Kiara, Sweetheart" She put her paw on her daughter's shoulder. "It's not that we don't love you anymore, and it's not that we're trying to replace you. We just feel that you are not responsible enough to handle such a big job. We're not kicking you out either. As soon as you graduate we have a wonderful job for you to work as head of the university library! You'll still be in charge of people; just not the whole university. Simba junior will inherit the school when Simba has joined the spirit world."

"And it's not just you, Kiara." continued Simba, "A lot of it depends on who you choose to be your husband. If you want to be a big leader, you can't just marry any old jerk who has a cute mane and a way with girls."

"Oh, well Isn't that exactly what Mother did?" Kiara retorted.

Nala stepped in, "Kiara, right now, the problem is not your father or me. It's you. _You_ are the one that's being a jerk. We gave you many chances. Well you've blown it one too many times, _You_ disowned _us_ first."

Kiara sat in silence; staring at her parents in disbelief.

"It's almost quarter till eight. You better hurry and get ready for school." said Simba firmly.

Kiara made a face and stomped up to her room. She noticed the huge PRSA and PRSU posters on the wall. She had never really thought about them. They had been on her wall for as long as she could remember, reminding her of the place she would one day be in charge of...well, not anymore. The place no longer looked as happy and promising as it used to.

"...the head librarian of this prison..." she thought, staring at the poster. It was an overhead shot of the college campus. "And my baby brother is going to be my boss. I'm old enough to be his mother! So what if _he_ doesn't 'live up to the requirements'? What then, Dad. I bet if that happened you would just divorce Mom and marry some young bitch just so you could try again. And Mother would just be okay with that because everything you do is okay to her."

By now she was crying. "I never wanted to be head of this fucked up administration in the first place!" she said to herself. She grabbed her poster of Pride Rock Spirit University and ripped it off the wall. She tore it into a million tiny pieces.

"I hate this place! I hate this whole deal! They say they're all about making people happy and building bright futures! This isn't about that at all! It's about being arrogant and making money. Maybe Mufasa had good intentions when he founded this place in the eighties, but now...he would be disgusted!"

Kiara gathered up as many pieces of the poster as she could find into her paw. She went into her bathroom and flushed them down the toilet. She wiped her tears off and washed her face, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, again. When she got downstairs she was thankful to find that her parents had gone already.

She stepped outside into the torrent of spring rain. She wasn't thinking when she put her car into drive instead of reverse. She nearly ran right into the garage door but stopped herself just in time. This was not going to be a good day. Once she was on the road, she realized her flash drive was still sitting in her computer and that it still contained her history presentation and her report on the spirits that she believed were her guides in life.

"Oh what the hell." she thought, "I don't really give a damn about anything anymore. If I really had spirits looking after me, none of this would be happening." She swerved and barely avoided colliding with another car.

She got to school but nobody ran out to greet her. She saw a few of her old friends in the parking lot. They were sharing an umbrella and running toward the building, laughing together. She tried to make eye contact with them but they all just turned their heads away from her and continued running. Kiara did not feel like running. Even though it was pouring down rain, she didn't care whether or not she was soaking wet. She went straight to her homeroom, not even trying to talk to anyone.

Kiara used to be so social that she'd go on chatting with her friends right up until the bell. Today, she found herself sitting alone in her desk, abandoned by everyone she used to love. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Since I'm here I might as well copy the notes on the projector" she thought. She tried to copy them, but her mind was far to distant from anything academic to concentrate. Instead, she wrote lyrics to a song. It was originally an old love song, but the new lyrics she wrote were addressed to her parents. The song went like this:

_To my Parents_

_by Kiara Farwell_

_In your parent world_

_at my so-called home_

_I'm not understood at all no more. My feelings go unknown._

_You can claim the world,_

_like it's yours to own._

_But I know you're wrong; it won't be long_

_before you find out you're not so strong!_

_I'm done! I don't know where to turn!_

_Life's a mess. And you..._

_I should have seen it com-ming_

_How dare..._

_How dare you lie to me._

_Every night you said..._

_as you stood over my bed..._

_that you loved me..._

_You do not know the pain_

_to find out it was all a game..._

_I never thought I'd say this..._

_but Mom, oh god, I hate you too._

_In my childhood eyes_

_I adored you so_

_You were everything I thought I'd ever know._

_But you've had your fun._

_Now just let me go!_

_'cause I'm sick of you! We're done! I'm through!_

_What you want from me I will not do!_

_You're not_

_who I thought you were._

_Money, power, fame,_

_and worth..._

_was all you really wan-ted._

_How dare..._

_How dare you say you're right;_

_that you loved me..._

_You do not know the pain_

_to find out this was all a game..._

_never thought I'd say this..._

_but Dad, oh god, I hate you too._

**Please Review! :)**

_**Hatari: Congratulations. You guessed it!**_


	40. Everything that makes me happy

**Hey people! 10,000 hits :D You guys are awesome and I love you so much! Below are short rants on why I made Simba such an asshole.**

**You may have noticed by now that I am somewhat breaking away from the cannon in the last few chapters. This is because I was not very fond of how the Lion King 2 ended. It's fine if you're six years old, but for us older viewers, the ending might seem (at least somewhat) unrealistic and unsatisfying. The two prides coming together was almost a joke, so we won't even go there. The other thing I find annoying is how Simba is portrayed in the end as triumphant. I think most of us see Simba as, well, annoying in the second movie. He's irrational, unlogical, egotistical, and an overprotective parent. We are all disappointed to see how his character has changed so much since the first movie. Since he's already been so annoying, then making him win in the end only makes the ending less satisfying, wouldn't you agree? Besides, Zira's gang wasn't exactly evil either. They were fighting for their own noble cause. So instead of following the movie for now, I am making Simba an even bigger asshole in preparation for another major plot twist. I can assure you that Zira's gang is not going to confess their sins and repent of their wicked ways, nor is Simba for that matter.**

**So I know you all think it's really stupid for Simba to want to name his son Simba Jr. I agree that the name is not aesthetically appealing. The reason is that (at least in the U.S.) it is customary for the owner of a major university to name his oldest son after himself. If you look at colleges (especially religious ones) you often see it. Also, Simba, Mufasa, and Simba Junior represent real people. PRSA represents a real high school, and PRSU represents a real university (but that's all I'm saying).**

_**Reldor: Viva Alaska Bebe! Mis padres estan muy mal! JODER TU Simba! lol I dare you to ask your Spanish teacher what that last part translates to xD**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: haha. I thought you would guess it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Nerd Next Door: so true lol Thanks for reading!**_

_**Laughingcookie96: XD just a little tribute to our friend Kopa. Yeah, getting her father's job would have been security for her, but now she at least has freedom in that she can do whatever she wants (as in refuse the library job and...) Glad you can empathize with Kiara! As a practicing writer it's good to know you can feel the emotions. Lol, the weather is just another cheep, overused way of expressing the mood. I find it absolutely hilarious how in the movie it's storming during the fight and when it ends it immediately gets sunny again. Happy birthday XD You're 17, right? Anyway, I uploaded a bit early just for you ;) Thanks for the review!**_

_**HellmotherEva: Glad you're getting so into it xD I agree, Simba Junior is a stupid name, but if you notice, many owners of major universities will name their sons after themselves, often to three or four generations. Don't worry, you will see more of Zira :3 Hey, she's one of my favs too; I'm not gonna forget about her xD Oh, and in chapter 37 it was a wheat field, not a corn field.**_

_**Vitani825: lol That's exactly what I was hoping you'd be thinking xD I agree Kovu and Kiara would make great parents. Kiara would be cheerful and open minded. Kovu would always be calm and cool but wise. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Yeah, I know they're not that bad in the film. Sorry I kind of changed their personalities. Glad you're still reading :)**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: That would really suck to be an only child and have another sibling right as you're about to leave. Yeah, I know Simba junior is a horrible name...maybe I should've just gone with Kopa...what do you think? Thanks for the review :)**_

_**lew leon: Great. In spite of all the "nice" things they say, you can still tell they're technically dis owning her. Glad you liked the song. Yeah, I probably did mess up the rhythm at the end. That's great that you looked it up! Lol. I don't masturbate to music, but I know a lot of people do. I love the scenes again, especially when Kiara looses her tail. "Laughing hyenas stand up" I'd so watch that show xD Thanks for the review!**_

_**Crystal991: Fuck yeah XD I'm the same with music. I heard a techno remix of Bring me to Life by Evanescence (which is one of my favorite songs) and was just like WTF? That video idea sounds good, but KiaraXSimba and KovuXNala? Seriously? :D**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Congrats on 9 reviews! You are done with school already?Lucky you. I still have at least a month :/ Thanks for reading xD**_

_**ironcross18: Thanks :D It sucks that Kiara won't get the university, but at least she can be what she wants to be now. Lol never thought of that, but it would be interesting xD Thanks for the review! **_

**Chapter 40**

**...at the cost of everything that makes me truly happy.**

_~You can't stop me from falling apart,_

_'cause my self destruction is all your fault!~_

At eight fifteen the bell rang and the intercom came on. It was Daniel Wielers, the boy she used to love and obsess over. But now he was nothing but another arrogant jock. She used to think she deserved to date the most popular boy in school. Now, she didn't think she even deserved the space she occupied.

"Gooooooood morning PRSA!"

Kiara wished she could stick his arrogant face in a blender. She tried ignoring him by tuning in to the conversation going on directly in front of her.

"Ohmygosh it's Daniel Wielers." said one of the girls giggling.

"I love Daniel he's so funny." replied the other one.

"Ohmygosh did you hear about what he and Jessica Andrews did at the party last..."

She turned her attention back to the cocky voice on the intercom. "And congratulations to the girls volleyball team who beat Sandstone high last Friday night and is now first in the state. And congratulations to the wrestling team for winning first place in the state finals for the fourth year in a row. And lastly, we would like to congratulate out varsity football team for creaming the butts of the Fairview High team last night! All I can say is that we are truly blessed to be the school with the best athletics program in the state and the fifth best in the nation. Have a great Friday,guys. I love you all, but I love Jessica Andrews the most!..."

"It really does change every week." thought Kiara.

"Jessica's so lucky!" exclaimed the girl in front of her.

"I know and she's such a little whore too! Gosh, why can't that ever happen to me!" replied the other one.

Daniel got off the intercom and Simba's voice came on. "Thank you, Daniel, for the morning announcements. I agree, we truly are blessed. You are dismissed to go to assembly meeting. I will see you all there."

Kiara slumped over to the assembly hall and sat down by herself on the very back row. She was quite tired since she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She hoped she would be able to go to sleep. She didn't care about whatever so called "encouragement" her father had to give. As they opened with the pledge, she heard James and Ramone directly in front of her reciting their own mock version of the pledge.

"I pledge allegiance to the academia flag, and to the administration for whose institution it hangs. One fucked up school, run by money whores, greedy and arrogant, with classism and injustice for all."

"I bet Kovu wrote that." thought Kiara, "So true...I can't believe it was the outcast kids in black hoodies who were right all along."

The song leader stepped up to the mic. "Everybody stand and sing this great old song; Our Great Spirit, Assyron!"

Kiara heard the kids in front of her making snag remarks about what an douchbag the song leader was. She stood up with everyone else, but she did not sing.

"Assyron is so great, let's all worship him together! He created the circle of life; he puts everything into balance; he is eternal!"

"The only thing that's eternal..." said Ramone, "Is jocks who think they're all that, bisexual bitches, and our absolute stupidity."

Kiara scanned the auditorium. This was the school she'd grown up in. She had gone to assembly to worship the spirits every Friday since preschool. For the first time ever, she realized that nobody was actually singing. A few people were mumbling some gibberish, but all the noise was coming from the drums and guitars blaring over the loudspeakers. The worship team wasn't worshiping either, they were simply putting on a concert because they loved being on stage.

Finally, the song ended and Kiara could sit down. She laid her head back on the chair as her father stepped up to the mic.

"Good morning, PRSA!" he said loudly.

A few kids yelled good morning back. Just last year, Kiara would have been one of them. She heard James and Ramone scream, "What's good about it?" almost at the top of their lungs, not caring anymore that everyone in the entire school hated them.

Simba continued, "I am so proud of all of you on the sports teams. We have won every game this week against some pretty tough schools! We are truly blessed with great coaches and great athletes. We are one of the nation's top schools and we have so much to be thankful for. I know my father is proud of all you guys and I am too!

Some other good news, the computers for the new lab were delivered this morning and will be ready for your use next week. They were donated to us in honor of those who lost their lives to the killers last month.

But that isn't even the best news I have today! This week I received an anonymous letter. I will read it to you now.

It says, Dear administration of PRSA, you have blessed the lives of my two children in ways so great I cannot even express. You have given them so many opportunities they would not have had in the public school system. I would like to express my gratitude towards you, and all the teachers, and all the students who have been such wonderful friends and influences in their lives, by giving you fifty thousand dollars to go into your iPad fund. Assyron has blessed us by putting you into our lives, and now I would like to give back to you. May the spirits continue to pour out their blessings upon your amazing school. -anonymous"

Cheers went up from the student body.

"Yes," continued Simba, "With this generous donation added to our existing funding, we will now be able to afford to convert. I have already placed an order for eight hundred iPads, which will replace all high school textbooks next year! We will be the first school in the state to have this technology."

Kiara sighed. Somehow, the news just wasn't...good news. It should have been, but somehow, it wasn't. Maybe it was the money issue. The thought that there were people all around them who didn't even know how they would eat the next week, and here they were spending millions of dollars on technology they didn't even need.

There was nothing Kiara could do about it. She looked up at her father's face. How could he keep that smile, and that enthusiasm, after the talk they'd had this morning? He was up there singing praises to himself, and his accomplishments, and everyone in the audience who was paying thousands of dollars in tuition. Kiara slouched down again.

Simba started praying. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

Kiara stood up and walked out the back door.

She stood out in the hall, close to tears for the third time that morning. The door opened again. It was Ramone. He shut the door slowly, as not to make a sound, then took off running down the hall.

"Wait!" shouted Kiara. "Where are you going?"

Ramone stopped, "To my locker. Why?"

"What do you need there?" asked Kiara.

"That's none of your business!" he said. "Maybe I'm getting my water bottle; or maybe I'm getting my homemade bomb to blow us all to hell. I gotta go." he started running down the hall again.

Kiara followed him to his locker, staying about fifty feet behind. She caught up to the tiger and saw what he was doing before he turned around. He was packing clothes and stuff into his backpack.

"You're running away with Kovu. Aren't you?"

Ramone turned around in absolute shock.

"Get away from me you fucking bitch! God, I can't believe he blabbed. And shut the fuck up, Bitch. This is top secret. I should kill you now so that nobody else finds out."

"Ramone, Kovu told me about it last night. He invited me to go, but I refused. I changed my mind now and I want to go with."

_"He _invited you? How could he...and without my permission?...It's _my_ trip!"

"Yes, but we are taking _his_ car."

Ramone looked defeated. "Did you pack?" he asked.

"I don't need anything. I've got five thousand dollars on my bank card." replied Kiara. "Are you driving to his house?"

"We're walking to Kovu's house." said Ramone flatly. "I don't have a car. I'm too fucking poor!"

Kiara was about to offer to take her car, but she figured that wouldn't be a good idea, since her parents would be looking for her, that would give away what she had done almost immediately.

"Thank you, so much." replied Kiara.

"For what?" Ramone scowled.

"Putting up with me."

"Hey, if you weren't his girlfriend, I'd put a bullet in your head."

"Yes." Kiara rolled her eyes.

They both walked to the school office to sign out early. They told the secretary they had dental appointments. The secretary was a bit surprised to see Kiara and Ramone walking together, but she believed them and let them go.

Kiara went into the bathroom and forced her GBS band off, using soap to lubricate her arm. It took awhile, but she finally got it off. She threw it in the trash can and buried it under wet paper towels. She would never have to see it again.

On their way out Kiara stopped at the ATM and withdrew all of her money. She threw the card in the trash so that nobody could force her to swipe it and get her identity that way. Ramone got wide eyed as she stuffed all the cash into her backpack and locked it.

In effort to slow her parents down from looking for her, she sent her dad an email from her phone as they were walking away.

"Dear Dad, I am very mad at you and Mom right now. I am staying over at a girl friend's house tonight and will be back home tomorrow evening. Don't worry about me. I don't need you to come looking for me. You wouldn't find me anyway because you don't have this friend's number, nor do you know anything about her. I also took off that stupid GPS bracelet you put on me. I am not with Kovu. I don't even know where he is. I want you to know that I broke up with him. I hate a lot of what's going on right now, but you were right about him. He's a jerk. Sincerely, your distraught daughter, Kiara."

"So...why, exactly are you leaving?" asked Ramone as Kiara put her phone away. "Kovu and I can totally afford to throw our lives away. We aint got nothing; no money, no friends, no future. But you've got it made. You're rich, everyone in school is your best friend, and you're heir to fame, money, and power."

"I guess I just don't want to be rich, famous, and powerful. Screw Mom and Dad. Screw this school. Screw this university. Screw this town. I'm tired of being spoon fed. I want to build my own life!"

"Ya know," said Ramone, "When I first saw you I thought you were a complete bitch..._and you are_, but you're not _so_ bad...I mean, at least you're talking some sense now."

Ramone and Kiara walked all the way to the trailer park, making sure to stay hidden in the woods along the roadside. They made it to the old trailer after about half an hour or so of walking.

When they got close, Kiara ran inside, not even bothering to knock. "Kovu!"

Kovu turned around from where he was preparing bags of food. "Kiara!" He jumped back.

Kiara jumped into his arms. Kovu caught her and gave her a big, deep kiss.

"Kovu, if your invitation's still open, I'm going with you."

"Of course...but why did you change your mind?"

"Because my parents just dis-owned me. They told me this morning that they were having a baby to take my place as the new school administrator and everything else. I realized for the first time how wrong the whole place is. I just want to get out of here..." She leaned closer to his ear, while combing through his mane with her claws, "...Okay, that was all true, but the real reason is you. I don't want to have to live without you. I don't want to go through life wondering where you are...or worse...who you're with. Even if I could still get my father's fortune, I don't want it...at least not at the cost of everything that makes me really happy."

Kovu smiled, "I will always love you. It doesn't matter if we're together or apart. But, if this is what you really want..."

Kiara nuzzled him, "Fuck Mom and Dad. Fuck this town and everyone in it. They don't need me and they've let me know that. Well, I don't need them either. I only need you...and you need me too."

Kovu kissed her again, "Mmm, I love you so much." he whispered. "Did you bring anything?"

"No, I just came from school. I have plenty of cash though."

"All the same," replied Kovu, "I'll go get some of my sister's old clothes for you."

Kovu went into Vitani's tiny bedroom which she had long since abandoned. He stuffed a trash bag with some of her clothes which lay strewn all over the floor. He tried to pick out the more tight fitting, low cut of his sister's clothing, which, in her room, was quite easy to do.

Five minutes later they were loaded up in the car. There was some argument as to who would sit up in the front seat. They finally decided that Kovu and Ramone would sit up front and Kiara would sit in the back. Not to be sexist, but that way, they would be less likely to get caught since Kiara was somewhat well known. They would alternate seats and switch drivers every four hours or so. Kiara was the only one with a valid driver's license, but Kovu and Ramone could care less about that.

**Author's note: hope that ending was a little more satisfying, but this story is not over yet! I regret that I will not be able to upload tomorrow or Friday. I am visiting a college in South Carolina so I won't have time. My next update will be on Saturday, so please come back then! Sorry you have to wait. Life happens :/**

**Please Review :)**


	41. Look for a green van

**Author's note: I just got home from SC. Thanks for being patient. I was checking out a college in South Carolina. I already knew I didn't want to go there, but my parents insisted I go anyway; but whatever, it's more interesting than sitting at home. I was hoping to get put with some freshmen so that I could party all night, but instead they put me with some older students who were so religious they'd make my mom look heathen. So anyway...this story will come to a close in the next few days, but I will be making a deleted scenes chapter. This update is a day early because I'll be working an 11 hour day tomorrow. Buuuuut before you read the chapter, please check out these awesome short scenes written by lew leon.**

**~Medic!~**

(Alaskan wilderness in the background. As we are in symbolism theater era, it is symbolized by a one single, small spruce in flowerpot. But feel free to imagine a whole forest. Kovu and another logging company worker, both in uniforms, run into the stage.)

Kovu: Medic!

Another worker: Have you seen that! That log just thumped him into ground! He looked like that cat from _Tom and Jerry_ when mouse dumped safe on him ! It was…

Kovu: Shut up! Medic!

(Third worker comes on stage)

Third worker: Medic is occupied in the office.

Kovu: What the fuck he is doing there. We have injured guy here!

Third: He is binding our secretary, Mister Ramone. Ramone was feeling depressed and almost managed to slit his wrists with sharp paper. It's so terrible when young people hit bottom!

**~Zira's Evilest Plan Ever!~**

****

(Inside Southside bar. Simba is sitting on the chair. waiting for something. Bar manager comes to him)****

Manager: (servilely) Good morning, Sir. I'm so glad that you honored us with your presence. Same as always?****

Simba: Yes.****

Manager; (waves his hand at somebody) It's our best prostitute.****

(Zira comes in and sits at Simba's lap)****

Zira: (bored) Full service or something special?****

Simba: (to manager) Do you have something younger and prettier?****

Zira: Oh, Simba. You know how to charm lady.****

Manager: I'll leave you alone.****

(Later this day, at Bruckner's place. Zira and Vitani are talking)****

Zira: (triumphantly) I fulfilled my evil plan! I managed to have sex with Simba without condom! I infected him with some of my STD's! Now he will become ill and die! Finally Scar will be avenged!**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Vitani: Sorry to say it mum, but most STD's are curable. I mean, if YOU have MONEY.****

Zira: (Throws herself on ground, crying) I know! I tried so hard! But Simba is too powerful!****

Vitani: (to herself) Pfff, mum's plans. What next? Will she give Kovu a gun and ask _him_ to kill Simba?****

Zira: Tani! You're genius!

**Hope you all enjoyed those scenes as much as I did. Remember, they are written by lew leon, not me. Now for review replies.**

_**Hatari the Hyena: I'm so sorry about your chapter. I was at the college when you sent it to me and by the time I got it I had already been up for almost 36 hours straight and really felt like going to bed. I have it up now. Sorry about formatting in the last chapter. I had it all in centered text so I don't know what happened so the site screwed it up.**_

_**Reldor: lol. I looked up every bad word in Spanish once. Now I always write "joder" (fuck) like all over my homework xD I translated your sentence. Lmao :D**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: Sorry. I've been really busy. If I have a lot of time I'll PM you. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Nerd Next Door: Sorry. Just didn't have time this weekend :/ Yeah fuck Simba XD Thanks for reading!**_

_**Laughingcookie96: lol, yeah after watching the movie about 500 times you realize it sucks in a lot of aspects. I guess the thing I really love about it is the talking lions. I think in real life people are not black and white. Everyone is born into a different set of circumstances and develops their strengths and weaknesses based on that. Also in the movie I see Simba and Zira as being on the same level of badness (if that's a word) even though they are very different. The school situation was only me writing what I observed at my school. I'm not saying my school was the only bad one; I think 90% of schools now days are just as bad. But the ipad thing really happened at my old school. Some rich ass seriously donated 20K to our fucked up administrators for technology! I do think ipads are cool, but as someone who's lived in a trailer park most of my life, buying clothes from Goodwill and eating oatmeal, I know the value of money. Ipads are really a waste. Congrats on turning 17! I'm turning 17 in three days!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Thanks :D You'll soon see more about it. Glad you're liking this. Thanks for reading ;)**_

_**lew leon: Well obviously I loved the two scenes. I'm still laughing about that one where they're at the beach and Vitani says, "wind carried away my bra" xD because I am IN LOVE with Vitani! About the songs, I try to change the meaning a little bit, just to make it more interesting. The rhythm is off just because I couldn't think of enough rhymes to do the complete song. Glad you liked the lyrics :D That's exactly my thoughts about the film. Some aspects of it suck, but the characters are awesome and I just love anything with talking animals. I actually listened to the Polish version of My Lullaby (which is also my favorite song in the movie) I really liked it. And I agree. They could have planned out the movie better.**_

_**Ironcross18: yay! Yep, Kiara's friends leaving her may have turned out to be a good thing after all. And of course Kovu would choose the sexiest clothes xD (It also makes a nice mental picture) Sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Crystal991: Sorry you had such a bad day Thursday :( Haha, Ramone hates almost everyone. Kiara was just trying to give herself a head start, knowing her parents would come looking for her if they didn't know where she was. Well, if you like Simba/Kiara and Kovu/Nala that's cool. Not my thing though.**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: Thanks. ^^ I'd hate it if my parents wanted to have another kid now. I have three younger siblings already and they annoy me quite enough -_- Yeah, the movie kinda stops being good at around this point, so might as well. Thanks for the review :)**_

_**Vitani825: Thanks :D haha, no more Mr. Nice Girl xD The note was one of those parts I thought about cutting, but it seemed like a logical thing for her to do, just to give herself a head start. Thanks for the review ;)**_

_**Mr. Squirreljerky: (lol nice penname) Yay! New Reviewer :D haha, yes, the teacher is a deep southern woman. West VA! We're next door neighbors :D**_

_**Kblade: haha. Missed you too. Thanks for reviewing all three chapters :)**_

**Chapter 41**

**Look for a green van.**

"So you and the wife are having another cub?" asked Timon excitedly.

Simba leaned back on the recliner couch in his living room and grinned. "Yep. It's a boy. We're naming the little guy Simba Junior. We'll call him S.J."

"Aw, did ya hear that, Pumba? It's gonna be just like old times; you, me, and the little guy!"

Pumba replied, "After the disappointment we had...with Kiara being a girl and all..._no offense, Simba_"

Simba just laughed and turned up the football game they were watching. He had come back from the high school. The high school assembly meeting was his only duty for that day, and he was thankful for his time off.

"Maybe," said Timon, "we can teach this one to like bugs."

"Speaking of which," said Simba, "Please pass the bowl."

Pumba passed his friend the bowl of fried beetles. Simba took a big paw full and began crunching on them contently.

Nala walked into the room. "I don't know _how_ you guys manage to eat those things." she said with disgust.

"We heard about your new little guy!" exclaimed Pumba, "Congratulations!"

"Ya know," said Timon, "when ya think about it, she does kinda look pregnant. Wouldn't you agree, Pumba?"

"Guys!"

Nala looked down at herself, blushing.

"Hey, Honey," said Simba, holding up his ipad3, "I got an email from our "distraught daughter". She said she was staying at a friend's house tonight. She's taken off the security band again. She said we would never find her and that we don't even know who she's with!"

Nala rolled her eyes. "I suppose there's nothing we can do about it then." she said. "Come on, this is _our_ afternoon off. Let's just enjoy it instead of driving all over town. She needs the time away from us just as much as we need the time away from her."

"Yeah." replied Simba, "I know this sounds bad, but I'm somewhat relieved that we won't have to bother with her this afternoon."

"I'm going over to my sister's place for the afternoon." said Nala, "I'll see you guys..."

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Dear." Nala ran over to the home phone. She looked at the caller id. It was an unknown caller. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Nala Farwell?" came a low reply.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is being held hostage. Meet us at the Rouge River bridge in half an hour to get her back. The ransom is ten thousand dollars. We have her at gunpoint. If you want her back alive, you and your husband come alone. Look for a green van."

"What..."

"Be there, or we kill her." The woman on the other end hung up.

((()-()))

Zira put her coat on. "This is it!" she said, tucking her pistol into her pocket. "For years I have dreamed of nothing else!"

Her partner, Sandra came into the room. "It's all set." she said. "They'll be there...with ten thousand dollars!"

"Good. I've got the airport reservations made. If everything goes as planned, we should make it to the airport with five minutes to spare and hop on the plane to New York before the cops catch up. Once we're there, they'll never find us in the big city. We'll have enough money to live for a while, and when we run out...well...there's always stripping and prostitution...which isn't all that bad."

One of Zira's other partners walked into the room.

"Dotty," snapped Zira, "what's the status with Kovu?"

Dotty pulled off her black mask. "He's gone." she said.

"What?"

"I checked. I had the panther across the street from him watching his house. He said the bus came but Kovu was not on it. His car was still there at the time. I just drove by less than five minutes ago and his car was gone! I have no idea where he'd be!"

"Maybe he's going to kill Simba after all." said Zira. "That death threat we sent might've scared him into doing it."

"Do you think he might've just scrambled his ass outta town?"

"I don't know. I hope not. We've gotta kill him! I'm not about ta just let 'im get away! Now let's get movin. We've gotta meet them in twenty minutes! Dotty, get in touch with all contacts and tell them to find Kovu and kill him. He's no more use to me."

The small group that had gathered in Sandra's house consisted mostly of lionesses and a few hyenas; all Zira's friends she had been scheming with for the past sixteen years. Now that Kovu was out of the picture and they were wanted criminals, they knew there was no more hope of ever retaking Simba's position. The only thing left to do was to kill Simba and flee for their lives.

They all filed into their old cars. A group of hyenas got into the green van; the same van they had kidnapped Simba in almost thirty years ago. Miraculously, it was still running. One of them was married to a cop. She had stolen an old radio communication system from their department, for use in the conspiracy against Simba.

"This is it!" exclaimed Zira into the radio. "Don't fuck up now!" She was borrowing a different car, since hers was probably tagged by the city police.

They took different roads, for the sake of being inconspicuous. The plan was to meet at the big Rouge River Bridge, which was where the main highway exiting the city crossed over the widest part of the river.

Zira was concentrating on her driving. She looked all around her carefully. She knew all the police in the city knew who she was and were after her. A call came over her radio. Zira picked it up. "What?" she snarled.

"This is Dotty, I'm behind Kovu's car!"

"Oh my god; holy motherfucking shit! Where are you?" snapped Zira.

"Pinecrest Avenue. I've been behind him almost two minutes. I didn't realize who it was until just now because there are two others in the car with him. He's taken every turn I've taken so far."

"Don't lose sight of him! I'll arrange a cutoff point at the highway exit ramp. Inform me immediately of any change!"

**Author's note: Come back tomorrow. There should be an update every day 'till the end now. Thanks so much for reading and...**

**I've got a couple specific review questions for you guys. First, what are some things you think I should change if I were to re write this book? I know it's not quite finished yet, but you should have a good idea of it anyway. Second, what would you love to see in the sequel? I wouldn't normally ask that, but it's still in the planning phase and I need some inspiration so I can get working on that. Thanks. I really appreciate it! So...**

**review please! :D**


	42. You realize this is all your fault

**Happy Sunday! Thanks for all the reviews. Before the chapter I have another scene from lew leon and...it's a good thing this story is M rated :3**

**~Change of life~  
><strong>

(1 year before a prologue. A beautiful, enormous room, full of marbles, works of art and antique furniture. Zira is lying on the sofa, enjoying the wine she is drinking. She is dressed up in expensive clothes and has scarf made from chinchillas. Scar comes in.)****

Zira: Hi dear. I love you so much. That diamond necklace you gave me is truly marvelous. And the wine is purrrfectly tasty.****

Scar: (Looks pensive and pays not much attention to his lover speech) I love you too. We have to talk seriously.****

Zira: (embarrassed) Erm, sorry darling. I shouldn't have bought that ruby bracelet. But I just couldn't resist. And it perfectly matches my eyes.****

Scar(impatiently): I didn't mean that! Today I've got a sign from our great god, Assyrion… (Zira starts laughing) Shut up! And I decided to change completely. We will give all my money to orphans and go to Tuturlistan to heal lepers. (with joy) It's such a great idea, isn't it? And we will do it all together!****

Zira: ( looks shocked, almost faints) Are you absolutely sure?****

Scar: (turns to the window) Of course, dear. I'm sure that you're happy too.****

(He turns back to Zira only to see her naked, dressed up only in fur scarf)****

Zira: Darling, you look so heated. Why you don't rest your head on my lap and cool down a bit instead of doing such irresponsible things?****

Scar: (cuddles Zira) Oh god. Why am I so weak?****

Zira(to herself, with relief) : That was close!

_**Hatari the Hyena: That's actually not a bad idea...never would've thought of that.**_

_**Crystal991: Yes. I hope that wasn't too confusing. Zira wants Simba and Nala to think she has Kiara so that they can meet her and she can kill them (and take their money) lol hope you're feeling better.**_

_**Lew leon: Hmmm. That's not a bad idea. I had always thought it would just be a continuation of Kovu and Kiara's story, but a story about Scar and Zira might be really cool too. All your ideas for a rewrite are good. I'm not planning to do it any time soon, but maybe in like ten years when I'm a better writer I'll come back to it. I admit the dramatic scene of Kovu and Kiara was...cheesy...and I cringe when I read it...so I'm not at all offended that you feel that way :) Thanks for the advice and the compliments. Both mean a lot to me :) OMG I love the scene again! Zira naked :3 I almost got a boner reading that!**_

_**Reldor: lol yes :D Thanks for reading!**_

_**DoubleBronyAllTehWay: haha that would be so funny. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Laughingcookie96: "For years I have dreamed of nothing else" :D Thanks for all the analysis again. It helps. I should just start making a list of inspiration for the next edit lol. As I look back on it now I'm seeing a few problems that I didn't see when I finished the book about six weeks ago. Yeah, I know the people donating the money to the school had good intentions, I just think there are other places that could use the money more, you know? Any suggestions/advice is not annoying. I actually like getting advice for improvement as much as compliments, so thanks for taking the time :D I feel the same way about having too many OCs. People want to read about the movie characters more. Thanks again for the good review!**_

_**Starzinmieyez: intense? XD Thanks for reading!**_

_**Kblade: Thanks so much :3 Your review made my day!**_

_**Nerd Next Door: That's kind of what I was thinking. I'm just having a hard time developing a good plot with that. I don't want it to sound like a day by day journal cuz that would get boring.**_

_**547: haha thanks XD I thought it would be good to show Simba's innocent side one more time before the ending. Sorry if that part was confusing. I tried not to make it that way, but maybe it still was. If I rewrite it probably would be longer, just because I'd come up with new ideas and stuff. I shouldn't have even asked about the sequel yet :S Thanks for the great review.**_

_**KatTheBard: Wow, glad you like this so much :D Hey, the cliffhangers are to keep you coming back ;P Thanks for such a nice review!**_

**Chapter 42**

**You realize this is all your fault!**

"Kovu, there's someone following us." said Kiara.

Kovu looked out his rear view mirror. He saw the old car behind him. "I don't recognize her." he said. "Anyway, we'll probably lose her at the exit."

"Can't you speed up?"

"I can't afford to get pulled over for speeding right now. I've got no license. I'm driving with two teenagers and no adult. I've got fake inspection tags. Not to mention we are skipping school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kovu drove up to the traffic light before the exit ramp. He was about to go through when the light turned red. Kovu stopped short.

"She's still behind us." said Kiara.

Kovu looked in his mirror. The woman was parked only about two feet behind him. He saw her talking into a radio and looking at them suspiciously. "I don't like it." he said.

"You think it could be an undercover cop?" asked Ramone.

"No." Kovu shook his head. "This looks like one of my mom's agents."

He looked back and saw that she was still studying their car. Kovu put his foot on the gas, even though the light was still red. He knew what she was up to.

"Kovu, what are you doing? There's a traffic cam here! They're gonna have your records!"

Kovu did not answer. Kiara looked back and realized that the car was following behind them, even though the light was still red.

"Slow down!" shouted Ramone. "We're coming to the exit ramp!"

"I know." said Kovu, trying to remain calm.

Kovu did not put his turn signal on. At about ten feet from the ramp entrance, he swerved his car sharply to the right and onto the ramp, barely avoiding a head on collision with the guard rail. The tires screeched loudly and several cars around them honked.

The car behind them tried to follow, but her reflexes were not fast enough. She crashed head on into the guard rail. They heard her screaming behind them, "Fuck you, Kovu! You're dead!"

((()-()))

Simba and Nala had ten thousand dollars in cash and were driving toward the bridge. Nala was crying and Simba had a very grim look on his face.

"I'm so afraid." cried Nala. "After all we did to protect her...how could this happen?"

"The cops told us everything would be okay." Simba said, trying to reassure her. "They'll be ready to close in on the criminals as soon as we get her back."

Simba's words of encouragement did little to comfort his distraught wife. "She must be so afraid right now." Nala cried, "Maybe we were too harsh on her this morning. Maybe if we had been more understanding..."

"It was my fault really." said Simba. "I should've gotten a size tighter GPS band. The kidnappers must've been able to pry it off...I bet they took her phone and wrote that letter."

"Poor Kiara, oh my poor baby!"

"It'll be alright, Nala."

"I hope so...I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her! I don't think I've told her I loved her in almost a month...I am such a bad parent!"

As they neared the exit ramp, Simba spotted a familiar car pulling off.

"That looks like Kovu's car." he said.

"He's part of the plot." cried Nala, "I knew it! It's a good thing we kept our daughter away from him."

Simba strained his eyes to see the car closer. He jumped suddenly in his seat. It couldn't possibly be true. He sped up so that he was only a couple hundred feet behind. He could see clearly into the back windshield. It was unmistakable. "Kiara's in the car with him!" cried Simba.

"What?" Nala's vision was blurred from her tears.

"Yes, it is. I know it is! Call the police back! Tell them to close in on the enemy now! They don't have Kiara yet!"

Nala pulled out her cell phone and started dialing their number.

"I hate that boy." muttered Simba. "He's such a hypocrite! After he wrote that love note to my daughter, now he's turning her over to the enemy! I wonder if she knows it yet, or if he's still trying to seduce her."

((()-()))

"We're safe now." said Kovu. Just as he said that, a car pulled in front of him. It was another old car. This one had a hyena driver. The car slowed down. When Kovu tried to pass it, the car swerved into the other lane, not allowing him to go anywhere. Another car pulled up parallel to him. The lionesses in the passenger seat rolled down her window.

"Pull over, Kovu!" she screamed. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way!"

Kovu jerked the car to the side, ramming the other car. This gave him time to pull in front of her and the hyena driver.

Once clear, Kovu floored the accelerator. The two other cars did the same. Far far ahead they could see the Rouge River bridge.

"Maybe we can turn onto a side street!" shouted Kiara. "We could loose them that way, couldn't we?"

"It won't be that easy." said Kovu. "We'll have to out run them!"

Traffic slowed as they neared the bridge. On the bridge, the highway split from six lanes into four. Kovu did not slow down. He passed several cars who honked at him. He looked back. His pursuers were still behind him.

Less than a hundred feet from the bridge, two more vehicles swerved out in front of him. Kovu immediately recognized the second as his mother. He veered over to the left to avoid crashing into them.

He bumped into the highway median, but quickly regained control of the car. Kovu sped out onto the bridge. All the cars followed. Halfway across, an old green van, which appeared to be parked on the side, swerved out in front of Kovu, blocking his lane. There was no room to go around.

The now four cars on his pursuit closed in on him from behind.

Kovu pressed forward, hoping the van would move out of his way to avoid being hit. Kovu soon realized the van was going nowhere. He slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. He was able to slow down some, but did not altogether miss ramming into the side of the van. The old piece of junk dented with almost no resistance, as if it were made of nothing but aluminum foil.

He expected the drivers to get out and shoot him, but instead, he saw them jump out and run the other way. Two cops who had been driving undercover cars immediately jumped out and chased both of them.

Kiara looked back and saw her parents drive onto the scene. Zira noticed them too, and she knew her plan was already beginning to fail. They had ignored her warning and called the cops anyway, and she had nothing to use as collateral.

At this point, there was no way she could avoid going to jail for the rest of her life. She jumped out of her car and shot directly at Simba. The bullet shattered his windshield, but missed its target.

Simba and Nala screamed and ducked down below the dashboard. Their car was still running. It veered to the right and crashed hard into the guard rail, almost going off the bridge.

Zira shot again and again but did not hit them. Cops were getting out of their undercover cars in seemingly every direction.

Zira continued to shoot. She could have easily killed several cops, and she knew it, but she only shot at Simba's car.

"This is for you, Scar!" she screamed. She shot again and again. The cops were closing in around her. Her attempts did nothing but destroy the front of Simba's new BMW. Zira knew she could not kill them, but she tried anyway. In her rage, all common sense had gone out of her.

"Put the gun down, Woman!" shouted one of the cops. They were now less than twenty feet away from her. They all had tranquilizers aimed at her, but none dared get any closer. Zira appeared to have gone mad.

In response to the cop's command, she let out a shriek. She jumped over the guard rail so that she was standing on the outside edge of the bridge. She put the gun up to her head. "It's over!" she screamed. She turned her face up to the sky. "I tried, Scar, but I failed! I am so sorry! I will join you soon, in hell!"

Kovu kicked his door open and ran toward his mother. "Mother, stop!" he cried. "You've gone crazy! Get yourself together! Just don't pull the fucking trigger on yourself!" He grabbed her by the other arm and tried to pull her back over the guard rail.

Zira took the gun and used it to whack Kovu across the head. "You realize this is all your fault!" she screamed.

Kovu put his paw up to his face only to feel blood trickling down from his forehead and onto his muzzle. "Mother, listen to me, you are here because of the path _you_ chose to take! But you _can_ change!"

Zira shoved the gun in his face. "Say no more, you sick bastard!"

Kovu instinctively let go of her arm and took a step backwards.

The cops were still shouting in the background. "Drop the gun, Woman, by order of the law! You are under arrest!"

Once she was out of her son's reach, Zira jumped back. She balanced herself on top of the guard rail, putting the pistol back up to her head.

Kovu shouted, "Noooo!"

Zira leaned back and pulled the trigger. She felt a wave of air beneath her rushing through the gaping hole in her head as her body dropped through thin air; a thrilling sensation of pain and a rush incomparable to any one could possibly get without facing imminent death. Above her she caught glimpses of her own brain matter and blood as if flew out of her head.

She wondered what hell would be like. Would there be any rest for her soul? Or was it really a place of everlasting torment like the religious ones had always warned her about? Zira did not care. Her life had been a living hell. Death could not possibly bring her any lower than she already was. At least...she would be...with him...

Kovu looked over the bridge. He saw her flash a fake smile at him just before smacking the water fifty feet below. He watched her body sink below the surface, until all that remained in sight was a cloud of blood floating near the top of the water.

**Author's note: Sorry about Zira guys. That part was supposed to be tragic. Well, tomorrow will be the conclusion of this story and possibly a setup for the sequel (which, unfortunately, is still in early stages of development and will not be published for some time). Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	43. How was I supposed to know that?

**Just a little announcement (not that you would care about this) but for the first time in months, the Lion King section of fanfiction has surpassed its closest competitor (Alice in Wonderland 2010) in number of entries. Well, here is the final chapter. Sorry it had to end so soon. Hope you enjoy it. Before you read the chapter, please enjoy one more short scene written by lew leon.**

((()-()))

**~The last mystery~**

(After a chase scene and Zira's suicide. Simba stands near his car and examines it)

Simba: That bitch destroyed my new BMW! And who will pay for that?

(Policeman approaches to Simba)

Policeman: Sir, we looked for Zira's body everywere along the river banks. We also used the divers...

Simba:And?

Policeman: We haven't found the body. It looks as if she... disappeared.

Simba: Are you kidding me? It's a joke! (comes to guard rail) Do you hear me, Zira? You won't finish me! I quit! I am going to buy a nuclear bunker on Siberia and stay there till the end of my life! How do you feel now, bitch?

(Two policeman talk)

Policeman1: Has he realised that it's April Fools' Day today?

Policeman2: No. What an idiot!

((()-()))

_**KatTheBard: Wow you cried? :3 Yeah, I always felt sorry for Nuka like that, being the older brother and still the rejected one. It's okay about not reviewing other chapters, but I wouldn't have minded ;) Glad you like it so much :D Thanks for reading!**_

_**Kblade: Sorry. I wanted so badly to let Zira live, but it just didn't seem right, you know? Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review :D**_

_**Reldor: Well, I really appreciated it. More feedback would've been nice, but it was definitely helpful so thanks :) I don't know what's wrong with docX, but they are making changes to the site, so maybe they'll get that fixed XP**_

_**The Devil's Advocate: Thanks :D I totally agree about Zira. I like her and sympathize with her, but it wouldn't be right if she didn't commit suicide in the end. I'm honored to be on your favorites. Sorry this had to be the last chapter.**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Glad you liked the car chase. Sorry if it was difficult to understand. I still need practice for writing action sequences so maybe I'll get that right when I re-write this (in like a decade :P) Well, we have to confirm that, although Simba and Nala are annoying, they are still caring parents who are trying to do their job. Lol the car chase was the last scene I wrote and I kinda made it up as I want along :P I plan on getting started right away, but as I did with this fic, I won't post the first chapter until I have finished the last. Thank you for being one of my best reviewers. Seriously, every day I'd go to my email and read your review first :)**_

_**Starzinmieyez: haha Is that a good thing? ;P Here's the update. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Zack Lector: Sorry :( It had to end some time. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Nerd Next Door: Well, it wouldn't be right to let her live. I like her too, but it would just be weird, you know? I will definitely have some sex scenes in the sequel and I may even post a oneshot lemon I wrote a while back. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Hatari the Hyena: Thanks :3 I never expected to get so many reviews. I thought maaaaybe 100 and even that was optimistic. Thank you for being one of my best reviewers :3**_

_**lew leon: Thank you for another great short scene; had me laughing :3 Glad you thought so highly of the last scene. Can't just have it "she fell of the bridge and died" can we? I know. Not to brag, but I've done a lot of writing and this is the best thing I've ever written. I don't know if I can do it again, but I'll sure try :) Thank you for being one of my best reviewers!**_

_**547: Thanks :D Yes, I love Kovu and Zira's relationship. I think one of the most emotional scenes in the movie is Kovu's face after his mother falls off the cliff. Glad you feel better about Simba and Nala. I couldn't kill them. That would just be wrong! Thank you for being one of my most consistent reviewers. You were one of the first!**_

((()-()))

**Chapter 43**

**How was I suppose to know that?**

Immediately all the cops began chasing down Zira's partners. In the complete chaos, Kovu was left alone. Kiara had gotten out of the car. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"We have to go." he said, "while the cops are still busy." Kovu stood up and walked back over to his car, blood still dripping off his face. They both got in. Kovu started the engine. He backed out of the green van and carefully maneuvered his car around it.

"Stay here, boy!" he heard a police shout, but Kovu kept going. The cop was immediately distracted by a hyena who was trying to run away from the scene.

Kovu made it off the bridge with no further trouble and back onto the highway. Kiara was still in the back seat, but in the rear view mirror she saw tears streaming down his face.

"You don't have to go anymore." said Kiara after a while.

Kovu looked back. "Don't you still want to go?" he asked.

"Well...if it was all about me...I mean, your reason is gone...but for me...well, _yes_ I do still want to go...but..."

"So do I." said Kovu. "I'm ready for a new adventure." He was still crying.

"Turn off at this exit." said Kiara. "There's something I still need to take care of first."

Kovu pulled off.

"Go to the police headquarters." she said.

"What?"

"Please!"

"Okay." Kovu pulled his car into the parking lot.

"Stay here." said Kiara. "I'll only be a minute." Kiara marched proudly up the steps of the brick building.

"What do you need, young lady?" asked the sheriff at the front desk.

"My name is Kiara Farwell." she said. "I am running away from home. There are people in this town who want to kidnap me. I am telling you so that you will know that is not the case. This is all on my own consent. I am seventeen years old, and will be eighteen on March fourth of next year. I have researched the laws and understand that leaving home is not, technically, illegal in this state." She turned around to leave.

The sheriff behind her called. "Wait, Kiara, can't we at least talk about this? You don't know what you're in for! The world is full of danger..." Kiara was already out the door.

She climbed back into the car. "We're fine now." she said. "The police department won't come looking for me now that they know I was not kidnapped."

"You _told_ them?"

"I read on the internet. In many states there are no laws against running away from home between sixteen and eighteen. Of course, they'll try and discourage you in any way they can. But fuck them. They can't do anything about it legally."

"Maybe I should've gone in too." said Ramone. "My parents might come looking for me."

"Oh, I don't think so." said Kovu, trying to smile, although his face was still stained with tears. "Nobody would ever _want_ to kidnap you!"

((()-()))

Less than an hour later, Simba and Nala showed up at the Priderock police headquarters to inquire about Kiara.

"I'm sorry, Sir." said the sheriff, "but she was serious. She's right, in our state there is no law against leaving home at seventeen."

"Even without parental consent?" exclaimed Nala.

"We can search the city for her." said the sheriff, "but we have more important things to worry about than a rebellious teenager. But don't worry," he said, trying to lighten up, "a lot of teenagers run away from home and most of them end up returning within the first week. There's a very good chance you'll see your daughter again soon."

"Can't you do anything to find her?" asked Simba.

"We will search the city when we have time. But right now we have killers and bank robberies to deal with. As for an international search? We pretty much only do that for kidnappings and criminals...again, don't freak out just yet! Most kids who run away do it on an impulse which soon fades away. After a day or two, they realize how unplanned they were, and they forget why they were so mad at their parents, and they decide that life at home was better than life on the streets. She'll most likely come crying to your door in a day or two."

((()-()))

Kovu soon got over his shock. "I'm glad we're getting out of there." he said.

"Me too." said Kiara. "I feel so free. I've never been so free. Everything that made my life miserable is gone! It's a completely new start!"

"At least there'll be no one in Alaska to force me to turn off the Black Ops at night."

"Yeah," said Kovu, "but it'll be a long time before _you_ save enough cash ta buy a new PS3."

"Oh, I brought mine." replied Ramone casually.

"You'll be glad of the extra weight when we get out and cross the Canadian boarder on foot." Kovu chuckled.

"What?"

"Well come on, you didn't get us passports now, did you?"

"Why?"

Kiara spoke up. "Um, because you can't cross the boarder of Canada without one. At least not _legally_."

"We're fucking going to Alaska, you idiot!" snapped Ramone. "We don't need no passports. We aint leavin this country."

"Um, Ramone, you have to go through Canada to get to Alaska."

"So...how was _I_ supposed to know that?"

"It's okay, Buddy." said Kovu. "A lot of people don't know that kind of stuff. We'll sneak across the boarder and hitch hike through Canada and Alaska, or hop freight trains, whichever's easier. But we won't have to worry about that for at least three days."

"We're never going back." said Kiara, "We're well planned, well prepared, and we've got each other."

The trio continued to drive for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. They bought food at a gas station and got a room in a motel, although Ramone opted to sleep in the car, using the lame excuse, "I prefer a cross breeze". The next morning, they were up early and continued on their way; on their way to a new life, a future. Each for different reasons.

For Kiara, it was to escape the overbearingness of her parents, their university, and all the "boxes" they had forced her into. It was a chance for her to decide for herself what _she_ wanted to do.

For Ramone, it was a search for happiness; the happiness he had not ever found in his old home, and hoped he would find elsewhere, although it was vain, because true happiness is not found through circumstances or materialism, but inside one's self.

For Kovu, it was all about adventure. He had nothing to hold him back. The world was his, not in the way he used to imagine, but in a much fresher, freer way; one which did not require murder, or hatred, things which went against his very nature anyway.

Many questions remained unanswered. Would they make it to Alaska safely? Or would some currently unknown obstacle appear to stop them dead in their tracks?

Would working for Ramone's uncle Frank be good? Or would he turn out to be a money grubbing, under paying slave driver?

Would any of them ever get to college? Or would they live out their lives without higher education?

Would they be able to get along and work together as a team? Or would arguments arise that would be bigger than their friendship?

Would they ultimately better their situations? Or would they find themselves facing even bigger problems, worse than those they were running from?

Would running away turn out to be the best decision they had ever made? Or would they regret it and wish they had never even had the idea?

Everything was about as uncertain as things could possibly get. But that was the thrill of it all. They were no longer tied to any destiny but their own. Like a butterfly who has just untangled himself out of a net, they were experiencing true freedom for the first time in their lives.

One thing was certain: they were in for some of the biggest adventures they had ever known, but they were also more ready to face them than they had ever been. What went on after that fateful day when they drove away from the city of Priderock was only the beginning. The stories told in this book would only be a_ few_ of the stories they would soon have to tell their own cubs (and yes, we are talking about Kovu _and_ Kiara's cubs, which they will have together in the near future)

**The Fucking End**

((()-()))

**And so ends the Lion King 2 Ultimate Anthro Parody. I hope you feel it lived up to it's title. Hopefully there will soon be a sequel, but it will be at least a few months. I write slow and will not post the first chapter until I finish the last, so please subscribe if you don't want to miss anything! Maybe I'll write a couple oneshots or short stories, just so you know I'm not dead ;)**

**Come back tomorrow and I will post a chapter of deleted scenes (I literally had about 20 pages of deleted scenes saved on my computer)**

**Please review and put me over 400 :D I will reply in the deleted scenes chapter.**


	44. Deleted Scenes

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update today. My internet completely FUCKED UP and I could not get on all afternoon...anyway, it's working now...at least long enough for me to get this up. Here are replies to yesterday's reviews.**

_**Reldor: *holds out champagne glass* Don't go too far away, my friend ;) See ya around!**_

_**Nerd Next Door: Thanks :) I might do that too. Sounds cool, although I've never seen Ailien.**_

_**Zack Letor: Don't cry :'( I will write more :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Laughingcookie96: Yes, I love Kovu's face in the movie after Zira dies, but even there they don't show enough emotion. Come on! Kovu loved his mother! Haha, glad you noticed the poliece part. Since I've contemplated running away from home before, I know what the laws about it are, and in some states it really is in your best interest to tell the poliece before you for all the other comments/compliments. I'll miss your reviews :'( *hugs back***_

_**Hatari the Hyena: lol that's a conicidence. Thanks for reading. I'll still be around on ff so you can keep sending me your stuff ;P**_

_**Starzinmieyez: lol that's how I felt when I was typing it. Glad you liked it so much XD Please do check back sometime!**_

_**Kora22: Really? Thanks :D Please do come back! Thanks for reading!**_

_**KatTheBard: Thank you :3 I'll deffinetely need the time. I can't rush writing. Lol, I love the little sene!**_

_**Lew leon: I'm glad you found a story you liked! Please check up on my page occasionally in the future if you want to read more! As for the whole review response thing, I'm completely copied that idea from The Devil's Advocate. Otherwise I never would've thought to do that. Lol about Ramone, he is based off my old best friend. Last year, my two closest friends were suicidal (we were not in the cool crowd if you hadn't guessed) And there really are high school students here who are that dumb. I never had thought about them going by ship. I guess it's because Kovu has a car so they can just drive to the boarder then hop trains. Lol, the scene was also hilarious. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll miss it.**_

_**Crystal991: Sorry about your day :( That sounds really stressful. Hope things get better for you, and I'm glad I could help make you feel better last night. Makes me feel purposeful :) Sorry it had to end on a cliffhanger. I just hate those "happily ever after" endings. Thanks for all your reviews!**_

_**Kblade: Thanks :D I hope to cover all that in the sequel, but also give it its own plot. Thanks for the great review! :)**_

**Alright, so the way I wrote that story was a little weird. I started by writing a bunch of individual, disjoited scemes with little actual plot in mind. It was just for fun on nights when I didn't feel like sleeping or working on my other novel. I never really planned to make it into a complete story. Over time, a paralell plot began evolving in my mind. It took a long time for the ideas to get clear. My origional ideas were much different than what the story actually turned out to be. As the story line evolved, there were some scenes that simply did not fit into it. I have about twenty pages of "deleted scenes" on my computer. I will share a few of the good ones with you, since I hate to see them go to waste. **

**This is what my unpolished writing looks like. These are not edited or spell checked. Now you can see that I'm really not that great; it's just because I edit my work like 200 times.**

**Also, this is like...really long, so don't feel like you have to read all of it if you don't want to.**

**Deleted Scene 1, Closing the school**

**This first scene was one I wrote very early on. When I wrote this, PRSA was a public school in the rich part of town. Rouge River was on the other side of town and was closing due to financial deficit (which was how Kovu got into PRSA). Here, Kiara and Zoe are discussing the whole deal. The second part shows Kovu at his old school, how he is there, and what he thinks of the new arrangement.**

"Kiara!" shouted Zoe from across the lunchroom. 16 year old Kiara looked around and located her best friend. She was sitting with some of the other girls who were seniors in government class. Kiara ran over and gave her white tiger friend a big hug, then sat down. "Kiara, did you hear?" exclaimed Zoe.

"Hear what?" asked Kiara as she put ketchup on her fries.

"They passed the new budget to close down the Rouge River High School! Mari told me all about it!"

"That's great!" said Kiara, "I wonder why it took so long."

"Well, there were a lot opposed to the new budget. But really, half the students there are the lazy kids on welfare. They don't pay near enough taxes to support their school. Basically, what was happening, was families like yours and mine...good families with needs, were paying to send _them_ to school! With the new budget, we should see some major tax cuts!"

Kiara looked up at the cealing, "Thank you, ancestors!" she exclaimed jokingly.

"I'm real excited too. My mom told me I couldn't get a phone plan upgrade untill they cut taxes. I've been waiting for almost a year now." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"What's happening to all the students from there?"

"Most of them are being shipped off to Sandstone High. A few _are_ coming here. It's a small minimum though. They drew a line across the county to determine who would go where."

"I'm just glad we're getting less than half." said Kiara relieved.

"I know." replied Zoe, "A lot of the parents here were really worried about that. It's hard to know what to do with all those outsider kids. It's like, we don't want the burden of paying to run their school, but we also can't have them all coming in here. It just wouldn't be safe! Haven't you heard of all the trouble that goes on there?"

Kiara nodded.

"I heard they have fights every day. Half the girls get pregnant. They all smoke, drink,..sell drugs."

"My dad was reluctant to close the school." said Kiara, "He'd talk about it almost every night. He said no respectable child should have to forced to go to a school with dangerous criminals who have no respect for anyone."

"So your dad didn't mind the extra taxes?" replied Zoe, munching on her salid.

"He said the safety of their community and his children was too much to give up just for extra money...I know we need it. I mean, I really want a new car when I get my licence. Right now all I have is a 2002 Ford."

Zoe laughed, "You wouldn't want to let people see you get out of it!" she said, "But can't your dad just give you a car, I mean, he's _could_ afford it, couldn't he?"

"Yeah" said Kiara, "I'm hoping he'll buy me one, but I know he wants to upgrade our security system too and that's expensive."

"But I guess it _would_ be necessary. I mean, we're probably going to have at least a couple hundred outsiders invading our school next year. Those are the kinds of guys who would look up a girl and stalk her…especially a pretty lioness like you."

Kiara giggled. "Well personally, I could do without the extra security system. I mean, we already have one with alarms on every door and window. Really, what else do we need?"

"Well...now days some people can disarm security systems from a laser or laptop. You need gadgets with a special laser gaurd. That's probably what your dad wants."

Kiara nodded, "But really, I _have_ been driven through some of the trailer parks and lower places and I really can't see those people as the type who would own laptops. Just saying."

"Kiara, I'm just concerned. I like our safe, happy school. I don't want to go into the bathrooms and see some black panther dressed in black rags and with rings stuck in every part of her body! I bet they never take showers either. Just think of all the germs and sickness we'll be putting up with! Most of them would look at a trash can like it was some foreign practice…I mean, they always just throw their crap on the floor. I'm so mixed about it. I'm glad we'll have money again, but I'm worried about all the outsiders coming here. I'm afraid of our school getting trashed."

Kiara put her paw on Zoe's shoulder "Well that's why it took so long to pass then. I bet all the parents and everyone in the PTA were mixed about it too. It's hard when you have to share your town with so many discusting lower class people."

((()-()))

Class was dismissed early at the Old River high school. Everyone was talking about the administrative meeting. Kovu sat in the back of the classroom with his arms crossed. He was bored. He hated the question-answer time. Kovu never had a question and he usually thought everyone's questions were stupid. Earlier in the day his art teacher had given him a brand new skctchbook and Kovu was working on his first drawing. It was only a small black hard-bound book. For Kovu it was the best thing he'd had.

"Kovu!" he heard his science teacher calling on him. "Why aren't you listening?"

Kovu looked up, "I'm listening!" he replied.

"Oh really?" said the teacher raising her eyebrow, "So what do you think about the question Brett just asked?"

Most of the class was giggling, including Brett.

Kovu gave a small snarl, "I think it was a very stupid question." he said confidently.

The class laughed out loud.

"Good." said the teacher smiling, "I guess you were listening."

"All the questions are stupid." muttered Kovu, not even knowing what Brett had asked. He put his attention back on the tiger he was sketching.

Suddenly he felt Brett lean up close to him, "So Kovu,"

Kovu nodded grouchily to at least pretend he was listening.

"Do _you_ know if small cats reproduce the same way as we do?"

"Oh my god, no!" muttered Kovu sarcastically, "Whadda ya think I am? A biology teacher? Go ask Mr. Chanler...No, go ask Mrs. Mandy, the preschool teacher. She'd be happy to tell you all about it."

Brett looked down on Kovu's sketchbook. "Did you draw that?"

Kovu nodded

"That's like...amazing. I like...can't even draw a lame stick figure."

Kovu nodded again. "As if I should be surprised." He thought to himself.

"So how do you do it...Like...what should I start drawing on that's easy but...you know...a small challange?"

"Try sketching an aomeba." said Kovu

"What the fuck is an aomeba?"

"Life in it's second simplest form."

"What's the simplest, Wise guy?" retorted Brett.

Kovu just stared at Brett for a second then turned back to his sketching.

The final bell rang just as he finished the final shading on the gothic cross necklace. Kovu grumbled about the upcoming meeting and put his sketchbook into his old, worn-out backpack. The same one he'd gotten five years ago at the thrift store. The right strap was broken so he had to use only the left one and then hold it with his paw to keep it stable. Kovu walked to the meeting hall alone. In all the years he'd gone to the school he still kept to a minimal group of friends; shallow ones at that. He was by himself most of the time, but he didn't feel bad about it. There were lots of loners at Rouge River High. It was a common and accepted thing.

The school was falling apart. There was graffiti on everything and all the sidewalks had grass growing in them. The basketball hoops had no nets, but who need a net anyway? That's the way everyone saw it. The grass was dead. They hadn't purchased books in years. The students often complained about it, although most of them were pretty low income themselves. Kovu didn't really mind the bad condition of the place; it was at least better and cleaner than his own house.

The whole school was pretty low-standard. Many of them were heavy smokers and drinkers. There was a lot of drug dealing going on. Kovu's brother, Nuka was still involved in the selling of alcohol and illegal drugs secretly to the high schoolers. There were many hyenas in the school too. They were just as accepted as anyone and often intermingled with the other lions and tigers and panthers. Two of Kovu's friends were hyenas. There was some bullying, but the friendly kids outnumbered the bullys so much that nobody really cared.

Kovu took his normal seat, alone in the very back of the meeting room. He flipped out his sketchbook again in case the meeting was boring. The school superintendant got up onto the stage and began speaking.

"I want everyone to listen up!" he shouted, "This is a very important meeting."

"Oh yeah." thought Kovu, "Too much chatting in class...big deal. Bitches will be bitches."

"This is sad news that you will not want to hear..." he continued.

"Oh...so somebody got shot...or maybe killed in a drunk-driving accident. Whoever it was this school is no less without him."

"Students...I regret to inform you that...due to circumstances beyond our control...our part of town has taken major budget cuts again."

Kovu scoffed. "The roads haven't been repaired for a decade. The poliece went two years ago, street lights went last year. What more can they take?"

"I-I'm afraid that our school is being shut down..." he said sadly.

"I should've known." Thought Kovu.

"The administration has been fighting for you guys for years now. But this year, the new budget plan was finally put into action. As you all well know, our community has long been in a state of econimic depression. We do not have enough taxpayers to keep us open. The taxpayers from the surrounding communities have decided they no longer want to support us. So they have drawn a line. Most of you will be going to Sandstone High, and then a few of you will go to Pridelands Spirit Academy."

At the mention of PSA there was an uproar of laughing, scoffing, and cursing. Everyone there hated PSA.

((()-()))

**Deleted Scene 2, Kovu gets bullied**

**I could've easily fit this into the plot of the story. I took it out after further developing Kovu's character. Since I had already established the fact that PRSA was a school full of assholes, I didn't feel this scene was necessary. It also makes Kovu look like a pussy, which I did not want. I realized he probably would not be the type to get bullied anyway. Kids who get bullied usually get bullied for a reason, and besides being extremely quiet, Kovu doesn't really have a reason to be bullied.**

It was lunch time. Kovu was sitting with his only two friends, James and Ramone, both considered 'low-down socially', when he felt someone nervously tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up. He was surprised to see that it was Kiara. Immediately, Kovu's two friends got up and left. "_Probably to go masturbate_" he thought, annoyed. "And they _have _to leave me alone _just_ now!"

"Um...Kovu..." she said apprehensively.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked, annoyed.

"M-my friends found this laying in a desk...I believe it belongs to you." she handed him his precious black sketchbook.

Kovu growled. His eyes suddenly widened with horror as he flipped through the pages. All of his pictures had been ruined! Someone had gone through his whole sketchbook and crudely scribbled sexual images on almost every page. His breath became deeper and his face grew hot with anger.

"Did you do this?" he muttered.

"No" replied Kiara, shaking her head. "I-it was Dakota. I saw them...Zoe showed it to him in fourth period. At first I didn't know what they were doing. All I saw was her handing it to him. He took out his red sharpie and did it on every page..."

Kovu flipped through to where he had drawn his favorite singer, the famous white tiger named Amy Lee. It was one of the best pictures he had drawn. He had spent hours with his mechanical pencil making sure that every hair on her body was in the right place and that her eyes showed even more expression than the magazine picture he was using for reference. Dakota had crudely scribbled sunglasses over her. He had drawn giant boobs on her (of unequal size). And he had put a conversation bubble above it that read, "Go fuck yourself, you emo son of a bitch cuz you know you'll never have a hot chick like me to fuck with you! ;p"

"Dakota passed it around the classroom when Mrs. Beantly wasn't looking. Some of them laughed but most of them just looked horrified. I'm so sorry. I swear I would've stopped him if I'd known!"

Kovu could feel tears coming as all his masterpieces had just been trashed. He quickly tried to shake them away before anyone saw.

"I think they're all beuatiful." said Kiara. "I mean, I knew you could draw, but God, you're amazing. Like, you're even better than Kiba. Much better! You've gotta be the best artist in the whole school and nobody even knows you! Your pictures look like photos! I knew right away that was Amy Lee even with the sunglasses.

Kovu sighed. "You people are so cruel." He grapped a stack of drawings and ripped them right down the middle.

"You people!" exclaimed Kiara, "_I _am not one of them!And what are you...Oh my God, don't rip that up! It took you hundreds of hours to make all..."

"It's ruined, okay!" said Kovu firmly. As he crumpled two dozen works in his paw and tossed them into the trash can across the aisle. "And...that was my only sketchbook...a gift from my art teacher..." He sighed again. "Mrs. Whitfield, dear old woman."

Kiara put her paw on his shoulder, "Hey, do you want me to tell my dad about this."

"What's the use." replied Kovu, "Dakota would just lie anyway."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it, okay. It's destroyed. Nothing can change that." Somehow Kovu kept an even tone as he said this. His anger was still apparent as he ripped the front and back cover off his sketchbook and placed them in the pile with his lunch trash.

Kiara stood there awkwardly for a few seconds untill one of her friends called her from across the lunchroom. "Well...gotta go!" she said with a nervous giggle.

"See you around." grunted Kovu as he crossed his arms, "And...thanks for returning it."

"Oh, you're welcome." replied Kiara as she walked back to her circle of friends, leaving Kovu alone at the table. He took out his literature book so he could pretend to study. What he really needed was some time to think. At three minutes till the bell, Ramone, the tiger came plodding back over and slumped down across from Kovu. He appeared slightly sweaty and flustered. Kovu knew at once that his earlier suspicions were correct, but said nothing about it.

"So," he said at last, "what was that little rich ass bitch doin talkin to a sensible, realistic guy like you?"

Kovu shoved the remains of his beloved sketchbook twored his friend.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "And they wonder why we hate them!"

"She didn't do it." replied Kovu cooly, "She said it was Dakota."

"I wouldn't piss on that son of a bitch if he was on fire!" exclaimed Ramone. "Are you sure Little Miss 'Look at my Sexy Ass' wasn't just shiftin the blame?"

Kovu shrugged. "She seemed nice. In a fake rich girl way, but I still doubt she'd do somthing like that. Dakota, on the other paw..."

"Yeah..." replied Ramone. "And how he remains the most popular guy in the junior class, I have yet to find out."

"It's because most everybody's an asshole like him." replied Kovu.

"I have a great idea. Let's kill him!" said Ramone.

"Sorry, I'm not all that...violent natured. But, if you want to kill him, I'm all for it."

Finally 12:35 rolled around and the bell went off.

"Only three more periods to survive today." said Ramone.

"Guess what?" replied Kovu teasingly, "...It's only Monday. And...we have a two hundred point test in Mrs. Carsa's class Friday!"

"What the fuck, I'm failing anyway." said Ramone, "I think I'll just sit out these last periods in the bathroom...where it's safe, and quiet, and..."

Kovu scowled "How many rounds of ball juice ya think ya got left?"

Ramone grinned as he unzipped his backpack and showed Kovu the top corner of a brand new, one inch thick porn magazine.

"Where the hell did you get that? You ain't got no money!"

"I stole it from Dakota's locker _before_ I went to the bathroom. I can let you borrow it tomorrow if you want?"

"Um, no thanks...I don't do porn that much anymore; and if I ever do need it, my brother has a whole library's worth stuffed in his mattress, but thanks anyway. I gotta go to class now."

Just then the bell rang, indicating the start of fifth period. "Aw, shit. I'm tardy" grumbled Kovu as he trudged to his locker. Normally he was never late for class since he rarely had anybody to talk to. It was very rare for him to get into even two conversations in such a short time.

((()-()))

**Deleted Scene 3, Kiara gets thrown out of her group**

**This next scene was one of my early attempts at putting Kovu and Kiara together. I had not yet thought of the fire rescue scene. I was planning to put the characters in an amusement park, hoping I could think of something there that Kovu's family could set up to put Kiara in danger. Of course later I asked myself, "Why couldn't the rescue just be an accident?" Another thing I should explain, is that Simba was originally not the administrator of a private academy, but the owner of a car factory. (stupid, I know)**

Kovu was eating his ramen noodles when he saw Kiara walking up the aisle, in a very bad mood. In fact, she looked close to tears. She was carrying a tray of food and scanning every table for a place to sit. After scanning for several whole minutes, she finally began tword Kovu's table. Others called it "The emo table" or "the looser table". Kovu looked down and pretended not to see her.

"Hey...Kovu..." he felt a claw tapping on his shoulder. He turned his face up and skowled.

"M-mind if I sit h-here?" she asked, followed by an awkward giggle.

Kovu shrugged shortly and continued his meal in silence.

"...Thanks." she whispered.

James and Ramone just stared awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Kiara turned and looked back. As she did, James snatched two fries off her tray unnoticed. None of them could afford to buy lunches so to them, cafeteria food was like gold. There was then silence at their table for several minutes. For Kovu and his friends, this was completely normal and they thought nothing of it. Since they were all antisocial or at least quiet-natured, they rarely had anything to say besides the occasional, "You gonna finish that?" For Kiara, on the other hand, this was uncomfortable as things got. She had come from a social oriented circle of friends where after five seconds of silence they would burst out laughing because of how awkward it was. Finally, Kovu spoke up.

"So..." he said, "I couldn't help but be curious about why someone as popular and cool as you would reduce yourself to one of us for a day?"

Kiara looked down and sighed, "My friend group just kicked me out." she said, about to cry.

"Really, why?" asked Kovu.

"My dad...he...he fired Zoe and Kiba. They were constantly texting when they were supposed to be working and he said they weren't being good workers. Kiba asked me how he found out and I just shrugged. She said she _saw_ me tell my dad about them and that she hated me. Then, she posted on facebook that I was a big bitch and I had just betrayed all of them and made them lose their jobs! The comments she got..." Kiara folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them, crying. All the people who I thought were my best friends...they were liking it and leaving comments like, "stupid rich kid" and "no shock. I've always hated her. I hope she dies in a fire." Today at lunch they told me I couldn't sit with them untill I talked to my dad and got their jobs back."

Kovu chuckled slightly, "I told you...everyone's fake around here. That's the trouble with rich kids."

Kiara put her head up, "Stop blaming me for being rich! I can't help if I was born that way! If I could change it now, I'd live in the trailer park, I hate being Simba's daughter! I hate getting everything for free! I hate being hated for things beyond my controll!"

Kovu put his paw on her shoulder, "Hey, it's not so bad once you get used to it! And it's really not as bad as you think. Everyone says they hate you because they're jealous of you."

"I don't care if they're jealous!" cried Kiara, "I just don't want to be hated. And yes, it is bad. We used to all go to Frontline America every month. Kiba's mom would take us." Kiara sobbed again, "Kiba and I always rode the roller coasters together! She said I was never her friend in the first place and that she was only pretending to be my friend because it gave her status. She said that I couldn't come anyway because Zoe wanted to bring Dakota!"

"When are they going?" asked Ramone, speaking up for the first time.

"Saturday." replied Kiara.

Kovu scratched his chest nervously then cleared his throat. "Um...Kiara?"

"Yes?"

"We could maybe take you...We were planning to go there anyway this Saturday." He looked across the table at his friend to get him to play along. He was afraid Ramone wouldn't get the hint, but for once in his life Ramone actually did somthing right and nodded.

"Yep, we've been plannin it for weeks. We wanna go see the Hollywood Undead concert."

Kovu nodded back.

"You can still hang out with _your_ friends. But if a ride's all you need, we've got extra room.

"Um...well...that's nice of you to offer, but...my dad may not let me go with you guys..."

"Always do what _Daddy_ says?" taunted Kovu. He skowled a little to show his annoyance, "Just tell him you're going with Kiba's family."

"Alright alright!" said Kiara. I still don't trust you, but right now I really care about this. If I'm not there I know they'll just talk bad about me the whole time. There was another girl they got mad at. She left them, and they started talking bad about her."

Kovu rolled his eyes. "typical of girls" he muttered under his breath.

"But maybe all is not lost. I'm hoping that if I'm there it might give me time to explain that..."

"Yeah, that's great." said Kovu, clearly uninterested in her girl dramma. "So you'll be there?"

"Yes" replied Kiara earnestly. Now this isn't some rape plot, is it?"

"Of course not" said Kovu and Ramone at once.

"Meet me in the trailer park entrance at 7:00 Saturday morning," said Kovu. "It takes three hours to get there, right?"

Kiara nodded.

"Good, we'll be there when it opens." said Kovu. Just then the bell rang.

"I have to go to class!" said Kiara, "If I don't talk to you tomorrow, I'll see you guys Saturday!"

Kovu chuckled quietly, "I'll look foward to it."

Kiara picked up her tray and ran back to try and reason with her friends again.

"Well, Kovu...you've got some explaining to do." said Ramone after the lioness was beyond earshot.

"Remember when I told you about my mother?"

"No" replied Ramone, laughing innocently.

Kovu lowered his voice to a whisper in case someone else was listening. "She wants _me_ to overthrow Mufasa Enterprise someday to avenge the death of Scar and bring our family back to power."

"Oh..." said Ramone not really caring, "_Now _I remember. But what does this have to do with that?"

Kovu thought for a moment, "Kiara is Simba's daughter, right?"

Ramone shrugged, "Yeah...sure, I don't even know who Simba is."

Kovu looked at his pathetic excuse for a friend, "You say you don't even know who Simba is?"

Ramone laughed and shook his head.

"He's only the big guy who sits on his ass the whole day and runs the whole fucked up town! He's the reason why the trailer park is so big, and why everyone but a select few are so fucking poor! I tell you, it's not because we're all stupid and lazy, it's because _he_ is!"

Ramone just scoffed.

"All evidence to the contrary" muttered Kovu to himself.

"Look, Bro, all I wanted to know is why in hell you'd go so out of your way to do somthing _so_ not you. You just invited that bitch to go to an amusement park with you!...And you never even _talk_ to a single one of them! Why did you do it?"

"It's part of my plan." he said.

"What plan?" muttered Ramone.

"The one I made up just now." replied Kovu, "And the only reason I even _bother_ telling you is because I might need you to help me."

Ramone shrugged again.

"Okay, so my origional plan was to somehow get hired by Mufasa Enterprise."

Ramone laughed. If he'd had any drink in his mouth, he would have surely sprayed it clear across the cafeteria.

"Yeah...I know, really. I have the list of up front requirements for highschool students right here." He pulled a crumpled sheet of paper from his backpack and started reading, "Must have minimum GPA of 4.5: Got that...Must have valid drier's licence...I still need that...must have no criminal record in family..." Kovu whistled, "Damn...that's a hard one."

"I still don't see where the bitch comes into all this..."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Sorry, I have got to go." said Kovu, "After school?"

Romone shook his head, "Just tell me what to do Saturday."

"But...I'll already have her when I pick you up..."

"We'll pass notes or somthing."

"But you can't write legibly."

"Just shut up and go to class, you. Nobody's fuckin perfect!"

((()-()))

**Deleted Scene 4, Zira's plot**

**My original goal with this book was to somehow include every single word of script from the movie in the exact same order. I still managed to get most of them in there, but as my own ideas developed further, I realized there were some scenes and parts of the movie that would not translate well to an anthro story. (some aspects of the movie are just plain stupid anyway) I.e. In an early chapter, after Kovu has met Kiara as a cub, he goes back with his mother and she makes up the plan for his life right there on the spot. I thought that was stupid, so I decided I would cut the conversation part way, and pick it up again when Kovu was older. This only led me to more plotholes. I decided it would be better to focus on story rather than following the movie exactly. This is one of those scenes I cut for that reason.**

Kovu and Vitani were sitting at the kitchen table doing homework when they heard their mother pull in. Both loins went out to greet her at the door as always. Zira stomped in and slammed the door behind her as usual. She was not as drunk tonight as sometimes, but her temper was still snappy as usual.

"Hi, Mother!" exclaimed Vitani.

Zira just growled and floped down onto the old stained couch, which creaked and sunk down deep under her weight. Not that she was fat, but the couch was just so old that it had no support at all left in it.

"Good evening, Mother." said Kovu politely.

Vitani gave Kovu a look, then she looked back at Zira. "Mother," she began, "You'll never geuss what I saw at school today..."

"I'm suprised you failed to geuss that I am in a very bad mood and couldn't possibly care less about what you saw at school today." grumbled Zira.

"Oh, I think you'll care. You see, I saw Kovu sitting with Simba's daughter at lunch today!"

Kovu looked at her shocked.

"What!" roared Zira. She jumped out of the couch and looking as if she intended to kill Kovu.

"M-Mother, i-if I can explain..."

"What were you thinking? You thought you'd get to the _daughter_ and Simba would welcome you with open arms?"

Kovu nodded sheepishly.

"What an idea." she scoffed. But then she froze and thought for a minute. "What...an...idea!" she exclaimed, "Why you brilliant child!" she said, rubbing his shoulders and hugging him close to her, somthing she rarely did to her children.

"I'm so proud of you." she said as she combed her claws through his full black mane, "You have the same coniving mind that made Scar so...powerful!"

**Deleted Scene 5, my failed attempt at writing Kovu/Kiara fluff**

**As you might know, the relationship was by far the most difficult aspect to write. I put it off till last and even after I had finished everything else, I still had no idea how Kovu and Kiara could possibly fall in love, due to their conflicting personality types. I decided to take a shot in the dark and start somewhere in the middle, hoping to develop it off this. Epic Fail. The second scene of this I was more reluctant to cut, because it has cute Vitani/Kovu conversation. Vitani explains to Kovu how to be more appealing to girls (but only girls like herself) I had to cut it once I had the story in order because Kovu and Kiara do not fall for each other until after Vitani and Zira are out of the picture.**

Kiara reached up and nuzzled Kovu.

"I love you, Kovu" she whispered.

"I...love you...too" replied Kovu somewhat apprehensively, although still sincere. "Really, I do...It's just..."

"Kovu, what's wrong?"

Kovu stepped away. "Nothing", he replied shortly.

"_Kovu_? You can tell me!"

"It's just that my whole life...I've been trained to...oh...nothing. I gotta go."

"Kovu...wait..." Kiara's eyes narrowed and she looked hurt. Kovu looked back apolitically but continued to walk away. As he was getting into his car he heard a weird voice.

"And just _where _do you think _you are_ going?"

"Huh...nowhere..." replied Kovu nervously.

"You think I was talking ta you?" asked the voice.

Kovu looked up and saw a lion who had been arguing with his friend.

"Get lost, ya little moron" he sneered.

Kovu expected to be home alone when he arrived. He was pleased to see his sister when he stepped in. "Hey, Vitani." he said. "Whatcha watching?"

"The Price is Right" she replied shortly.

"I take it your boyfriend never picked you up?"

"That's right. So now I'm stuck at my shitty house, watching this shitty show, on our shitty tv, with my shitty brother."

Kovu sat down on the couch beside her. "Hey, remember when we used to watch this show every night?"

Vitani sighed. A girl came on the screen to flaunt the car that was the prize. "I hate her." said Vitani, "She's so fucking perfect. I wish I was at least half that pretty."

"Stop always complaining about your looks." said Kovu, "You're prettier than you think you are."

"Aw shut up!" Vitani scowled, "I'm butt ugly as shit...and it's all mother's fault! She calls me ugly because she is and she thinks I look like her!"

"Vitani, I need to ask you something about girls..." said Kovu, changing the subject.

"Oh...this'll be interesting." replied Vitani.

"What does a girl mean when she says 'I love you'?"

"Oh my god, Kovu. I always thought you had no hormones and that you were completely uninterested in us females. It's glad to see that you're okay. Alright, when a girl says 'I love you', the first thing you need to do is give her a big, sloppy kiss on the lips. It's okay if you drool a little bit into her mouth...most girls _love_ that. Oh, and make out with her while you do it...and try to have an erection. Girls always feel for that as they're making out. Just...oh I dunno, try to picture her naked...But she might get offended if she doesn't feel you getting a good boner...And don't act like a weird dope if she decides to stick her paw into your pants. I do it all the time just because I can't help myself."

"Well...I'm asking because there's this girl I met at school and...I like her...a lot...and she just told me she loves me...I said I loved her too and just left."

"You idiot!" exclaimed Vitani "If a guy did that to me I would cut his balls off!"

"Well then it's a good thing it wasn't you." retorted Kovu.

"Look, you're never going to get anywhere with girls if you're so quiet. You can't just repeat back whatever love words they say to you."

((()-()))

**Deleted Scene 6, the PRSA massacre**

**Originally, the massacre was going to be at the end of the story, kind of as a climax. It would happen as Kovu, Kiara, and Ramone were leaving the town. The main problem that posed was what would Zira's clan do in the middle of the story. I realized the massacre went better in the middle than at the end. Also, since most of the second half of the story is indirectly related to the massacre. Also, this was not a very well written sequence. Reading over Zira's rant I realize it sounds like a shitty combination between Jared Milton and The Anonymous. Sure, Zira isn't the brightest, but she at least has some sense of logic.**

"Kovu pull over!" Ramone shouted.

They were nearing the school campus again; but now there were police cars and ambulances everywhere.

Kovu pulled into the parking lot of the Sheetz gas station. "We can't get pulled over for anything" said Kovu.

"What is going on here!" cried Kiara.

The three of them hurried into the store where everyone was crowded around the TV in shock and horror. The top of the screen flashed "Colombine happens at Pride Rock Spirit Academy: seven dead; nineteen injured."

"Oh my God" cried Kiara, heart pounding.

A smile spread across Ramone's face (a very rare occurance), "It's about time!" he said.

They listened quietly as a reporter came on the screen. One of the bystanders turned up the volume so they could all hear.

"We now have proof of who orchastrated the attack. We found a video she made..."

A picture of Zira came up on the screen. Kiara glanced over at Kovu who was just staring. He did not look shocked; just upset.

"...and here is the video footage we found..." A video of Zira came on. It was obviously self made. "People of Pride Rock Academy, you arrogant *bleep*. I wish to speak out against all this bull*bleep*. Me and my people are taking action against you. We hope to target as many of the cheif administrators as possible. Primarily targeting Simba, Nala, and Kiara. We hope your administration dies with them and we hope you never recover. We are sick and tired of your fakeness, your lies, your pushing all your problems under the rug and saying everything's *bleep* perfect. Well, I have some news for you: The perfect world you think you are is a *bleep* fantasy. But the world _would_ be one step closer to perfection if _you_ were destroyed. That is why we do this; for the betterment of society, for the greater good. You've been enjoying this plastic presteige far too long. Did you really think you could just continue to take over everyone's lives? What were you trying to do? Take over the world? Did you think everyone would just bow down and serve you? You should have expected us."

The clip cut and the reporter came back on the screen. "We have information that Simba was shot in the arm and is now in the hospital. Nala got away in time. Her location will not be disclosed, just in case the assassination team is still hoping to get more victims. Kiara is still missing; speculations have arisen that she was kidnapped but we have no proof either way. The authorities have already detained four of the five known killers; who will most likely be sentenced to life in jail. Zira has not yet been caught. Because Zira is on the loose, and we still don't know for sure how many are involved, we advise all of you to stay off the streets and out of public places. If you are in public, please take caution. The names of those dead and injured will be posted publicly as soon as the next of kin have been notified. The attack has surely shaken us all. Just know that Assyron is still in control and pray for our city."

Kovu and Kiara stood speechless. None of the bystanders had recognized her yet. They went back out to the car. Ramone finally broke the awkward silence.

"Well...she was right. We can now leave knowing they got what they deserved."

"Shut up, Ramone!" yelled Kovu, "Kiara, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Kiara sighed, "You knew about this; didn't you?"

Kovu flipped on the radio. "...For those of you just tuning in, a bomb went off in the academy in room 289 at exactly 10:26. The teacher, Mrs. Randolph, and everyone in the room was killed..."

"Oh my God! That's my third period class!"

"I knew the plan," said Kovu, "But I was told the whole thing had been called off. You see, _I_ was supposed to plant that bomb. The original plan was for me to leave a backpack in one of your classrooms with a time bomb in it set to go off when you would be in class. I told her I wanted nothing to do with the plan anymore. She told me I had ruined everything and that they couldn't do any of it without me. She said I _must_ go through with it, or she would kill me and then kill herself. I said I absolutely refused to go through to go through with the plan...That was when she attacked me the first time and gave me my scar. I thought I could just leave and it would end there. I don't know who else she could have gotten to do it...I thought _I_ was the one she needed to plan everything and carry it out. She's too lazy to have done it herself...at least that's what I thought..oh god, I'm such an idiot!".

**Hope you enjoyed reading those and seeing how unplanned I was at the begining of this. So yeah, you can see just how much editing a story can help you out. Also waiting to post until you know exactly where you are going will help you overcome plotholes and give your readers a better overal experience. It takes about ten times longer, but in the end you will feel much better about yourself.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
